Misconception
by linalove
Summary: A mistake made in the dark changed her life forever. But what happens when the circumstances combined with her bad luck can't help her forget it? Jack Sparrow/OC. Rated M! Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, people. Welcome! Here I am with a new story. I hope you like it. It's AU with Jack still in possession of his precious Pearl. I really hate it when he's ship-less. XD**

**Okay, this is rated M from the first chapter for a reason. You are warned.**

**If you take the time to read this then please leave me a review. It would mean a lot. No flames please. That is just you don't like don't read. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misconception<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Tortuga, Caribbean 1768_

Raucous laughter made the Mistress of the Faithful Bride roll her eyes in agitation. Another night of noise. Another night of incessant laughter and drinks. Now, don't get Madam Angelique wrong. Laughter meant drinks. Drinks meant money but also eager and impatient sailors who were willing to spend the largest part of their earnings on the girls of the upper floor.

No, Madam Angelique was _not_ running a brothel. Not really. But she knew that the presence of beautiful and experienced women would bring profit to her little enterprise. Drinks were all fine and well but they didn't bring the income she wanted or needed. So, why not enhance her tavern's atmosphere with young and vivacious women who were more than happy to flaunt themselves at the greedy men that were her clientele. If they happened to want more than just company then she was more than happy to accept and welcome them to one of her rooms with the proper amount of gold of course.

So there she was, standing behind the bar and surveying the crowded tavern with a calculating gaze. She easily spotted Irena, Marie and Claudia walking around the tables and fishing for company. In a matter of seconds they had found it and she laughed.

"Right to business those too." A voice from behind her said snidely and Madame turned to watch the new addition to her girls, Rose.

"You should do the same. I am not paying you to sit around." Madame said and Rose scoffed.

"I am not sitting around. Isabella is sitting around doing nothing." Rose stated and Madame Angelique narrowed her eyes.

"Isabella is not sitting around. She is working. She serves and she cleans after your mess. Who do you think is keeping those rooms upstairs in such an excellent condition?"

"Still, it's easy for her to hide if she wants. I have to make a spectacle of myself in order to be noticed or else I won't be paid." Rose said and Madame rolled her eyes.

"If you talked less, you'd have more customers, lass." The older woman said as her eyes scanned the men again for a potential customer for Rose. Then she spotted him. Tall, dark brown hair and smoldering eyes. She knew him of course. _Jack Sparrow_. Pirate and captain of the infamous Black Pearl. He and his mates were sitting in the centre of the tavern with bottles of rum in front of them. Claudia was perched on his lap but he didn't seem particularly interested in her. He was talking animatedly to his crew and they were laughing along with him. Not an easy target it seemed for he had never really used the upper floor at all. That needed to change.

Madame Angelique smirked and turned to Rose, "Stop sulking and come with me." She ordered and Rose stopped playing with her strawberry blond hair and followed her with great reluctance.

"But…"

"No buts. I know that fling you have with that good for nothing sailor. I know he's been visiting you in your room. As long as you're under _my_ roof that needs to change. No romance in these walls, you understand?" Madame hissed and Rose gulped.

"Fine." Rose grudgingly agreed while biting her lip.

"Good. No change your attitude and smile. Men don't like women with long faces." Madame said and Rose snorted.

"You mean like Isabella?" she asked but was silenced by the death glare Angelique sent her from over her shoulder.

They approached their target and Madame Angelique tapped Claudia's shoulder and waved her away. Claudia glared at Rose who shrugged smugly and removed herself from the pirate's lap. Said pirate looked up in amusement.

"May I help you, ladies?" he grinned as his eyes scanned Rose's form.

"I couldn't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm from your part, Captain. You seemed quite glum so I thought…" Madame Angelique said and Sparrow smirked.

"You thought I needed a change of scenery, aye?" he grinned and his mates laughed. He beckoned Rose closer with a ringed finger and she complied until she was standing in front of him.

"What's your name, love?" he asked as he tugged at her bodice until she was leaning over him. His eyes scanned her perfect face and he caught her chin between his fingers.

"Rose, Captain." Rose smiled but her smile was frozen. Sparrow didn't seem to notice though and Madame Angelique walked away while shaking her head.

Once she was behind the bar she spotted her favorite girl coming towards her.

"Rose giving you a hard time again, Madame?" the young woman asked with a small smile as she placed more bottles of gin on the counter.

"When is she not, Bella?" Madame chuckled and Isabella shrugged.

"She is in love, you know." She whispered as she looked at Rose.

"Then she's chosen the wrong profession." Angelique stated.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Isabella asked, changing the subject.

"No. Have a break. The others are serving." Madame Angelique looked at her up and down, "I hear tell it's your birthday in a week." She smirked and Isabella rolled her gray eyes.

"Who told you that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Marie. You're all grown up now." Madame Angelique said and Isabella flushed.

"I am just turning eighteen. I am not _that_ old." She said while fumbling with her skirt.

"Hmm…" Madame Angelique murmured before she turned to look at Rose and the Captain. They were engaged in some sort of conversation and then the pirate leaned in and slid his gold filled hand in Rose's corset.

"Finally." Madame Angelique exclaimed and Isabella turned to her while pushing her chocolate brown locks away from her face.

"What?" she questioned.

"Rose's finally done it." She pointed at the pirate and Isabella's breath hitched.

"That's who…He's vile." Isabella stated and Madame Angelique turned to her.

"Why do you say that? He's never used the rooms."

"No, because he uses the backyard wall instead." Isabella flushed at the memory and Madame Angelique laughed while patting her hand.

"Jealous?"

"No! I haven't even spoken to him. God, will you stop teasing me?" she said embarrassingly.

"Sorry, lass. You're so easy." Madame Angelique chuckled but then stopped. Rose was making her way towards them alone.

"Success. I'll just use the washroom for a moment." Rose said as handed half of the money tactfully in the Madame's palm, "Isabella, finally. The candles in my room are all burned out. Replace them before the Captain heads upstairs. I won't be long." She said before she disappeared behind the back door.

Isabella looked at the Madame with reluctance.

"Do as she says. Be quick." Madame Angelique said while shooing her away. Isabella sighed and looked up at the stairs with depredation before she grabbed four candles and started climbing up the stairs. She was ready to head towards Rose's room when she was stopped.

"Bella!" she turned towards the voice and locked eyes with Molly, one of the girls.

"Yes?"

"I need your help! I can't fix my corset laces. The drunken idiot knotted them and tore a hole in my skirt!" Molly said and Isabella hesitated.

"I really need to do this first-…"

"No, you need to help me because Madame is expecting me downstairs." Molly interrupted and Isabella sighed.

"Are you alone…?" she asked as she started walking towards Molly.

"No, but he's dead to the world. Come!" Molly waved her over impatiently, her tanned complexion shimmering in the candlelight.

"Fine." Isabella murmured as she followed the other woman.

* * *

><p>When she emerged from Molly's room an hour later, she was furious.<p>

"Thanks, Bella!" Molly whispered.

"Rose's going to kill me. It took ages." Isabella said and Molly shrugged.

"Sorry." She called before she left, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She stopped in front of Rose's room and tried to hear for any noises but she heard none. Curious, she opened the door and found the room perfectly empty. The air smelled heavily of vanilla from the aromatic candle she had left to burn that afternoon and Isabella smiled at the scent. The bed was untouched like she had left it hours ago and Isabella frowned deeply, her lips pursing.

"Strange." She murmured as she placed the new candles on the nightstand and started lighting them one by one with the one she held in her hand.  
>Heavy footsteps rang in the silence and she panicked. She tried to hurry with the candles but she hadn't even finished with the last one when she heard the door closing behind her. She stilled completely, letting go of the candles as the footsteps resumed and a pair of warm hands settled on her hips.<p>

"Sorry for the wait, love. More rounds of rum." The husky voice breathed in her ear and she inhaled deeply. She knew that voice. She had heard it numerous times in the past. Jack Sparrow had his hands on her hips and he thought she was Rose.

_Uh oh…_

"I-…"

"What's your name again, love?" he murmured as his hands left her hips and trailed up her sides in sensuous glides. He pressed his body up against her back and buried his face in her hair. He groaned as he inhaled her scent and his hands finally settled on her breasts. Isabella jumped at the touch and she started twisting in his arms in order to get away.

"I don't…Please-…"

"Never mind, lass. I don't need your name. Not with this scent." He breathed in her ear before his lips closed over her earlobe and sucked gently. One hand left her heaving chest and reached up to brush her hair away from her neck. His lips left her ear and slid down her neck, leaving a wet trail behind them.

Isabella's eyes widened as a shiver went up and down her spine. She started writhing in his arms again and he clasped her hips to stop her.

"What's the matter, darlin'? Didn't I pay you before?" he asked and his rum scented breath hit her face as she turned to look at him. His eyes widened slightly and his hands flexed on her hips as he narrowed his eyes in order to look at her better in his inebriated state.

"Bugger me…Where did you get those eyes, love? Did you have them before? I can't recall…" he trailed off and she opened her mouth to speak, to explain to him that she was not Rose.

_Where is Rose? Does the Madame know…?_ Her thoughts were cut off by the pirate's lips. She stumbled and her knees hit the edge of the bed from the force of his kiss. She fell ungracefully on the bed, face down. She felt the captain's body sliding up behind hers and she panicked.

"Oh, my God…" she whispered as she turned to face him before he had the chance to get anywhere close to her clothes.

"Captain Sparrow, there's been some mistake. I am not-…" she was cut off again by his lips and tongue and she stiffened as his hands slid down her thighs. His fingers bunched up her skirt and he broke the kiss. She opened her mouth and his hand covered her lips to silence her.

"No time to negotiate for more coin, love." He murmured and her eyes widened when his hand slipped under her undergarments and touched her. He hissed and moaned in surprise as he pressed his fingers against her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His dreadlocked hair fell like a curtain around them and she trembled under him. His hand loosened around her mouth but she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. His touch, though unwanted made her stomach fill with butterflies. She blamed it on her inexperience and not to the man. She barely knew him.

"Bloody hell, lass…" he murmured as he drew his hand from her lips and impatiently tugged at the neckline of her dress. His fingers briefly brushed over the exposed skin of her breast before he took his hand away and reached between them. She felt him fumbling with his breeches and she panicked again.

_What the hell are you doing! Get out from under him, idiot!_ Her mind screamed at her but as she wiggled her hips and clumped her thighs closed she also trapped his stroking hand between them. He chuckled and grinned down at her. She could barely make out his smile but from what she saw it was beautiful. His hand left his breeches and he reached up to brush her hair away from her face.

"So eager, love…My compliments to your Madame." He breathed as he managed to pry her thighs apart. He settled between them and he pulled his hand away from her undergarments. Before she knew it he had ripped them away from her body. Isabella's breath left her as he braced himself on top of her with his hands on either side of her head, his palms flat against the mattress as he aligned his hips with hers.

"No-…"

"Sorry this has to be quick, love." He murmured with a kiss on the side of her neck before he thrust forward and inside her. Her cry of pain was cut off by his lips and she stiffened under him. He pulled back and his almost back eyes gazed down at her in curiosity.

"Interesting." He murmured as he started moving in slow but strong strokes, His right hand cupped the side of her head as he moved and his left was clutching her thigh in a death grip. Isabella heard someone walking by the door and she was ready to call out to them but then he said something that confused her.

"Are you even of age?" he asked slurring his words as he paused in his movements and let his hands touch her hips, sides and chest.

_Why did he care? Wasn't he drunk? _

"You must be." He mused as he squeezed the flesh of her left breast and groaned as he resumed thrusting. Isabella's eyes widened when she felt a different flutter behind the dull pain. She clasped his biceps and bit her lip as he quickened his pace and reached down to press his thumb against that spot that made her breath hitch. It took a few more thrusts for him to fall over the edge and he collapsed on top of her with a satisfied grunt. He pressed a kiss to her lips and he rolled away from her, breathing heavily.

"You know…" he mumbled as he lazily adjusted his breeches, "I still can't recall your name, lass…" he slurred his words even more and she realized that he was probably getting sleepy from the alcohol.

She looked at his profile that was dimly illuminated by the candlelight and swallowed hard as she realized that she had just let this man bed her while he was under the impression that she was Rose.

_Where is Rose?_ Her inner voice persisted but a hand on her bare thigh broke her from her train of thought.

Jack Sparrow was looking at her with heavy lidded eyes, barely managing to stay awake. She blinked and sighed.

"It's Isabella…Bella." She shrugged and she looked away. Silence followed her statement and she turned back to look at him. His eyes were closed. He was asleep.

She took another moment to look at him before she jumped to her feet. She hurried to fix her dress and she cringed when she saw a small trickle of blood running down her leg. She shook her head and tried to push back the feeling of shame that tried to crawl its way to the front of her mind.

_Be embarrassed later! Now move before someone sees you._ She thought as she grabbed her ruined undergarments and exited the room without a backwards glance. She shut the door quietly and headed for her room. She got rid of her clothes and once she was dressed in clean ones she headed for the bar.

Madame Angelique blocked her way and Isabella gasped.

"Oh!"

"For the love of God, child! Watch where you're going!" the Madame said angrily and Isabella gulped.

"I am sorry."

"Be sorry later. Rose's gone." Madame Angelique said and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Gone…?"

"Yes. She left a letter…Where have you been anyway?"

"I…um, I wasn't feeling well." Isabella lied just as Sparrow's men made their way towards them.

"Have you seen Jack, Angelique? We must be off." A man with graying hair said with a chuckle as he looked at them.

"I…I saw him sleeping in Rose's room." Isabella said timidly and he nodded.

"Thanks, lass."

"I hope I'll see you again, Mr. Gibbs." The Madame said with a smile and when they disappeared upstairs she turned to Isabella.

"She must have run off with that boy! How many times did I warn her that if she left I'd never take her back?" she hissed and Isabella fumbled with her hands, "Go to the bar. I have to ask around." Angelique said before she stormed through the back door.

Isabella stayed at the bar and rubbed her temples as she tried to calm her racing heart. What if the Madame found out? She was not supposed to meddle with the customers. She was there to help not become like one of the girls. She had tried so hard to be just a serving girl there and if Angelique knew-…

"I'm fine." She heard the familiar voice slurring from the stairs and she quickly ducked behind the counter, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"No you're not." Gibbs said and Sparrow scoffed.

"I am more than fine. Where's the girl?" he slurred.

"What girl?" Gibbs asked as he pulled him towards the exit.

"The girl…you know…" the pirate mumbled sleepily.

"You were alone, Captain." Gibbs said patiently.

"I was? Hmm…" their voices grew smaller as they exited the tavern and Isabella was able to breathe again.

_What have I done?_ She thought despairingly as she hid her face in her hands.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? If you want me to continue then please review and let me know! More background information about Isabella in the next chapters! Oh, and an update on Profitable Affairs, is coming soon!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for your alerts and favorites. ****I want to thank my reviewers: TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, ForeverACharmedOne, green-as-elphaba, onecelestialbeing, Makrciana, DiaDeLosMuertos, 88dragon06 and Nelle07. Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The room was still dark when Isabella awoke with a gasp. She placed a hand over her racing heart and gasped for breath. It was the second night and she still had dreams about him. She placed her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, trying to forget the feeling of his hands on her body and his mouth on her lips. She reopened them and groaned as she threw the covers away from her slick from sweat body.

"Ridiculous. _Pathetic_." She whispered as she stared blankly at her nightstand. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be embarrassed not have dreams about him. She shook her head and gingerly reached for the small drawer next to her. She opened it and pulled out a tattered journal. Her mother's journal to be exact. Isabella McCarthy had never known her mother. She had died after having given birth to her daughter in a convent. The sisters had raised Isabella until her fifteenth birthday but then they couldn't afford keeping her so Madame Angelique had agreed on taking her in. Hell, she couldn't do anything else since Isabella had arrived at her door on a cold night, explaining her disposition. Angelique was a distant cousin of her mother and one if not the only person that Isabella recognized as family.

She had never met her father but she didn't have the need to. Not after knowing that he had left her mother for a few pounds a year.

Her hand brushed over the old binding of the journal and she opened it. She scooted back on her bed and started reading various entries. It was a way for her to know her mother and she smiled as she read the happy words of her youth.

A door slammed and she jumped. She closed the journal and sat up slightly, trying to listen. And then she heard it. Crying and yelling coming from downstairs.

She quickly put the journal away and slipped out of bed. She reached for her plain cotton robe and she tiptoed to the door. She opened it and then she heard her name being called.

"Bella! Isabella!" it was Madame Angelique. Isabella blinked and then hurried downstairs. She almost tripped on the last step but she managed to stay upright.

"Yes?" she was out of breath but she gasped when she saw Rose. She was kneeling on the floor crying. Her dress was dirty and she looked as if she hadn't slept since she had left.

"What is the matter?" Isabella asked and Madame Angelique looked up at her.

"Just…Just close the damn door, girl. My hands are shaking." The older woman snapped.

Isabella hurried to comply as Madame Angelique started talking.

"What the fuck were you thinking, girl? You disappear, leaving a waiting customer who was paid for your bed and you don't tell me anything about it! I made a complete fool of myself. He fell asleep on your bed waiting for you! It's a wonder he hasn't come back to claim his money back!"

"I don't care about your bloody customers!" Rose suddenly screeched and Isabella cringed.

"Your lover left you, girl. I think you should care about my money." Madame Angelique spat and Rose trembled.

"He left you?" Isabella asked aghast and Rose's eyes fled to hers.

"He…he will be back." Rose said weakly as she sniffled.

"Back? He took the money you've been saving. He took everything you had and he left you waiting for him at the docks. How stupid are you girl?" the Madame said rudely and Isabella flinched at the harsh words as if they were directed towards her.

"I am not stupid." Rose spat and Isabella started fidgeting.

"You must be if you believed the words of a man." Madame Angelique stated quite solidly.

"You're saying that because you're jealous!" Rose suddenly cried and the Madame laughed but not unkindly.

"Jealous? Oh, my dear, you are deluded." She said shaking her head and Isabella looked between the two of them nervously. She wondered why the rest of the girls weren't down yet.

_Probably too drunk and tired…_She reminded herself sadly.

"I don't want to be buried in here like you! I want to get out of here!" Rose said with anguish and Isabella bit her lip. The girl was right and it seemed like she had hit a nerve because Madame Angelique was glaring at her furiously.

"Watch your mouth, girl. And how will you get free when all your money's gone? I told you many times before that one wrong step and I won't take you back. Don't make me regret my decision to let you stay under my roof." The Madame hissed before she turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Remove the filth from her, Bella. The customers won't pay for her if she's not presentable." She called without a backward glance and dead silence fell over the two girls as Isabella mutely helped Rose to her feet and led her to the washroom.

* * *

><p>Isabella finished tying the laces on Rose's dress and stepped back.<p>

"Are you feeling better now?" Isabella asked and Rose looked at her.

"I wish I could be you right now." Rose stated and Isabella frowned.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. Then I wouldn't feel the way I feel." Rose whispered as she looked away.

"Do…you love him?" she asked and Rose stiffened before she nodded with great reluctance.

"What's his name?" Isabella asked.

"William. Don't say it to the Madame." Rose warned and Isabella nodded.

"I won't. I promise…Why did he leave?" she asked and Rose's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I don't know." Her voice trembled when she answered and Isabella bit her lip.

"Maybe it's for the best…?" she offered and Rose turned sharply to glare at her.

"What do you know? You haven't loved anyone! You're just a child, living in your bubble. In your own world. Do what I do for one day and then come talk to me again." Rose snapped before she hurriedly walked away, leaving her alone in her room with a muttered _'fool'_.

When Isabella walked outside Rose's room she came face to face with Madame Angelique.

"Oh!"

"Come to my room. I want to talk to you." The Madame said brusquely and Isabella nodded. She followed the older woman to her room and once the door was shut the Madame turned to her.

"Sit." It was not an offer but a command.

Isabella did and shifted in the expensive seat nervously as Madame Angelique started pacing her room.

"Did she say anything while you were alone?" she asked Isabella and the young woman shook her head.

"No. She barely talked to me. She is really upset." Isabella said quietly.

"And she should be. She should also be ashamed. I shouldn't have taken her in after what she did."

"But she-…"

"She was supposed to at least warn me that she was going to leave!" the Madame snapped and Isabella paused before her eyes widened.

"You were worried about her!" she exclaimed and Angelique scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl."

"You were worried." Isabella was amused and the Madame sniffed irritably.

"Alright, I was. But don't let her know that." She said pointing a finger at Isabella.

"I won't." she promised.

"How did you know where Sparrow was that night?" The Madame asked and Isabella froze in her seat.

"Um…I saw him as I passed by Rose's room. He was drunk." She quickly explained and the Madame narrowed her eyes at her.

"So, he just fell asleep?"

"I think so. While waiting for Rose of course." Isabella said slowly.

"Hmm…I hope he doesn't remember anything. I'd really hate it if he asked for his money back." Madame Angelique said with irritation and Isabella gulped.

_Oh, he won't. He got served alright._ She thought as a fierce blush crept up her cheeks.

"Well the next time he comes be sure to serve him extra rum on the house…What's wrong with you, girl?" Angelique asked as she noticed Isabella's flushed cheeks.

"Nothing."

"You're terribly flushed."

"I…Perhaps I caught a cold. I do feel a bit hot." Isabella said as she abruptly stood up and smoothed down her robe.

"Stay inside then." The Madame said as she waved her away.

"Go rest now. I'll see you later." Isabella was dismissed and she quietly left the room, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she was out.

* * *

><p>"Isabella? Bella!" Madame Angelique called and Isabella peeked up at her from behind the bar.<p>

"Um, yes?"

"What are you doing there? Fill these." The Madame said amused and Isabella straightened to fill the mugs with rum. She stepped a little to the left so she was hidden behind the Madame but she still could see _him_ out of the corner of her eyes as he drank from his mug and looked around the tavern as if searching for something.

She poured the rum and Annabelle, one of the serving girls, picked them up and brought them to Sparrow's table.

Isabella leaned down and started dusting the lower shelves of the counter when Madame Angelique tapped her shoulder.

"What's up with you, Bella? You're not that shy sitting there, are you?" the older woman asked and Isabella cleared her throat.

"No…It's just it's been this man who stares at me and it…annoys me." She shrugged and the Madame laughed.

"Well, who is he?"

"Um…" Isabella pretended to look around and then she smiled sheepishly, "I don't see him at the moment."

"Well, I'll leave you to play hide and seek then." The other woman laughed before she walked away and headed for… Jack Sparrow.

"Evening, Captain. Good to see you returned." Madame Angelique smiled at the pirate.

Jack looked up at her as if broken from his reverie and offered her a grin.

"Evening to you too, me lady." He said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Could I perhaps fix you with some company tonight?" the Madame asked and Isabella could see but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oh, yes. I've been wondering about that lass…you know…strange eye color…smells of vanilla…Rings a bell?" Jack asked with hand gestures and the Madame frowned.

"Um…what about Marie?" she pointed at the brunette a few feet away and Jack frowned.

"Um…no, I don't think…" the Captain shook his head but then the Madame gasped.

"How about Carmen? She's from Spain." She winked and Jack grinned, the vanilla girl forgotten momentarily.

"Spain, eh? Alright." He agreed and Isabella watched form her corner as he was introduced to Carmen.

She realized that she didn't need to hide from that point forward because the pirate was preoccupied with his new companion. When he stood up to follow her in one of the rooms, Isabella flinched and looked away, waiting for them to pass but she couldn't help but look up just as they passed by her to get to the stairs. At that moment he looked up too and locked eyes with her for a second. She was shocked when he nodded at her and winked before he turned and walked away with Carmen.

One thing was for certain; Jack Sparrow definitely did not know who she was.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If you want more then please review! More reviews, quicker updates! Show me some love!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your alerts and favorites! They make my day even if some of you don't review.**

**Also, I want to give a huge hug to my reviewers: TinkerbellxO, funnygirl00, BleedinLuva1123, CharlieCats, Makrciana, Terriah, xBelekinax, legrowl, Aoi Nami-chan, thegirlwithblondehair, Why Fireflies Flash and 88dragon06.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and I definitely do not own Jack. I would have liked to though…XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Weeks later…_

Isabella groaned as she quickly hurried to the back room of the tavern that was used as a kitchen. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this anymore. She had to find a way to stop running into him. He was clever. He might be a drunkard but he was an intelligent one. He was going to figure out it was her.

His visits had started becoming far more regular the past weeks. He would stay on land for a couple of days and he would spend most of his nights at the tavern. He would drink, look around the tavern intently as if he was looking for something and then he would either retire upstairs with one of the girls or fall asleep on his table.

Isabella had managed to avoid him while he was there but she had started running out of excuses to leave the room as soon as he had entered with his mates or sometimes alone.

Madame Angelique was starting to get suspicious and she had to find a way to avoid him without being obvious.

His visits caused Isabella extreme annoyance and anger combined with something that she couldn't name. Whenever she saw him she wanted to do and say many things but she had to bite her tongue and remain away. She had the urge to hurt him, really hurt him but then she would catch him smiling and she would falter as her stomach would flatter in the most peculiar way. He had taken something that she wanted to give on her own and she could never take it back. She didn't know what she felt anymore and even though she knew that she should resent him for what he did, she couldn't completely hate him. She had thought of putting something in his drink that would cause bodily harm but she knew that she could never really hurt anyone. After all he hadn't really been aware of his actions that night. That was no excuse though and she knew it.

She stifled a sigh and rubbed her eyes as her head started pounding.

"Bella?" Rose asked as she entered the back room and Isabella jumped.

"Oh, it's you. Yes?" she said as she pushed away from the wall and smiled nervously at the other woman.

"What are you doing back here? There's no one at the bar." Rose said as she looked at her with suspicion.

"Oh, I'm going. Sorry. I just needed a moment. The smoke made my eyes water is all." Isabella smiled as she moved past Rose and slid behind the bar again.

"Where have you been, lass?" Madame Angelique asked and Isabelle gulped.

"The smoke hurts my eyes lately…Sorry."

"Oh. You missed the show." Rose said as she appeared from the back room and leaned against the counter next to the Madame.

"Show?" Isabella questioned.

"Hmm. Jack Sparrow was here asking for the same girl again." Rose smirked.

"What girl?" Isabella's heart started hammering in her chest as the Madame chuckled.

"He has the impression that he slept with a girl here who smells distinctly of vanilla. He says that he doesn't really remember but she had a peculiar eye color that obviously has him captivated." The Madame finished.

"Oh?' Isabella cleared her throat.

"And he asked to see all the girls." Rose added with a chuckle.

"And he claimed that the girl was a virgin. _A virgin_. In my business? It would ruin my reputation." Madame Angelique snorted.

"Why?" Isabella questioned and the Madame paused.

"Because virgins do not know what to do. Customers won't come back." She replied simply.

"Sparrow would obviously." Rose chirped in and the two women laughed again while Isabella's cheeks flushed. She busied herself with cleaning the counter while the two women changed the subject and started talking about new dresses and corsets for the girls.

* * *

><p>Isabella took a deep breath and knocked on Angelique's door. A moment of silence passed before she was allowed to enter the room.<p>

"Oh, Bella! Come, come. I have a new book that you'll love. They just brought it to me from London." Madame Angelique said as she shifted in her chair. Isabella shut the door and approached the older woman cautiously.

"Um…I love the binding." Isabella commented and the Madame smiled, "Can I ask something of you?" Isabella asked.

"Of course." The Madame said as she flipped through her book, her glasses placed firmly on her nose.

"Can I please stop working at the bar at nights?" Isabella blurted out and the Madame paused and looked up at her slowly.

"May I ask why?" Angelique asked as she shut her book.

"I just… I just don't like it there. I…it makes me uncomfortable." Isabella said softly and the Madame sighed.

"But we need help at the bar." She said and Isabella bit her lip.

"I'll do all the other jobs…Washing and cooking besides the chores I already do. Just please relieve me of that one." Isabella said in earnest and the Madame regarded her with interest.

"Why would you do that, Bella? Staying at the bar is far easier than washing, cooking and cleaning all the rooms. Why do you want to take over all those chores?" she asked and Isabella shifted nervously.

"I don't like the bar. That is all. Will you please let me do this?" she said in a strong voice and the Madame chuckled.

"You have no desire of seeing other people?"

"People? No, not this kind of people, Madame. I am sorry but drunken men and women of questionable ethics are not what one would call proper company." Isabella almost snapped and the Madame's eyes widened while they shone with secret appreciation.

"It is better than no company, don't you think?" Angelique said and Isabella pursed her lips.

"No. I don't." she shook her head as she clenched her fists.

"Hmm…" the Madame looked at her intently before she broke into a smile, "Oh, fine. Do whatever you want. Annabelle can stay at the bar and you can take over all the other chores." She relented and Isabella breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Really? You will let me?" she asked the older woman in earnest.

"Yes, I will even though I do not understand you, girl. Did something happen that I am not aware of?" Madame Angelique asked her seriously, "Did anyone bother you?"

"No." Isabella said quickly, "I simply do not like it." She continued while shaking her head.

"Alright…So, you want the book or shall I read it first?" Madame Angelique asked while waving the book in front of Isabella.

"Um…I read quickly." Isabella said while looking longingly at the book.

"Then you can have it." The Madame said and Isabella took it from her hands, "Just be sure to give it back to me. I tend to forget."

"Of course. Thank you. Goodnight." Isabella beamed, satisfied with the outcome of the conversation before she walked out of the room.

"What a strange child…" Madame Angelique murmured before she started getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Annabelle groaned as she dumped a basket of newly washed clothes next to Isabella's feet.<p>

"More?" Isabella asked with a sigh.

"Yes. Last basket. It's only six in the morning and look how many clothes we have washed. We need to sleep more." Annabelle whined and Isabella nodded.

"I know…I only got three hours of sleep last night."

"I got four but it's not enough. I have to go make breakfast. The girls will wake up soon." Annabelle called before she turned and walked back inside the tavern.

Isabella looked at the clothes that needed to dry and groaned before she started working again.

After half an hour she was done and she took all three baskets before she walked back inside. Once she had dumped the baskets in the washroom she walked up the stairs to get to the girls' rooms. She knew Rose was already up because she was taking her coffee in the kitchen.

_She seems depressed again._ She thought to herself as she pulled a ribbon from her bodice and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

_Exactly like me._

"Ow!" she exclaimed when she collided painfully with a hard chest.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there, love." A quite familiar voice drawled and she froze, not daring to look up. She knew that Jack Sparrow was staring at her for she could feel his eyes on her.

"That's okay." She said quietly as she looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. He had an odd look on his face as he regarded her.

"Do I know you, love?" he questioned and she felt her hands sweating as he reached over and tried to grasp her chin in his roughened hand. The moment she noticed the movement though she flinched back as if he'd struck her and she inhaled sharply through her nose. Jack's hand froze in midair as she pulled back from his grasp and he frowned deeply as he tried to peer into her eyes. She wouldn't make eye contact with him though and he lowered his hand.

It seemed like a century until she had the courage to speak out loud again and when she did her voice was hoarse and choked.

"I don't think so. Excuse me." She quickly excused herself and sidestepped him, ignoring his vain attempt to grasp her arm. She picked up her pace and entered Rose's room, slamming the door behind her while the pirate remained staring after her with great confusion.

"Do I know her from somewhere…?" he murmured before he slowly resumed walking.

Isabella leaned against the door and looked at the room that had started it all. She cringed at the memory and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself while she listened to his retreating footsteps. It took her two full minutes to reopen her eyes and when she did they shone with determination.

"I have to get out of this place." She whispered as she clutched her hand over her wildly beating heart.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: So, you think she will leave or not? Did you get to understand her feelings a little better after this chapter or not? Please, please tell me by reviewing. I am ever so eager to know what you think! Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your alerts! They made me smile like a fool.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews. They really encourage me to write. So I'd like to give a big thank you hug to: TinkerbellxO, Malsie19, 88dragon06, ForeverACharmedOne, Lorna Roxen, funnygirl00, Makrciana, BleedinLuva1123, CharlieCats, Lori, xBelekinax and Terriah.**

**Review reply to _Lori_: Hello, love and welcome to my new story. I am glad you like it so far! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Two weeks later, London…_

Isabella pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders and leaned against the rail of _The Defiance_. Her eyes swept over the dock as the ship approached it in slow but strong glides. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply the fresh London air. Her chest felt strangely light at the sight of the busy dock and she felt a small smile stretching on her cold lips. The journey to England had been long and exhausting but Isabella felt a strange feeling of joy. She no longer had to stand the filth of Tortuga neither did she have to stand the smelly customers of Madame Angelique. Her face twisted in a grimace as she recalled the woman's reaction to her leaving Tortuga.

_Flashback_

"_You what?" The Madame asked with wide eyes as she closed her book and removed her glasses from her nose._

"_I said that I have to leave." Isabella said quietly while fumbling with her sleeve._

"_Leave? What do you mean, girl?"_

"_I found a job elsewhere. I am afraid that I can't stay here anymore." Isabella said and Madame Angelique blinked rapidly, her shock evident in her chocolate eyes._

"_What happened, Bella? I thought you were fine with the work I assigned you."_

"_No, I don't have a problem with the work, Madame. I simply wished to leave Tortuga. Irene…she has a close friend in London. Nellie. She is a cook at a merchant's house. Irene was kind enough to send a letter and they were in need of a maid to look after their young daughter. So, in a week I am leaving. The pay is good and I'll have a place to live." Isabella finished as the Madame stood up and started pacing._

"_After everything I have done you want to leave, Bella? You have a job here. What's wrong with it?" the Madame asked and Isabella sighed._

"_I've wanted to leave Tortuga for a long time. I was just looking for the right moment. I am sorry but my decision has nothing to do with you, Madame. I am sorry if it offended you but I wanted to go to England. I am not comfortable here. I am sorry." Isabella said in earnest and the Madame opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She paced the room once and then turned to Bella._

"_Are you sure those people are decent?" she finally asked and Isabella wanted to laugh at the irony of the question._

"_They sure are. The Stevenson family is one of the richest in London, Madame. They are very powerful. The father and son are in the trade business. Silk. I am sure I'll be fine there." Isabella smiled and the Madame sighed._

"_Fine. I still don't understand why you wish to leave us but I won't pressure you to do something you don't want. I am sure your mother would do the same." Angelique said and Isabella beamed at her._

"_Thank you." Isabella said and the Madame patted her shoulder._

"_Yes, yes. Well, you need to pack and I'll be sure to give you the money you've earned here. Go to bed and we'll talk again tomorrow, eh?" Angelique waved her away and Isabella nodded before she fled the room, a relieved smile on her face._

_End of flashback_

Isabella smiled at the memory but then frowned. The Madame and the rest of the girls were very supportive. Claudia and Irene were continuously reminding her how lucky she was to get away from the decadent island. So did the rest of the girls. All were urging her on. All except for one; Rose. From the moment she had found out that Isabella was going to leave, her temper had flared into unprecedented heights and her snide remarks were more usual than ever. Isabella knew she was envious because she couldn't do what she wanted due to the fact that the Madame quite literally owned her. That, combined with her unsuccessful elopement, made her even sorer than she already was. It was sad really but Isabella couldn't do anything about it. The only thing she wanted was to leave.

Luck was on her side because since her last meeting with Sparrow she had not seen him again. He had been around but Isabella had been cautious enough to be careful not to meet him. It was only a matter of time for him to remember her and that would be a disaster.

A voice announcing that they had docked broke her out of her reverie and she leaned down to pick up her suitcase. Slowly, she made her way towards the gangplank that led to the docks and when her feet stepped on solid ground she started looking around. In her employment letter she had been informed that a carriage was going to pick her up and take her to the Stevenson's mansion.

Stifling a sigh she walked further down the docks until she saw three carriages just a few feet away. She closely inspected the carriages until she spotted the one she needed. A large _S_ was carved at the door of the dark brown carriage and she realized that was the one she was looking for. She took a deep breath and then headed towards it. A young man was leaning against it while his eyes swept over the crowd. When he noticed her approaching he straightened and offered her a small tentative smile, his green eyes sparkling.

"Miss McCarthy, I presume?" he asked and Isabella nodded.

"Isabella actually." She replied as she offered her hand for a shake. The young man looked her over once before he cleared his throat and shook her hand gently.

"I'm James. I will take you to Mr. Stevenson's house." He said as he opened the door for her and then loaded her things in the carriage.

Isabella shifted in the seat and she blinked at the luxurious interior of the carriage.

"God." She muttered as James climbed in his seat and grabbed hold of the reins. The carriage took off and Isabella gave a last look at the dock before she allowed herself to relax against the seat.

* * *

><p>The ride to the house was relatively small and Isabella realized that the house was not very far from the port. As she stepped out of the carriage she inhaled deeply and she could smell the humid, sultry scent of sea. That brought a smile to her face since she had gotten so used to being close to the sea. James went to pick up her suitcase but she rushed to him.<p>

"No, I can do it. Thank you." At her words he gave a shrug and a smile and handed over her bag.

"Could you perhaps show me the way?" she asked him as she looked over the huge house.

"Of course. Come with me. This way." He winked and she followed him. They passed through the back garden and they arrived at a side door. James pushed it open and Isabella's ears ware immediately greeted by chatter.

A man and a woman were in the kitchen. The woman was cutting vegetables with a large knife and the man was talking to her angrily.

"I ain't telling you lies, Nellie. I heard it with me own ears." The man said the woman, Nellie, laughed.

"You've just grown old, Dave." She chuckled but then she noticed the pair by the doorway.

"Oh, James! You're back. There's fresh bread at the table." She told him before she turned to Isabella.

"And you, my dear, must be Isabella." Nellie said with a warm smile.

"Yes, I am. Hello." Isabella shook the other woman's hand. Nellie was in the early fifties and she had a kind visage.

"Welcome to the household. I am Nellie and that one there is Dave. He's our gardener." Nellie said and Dave saluted her with a smile.

"Hello, there, lass. Welcome. Well, Nellie, I'm off to work." Dave said as he waved at them and then walked out the back door.

"Come, I'll show you your room and then I'll let you know your duties here." Nellie said and Isabella followed her silently, smiling lightly at James as she passed by him. He returned it and resumed eating as he watched them walk away.

Isabella followed Nellie down the hall and they stopped three doors down away from the kitchen. Nellie opened the door and invited her in.

"This is your room. I hope you like it." Nellie said and Isabella's eyes widened. There was a bed with dark green covers and the curtains were a lighter shade of green that made the room very inviting. There was a small desk, a chair a nightstand and a door that led to a bathroom.

"Are you sure this is for me?" she managed to ask shocked and Nellie laughed.

"Of course, dear. The little miss picked out the covers, sheets and curtains for you." Nellie said as Isabella put down her suitcase and brushed her hand over the covers.

"Little miss?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. Mr. John's daughter Charlotte was very excited that she was going to have a maid closer to her own age. She's only seventeen and the only woman of the house." Nellie said softly.

"Oh…Her mother?" Isabella asked.

"She passed away four years ago. She had been ill for quite a while, God bless her soul."

"What is she like?" Isabella asked and Nellie smiled.

"Oh, she beautiful and very energetic. A bit insolent for her age but her father and brother do love her enormously."

"I see…Um, I will make sure to thank her then for her kindness. The room is beautiful. Certainly different from the one I used to live in." Isabella murmured.

"Oh, yes. How is Irene?" Nellie asked and Isabella smiled.

"She is fine." She answered, not getting into details. She didn't know how much Irene had said to her.

"How was your journey then?" Nellie asked as she opened the window to let some air into the room.

"Tiresome but that was to be expected." Isabella said as she fingered the delicate water basin on the desk.

"Hmm…Why did you leave Tortuga?" Nellie asked quietly.

"I…" Isabella faltered, "I didn't like it there. Bad memories." She said finally and Nellie looked at her intently for a few moments before she smiled.

"Well, I hope you forget all about it here. Mr. John and his son, Christopher, are strict but kind. You will have no problem with them if you're polite and conscientious. You are to help Miss Charlotte in everything she asks of you and you might be required to help with serving lunch and dinner. You are going to have one day free during the week and if you have free time you should help in the kitchen. Can you cook?" Nellie asked and Isabella nodded immediately.

"Of course. I cook and I learn quickly." She said as confidently as she could.

"That's good, child. Now you said you were how old…?" Nellie asked.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen next December." Isabella said nervously and Nellie nodded.

"That is good. Now please unpack and make yourself at home. You can help me serve dinner in two hours." She smiled and Isabella returned.

"Of course."

"Then I'll introduce you to the masters and the little miss." Nellie winked.

"I should probably wash up then." Isabella motioned at her wrinkled clothes.

"I'll leave you to it then." Nellie said before she walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

Isabella nodded to herself and opened her suitcase to pull out new clothes.

"Right." She murmured into the silence of the room. It was time to forget the past and move forward.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: I know, no Jack but it was vital for the story. He will be back soon.**

**Please review! Reviews are my only payment and they do not cost a thing. So please tell me your thoughts!**

**Until next time.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I promised that in this chapter Jack will be back and I will try to deliver my promise. But before we move on to the next chapter I would like to thank all those people who took the time to leave me a comment. So a huge thank you hug to: deadgummiegirl, Malsie19, Lori, xBelekinax, Daemagemma, legrowl, Zoe80, 88dragon06, Makrciana, CharlieCats, JDLuvaSQEE and BleedinLuva1123.**

**Review reply to Lori: Hi, love. Good to know you're enjoying this. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I'd be rich which I'm not…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Miss Charlotte Stevenson turned out to be a big surprise. She was nothing like Isabella had envisioned her to be. She was beautiful of course, but her character was complex. She was well behaved, polite but extremely feisty at the same time. She defended her opinions strongly and she never let anyone get away with doing something she didn't approve of. Her young age didn't really show for she was quite mature where she needed to be. As a girl though she was a dreamer, of course, and too girlish for Isabella's tastes.

Her father and brother were servants to her every will but not always lenient. Isabella had been in the house for three months and she had seen it all; from fights to open shows of affection between them. If she were honest with herself she would admit that she was envious of the family. They had something that she never had and she couldn't help but feel that she was lacking; particularly in the emotional level. She had never felt what Charlotte felt towards her father and brother and it saddened her.

Living at the Stevenson household had its benefits but Isabella could admit that the young miss could be quite insistent and tedious. Something that her father realized and he had tried many times to save his employees from Charlotte's insistence.

Isabella's life was quite mundane but she could not be more thankful about it. Every morning she had to wake up at six thirty. Help Nellie in the kitchen. Serve breakfast and then the rest of her day would be spent with Charlotte. In the afternoon, she'd help again in the kitchen and then she'd help Charlotte again with her nightly ritual of getting ready for bed. At first Isabella had been quite speechless at the amount of time young Charlotte would spend in front of her mirror but then she had gotten used to it.

John and Christopher Stevenson were proud men but kind enough given their powerful position in society. Both were tall, dark and imposing men. At first Isabella had been a little put out by their presence and attitude but then she had come to admire them for their character. They were in fact tolerant and if handled correctly they could become extremely kind and thoughtful.

Nellie and Dave were older but very sharp. The Stevensons treated them like family and that made the atmosphere in the house very light and welcome.

James, the young man Isabella had met on her first day at the house, was in charge of the coach and the horses. He spent most of his time at the stables and he was Nellie's nephew. At first glance you'd think he was rude but with Isabella he was anything but. He was a bit impertinent but he had a good heart which he showed only when he wanted to. He was sharp and he could drive a sane person insane with his antics but Isabella had grown accustomed to his jokes.

It would be safe to say that Isabella almost didn't recall her previous life since she had so little time to think about it. Every night she fell onto her bed exhausted but with a soft smile on her lips. Her dreams came less often and when they did they didn't bother her as much as they did. The _incident_, which was how she had decided to call it, with the infamous pirate, had slithered into the back recesses of her subconscious and even though she found herself thinking about it at times, it didn't anger her as much as it had in the beginning. It seemed like her _boring_ life as James had once called her existence was a quite useful remedy for making her forget any melancholy thoughts she had.

* * *

><p>Isabella cursed under her breath as she found herself on her back, her feet tangled with the now pretty much soiled sheets that were her laundry. She pushed leaves from her dress and hands before she tried to stand up. A hand was thrust in front of her and Isabella looked up. She rolled her eyes when she saw the smirking face of James and took his offered hand to pull herself up. Once she had regained her footing he let go of her and pinched her rosy cheek.<p>

"How many times have I told you not to do two things at once?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Isabella frowned.

"What?" she asked as she leaned down to pick the sheet.

"You were drying out your clothes _and_ thinking. You can't do both, Bella." He said and she swatted his arm with irritation.

"You seem determined to make me actually believe I'm stupid." She stated as she placed the dirty sheet in the basket and looked up at his still smirking face.

"Me? No. I'm just pointing out the obvious." He said with a shrug as she leaned down and picked up the basket.

"Need help with that?" he asked suddenly while rubbing the back of his neck in what someone would call a nervous manner.

"From you? Are you _actually_ asking to help me? That's a first. You should help your aunt instead, who is always begging you to do some of her outdoor chores." Isabella said and he scowled.

"Fine. Forget it. I have to feed the horses anyway." He snapped with his usual petulant manner and Isabella sighed as she watched him stomp away.

She shook her head and entered the house through the kitchen. She saw Nellie struggling with the dough for the bread and paused.

"You need help?" she asked and Nellie looked up.

"It's your day off, dear." The older woman said with a smile but Isabella shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do." She replied as she tapped her fingers on the basket she was holding.

"Then…by all means I do need the help." Nellie beamed and Isabella chuckled.

"I'll put this in the washroom. I can do it later." She called as she walked out of the kitchen.

An hour later they were in the process of baking the bread when Miss Charlotte bounced into the kitchen a huge smile on her face. Isabella looked up and smiled at her. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in golden ringlets and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Good morning!" she beamed and Nellie looked up.

"Hood morning, young miss! You're up early." Nellie said as the young girl approached the counter.

"I couldn't sleep and I was so bored up in my room all alone." Charlotte replied while looking at Isabella who smiled at her.

"Is there something you'd like?" Isabella asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Um…well, I know this is your day off, Bella…but I saw this wonderful pair of gloves the other day at the market and I was wondering if you could come with me." Charlotte said with puppy god eyes that she knew no one could ever resist.

"Oh…I suppose I could." Isabella trailed off while looking between Charlotte and Nellie. James appeared in the doorway and leaned against it with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I am sure she could, Miss." He called while staring at Isabella who stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to raise a single eyebrow up in amusement.

"Really? Because father won't let me go on my own." Charlotte clapped her hands together and smiled happily.

"I suppose I will then." Isabella relented and James chuckled quietly at how easily she could be controlled by the young girl. Isabella glared at him but he only winked and turned to prepare the carriage.

Isabella flushed at his reaction and cleared her throat before she turned to Charlotte.

"I'll just get my coat then, Miss." She said and Charlotte nodded before she turned to leave.

"I'll go tell, Papa!" she called and Nellie sighed.

"That child will be the death of all of us." She murmured but Isabella only chuckled before she left to fetch her coat.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later…<em>

Charlotte hummed softly as Isabella brushed her hair and then put the brush away. She touched the girl's hair and then divided into three parts before she proceeded to braid it. Charlotte looked at Isabella through her mirror and pursed her lips.

"Bella?" she asked and Isabella gazed back at her through the mirror.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it here?" Charlotte asked and Isabella chuckled.

"Of course I do, Miss."

"Hmm. Did father tell you about the upcoming ball?" Charlotte asked and Isabella shook her head.

"No. I haven't seen Sir John since yesterday morning."

"That's because he has been at his office all day. Anyway, there is a charity ball next week and I am going to need new shoes." Charlotte said and Isabella tied the end of the braid with a blue ribbon.

"Only shoes?" Isabella asked with a smile and Charlotte gasped.

"Bella! Are you trying to insinuate that I'm spoiled?" she asked as she turned in her seat and mock glared at her.

"By all means no, Miss. But it comes to me as a surprise that you do not wish new clothes as well." Isabella said and Charlotte suddenly giggled.

"Yes, well, if I did my brother would kill me! Anyway, so you have to come with me to purchase them." She said excitedly and Isabella inwardly grimaced.

"Again at the shops tomorrow? I don't think my job entails outdoor activities, Miss. Your father might-…"

"My brother likes you, Bella." Charlotte cut her off and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she stammered and Charlotte chuckled.

"He does. And my father is fond of you so you mustn't have any worries about upsetting them. If you haven't realized it yet, I am good at judging people's characters. Oh and one more thing; James likes you as well. I think in a much different way than my brother though…" she trailed off and then she shrugged.

"So, no problem with you accompanying me everywhere."

"Miss-…"

"Well not _everywhere_ because I can't take you to the ball, which is a shame. You could wear that lilac dress that we bought! Why are you not wearing it?" Charlotte rambled on excitedly.

"The dress that _you_ bought me, Miss. And I couldn't possibly wear it in the house." Isabella said as she went to the large bed and pulled back the covers.

"Why not?" Charlotte pouted deliberately.

"It's too tight." Isabella muttered automatically and Charlotte started laughing.

"It's supposed to be." She said as she jumped on the bed and slipped under the covers. Isabella fixed the covers around her and smiled.

"Anything else?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Charlotte tapped her chin with her finger in thought.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" Charlotte asked as she bit her lip.

"Of course, Miss."

"The reason I want to go to the ball is because…" Charlotte trailed off as her cheeks reddened.

"Because…?" Isabella asked expectantly.

"There is a young man-…" Charlotte abruptly stopped talking when her bedroom door opened and her brother walked in.

"Really for bed, bug?" Christopher asked as he cast a quick glance towards Isabella who smiled and then stepped back from the bed.

"Yes. And we were in fact talking, Chris." Charlotte rolled her eyes and her brother chuckled.

"I apologize but Nellie's in need of Isabella's assistance." He said as he smiled at Isabella who in return nodded and headed for the door.

"Of course, Sir. Goodnight." She bowed her head slightly before she brushed past him and walked out of the room quickly. She could hear Charlotte's protests all the way to the kitchen after that.

* * *

><p>Nellie was washing the dishes while Isabella was cleaning the table. Dave and James were sitting around the table. Dave was reading the morning paper while James was doing what he did best; staring at Isabella. Not able to take another moment of his gaze she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.<p>

"What?" she snapped tiredly and he grinned as he held his hands up.

"Wondering when you're going to finally give in and let the little Miss dress you up like a doll." He stated and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, James. Did it take you long to think such a funny joke?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It wasn't a joke. Admit it. The girl has you grabbed by the-…"

"I do not have any of those for her to grab!" she cut him off and both he and Dave burst out laughing.  
>"Just leave her alone, you two! She does what she has to do." Nellie scolded them and Isabella frowned.<p>

"I like Charlotte. She is carefree. Like a young girl her age should be." She said quietly and James looked at her carefully before he slammed his hand down on the table, making both women jump.

"For God's sake, child!" Nellie gasped loudly.

"You're coming with me." James stated and Isabella blinked.

"Sorry?"

"I am going out for a drink and you are coming with me." He said and Isabella flinched inwardly.

"I am not." She refused with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" James asked as he tried to lock eyes with her.

"I am tired. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Isabella said swiftly.

"And do what? It's your day off tomorrow." James smirked and Isabella stared at him.

"Have you been counting the days until my day off?" she asked and he shrugged.

"And what if I have?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side and regarded her with amusement.

Isabella was dumbfounded by his response and she saw Dave smiling out of the corner of her eye.

"Well? Are you coming?" James persisted as she fumbled for a proper response.

"I…"

"Go on, lass. It'll do you good to go out for a while." Nellie encouraged and Isabella sighed.

"Fine…I'll just get ready then." She said reluctantly and James grinned widely, his eyes sparkling.

"Hurry up then." He waved at her dismissively and she had the urge to hit him with her shoe.

* * *

><p>Isabella sat stiff in her chair as James poured gin into her glass and then refilled his own. The tavern he took her at was nothing like the Madame's but Isabella couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. To shake off her nervousness she reached for her glass and took a tentative sip while her eyes swept over the crowded space.<p>

"Bella." James called as he gently touched her hand. Isabella stiffened under his touch but tried not to show it.

"What?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked surprisingly gently and Isabella felt like the air was being squeezed out of her in the tight lilac dress that she had finally decided to wear. She swallowed hard and slowly shook her head.

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?" she spoke at last and he regarded her carefully.

"You're always tense around people. Especially me." He said with pursed lips as he ran a hand through his already tousled brown hair.

"I am not afraid of people, James, And I definitely am not afraid of you." She said at last with a small smile, "I am just…I don't open up easily and I do not trust people so much." She shrugged and he blinked.

"You trust Nellie."

"I do. She is one of the few people I trust." She agreed and he sighed.

"Then it has nothing to do with me?" he asked with a grin and Isabella chuckled.

"I assure you it hasn't. Now does this awful place serve dessert or not?" she asked and he grinned.

"Who's paying?" James asked with a smirk and she pouted trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth.

"You are the gentleman not I. You have to pay." she said and he took his eyes away from her lips with a small cough.

"Cake?" he asked as he waved the barmaid over.

"Sure." She smiled and he nodded. She leaned back in her chair but she was almost knocked over when someone bumped against it, causing her to sway precariously. James' hand shot out and grabbed hold of her chair, steadying her as he glared at the man who had bumped into her.

"Careful!" James snapped and the man looked back, his haggard features showing no sign of remorse.

"Sorry, mate." Isabella looked at the man and her eyes narrowed. His face seemed familiar but she could not place it. The man looked forward again and walked further down the room. He slipped into a chair among some other men whose faces were obscured by a pillar.

"You alright, Bella?" James asked and she turned to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's that cake then?" she asked and the incident was forgotten immediately.

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

Isabella finished with Charlotte's hair and stepped back as Charlotte twirled around.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked excitedly.

"You look wonderful, Miss." Isabella smiled indulgently and Charlotte beamed at her.

"I have to get going. Oh! I have that book you asked me. It's on my nightstand. You're welcome to read it here while you wait for my return." Charlotte said as she wrapped her expensive cloak around her shoulders.

"I will, Miss. I hope you have a good time. And don't part from your friends and your uncle." Isabella said and Charlotte frowned.

"You will be in here when I come back? I want to tell you all about it." She said and Isabella pointed at her attire.

"I am already in my nightwear so…I am not going anywhere." She replied and Charlotte grinned.

"Alright. The coach is waiting. I'd better go or James will be mad. Goodbye!" the younger girl waved before she slipped out of the room.

Isabella sighed and looked at the nightstand. The book was there alright. She walked over to it but then reconsidered. She walked by the French doors and opened them slightly for it was quite warm inside. She drew the curtain and then walked back to the nightstand. She picked up the book and allowed herself to sink into Miss Charlotte's comfy chair. The house was extremely quiet since only Nellie and Dave were inside and she relished in the tranquility. She opened the book and started reading. Two chapters later she had fallen asleep with the book on her lap.

When she awoke hours later the room had gotten slightly cold and she groggily opened her eyes. She shifted in the chair and groaned when she noticed the strong wind entering the room from the open balcony doors. She stood up and the book slipped from her lap and onto the carpet with a dull thud. She sighed and sleepily leaned down to pick it up. Once she had grasped it in her hand she straightened and then froze when she heard footsteps behind her. Her hold on the book tightened as she listened. She made to turn but a strong hand clapped around her mouth and a rough arm went around her waist. She gasped against the hand and she felt hot air against her neck.

"Not a word, lass." The grave voice hissed before a wet cloth was thrust over her nose and all see saw next was darkness.

* * *

><p>When she awoke next she was lying on something hard and she felt as if her entire body was swaying back and forth. The distinct sound of water slapping against rocks made her freeze. She could hear two male voices talking nearby and she tried to focus on them while keeping her eyes tightly shut.<p>

"Weigh anchor as soon as possible and take the…lass to the brig." A smooth male voice said and Isabella stiffened at the sound of it. It was familiar.

"Did we really have to do that?" another voice asked and she heard the previous speaker click his tongue in irritation.

"Me compass led me here. Me compass is never wrong. Besides, we need the money. Pillaging ships is getting all the more difficult and tiresome. Wealth is sparse these days. That family is awfully rich, mate. She happens to be the _only_ daughter. I've done me homework Mr. Gibbs. Have no fear." The man said and Isabella felt as if someone had knocked the air right out of her.

_I know that voice._

"I have everything under control, mate."

"That's what scares me, Captain."

_Pirates_. She panicked but dared not to move as she suddenly realized who those men were.

"We don't do kidnapping, Jack." The other man said and Isabella opened her eyes at that.

Her breath hitched as she took in her surroundings. She was aboard a ship. _A pirate_ _ship_. In a cabin. Her heartbeat accelerated and she found breathing a difficult task to accomplish.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. I'd call it a negotiation that will benefit both parties." Her eyes finally fell upon the Captain and she froze as the blood ran cold through her veins. At that moment the two men noticed her awake and turned to her.

"Oh my God." She breathed as her skin started glistening with sweat. Jack Sparrow was looking at her with a smirk as he approached her immobile figure. It was then that she realized that her hands were tied together behind her back.

"Well, well. Looks like our guest is finally awake, Gibbs." Jack said as he leaned over her and peered down at her face. His eyes narrowed briefly as if in confusion before he grinned.

"And isn't she a sight for sore eyes, eh?" he continued as Gibbs came closer and smiled at her sympathetically.

Isabella's mouth fell open and that earned her a chuckle from Jack who straightened and regarded her from head to toe with his dark eyes.

"Untie her hands, Gibbs. I am sure she won't go anywhere. Won't you, love?" he said, his voice the same husky baritone that she remembered. She wanted to smack that grin out of his face but she tried to remain calm as Gibbs leaned down and freed her hands. Once her hands were free she rubbed her wrists and looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. He seemed taken aback by her fiery gaze but he only grinned further as he waited for her reaction. When he received nothing but her death glare he sighed.

"Cat got your tongue, lass?" he asked as she slowly stood up and continued sending him death glares.

Gibbs looked between the two with confusion but remained silent.

"Oh, well then. I am happy to welcome you aboard the Black Pearl, love." He said with a flourish when she remained quiet.

Isabella's hands fell at her sides and she tightened them into fists as he approached her and chuckled.

"So angry and I haven't even really done anything yet. Are you always like this, Miss Stevenson?" he questioned and Isabella's eyes widened in alarm.

_Miss Stevenson…? They think I am…Charlotte._ She thought and her anger flared again.

Before she knew what she was doing, she stomped up to him and her hand connected quite painfully with his stubbled cheek. His head flew to the side and his eyes widened as he winced. Gibbs gasped loudly and his eyes went wide as he stared at the young woman who stood there, breathing heavily.

Jack brought a hand to his cheek as he turned to her. He rubbed the reddening skin there as he regarded her appraisingly.

"I think I might have deserved that." He murmured with a lopsided grin as he remained still staring at her. When he didn't move to return the blow Isabella raised her hand again but he caught her wrist in a death grip before she had the chance to strike him again.

"Ah, ah. Easy there, darlin', or I might have to tie your lovely little hands again." He hissed as she tried to pull her hand back from his grip and when she was unsuccessful she raised her free hand as well. He caught that one too and chuckled.

"You bastard." She finally spoke and his eyes widened in mock offense.

"Oh, she speaks! Mr. Gibbs," he started as he pulled her hands behind her back and motioned towards them, "If you please." He smirked and Gibbs tied her hands again securely albeit reluctantly.

Isabella twisted in Jack's grasp but he only shook his head and picked her up from around her waist.

"I'll be taking her to the brig meself. You take us out of here." He called as he walked out of his cabin with the squirming woman in his arms.

Gibbs shook his head and sighed.

"And so trouble begins." He muttered as he headed for the helm.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: I think this is my longest chapter ever…But I did promise Jack would be back so I couldn't cut it in half. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Until next time.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I am so glad you're enjoying it so far. So special thank you to: TinkerbellxO, legrowl, Nelle07, Lori, pogocam, deadgummiegirl, funnygirl00, the misery chick, Zoe80, Aoi Nami-chan, 88dragon06, BleedinLuva1123, Makrciana, Daemagemma and Terriah. You are all diamonds!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Isabella winced as she was unceremoniously dumped on top of an old tattered blanket. The rug was wet as was the rest of the cell. She breathed slowly through her nose to calm herself and then looked up at Jack's furious gaze.

"I did not plan letting you in here for long but I think I just changed me mind, Miss…_Charlotte_, is it?" he said, spitting the name out and she glared at him. She opened her mouth to deny his words but then she reconsidered. First of all, if they didn't know who she was just yet she would protect Charlotte until they were far away from London. And second of all, she would protect herself. If they wanted ransom then they would not harm her. If they knew who she really was who knows what they would do.

"Until you come to your senses and actually realize that is not wise to get to know me bad side, you will remain here." He said as he waved around the cell.

"That's barbaric." She stated and the pirate smirked.

"Is it?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes! I didn't do anything a normal person wouldn't do! You have no right to manhandle me let alone kidnap me. It is a crime. Like piracy is. _Crime_. I hope you are aware of that word." She spat and he chuckled.

"Oh, hell, but you are a feisty one. Do continue listing crimes. I am so eager to learn." He said amused and she glared at him as she tried to sit up. She stood with some difficulty and stared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked finally and he grinned.

"Me? Oh, I want many things, love. But alas I'll settle for some gold." He said with a wink and she felt herself shiver as he gazed up and down her body.

"How do you even know you have the right person?" she asked and he paused.

"Oh, please. Only a spoiled tart like you could slap like that." He pointed to his abused cheek and Isabella's face flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

"You have no manners, Miss Stevenson. I am shocked." He said as he took a few steps closer and looked her closely. His intense gaze along with his words caused her to snap.

"I am not Charlotte!" she blurted out, all previous plans for secrecy forgotten as self preservation became a priority.

Jack shook his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Come again?" he asked as he pulled his head back to regard her, all playfulness gone from his visage.

Isabella realized what she had just blurted out and her hands flew to her mouth.

"What did you say?" he asked again as he grasped her hands and pulled them from her mouth. His touch reminded her of that night and she quickly shook him off.

"I said…I am not Charlotte Stevenson. I am merely a maid to the household." She said and Jack blinked. His dark eyes roved her form once again, briefly stopping at her cleavage before they settled on her face again.

"Hmm. I hear what you're saying, love," he started as he reached forward and fingered the silk tie of her blue robe, "But do tell me, do all maids wear silk nightdresses?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Isabella immediately looked down at her attire. Her eyes widened and she cursed inwardly.

_Damn you, Charlotte and your oppressiveness!_ She thought as she swallowed hard.

"This is merely a gift from my lady. I am not lying. I am not the daughter of John Stevenson!" she said as his fingers continued moving over the fabric of her robe. His fingertips lightly danced over her belly before he pulled his hand back altogether.

"You, love, are a liar." He stated as he locked eyes with her, "You'd make a great pirate… Or a great actress. Either one." He said with a grin as he stepped slightly back.

"Send a letter if you don't believe me! Charlotte Stevenson should be in her bed by now and probably dreaming!" Isabella said desperately as she watched him stepping out of the cell. He simply smiled and shook his head as he pulled a key from his pocket and shut the door, trapping her.

"Nice try, darling. I already have left a letter and we'll see if you're telling the truth or _not_ when we reach Tortuga. Until then, enjoy your stay." He concluded as he turned the key, locking the door. He mock saluted her before he disappeared from her sight.

Isabella stared after him for a long time with her fingers wrapped around the bars. She let out a groan and then turned to look around the brig. She hugged herself as she felt the humid air of the cell piercing her bones, making her shudder and then she leaned against the bars.

She closed her eyes and felt tears gathering in them. He didn't even remember her. He couldn't even remember what she looked like while she could remember every detail of him. He didn't remember what he had done with her, _to_ her, while she had to live with the memories of it. She should have done worse than slap him, she realized with a start. She should have done more. She knew that he was arrogant and smug; she had seen him act like the lowlife rogue he was, but kidnapping? That was low even for him. She had left Tortuga to escape him and there she was again. At his mercy. Someone hated her, she was certain of it. Probably God.

Worst of it all was that no matter what she said she couldn't prove she wasn't Charlotte. Only the Stevensons could ensure that but it was still early.

"Well, James, no more boring life for me." She whispered bitterly as she slowly sunk down on the old, damp blanket. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them.

* * *

><p>The door to the brig cracked open, waking Isabella from her pitiful slumber. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up. Gibbs walked inside with a bowl in his hand and a spoon.<p>

"Hey, there, lass." He greeted but Isabella merely looked at him tiredly.

"Brought you some broth. Eat it while it's still warm." He continued as he leaned down and offered her the bowl. Isabella took it in her hand and shivered when the warmth of the bowl came in contact with her freezing skin.

"You cold?" Gibbs asked her and she nodded as she dipped the spoon into the broth and brought some to her mouth.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she swallowed.

"Seven hours. It's morning." Gibbs said with obvious discomfort.

"Listen, lass, Captain's not a bad person-…" he started.

"He's a pirate." Isabella cut him off and he paused.

"Yes, but he's not cruel. He's just angry that you attacked him. I am sure if you said you were sorry-…"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed angrily, "I am not sorry and I am certainly not going to apologize to the man who kidnapped me! Furthermore, you should tell your Captain, sir, that I am not rich. I am not the daughter of Stevenson. I am a maid. A _maid_." She finished furiously and Gibbs blinked in surprise.

"But…but you were in the bedroom. The compass led us to you." He muttered and she shook her head in puzzlement.

"Compass? What compass?" she asked and Gibbs rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Not my place to explain that to you, lass. And I'd advice you not to lie to the Captain. If you cooperate you'll be off the hook soon." He said quietly while looking around.

"But you have the wrong person! I am almost twenty. Charlotte is barely seventeen." Isabella insisted and Gibbs sighed.

"I'll tell the Captain you're cold." Was all he said before he exited the cell, locking the door behind him.

Isabella huffed and resumed eating her broth in hope that in time it will warm her.

It was some time later when Isabella heard footsteps approaching again. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest as Jack appeared with a thoughtful expression upon his face. This time his coat was missing and he was carrying a folded thick blanket in his hands. He opened the brig and stepped in, his eyes traveling up her legs to her face. He extended the blanket towards her and she paused. She looked at it but didn't move.

"Gibbs told me you're cold. Understandable since you're in that flimsy thing." He stated after clearing his throat. Isabella swallowed and then reached tentatively for the blanket. Her cool fingers brushed his warm ones and he grimaced.

"You ate." He said and she nodded as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"If you need anything…just say it." He said uncomfortably and it was obvious to Isabella that he didn't really enjoy seeing her locked in there. Then why was he allowing it?

"How long will I stay here?" she asked and he focused his gaze on her.

"Until I know for sure that you're not going to cause me any trouble. Besides this is a ship full of men. Long distances between ports and all, if you get me drift. Can't have you wandering around the ship, now can I?" he said and Isabella flushed at the implication.

"I see." She murmured and then looked up at him. He was still looking at her face with a crease between his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked as she felt her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"I feel like I've seen you before…" he trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin with his finger.

"Me?" she tried to make her tone incredulous but her voice shook a little.

"Aye…Your face does a ring a bell but I can't quite place you." He said with a funny expression upon his face.

_Ring a bell? You have seen me, more than seen me, in Tortuga! Insensitive git! _She thought resentfully.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head but he walked closer, tentatively as if approaching a frightened animal. Isabella flinched as he came to stand directly in front of her but she didn't move. He leaned down until he was a breath away from her face and just stared at her. Her eyes tried not to make contact with his but he placed his hand under her chin and forced her head up. He looked deep into her eyes and he inhaled sharply through his nose, his fingertips barely brushing her chin. She halfheartedly pushed his hand away and he let her. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he smiled and she held her breath.

"You're very pretty, lass." He murmured without looking away from her face and Isabella flushed under his scrutiny.

"Very pretty…" he said again as he leaned into her neck and sniffed, "…but you smell funny." He said and then he completely pulled back. Isabella's eyes widened and before she had the chance to hit him he stepped back and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Just saying, love." He said with a wide grin as she took a few steps forward.

"Of course I smell! I've been almost a day in here! Your ships stinks." She said sourly and he straightened as if offended.

"Me ship does not stink." He said and she scoffed.

"Your brig certainly does." She stated and he shrugged.

"Maybe you forgot to use the pot?" he said pointing towards the chamber pot at the corner of the cell.

Isabella sputtered for a response but she refused to give in to his teasing remark.

"Can I have some water?" she asked instead as she curled her fists around the blanket.

"Sure thing, love. Cotton will bring it to you. Don't try and make him talk. He's a mute. Ta!" he bowed slightly and then walked out of the brig, locking it behind him before he walked away to fetch Cotton while humming to himself. He froze when a slipper barely missed his head. He watched as it landed next to his foot and smirked to himself.

"You missed!" he called in a singsong voice before he carried on walking away, leaving her seething after him.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing. And don't worry he _will_ remember. When the time is right. XD**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so happy with your response to the last chapter. Thank you so much for your alerts and favorites! A huge thank you to my reviewers: legrowl, ARobinsSong, Edward-Cullen-babe501, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, deadgummiegirl, Lori, You cant rush science, Zoe80, smilinsteph, Nelle07, BleedinLuva1123, Makrciana, xBelekinax and MissSparrow101.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Isabella breathed deeply through her nose as Gibbs unlocked the cell door and looked at her sympathetically.

"The Captain thinks you'd appreciate a bath, lass." He said as he motioned for her to follow him. Isabella blinked in surprise and elation.

"A bath? Upon this ship?" she asked before she could stop herself but Gibbs merely laughed.

"Aye, a bath. A privilege reserved only to the Captain. Be sure to thank him later." He said and Isabella glared at him.

"Oh, yes. I will indeed show him my gratefulness." She said bitterly as she followed him through the hold towards the stairs that led to the upper deck.

"Hush or he'll hear." Gibbs scolded and she closed her mouth as they climbed up some stairs.

"Have we docked?" she asked suddenly. The ship was very quiet and the obnoxious swaying had stopped.

"Aye. Tortuga." Gibbs said as he headed towards a door. Isabella visibly flinched and stiffened at his words but thankfully he didn't see her expression. She clenched her fists and breathed deeply before she spoke.

"Your Captain is ashore I take it then." She stated, already knowing what the infamous captain was up to. It _was_ Tortuga after all.

"You are right. You'll have the cabin to yourself for a while…I think." He murmured the last word but Isabella was too busy staring at the tub in the centre of the cabin to notice.

"There's a towel there and a bar of soap inside. Enjoy." The older man said kindly before he walked out of the cabin, leaving her alone.

She walked over to the tub and looked down. She put her hand in the water and sighed. It was warm. She moved her hands to the tie of her robe and started removing her clothes while looking around the cabin, taking in every detail. It was a little dusty but it was not as untidy as she remembered it from her last visit. Her eyes went to the bunk at the far side of the room and she was surprised to notice the dark red covers that covered the mattress. She blinked and removed her eyes from it, not even wanting to think what things had happened upon that bed.

When her lest piece of clothing was off she lifted her foot and submerged into the water. She sat down and she was thankful that the water reached her chest. She felt around in the tub and found the bar of soap. It smelled strangely of vanilla and she frowned before she shrugged. With swiftness she started washing herself, always mindful of the unlocked cabin door.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later that she woke up with a start. Her eyes flew open and she realized that she had fallen asleep in the water which had started getting cold. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and reached down next to the tub for her discarded robe. She pulled it up and rose from the tub with her back to the door. She had barely covered herself with it when she heard someone move behind her. A long nightdress appeared before her eyes and she followed the hand that was clasping it. Her eyes widened in alarm when she noticed the familiar ringed hand.<p>

"Wear this." A familiar smooth voice said and she gulped. She promptly turned around and stared at Jack who was staring at her with intense eyes. Her eyes went to the garment he held and then back to his eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Long enough for you to be alarmed but not enough to be embarrassed." He said slowly as his eyes swept over her form once.

"That is not-…"

"It's not me fault you fell asleep in the tub in _my_ cabin. Now unless you want to parade around here naked or dirty I suggest you take the clothes I'm offering you." He cut her off and she snatched the nightdress from his hand. He smirked as she did so but didn't step back.

"I am sure you can put it on in the brig. I need me cabin back." He said as he turned from her and walked to the door. He pulled it open and motioned for someone to walk in.

Isabella watched with confused eyes as a young, brunette woman entered the room and smiled at Jack who winked at her in response. He turned to Isabella and he raised an eyebrow.

"Still here, love? Maybe you wish to join us?" he asked with a grin as he removed his coat and Isabella snapped out of her daze.

"You are vile." She stated as she pushed back her dripping hair and made to walk past him. He caught her arm tightly before she had the chance to do so and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No thank you for me gift?" he asked and Isabella watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman headed towards the bunk she had previously been admiring, oblivious of them.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth as she pulled her arm from his grip and walked out, closing the door behind her. Only when she stepped outside did she realize that she was barefoot.

"Eh, lass?" Gibbs spoke up while pointing at her bare feet.

"I forgot my slippers inside." She sighed as she looked up at him, trying to hide the turmoil raging inside her.

"Eh, I can get them…"

"No. Don't intrude. I'll get them back later." She said quickly as she tightened her grip on the light beige nightdress in her hand.

"Alright…Come along." Gibbs said but Isabella was confused when he led her into another cabin.

"Um…where are we going?" she asked and Gibbs smiled.

"You can change in here. I'll take you to the galley later so you can eat." He said and Isabella smiled genuinely for a change.

"Thank you…Since he went into trouble to find me clean clothes why didn't he give me a proper dress?" she asked and Gibbs shifted uncomfortably.

"Eh, I found that in one of the chests. Didn't find any dresses. Only silk things like the one you were already wearing." He said and Isabella closed her eyes wearily.

"I am not Charlotte, Mr. Gibbs. My name is Isabella. I am the maid." She said desperately and he bit his lip.

"How can you prove it, lass?" he asked softly.

"I can't! But why would I lie since it is going to be proven soon? John Stevenson is not going to pay a single coin for me because I am not his daughter!" she said helplessly.

"We'll find out soon then." Gibbs said and Isabella stared at him.

"Do you believe me?" she asked and he sighed.

"I do, lass, but it does not matter. You seem quite a nice lady but you're not doing anything to tame Jack." He said and she scowled.

"Like what? He is vile and rude." She said as she looked at the dress in her hand.

"Well, he's got quite a similar impression for you too." Gibbs said and she looked at him, gaping like a fish.

"Sorry?"

"He says you're spoiled and a tart. His words not mine!" Gibbs added quickly as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I am not spoiled! I am anything but spoiled! I-…" she cut herself off before she could continue.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care." She said at last and Gibbs sighed.

"I leave you to dress then." He said as he walked out of the cabin, leaving her alone.

As she was walking back from the galley she realized that she _could_ have tried to escape but she would have been unsuccessful since the ship was guarded. She had seen the men by the gangplank. And where could she go anyway? Back to Tortuga? No bloody way.

Once she had eaten Gibbs told her to stay in his cabin for a while to rest on his bunk. The mattress, even if a little hard, felt divine under her body and she drifted off into a light sleep.

She was woken later by a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lass. I have to take you back." Gibbs said quietly and she sat up groggily.

"I'm up." She murmured as she followed him outside.

"Wait here. Hey, Steve! Get back to your station and wake up!" he yelled as he walked over to the man who was almost asleep against the rail. She had the urge to laugh but it was smothered when a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her backwards. She looked back and she immediately pulled her hand free. Jack was leaning against his door only in his breeches and with his shirt open while holding onto her slippers.

"Lost these?" he asked quietly, his voice husky probably from sleep. Isabella forced her eyes away from his tattooed skin and she tried not to stare at the scratches on his upper chest. A strange sense of revulsion bubbled up in her throat and she swallowed in order to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Yes, I did." She said as she reached forward in order to take them from his hand. He pulled them out of her reach and clasped her around the waist instead. She gasped as she collided with his chest while he smirked.

"Are you drunk again?" she asked as she wiggled in his grip.

"Again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she gulped.

"You usually reek of alcohol." She stated and he pulled her tighter to him and took a step back inside his cabin. Isabella's eyes went to the half naked, slumbering woman on the bed and she pushed him back, almost causing him to loose his footing. She snatched the slippers from his hand and stepped back outside. She slipped them on while he stared at her with a grin.

"Usually because today I am not." He said as if she hadn't just almost knocked him off his feet.

"That's a novelty then." She said as she looked towards Gibbs who was still arguing with the crewman. Fingers clasped her wrist again and tugged her forward again. His eyes drank her in before he took a deep breath.

"The silk. It suits you." He murmured and she shuddered as his warm breath hit her cool cheek. He chuckled when she tried to push him back and playfully nudged her cheek with his nose, taking in her scent in the process. He stiffened a bit as he inhaled her and then he abruptly released her and took a step back.

Isabella looked at him a little confused but he only looked at her a moment longer before he shut the door in her face.

"Come on, lass!" Gibbs broke her out of her reverie and she mutely followed him back to the brig with a deep frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Isabella was unceremoniously pushed into the Captain's cabin by the same man who had kidnapped her that night. He was the same man she had seen that night at the tavern with James. She glared at him as she rubbed her arm while Jack clicked his tongue at his crewman.<p>

"Who said _you_ were to bring her to me?" he asked the man as he rose from his chair and approached Isabella. He looked at her arm briefly before he glared at the man.

"Gibbs." The man gruffly replied and Jack gently pushed her towards the table.

"Well you're dismissed from the obligation, Grog. Now get out." Jack snapped and the man rolled his eyes but obeyed. Once the door was closed Jack turned to Isabella who was awkwardly standing next to the table.

"What's this?" she asked pointing at the food on the table.

"Dinner. You're to join me." He grinned as he plopped down on his chair and took a sip from a goblet. Isabella blinked but didn't move.

"Well? Are you going to sit, Charlotte?" he asked and she stiffened even more.

"I am not Charlotte. My name is-…"

"Sit." He cut her off and she glared at him. She gingerly sat down and he waved at her to continue.

"How many times must I tell you that you have the wrong person? I am not Charlotte." She continued as Jack regarded her calmly.

"Wine?" he asked as he raised the bottle and looked at her questionably.

Isabella swallowed and eyed the wine before she nodded. Jack filled a glass for her while gazing at her from time to time. He pushed the glass towards her and she wrapped her fingers around it before she raised it to her mouth. Jack watched the action and took a sip from his own glass.

"So, if you're not her…Then who are you?" he asked finally and lowered the glass.

"I work there and my name is…" she trailed off, wondering if she should tell him her name or not. She watched as he looked at her expectantly and she decided. He obviously didn't remember her so what was the worse that could happen, right?

"Isabella." She finished and he leaned back in his chair.

"Really?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and produced an envelope. Isabella's eyes fixated on the envelope while he stared at her with a small grin on his face.

"That's a lovely name, darling, but it is not your name, is it?" he murmured as he leaned forward while tapping the envelope against the fingers of his left hand.

"You are wrong." Isabella insisted fiercely while shaking her head.

"Am I? Then would you care to explain the reason why John Stevenson has agreed to pay the ransom I require in order to have you back?" Jack asked and Isabella stopped breathing.

"What?" she was breathless as Jack slid the letter towards her and let her read it. Once she was done she was horrified.

"Captain Sparrow." She started, "_Jack_, I am not Charlotte. You have to believe me! Why would I claim otherwise if I knew my father was ready to pay the money? This has to be some mistake." She said and Jack felt a strange tingle at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Mistake?" he asked as he reached for a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly while staring at her and she let the letter drop from her hand.

"Yes. Perhaps there's something wrong with Charlotte. Perhaps she's not home…or maybe she…" she trailed of as Jack gazed at her with amusement.

"You're making fun of me." She stated angrily and Jack chuckled.

"I am sorry, love, but what you're saying is absurd." He said still laughing and Isabella covered her head with her hands in resignation.

"Oh, come on, lass. Don't be so glum." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. He pocketed the letter again and reached for a chicken leg. He placed it in her plate and she looked up at him.

"You've got no idea, have you?" she whispered as she stared at him and he blinked.

"Come again?" he asked and she shook her head rapidly.

"This is surreal." She murmured as she ran her hands through her hair. Jack's eyes followed the movement as his own hand inched forward to finger one of her locks. Isabella froze when she felt his fingers delving deeper into her hair. His fingers briefly massaged her scalp as he leaned down to speak into her ear.

"Just enjoy the adventure, lass. I can't even imagine what boring life you must lead." He breathed as he slowly combed his fingers down her hair until he reached the ends.

Her head shot up at that and she looked at him stupidly for a while until she slapped his hand away and looked around her.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered and he regarded her with a strange gleam in his eye.

"What does it matter who you are really? The point is that once the ransom is paid you'd be as free as a bird." He waved his hands around and she gaped at him.

"But-…"

"Listen, love, I don't care if you are the daughter, the maid or the mistress." He said and she stared, "All I care is the gold. Savvy?" he said mischievously and Isabella was dumbfounded.

"You're unbelievable." She said quietly and he grinned.

"Would you like to find just how much?" he asked huskily as he not so subtly traced a finger from her cheek down to her neck. Isabella shuddered, in revulsion or excitement she wasn't sure, and she stood up abruptly.

"I am not one of your whores, you bastard, so you'd better not treat me as one!" she spat angrily and he narrowed his eyes.

"And I am not one of your servants so do not speak to me as one." He fired back calmly while his eyes darkened.

"Besides," he started as he approached her and leaned close, "How do you know they are all whores, darling?" he asked and his breath fell upon her lips.

"I don't think you could find a willing one free of charge." She said snidely and he chuckled as he pulled slightly back and looked at her appraisingly.

"No, I guess I wouldn't if they were all like you. Thank God they're not." He remarked back just as rudely before he shoved her not too nicely in her chair and trapped her there with his hands on either side of the seat.

"Now, as long as you wish to have a pleasant journey back home, I'd advise you to speak to me more politely. You wouldn't want to spend the rest of our trip in the brig now, would you?" he asked and Isabella remained silent.

"Would you?" he repeated more firmly and Isabella shook her head, cautious of the darkness of his gaze.

"Good." He murmured more pleasantly, "Now eat." He smirked before he pulled back and patted her cheek gently.

What was with all the touching? She wondered as he took a seat again and watched her intently as she picked up her fork and started eating the chicken in silence.

Jack Sparrow, she realized, could be quite intimidating if he wanted.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Why do you think Charlotte's father agreed to pay the ransom? Please tell me your thoughts! Your comments are my only payment and they feed the muse!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, darlings! How are you? Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favorites! They made me smile. **

**I would also like to thank my reviewers for their support: Makrciana, smilinsteph, You cant rush science, Lady Li, deadgummiegirl, legrowl, Rose Red Ladybug, XxJellyxX, Edward-Cullen-babe501, Zoek80, Lori, Nelle07, funnygirl00. TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax, 88dragon06, Fiona, BleedinLuva1123, Avi and summerlover1.**

**Review replies to:**

**XxJellyxX: hello and thank you for your review! As for Profitable Affairs; the next chapter might take a while because I don't have much time for writing at the moment…But I will finish it until the end of this month!**

**Lori: Hi, love! How are you? Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, Jack can be really mean when he wants. **

**Avi: Hello! I am glad you lke the story so far. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Fiona: Hi! I am glad you decided to review! Thank you so much! I am glad you like it so far!**

**On a different note, I'd like to say that Profitable Affairs will be updated as soon as time and inspiration come! I'll try and have it finished till the end of November.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Two days later they were at sea again and Isabella had grown sick and tired of sitting all day long inside the brig. She hadn't seen any of the crew, not even Jack, for those two days and only Gibbs visited her in order to give her food. The smell of sea combined with the stale smell of the brig had a bad impact on her appetite and she found herself eating very little. She had started getting worried that she was going to spend the entire trip locked up but at the night of the second day Gibbs arrived at her cell with no food and a key in his hands.

"Come on, lass." He said with a small smile and she regarded him warily.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he unlocked the door.

"We're getting you to sleep elsewhere." Was all he said as she stepped out of the cell and followed him upstairs.

"Where are we going? London?" she asked hopefully but Gibbs shook his head.

"We're stopping at Haiti for some supplies. We left in a hurry from Tortuga you see…" he said as they stepped onto the upper deck. Isabella inhaled deeply the clean night air with closed eyes and when she opened them again Gibbs was standing in front of the Captain's cabin, ready to knock. Isabella's eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back.

"I am sleeping in…_there_?" she asked and Gibbs paused.

"Aye. There's a small bunk at the side cabin. Now come along." He said as he knocked and then entered.

"Oh, Gibbs. What is it?" Jack drawled from inside and Isabella paused at the threshold, hesitant to enter.

"I just brought the lass, remember?" Gibbs said and Jack turned to look towards the door.

"Well, where is she then?" he asked and Gibbs motioned for her to come in.

Isabella entered while clutching self consciously at her robe.

"I really think we need to get her a proper dress, Captain. The men stared at her as we came up-…"

"Dully noted, Gibbs. Now be gone and take the helm from Cotton. Wake me when we dock in the morning." Jack waved him away dismissively without taking his eyes off Isabella who stood near the door. Gibbs passed by her and patted her shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Isabella looked around her surroundings for a while, while Jack stared at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Are you going to come in, love?" he said after a minute of more awkward silence.

Isabella gasped softly at his voice and turned to look at him, her grey eyes locking with dark ones. The pet name made her skin tingle but she stubbornly ignored it.

"It depends." She said quietly and he chuckled softly.

"On what?" he indulged her nonetheless.

"On what mood you are." She stated and he chuckled again as he stood up, letting go of the quill he was holding.

"I am in a perfect mood, darlin'. No worries." He said as he approached her and placed a hand at the small of her back, urging her to walk further inside his quarters. At his touch she tried to force the urge to flinch but she wasn't so successful for he felt her body stiffening in response. He removed his hand and grasped her wrist in his hand, turning her to face him.

"Why-…None of that." He snapped as she tried to tug her hand free. Isabella looked up into his familiar face and felt her heart accelerating against her ribcage.

"Why are you so scared of me? I've done nothing to deserve it." He said, frown still in place.

"Oh, really? Okay, let me see…First of all you kidnapped me-…"

"No, correction; Grog did." He said with a pointing finger and she sighed.

"You were the one behind it. Second of all, you left me alone in a brig. And finally, you threatened me." She finished as she tried again to free her wrist but he held on.

"When?" he asked quite petulantly and she gaped at him.

"When you brought me up here for dinner!"

"Oh, that…Yes, well, that was an unfortunate action of me part and you have me most sincere apologies. Now may we proceed to more merry things?" he asked with a charming smile that almost made her mouth twitch against her will.

"I do not believe your apology is sincere at all, Captain." She stated as she finally snatched her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"My, my, you don't trust easily, do you, love?" he asked amused with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a name!" she suddenly snapped and he only grinned his trademark lopsided smile.

"Which one should I use? You have two." He said and his eyes twinkled with playfulness.

"_I-sa-be-lla._ My name is Isabella, Captain _Sparrow_. How hard is it to remember a single name?" she asked angrily and he shrugged.

"I have a lot of names to remember, love."

"So, that is why you're using the sickly sweet pet-names? To get off the hook for not remembering the right names of your companions?" she asked with a face of disgust and he pursed his lips even though his eyes were laughing.

"Sickly sweet? You mean they do not work on you, Isabella?" he asked as he leaned close to her face and looked at her. She flinched back and he smirked.

"No, they don't." she replied at last in a firm voice.

"Pity. Great pity." He murmured in a low voice before he stepped back and turned from her.

"Come along then. I'll show you where you will be sleeping from now on." He said as he led her through a door. Isabella stepped in after him and she felt a wave of relief at the sight of the bunk and covers.

Jack must have noticed the change because he grinned and outstretched his hand towards her cheek. He brushed his finger down her cheek fleetingly before he took it back, a look of innocence on his face when she turned to glare at him.

"Why must you always invade my personal space?" she asked but he only raised his hands up in surrender.

"So, make yourself at home and …yes." He said before he turned to walk out. Isabella blinked at the abrupt change of attitude and she bolted after him.

"Wait. Jack!" he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What…what about the clothes Mr. Gibbs mentioned?" she asked and he resumed walking towards his desk.

"Well, for that, _Isabella_," he emphasized her name and she felt that annoying tingle again, "We need to dock first. I have no proper dress for you in me cabin." He said as he sat in his chair and laced his feet upon his desk in a relaxed manner. She came to stand next to him and his eyes scanned her face before they trailed down her body in a calculating way. Isabella felt uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny and shifted where she stood. When his eyes left her body and came to rest on her face and more specifically his eyes, she started getting really nervous. She wanted to tear her eyes from his but she couldn't break their connection for some absurd reason. After a few more moments he blinked and she tore her gaze way.

"Would you like a drink, love?' he asked and she blinked stupidly.

"I'm sorry?" she voiced and he smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked and Isabella shifted her eyes to the bottle of rum on top of his desk.

"I don't…"

"…Like rum. What a surprise. I am just offering it to you in order to warm you. I realize that the brig is quite humid." He said and she swallowed hard.

"Then why did you leave me down there?" she asked and he grimaced.

"I thought it'd be better…"

"Why?"

"Look, love, I mean Isabella. You're a woman. Women are not…are not suited for pirate ships. Or ships in general. Men have needs and well, having you walk around like that," he pointed at her attire, "Would be like offering you to me crew as a treat. Savvy?" he finished with a smile and she found herself nodding.

"Good. So, want some?" he raised the bottle and she nodded. He motioned for her to come closer and when she was in close proximity he passed her the bottle.

"From the bottle?" she asked with wide eyes and he looked at her blankly.

"I assure you that I do not have any contagious diseases." He said with amusement and Isabella's eyebrows arched at that.

"Are you sure? " She asked with a snort of disbelief and he chuckled.

"You're funny, love. Drink up." He waved his hands at her.

Isabella brought the bottle to her lips and took a tentative ship before she grimaced.

"Urg…It's horrible." She stated as she handed him the bottle and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Is it? I like it." He shrugged and she swallowed multiple times in order to get the sting out of her throat.

"Is there…?" she trailed off as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Yes?" he urged as he took a sip himself and tapped his fingers against the bottle.

"Is there any food?" she asked as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Oh! Aye. Go to the galley and ask them for two plates." He waved at her and she blinked.

"Should I go…alone?" she asked as she pointed at her attire. Jack's eyes widened briefly before he stood up and smirked.

"I forgot. I'll go. Be back in a tick!" he said as he left her alone in the cabin.

* * *

><p>The next morning Isabella was awoken by loud voices. She turned over in the bunk and stretched comfortably. For once she had slept peacefully. She opened her eyes and sat up before she turned her gaze towards the small window by the bunk. She kneeled on the mattress and looked outside with a sigh. They had docked. She plopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling with a frown.<p>

"I miss my routine." She muttered childishly before she threw the covers over her head and curled in a ball.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! This was more like a filler chapter but more to come in the next one! Please review!**

**Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, everyone! A quick but very grateful thank you to: TinkerbellxO, BleedinLuva1123, Makrciana, deadgummiegirl, XxJellyxX, Nelle07, 88dragon06, Lori, funnygirl00, Zoek80,Rose Red Ladybug and Yop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Isabella slowly tiptoed to the door and placed her fingers around the handle. She turned it and she gave a little gasp of surprise when it opened. She pushed the door open and carefully stepped outside. She looked around and she realized that the deck was empty. A frown formed on her face as she walked further out and looked first right and then left. Jack was not around, neither was Gibbs.

Had they all gone ashore? And left her alone and unguarded? No way.

She walked closer to the railing and looked at the dock which was illuminated by small lights before she let out a sigh. She didn't know what to think anymore. First she had to live in a cell and now she was in the cabin, no sharing the cabin, with the man that had marked her life. One moment he was rude and the next he was polite. She had started thinking that perhaps this whole situation was a big joke from his part. She had started considering that perhaps he did know who she was and he was just denying the fact in order to get to her. It was absurd, really but it was a possibility. Either that or fate was playing terrible games with her.

As for her feelings toward him; well, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel. His whole existence disgusted her. With his crudeness, his dishonesty and his low regard towards others. That image suited the man who had stolen a precious moment of her life. But then again, he wasn't always that bad...

She shook her head and groaned. Thinking like that didn't help.

"He's the man who kidnapped you for God's sake! A man who thinks people have the same value as gold!" she hissed to herself as she rubbed her eyes, "He's no prince charming! Idiot." She muttered as she turned back only to collide with something. She looked up and gasped. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of a man she had not seen before. He was short, shorter than Jack and Gibbs and he had an unkempt beard. She shuddered at the look on his face and took a step back only to collide with the rail.

"Who were you talking to you, lovey? Ain't seeing no one around." He smirked and Isabella stepped to the right and further away from him.

"N-no one." She stuttered as he followed her footsteps.

"I've seen you walking up and down the galley with the cap'n. Keeps a close eye on you, he does." He said and she swallowed audibly.

"Bit selfish really, keeping you all day long in his cabin." The man continued as he got closer and abruptly grasped her arm in a death grip.

Isabella gasped loudly and tried to twist her arm out of his grip and she succeeded by pushing him away with her free hand. The man released her and stumbled back with a snarl on his lips.

"You little bitch!" he seethed and Isabella staggered backwards in a hurry to get away from him. Her foot got caught in a rope and she felt herself falling backwards. She fell down with a loud thud and her head barely missed the mast of the ship. She gasped as pain erupted up her back and down her ankle which she had twisted during her fall. The man appeared in front of her and leered down at her before he reached for the front of her robe. His fingers had barely made contact with the soft fabric before he was wrenched back by a strong hand.

"Disobeying me orders again, Master Tim?" she heard Jack growl from above and she felt as if a huge rock had been removed from her lungs, making it easier for her to breathe. She'd never thought that hearing his voice would bring such great relief.

"Cap'n." the man gasped as his arm was twisted behind his back by the other pirate.

"Didn't I say that no one is to touch _her_? She is of great value to be sullied by the likes of you." Jack released him and he stumbled backwards.

"Aye, cap'n. Apologies. Won't happen again." Tim replied out of breath before he turned and walked away without looking back.

Jack watched him go before he turned to Isabella. He reached down and offered her his hand which she accepted. He tried to pull her up but she groaned.

"Stop, stop! My head is turning." She hissed and he paused without releasing her hand.

"Can you stand?" he asked with a crease between his eyebrows.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She said quietly and Jack's eyes went to her leg and down to her ankle. He let go of her hand and leaned down on his knees. He placed a hand on her ankle and he realized that it was slightly swollen.

"I think you're right. Come on." He muttered without looking at her before he reached for her. Isabella watched with wide eyes as he effortlessly picked her up and steadied her with a hand around her back and another under her knees.

"Ow!" she complained for the jolt caused her ankle to throb.

"Oh, hush. You should be thanking me for carrying you." He said and she scowled.

"_Thank you_. The door! Watch the door!" she shrieked and he turned to the side in order to enter the cabin without bumping her leg against the doorframe.

"I may be a pirate but I'm not stupid." He said matter of factly as he placed her on his bed instead of her own bunk.

He stepped back and disappeared to the side cabin. He appeared again with a cloth which he soaked into water. He placed it over her throbbing ankle and sat down on the bed. Isabella hissed but remained quiet as he adjusted the cloth around her leg.

"That was Tim. Stay away from him." Then his eyes narrowed, "And by the way, what were you doing outside the cabin? Did I not tell you to remain there until I was back?" he almost growled and she raised her chin in indignation.

"I am not one of your crewmembers. I do not take orders from you." She spat and his eyes darkened impossibly.

"Really? Is that so? Then perhaps I should place you in the men's quarters. Let us see how you survive one day without _my_ protection." He said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Protection? Who is going to protect me from you!" she said venomously and he smirked.

"Oh, believe me you're not in danger with me, darlin'. I am not _that_ desperate." He stated bitingly before he grabbed his hat and stormed out of the cabin, slamming and locking the door firmly behind him, leaving her in the darkness of the cabin.

Isabella stared at the door unblinkingly for what seemed like an eternity, refusing to admit how much the words cut into her entire being.

* * *

><p>She didn't how long she had been sitting there on his bed, thinking over their conversation. It was ridiculous really to be hurt by his words. They didn't mean anything to her. They <em>shouldn't<em> mean anything to her. But it was cruel to know that he _had_ taken pleasure from sleeping with her even though he didn't remember any of it. She did though. She recalled every sound he had made that night and she wanted to be able to talk back to him, to hurt him like he had hurt her even if he hadn't been conscious of the fact. She groaned inwardly and turned onto her side, wincing as she did so. Her leg hurt even more as time passed and she couldn't even crawl out of his bloody bed! It hurt to even move her toes. She reached forward and turned the wet cloth over and the coolness of it caused her to sigh in some relief.

She flopped back down on the pillow, _his_ pillow, before she threw it onto the floor with a huff. She put her head down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling while biting her lip.

Her eyelids slowly and gradually drifted close and she fell into a light sleep.

She was awoken sometime later by the door being unlocked. She groggily opened her eyes and she could make out two figures standing by the door. She blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes so she could be able to focus. Once her vision cleared she wished it hadn't. Jack was there but he wasn't alone. A woman was giggling and playing with his hair while kissing her way up his neck. Isabella blinked and she gasped horrified when she realized that the woman's hand was inside Jack's breeches and touching his…

"Oh my God! What the hell are you dong?" she exclaimed and the couple stopped. Jack turned slowly, confusion upon his face until he spotted her.

He hastily dislodged the woman from his body and pushed her unceremoniously out of his cabin. He quickly straightened his clothes and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about that, love-…"

"Isabella! That's my bloody name! Just say it for once! Is it that hard to remember even that?" she shrieked as her face flushed pink.

Jack paused and raised his hands up.

"Right. Isabella. Sorry. I forgot you were in here." He said and the woman reappeared at the doorway, muttering obscenities only to have Jack close the door, shutting her out of the room.

"Sorry." He repeated but it was obvious by the smirk on his lips that he was anything but.

"You said you weren't that desperate! If _that_ isn't desperate-…"

"I said I am sorry. That includes and concludes out little disagreement from before." He cut her off while waving his hands around.

"Really? You left me locked in here, hurt and you went to…to…urgh! Just get me to my own bunk! I don't like sitting on your bed." She snapped and he chuckled.

"You look lovely when you flush with anger." He stated and she hurled the other pillow towards him. He ducked and it landed somewhere behind him.

"I hate you!" she shot back and she was shocked to realize that she did mean it. At least to some degree.

"Hate and love are just this close, love- …I mean, Isabella. Isabella is such a long, tiresome name. Shall I call you Bella instead?" he asked as if talking about the weather while walking towards her.

"No!" she cried as he pulled her up to him and started carrying her to her own bunk.

"I am so glad you agree. I will indeed call you Bella. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he asked and she had to resist the urge to slap him and his silly grin out of his face.

"No, I don't." she replied angrily as he placed her gently on the bed and moved back.

"I'll have to bind your ankle, I think." He said as he started looking around for a bandage.

"I don't want you to." She said crossly.

"Oh, come on now. I abandoned my pleasurable company for you which I had already prepaid mind you." He said and she gritted her teeth.

"Get out, Jack." She seethed.

"There. You said me name. We're friends again." He grinned.

"I am not our friend and I will never be!"

"That's because you're too spoiled." He fired back smugly.

"I thought we had agreed that I am not Charlotte!" she cried in frustration.

"_You_ had agreed." He corrected.

"I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are. I bet you're a virgin too." He smirked and she hurled her own pillow at him. This time it got him in the chest.

"I am _not_ a virgin! And even if I were it's not any of your business!" she blurted and he grinned widely.

"You're not? I wonder what daddy will say-…"

"Just get out of here!" she thundered and he leaned forward to tuck a few stray locks behind her ear.

"Who's going to bandage your ankle if I go?" he asked quietly while waving said bandage in front of her.

"I will." She said as she snatched the bandage from him and slapped his hand away from her hair.

"Temper, temper." He admonished and she looked up at him in resignation.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked inaudibly and he poked her nose playfully, much to her displeasure.

"Of course I do, darlin'. I just enjoy riling you up. Night." He tipped his hat at her before he walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving her wide eyed and embarrassed.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! If you did then please review! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, loves! How are you all? Have you all realized that the holiday season is almost upon us? I love Christmas! Anyway, sorry for that. I would like to thank: deadgummiegirl, Rose Red Ladybug, Zoek80, BleedinLuva1123, Nelle07, funnygirl00, peaches, Edward-Cullen-babe501, Daemagemma, 88dragon06, Lori, Terriah and Fiona, TinkerbellxO and Lori . You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Isabella grimaced in disgust as she looked at the mess in the galley. She turned to Cotton who was serving the broth they had just made into bowls but he wasn't looking at her. She sighed and turned to Gibbs.

"I am sorry, Mr. Gibbs?" she started and the older man turned to look at her with the spoon half way in his mouth.

"Aye, lass?"

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"To eat."

"And…?"

"Help with the cleaning?" he trailed off hopefully.

"At this hour? And where is the rest of the crew?" she asked as she tentatively brought a spoonful of broth to her mouth. Only half the crew had passed by the galley to eat.

"Ashore. Besides, the captain said you were bored in the cabin."

"Oh." Realization dawned on her. Jack didn't want her in the cabin. She wondered why…

"And he said that since you claim to be a maid you wouldn't have a problem cleaning the galley." Gibbs said sheepishly and she narrowed her eyes.

"I am indeed a maid but when I work I _get_ paid." Isabella seethed as she threw the spoon in the bowl and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He said you'd say that." Gibbs laughed and Isabella scowled.

"Did he? Seems like he knows me so well…" she said sarcastically.

"He said that tomorrow he'll get you the dress he's promised."

"Oh, joy." Isabella murmured and stood to serve a couple of crewmen that had just entered the galley.

"Oi, Gibbs!" one of them called with a chuckle, "We did tell the captain about food but it looked like he was otherwise occupied." The man laughed as he accepted the bowl from Isabella with a nod.

"Aye. He had two wenches in there servicing him rather well from what I saw. Two! And I can't even get one!" the other who was a bit on the heavy side said and Isabella cringed at the mental image of Jack and two women.

"Maybe if you ate less you could." Gibbs said and Isabella quickly handed the bulky man his bowl of broth before she returned to her seat.

"Help with the _cleaning_ you said, Mr. Gibbs? That's why he sent me down here?" Isabella whispered and Gibbs flushed, "Seems to me like your captain wanted to get rid of me in order to have some privacy with his lady friends. Is that one of his leisure pursuits?" she finished and Gibbs choked on his food.

"It is! You're a funny one, lass!" the bulky man said and Isabella looked away.

"I didn't know, lass. He doesn't tell me _everything_." Gibbs said and the bulky man considered her carefully.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the brig?" he asked and Gibbs glared at him.

"Mind your own business, Jim!" he hissed and the other man shrugged before he returned to his food and started wolfing it down.

Isabella bit her lip before she stood up abruptly.

"Lass?" Gibbs said quietly as she started picking up spoons and empty bowls.

"I'll just start cleaning then. It might be a while until I'm allowed to sleep." She muttered and Gibbs remained silent while she started scrubbing the dishes with a soapy cloth.

* * *

><p>When Isabella finished cleaning the galley only Cotton had remained there helping her. The rest of the crew was either in their hammocks or ashore.<p>

"I do wonder when we'll get away from this wretched island." She said and Cotton looked at her.

"I mean, isn't he eager to get his gold?" she said and Cotton shrugged. Isabella turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry you can't speak." She said quietly and the old man smiled at her kindly before he waved her away. She smiled back and straightened her back with a yawn.

At that moment Tim walked in and his eyes fell on Isabella. She cringed under his scrutiny and took a step back but he only took an apple and walked out but not without looking at her again with a peculiar expression on his rugged face. He bumped into Jack who glared at him until he was gone. Jack entered the galley and Isabella looked away, her face twisting in anger and something else different.

"Any broth left, love?" he asked and Isabella was forced to look at him. He was dressed in his breeches and shirt and he had his boots on. His cheeks seemed flushed in a particularly decadent way and she inwardly cringed to think the reason for it.

"There is." She said as she wiped the table one last time before she stepped back.

"Well? Are you going to give me some then?" he asked with his head tilted to the side and she shrugged.

"Help yourself to some. May I have my bunk back or you need it until further notice?" she asked and he smirked.

"No, you can go up." He said as he reached for one of the bananas.

"Do I need to change the sheets or is it left unsullied?" she asked and he burst out laughing.

"Oh, darling, you do amuse me so! I guess Jim informed you of me activities, the cad." he chuckled as he leaned against the table. Isabella scowled at him but remained silent.

"No one touched your bunk, Bella. I wouldn't allow it." He said seriously and she cringed at the name.

"I never gave you permission to call me that." She said but he only peeled the fruit and took a bite.

"I didn't give you permission to call me Jack either but have you heard me complaining about it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not call you that!" she exclaimed aghast.

"Yes, you do. Anyway, how's your ankle?" he asked and she hesitated.

"Better."

"Good. Has Tim given you any more trouble?" he asked and his eyes darkened.

"No." she shook her head and he nodded once, his eyes on her face.

"That's good."

"I…I'm going to bed." She muttered before she darted towards the door, her arm brushing his as she moved past him.

"Bella?" he called without facing her.

"Yes?" she paused and turned to look at his back.

"Goodnight." He grinned to himself before he took another bite of his fruit.

"Right." Was her response before she fled his presence, leaving him chuckling to himself.

"I like that lass." He murmured to himself before he too exited the galley and headed for the deck.

* * *

><p>Isabella was rudely awakened when she felt something heavy falling on top of her legs. She sat up groggily and opened her eyes. Her gaze fell onto the pale blue dress that was lying on top of her covers and her eyes widened. She reached with her hand and touched the incredibly soft fabric with her fingertips.<p>

"Is it to your liking?" a familiar voice called from the threshold and her head snapped up towards Jack who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Is this silk?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I think it is. None of the others were to my liking. That's why I had a friend of…mine help me choose it." He said and she stiffened.

"Friend? From last night I gather." She said and Jack grinned.

"Still on that are you? I am telling you, love, you're thinking about me too much." He chuckled while she glared at him, "Anyway, I think it will match your eyes." He waved at the dress and she cleared her throat.

"I guess I have to thank you now." She said with a frown and he pushed back from the door to walk towards her.

"I guess you have to." He murmured as he reached for her face and tilted her head up. His fingers pressed onto her skin and she had no choice but to look into his chocolate brown eyes. He searched her gaze for a while before he let go of her chin and trailed his finger down her nose.

"It will certainly match those eyes." He said quietly and something like recognition passed over his face before it was replaced by disbelief and uncertainty.

"Thank you then." She spoke at last and it seemed to break him out of his daze for he pulled back and straightened.

"You're welcome…Bella." He smirked before he stepped further back and his eyes traveled down her neck to her collarbone. His eyes lazily slid lower and lower until she had to cross her arms over her chest in order to make him shift his gaze to her face again.

"Don't do that." She said suddenly and he seemed puzzled.

"Don't do what?"

"Stare. I don't like it." She said and he chuckled.

"I am not the one standing in such a garment, darlin'. I am only a man." He shrugged while pointing at her nightdress and she scowled.

"It's not my fault you didn't knock first. It's no wonder, what with the company you keep and all. I can't even imagine the things you did-…" she trailed off at the amused expression on his face.

"Not that I care. I am just lucky that I didn't come in while you weren't alone." She quickly stammered.

"Pity. Perhaps you could have learned something." He said huskily before he raised his hands up in surrender, "Just saying. Practice does wonders. I'll be sure to invite you next time." He said and she gasped before she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He grabbed it in the air, just before it hit his face and glared at her.

"Don't be such a prude, love. We're both adults here." He said and she felt her cheeks flushing at the mere thought of what he was insinuating.

"Really? I don't see that." She said through gritted teeth as he threw her pillow at her.

"And don't throw things at me _ever_ again. Think of what me crew would think if they ever saw their captain being assaulted with pillows." He said and she slapped her forehead.

"Of course. It'd ruin your reputation." She muttered as she swung her feet over the bed.

"Exactly. Now put it on and stop tempting me." He murmured that last words before he stepped out of her small room.

Isabella's eyes widened at that and she had to take deep breaths in order to make herself move

Jack moved to the main cabin and plopped down on his desk with a groan. He rubbed his chin and focused on the chart in front of him. A knock disturbed his peace and he growled.

"What?" he called wearily and the door opened.

"Cap'n? May I have a word?" it was Tim and Jack stiffened.

"Wait for me outside. I'll be along in a few moments." He said and the crewman nodded stiffly before he shut the door.

Jack stood up and massaged his temples before he exited the cabin. Tim was waiting just outside the door.

"What can I do for you, Master Tim?" Jack eyed him warily.

"It's about the lass, Cap'n." the man said nervously.

"Oh? What about her?

"I think I've seen her before." Tim said and Jack frowned.

"Seen her? You?" Jack asked incredulously, "Where?" he asked and Tim took a deep breath.

"Here. In Tortuga." Came the gruff response.

Jack shook his head in confusion and held up his hands.

"Hold on, mate. Are you saying that you've seen Bella, eh, the lass, here in Tortuga."

"Aye."

"Where exactly?" Jack asked firmly.

"I am not sure but I think she was a tavern girl. You remember that tavern with the girls that closed a few months ago?" Tim lowered his voice and Jack's eyes widened.

"Madame Angelique?" he exclaimed and Tim nodded.

"Aye. That's where I think I've seen her."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Jack asked suspiciously and Tim blinked.

"Why would I lie? I have no profit, Cap'n." Tim said and Jack regarded him with doubt.

"But she says she's a maid. How did she…" he trailed off before his eyes widened. Images of grey eyes and pale skin flashed inside his head and he took a step back.

"No way…" he muttered wide eyed while Tim looked at him perplexed.

"Cap'n?"

"No, she can't be. No way." Jack kept rumbling as his eyes started darting toward the door as the scent of vanilla suddenly assaulted his nostrils, the scent coming from the deep recesses of his mind.

"I am right then, eh?" Tim asked and Jack suddenly glared at him, his eyes furious, his expression different.

"I'd suggest you mind your own business, Master Tim. And stay away from her. That's a warning. Now be gone and don't mention what you told me anywhere, understand?" he warned, his voice hoarse.

"But-…"

"I said do you _understand_?" Jack hissed and Tim recoiled.

"Aye, cap'n." he muttered before he walked away.

Jack took a moment to gather his thoughts before he decided he couldn't stay there forever.

"It can't be her…" he mumbled before he forced himself to return to the cabin. She couldn't be the girl that had become and obsession to him since the night he had taken her. He had never found her and he had never found out what her name was. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth after that night. He did not remember much from that night but he did recall her grey eyes and her scent. The scent that had haunted him for months.

Once he was inside he looked around for her but she was not there. He walked towards the side cabin and peered inside. There she was struggling with the laces of the dress. Without speaking he walked over to her and touched the laces. The touch of his fingers made her pause and her entire body stiffened. She always stiffened around him.

"I'll do it." He said and he was almost breathless. For once she did not argue and he managed to tie the laces despite his trembling hands.

"Thanks." She muttered as she turned to face him, her expression guarded.

Jack's eyes locked with hers and he inhaled sharply.

"Can I please take a walk outside?" she asked as she tried to ignore the funny way he was looking at her.

Suddenly he grabbed her arms and guided her backwards. Her back collided with the wall at the corner of the room where the light was dim. He pressed his body impossibly close to hers and she flinched. His face was suddenly millimeters from her own and she gasped.

"What-…" she started but he shushed her with a forcible '_hush'_. His hands tightened around her arms and his lips parted in shock.

Before she had the chance to speak or even push him back he had pressed his lips against hers in a hard, wet kiss, his mouth parting her lips urgently. Isabella's eyes widened in alarm when his tongue swept over her bottom lip and she froze momentarily. A low groan vibrated in his throat and she finally pushed him back, breaking the kiss. He stopped the kiss willingly and rested his forehead against hers while breathing heavily.

"Fuck." He cursed out loud before he slowly raised his head to look at her, "Bloody hell, it's you." He murmured huskily as a slow grin formed on his lips and Isabella could do nothing but stare at him.

_Oh God._

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! I am eager to know what you think.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people! Sorry for the late update. A huge thank you to all my reviewers: Avi, xBelekinax, 88dragon06, baby blue eyes, Rachel, CharlieCats, Lorna Roxen, Rose red Ladybug, Nelle07, deadgummiegirl, LilAnn Jackson, legrowl, Makrciana, funnygirl00, Zoek80, XxJellyxX, Fiona, Malsie19, Terriah, Lori, MissSparrow101, Edward-Cullen-babe501 and TinkerbellxO. You are all amazing! Oh, and I hope you had a great Thanksgiving!(for those who celebrate it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Jack's hand was moving rhythmically over Isabella's cheek but she didn't really feel it since she was frozen. Her entire body felt numb and her eyes were wide as she watched Jack's gaze move frantically over her face and body as if he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes were dark but at the same time glowing in a peculiar way. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she could feel her hands sweating. Her thoughts were a scrambled mess and she couldn't understand how he had suddenly remembered her. He seemed quite ignorant of her all those days and then he was suddenly recalling who she was.

The first thought that came into her mind was to prove him right and then slap him. Assure him that she was indeed the girl from that night and curse at him for being what he was, but then her fear took the better of her and she started having second thoughts about admitting such a thing to the man who was obviously quite pleased with himself for making such a discovery. It was when his fingers tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear when she finally realized what she had to do. She shook her head and placed her hands over his chest which was warm and moving rapidly with his sharp intakes of breath. She pushed him firmly backwards, watching as confusion passed over his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated and she was surprised with herself. All this time she had been wanting for him to notice her, to realize that it was her so she could ask him to make up to her for what he had done. She wanted him to be sorry and understand that she wasn't one of his tarts but when she saw the way he was looking at her, saw the way his eyes lit up with recognition, she felt herself cowering from his attention, wishing that she could remain anonymous to him.

"What?" he blinked in obvious puzzlement and she took a deep breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She repeated and to her shock he started laughing.

"Now I see why you've been so awkward around me all this time." He said while ignoring her words, "I always had the impression that I've seen you before but it turns out that I've done more than see you, eh love?" he murmured as he reached toward her and trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek, leaving a tingling sensation behind. At first she thought that his last words were meant to be derisive and mocking but the look on his face proved otherwise. He was completely serious and that made her falter. His eyes caught her reaction and he smiled slowly as he touched her cheek again.

"That's right. No need to deny it, darlin'. I know who you are." He said quietly as he stepped closer again and looked at her through half lidded eyes.

"I am not-…" she was cut off by his finger on her lips and she flinched before she forcefully slapped his hand away, "I am not one of…I'm not…" she trailed off and he grinned lopsidedly.

"A whore?" he asked and her throat tightened as she stared at him, "Of course you are not." He said quietly as if deep in thought and she blinked in surprise.

"They do not allow girls like you in those places…Not for _that_ job at least." he murmured still quietly and she swallowed thickly as his thumb passed over her bottom lip despite her attempt to pull back. Her head connected with the wall and halted any of her movements.

"What?" she asked stupidly as her resolve to lie started faltering at his words.

He opened his mouth to respond but a knock on the door interrupted him. He groaned and took his hand away before he stepped back.

"Inexperience." He said plainly and when she only stared at him he smirked, "Do I really need to explain what that means?" he asked before he walked out of the side cabin to see who was at the door.

Isabella remained where he left her and listened to him talking to Gibbs before her eyes flew to the door of the small cabin. She walked towards it and closed it with force before she realized that there was a key in the lock. Her eyes widened and she decided not to think why she hadn't seen it before as she turned the key, effectively blocking Jack or anyone else from entering the small side cabin. She leaned against the door before she slowly slid down and placed her head in her hands in desolation.

_Now what do I do?_

* * *

><p>She didn't know for how long she had been sitting there when she heard footsteps approaching from outside. She looked up from the floor and listened as someone tried to open the door. Whoever it was paused before he knocked.<p>

"Bella?" it was Jack and Isabella flinched, "Did you lock the door?" his voice was incredulous and she felt her anger rising.

"Bella?" he knocked again, this time more forcefully, "Bella, love, open the door. I only want to talk." He called but she remained silent.

"Could you at least talk to me?" his tone changed to a darker one and she swallowed hard.

"Lass, this is ridiculous! You're going to have to come out sometime." He said in frustration and she bit her lip.

"Oh, come on. Don't make such a fuss. So, I recognized you. So what? It's not like I forced you or something. There's no need to be afraid of me." He said with a groan and her eyes narrowed. She suddenly stood up and unlocked the door before she pulled it wide open. Jack's eyes widened at the unexpected action and he flinched at the anger in her eyes.

"_You didn't force me?_ You think that it maters to me what your intentions were? I know what your intentions were alright. You wanted to have a good time and satisfy your stupid man needs with someone, anyone who would be ready to open her legs for you in exchange of some coin! I don't care what you do or don't do but don't tell me not to make a fuss about it because you don't understand what it was like for me!" she said as angry tears formed in her eyes, "You have no idea how I felt that night." She said quietly and he was momentarily taken aback. His expression turned slightly guilty before he shook his head.

"No, no. Don't turn the events around like that. I did _not_ rape you, love. I am everything but a rapist. Besides, I don't recall you telling me to stop." He said and she gaped at him.

"I did tell you to stop but you were too drunk to understand what I was saying!"

"You could have fought me off! I was drunk!" he snapped at her and she inhaled sharply at the implication of his words.

"You perhaps didn't welcome my advances but you did like it." He said softly as he gripped her chin and stroked it.

"I was a clueless girl! Of course I felt different about a man touching me and you…" she caught herself before she continued. Jack waited for her to continue with curiosity edged on his face.

"I what?" he urged her on and she felt her cheeks darkening with color.

"Just because it was new to me it didn't mean that I fell in love with you." She said and he frowned.

"I never implied that. Sex and love are two completely different things, love." He said and she averted her eyes. She felt him watching her for a while before he spoke again.

"So, if you weren't supposed to be my…partner that night," he started delicately, "Then what were you doing in there?" he asked and she hesitated.

"It was a mistake." She said quietly and he smirked, his expression turning a bit lascivious as he looked at her.

"Quite a pleasurable mistake if you ask me." He said and she gritted her teeth before she turned and closed the door to his face, causing him to jump.

"Oi!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a filthy pig?" she snapped as she locked the door before she threw herself on the bed and covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out his voice.

"Not really…" he murmured before he banged on the door again, "Will you open this bloody thing! I am the Captain of this vessel and I demand that you open this door!" he barked but she simply ignored him until he gave up and she heard his retreating footsteps.

* * *

><p>The covers were warm around her head when she woke up some time later. She peeked from under the covers and realized that it was dark. It was night. Slowly she sat up and it was then that she heard someone pacing up and down just outside of her door. She held her breath when the pacing stopped and she heard a soft thud against the door. The sound made her jump a little and she kept still. A few moments later the knocking resumed.<p>

"Will you please open this so you can eat something?" it was Jack again and her stomach growled at the mere mention of food.

"I am not hungry." She called and she heard him sigh.

"Bella, open up." He said impatiently for he had started wondering why he was really fussing over her so much.

_Because she was different. And you liked it._ His inner voice murmured and he inhaled sharply before he shook his head to clear it.

"I want to sleep." She persisted stubbornly and he slapped his hand against the door sharply, angrily.

"Unlock this door and I will let you sleep." He said and she snorted.

"I will not."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"Aren't you hungry? It's been almost a day." He said as he laid his forehead against the wood of the door.

"When are we leaving this place?" she asked instead and he blinked.

"I am not discussing that with you unless you come out." He said with a frown.

"It is my right to know! I am a prisoner here or have you forgotten?"

"You are the one who locked the bloody door so just bloody unlock it right now!" he snapped.

"Forget it." She said quietly but he heard it.

"Forget it you say? Very well." He hissed as he stepped back.

Isabella listened for any sounds and after a couple of seconds a shot rang in the silence of the cabin. Jack pushed the door open with his foot and entered her temporary haven before tucking his pistol in his belt again.

"Stand up." He commanded and when she remained on the bed he grabbed her arm and pulled her from under the covers. Isabella was dragged to her feet before she snatched her arm back.

"Don't touch me!" she spat and Jack was taken aback.

"I was not going to hurt you. I just wanted to eat and talk with you." He said as his eyes briefly traveled the length of her body before returning to her face.

"We have nothing to say. I just want you to take me back." She shook her head.

"You mean Tortuga? Cause we're already there." he said innocently and her face hardened.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm neither your sense of humor. You think finally realizing who I am makes any difference to me?"

"I think it does." He said seriously.

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious that you have a problem with me and I wish to solve it." He said gently before he turned and walked out the room, gesturing for her to follow him.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: thank you for reading! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! More reviews=Quicker updates!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello people! Next chapter's here. Hope you like it. I want to thank: AdaYuki, Malsie19, 88dragon06, Rose Red Ladybug, onecelestialbeing, deadgummiegirl, Makrciana, Lori, Fiona, Mangamonster.0, Terriah, BleedinLuva1123, MarissaOwens, funnygirl00. TinkerbellxO, MissSparrow101, Rachel and Zoek80. Thank you all so, so much! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I do own a Jack Sparrow pillow...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Jack took a seat across from Isabella while watching her carefully. He watched as she sat stiffly in her seat and looked emptily at the food that was on the table. His fingers twitched at the arms of his chair and he cleared his throat to break the silence. Isabella jumped at the sound and looked up at him. She hadn't locked eyes with him for two seconds before she quickly averted her gaze towards the food again.

"This is awkward." He said and she looked up again.

"Embarrassing too." She added quietly and he leaned back in his chair lazily.

"Not for me." He shrugged with a slight smirk and she sighed.

"What is all this?" she asked softly as she motioned towards the food.

Jack eyed their dinner before he shrugged.

"I thought that it would make us…" he trailed off but at her puzzled expression he chuckled and shook his head, "I thought it'd be a good way to get to know each other." He said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Know each other." She repeated and he nodded while playing with his beard.

"Aye."

"Why would you want to get to know me?" she asked confused as she squirmed under his stare.

"Your reactions all these days…interested me. _You_ interest me. Plus, I think you have a slight misconception about me. And about what happened that night." He said and her cheeks flushed.

"I know what happened." She said and he sat up slightly before he pushed the plate of turkey towards her.

"How about we talk about that after dinner?" he grinned and she pushed the plate back towards him. He frowned and pushed it towards her again.

"If you eat that then you can try the dessert." He said and Isabella looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? Is this all a joke to you?" she asked and he leaned back again.

"No. I just thought that since Gibbs tried so hard to find a decent cake in this island he would appreciate it if we at least try it." He said and she gaped.

"Are you really serious or are you actually drunk?" she asked and he laughed deeply.

"I guess you want to talk first then. And no, I am not drunk. Although, I could use some rum." He said as he reached for the bottle.

"So, I am waiting for you to enlighten me about that…night." She said as she tried to relax. How could he be so relaxed?

"I thought you were somebody else." He said simply and she blinked.

"I already knew that." She shook her head.

"Aha! But what you didn't know is that I was under the impression that you were willing. I do not recall getting any negative signals from you, if you get me drift." He said and Isabella tried hard not to be embarrassed again.  
>"Look, I really don't care what you think about that. I just wish to forget it okay?" she said and he cocked his head to the side.<p>

"Why? Was it really that bad?" he asked and she sputtered.

"That's not the point!"

"So it wasn't bad." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"The point is that I didn't want it." She said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You could had definitely fought harder then." He said and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Alright, love," he started as he shook his head and stood up, "Let's just forget it, eh?" he walked over to her and looked at her.

"How about we call a truce?" he offered and she swallowed hard.

"What does that mean?" she asked as she eyed him warily.

"It means that you stop hitting that night on me face and I will stop mentioning it. Savvy? Oh, and you can't call me a rapist ever again. Especially not in front of me crew or me lady friends." He said and Isabella cringed without meaning to at his last words.

"I never called you that." She murmured.

"You implied it and I did not like it. Do we have an accord?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he extended his hand towards her.

Isabella looked at his hand cautiously and then up to his eyes which were glittering in the candlelight.

"It doesn't bite, lass." He chuckled until she finally relented and took his hand. She really did want this whole thing to be over anyway. She really didn't want to talk about it any longer and his suggestion was quite nice. For a pirate at least.

Jack closed his fingers over her hand and his thumb subtly caressed her skin before he let go with a grin.

"See? I am not that bad." He said as he stepped back and returned to his seat. Isabella felt a small smile trying to break free from her lips but she managed to remain serious.

"So glad we solved this. Now we can go back to our dinner and then I can go get me gold." He clapped his hands merrily and she frowned.

"That's it? No apology?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"Apology? I thought it was solved." He said and she blinked.

"I could use an apology."

"I do not apologize. Ever." He shook his head.

"Why ever not?" she asked surprised.

"I think it's stupid and useless. I mean once you've done something it's over. It cannot be undone. An apology won't change a thing. In my opinion, it's just a form of deceit. Half of the people who apologize are not even sorry for what they've done or said. It's just a cover. And I suddenly am not going to apologize for something that I enjoyed." He said as he popped a grape in his mouth and chewed it while watching her.

Isabella was shocked by his speech and she realized that he was somewhat right.

"Enjoyed." She squeaked and he smirked.

"Aye.'

"Okay…so I do not get an apology. Then what do I get?" she asked and at the predatory expression on his face she quickly regretted her words.

"What do you want then?" he asked hoarsely and his eyes burned as they watched her.

"I want you to take me back but without taking the gold." She said and that shattered any sensual scenarios his mind could have possibly imagined.

"Not happening, love." He said and she bit her lip.

"But it's a mistake! I am not the one you seek. Once they realized it's me they won't give the money."

"You're mistaken." He spoke so assuredly that she faltered.

"What do you mean I'm mistaken? There's obviously a misunderstanding!"

"No, it's not. 'Cause you see," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two letters, "This is for you. I hope you don't mind that I read it." He said with a smirk as he pushed one of the letters towards her.

"What is this?" she asked perplexed.

"A letter for you. From Christopher Stevenson himself." Jack said and his eyes darkened as he looked at the letter she had in her hands.

"What does it say?" she asked and he reclined back in his seat.

"It says that they will pay the ransom and that Mr. Stevenson junior hopes you're alright. Do you know what that means?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It means that he wants you, for himself. That's why they're going to pay." Jack said and Isabella's eyes widened.

"This is ridiculous! He doesn't want me." She said and Jack chuckled.

"Then why would he pay for a maid? But that's all good for me because it gives me leverage to negotiate." He said while she read the letter. He wasn't lying and she started panicking.

"You mean you're going to use me." She spat out and he smiled at her.

"If you want to call it that."

"Is this why you want to reconcile with me? To have my blessing in order to use me as you wish?"

"No. But it could have helped if you had taken this better." He muttered as he stood up and walked closer to her.

"Don't come closer." She warned angrily.

"There is no need to be angry, Bella. Nothing will happen to you. It's just might take a little longer for me to return you to your home." He smiled and she stood up.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" she hissed and he frowned before he snaked an arm around her waist and brought her forcefully to his chest. He pressed her against his warm body and she shivered.

"Am I?" he murmured but she remained still as he looked down at her, "I had hoped that you might have understood that I have nothing against you, love." He said calmly.

"I'm not your love." She replied as she tried to pull back.

"You could be. One of them at least." He grinned and she tried to push him back but he held her still.

"Ah, ah. No manhandling the Captain, love. You wouldn't want to be left at the mercy of me crew now, would you?" at his words she stilled.

"Good girl. Now, can we please get back to our meal? I'm starving." He released her and returned to his seat. Isabella watched him with wide eyes as he made himself comfortable and motioned for her to seat down. She did so with reluctance but she knew that she had to eat. She watched as he pilled his plate with food and she reached for the meat tentatively.

"So, how do you feel that your master has set his eyes on you?" Jack asked her suddenly and she frowned.

"Terrible." She muttered.

"Why? He can't be _that_ bad." He joked and she glared at him.

"He's refined and very handsome but I don't think it's what you think. He's probably worried because he's a good man. Unlike some." She said and he smiled at her while chewing.

"It's not easy to offend me, lass. So, stop trying it." He said as he took a sip from his rum.

"I've realized that." She muttered and once again she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"Just looking, love. Why are you so edgy?" he asked and her shoulders slumped.

"You make me that way." She said and he paused.

"Me? Why?" he asked with curiosity.

"I don't know!" she snapped and his eyes widened in surprise, "Your entire presence makes me uncomfortable." She said and he seemed thoughtful.

"Alright. I accept that. What can I do to make you more comfortable then?" he asked softly.

"Why would you…?" she trailed of with confusion.

"You think I enjoy misery?" he asked sharply, "If we go on like this we'll have a terrible journey. I don't think that would benefit either of us."

"You could stop staring so much then. And you could hurry up and take me back." She said quietly and he sighed.

"Well, I'll try to bring you back as soon as possible. You have me word on that though it might take some time…Now, about your other point, I'm afraid I can't promise anything. 'Cause you see when something's pretty you have to look at it." He winked before he bit into the turkey leg with a smirk on his lips.

Did he just compliment her?

Isabella averted her eyes from him and looked at her own food, surprised as hell from his words.

* * *

><p>Isabella emerged from the galley and she was suddenly surrounded by loud talking.<p>

"I bet you can't do that, mate!" Jim said with a bark of laughter as he pointed at Grog.

"'Course I can! What? Do you think I'm stupid!" Grog said angrily and Gibbs spoke up.

"It's not just about intelligence, lads. It's all about skill and strength." He said.

"Then maybe he can after all!" Jim said with laughter and Grog glared at him.

"Are you suggesting that I'm stupid?"

"Aye!"

"Then I'll do it! Want a bet?" Grog stated and Jim nodded.

"Deal!"

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he emerged from his cabin looking groggy.

"We have a bet, Cap'n." Jim said and Jack smirked before his eyes shifted to Isabella who was standing nearby.

"What kind of bet?" he asked.

"Well, I've challenged Grog that he can't swim as far as that boat over there with another person on his back!" Jim explained and Jack looked at Grog.

"It's not that difficult anyway." He shrugged and Isabella gaped at him, "Although I am worried about those lungs of yours, mate." Jack pointed at Grog's bulky figure.

"Me weight's just fine! Want to take me on that bet, Cap'n?" Grog challenged and Jack paused before he grinned wolfishly.

"You won't win." He said rather smugly and Grog huffed.

"What shall we wager?" he asked instead and Jack's eyes went to Isabella.

"How about the winner gets a kiss from the lovely lady?" Jack suggested and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Sorry?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, come on, lass. You'll give happiness to one lonely sailor." Jack pouted and she looked at Grog who was nodding eagerly.

"A kiss where?" she asked suspiciously and Jack seemed to ponder over it.

"On the cheek." He said and Isabella hesitated before she nodded.

"Fine. It'd be interesting to see you lose." She said to Jack and the other crewmen laughed.

"Oh, I won't lose, lass. Count on that." He winked before he proceeded to remove his coat, vest and shirt.

Isabella tried not to stare at his abdomen as he shed his clothing. He had lots of tattoos…Something that she had never noticed in the darkness that night. But then again he hadn't even removed his clothes. She averted her eyes when he clapped his hands.

"Which lucky man will be me burden for this bet?" he asked with a grin but no one offered. His face fell and he turned to Gibbs who quickly shook his head.

"It's not in me plans to drown, Cap'n." he said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine. How about the…you, young lad," he pointed to a younger member of the crew who couldn't have been more than seventeen, "Yes, Ed….And…" his eyes scanned the deck until they fell on Isabella who cowered back at his gaze, "You, love?" he finished and she shook her head.

"No way."

"I am the Captain so what I say is the law. Now who is-…"

"I'll take the lass." Grog cut him off and Jack turned to glare at him.

"No, she will choose." Jack said firmly.

"But-…"

"Shut it!" Jack snapped before he turned to Isabella who was looking between the two men, weighing them with her eyes.

"I can't believe what I'm about to say but…" she started as her eyes shifted to Jack, "But I choose him." She said and Grog frowned while Jack grinned.

"Done." Jack said with a wink.

"Why?" Grog asked and Isabella shrugged.

"He doesn't seem too eager to grope a woman…so…" she trailed off and the crew erupted into laughter.

Jack chuckled and walked over to her to take her hand.

"Don't count on it." He murmured just for her ears and she gulped as he tugged her along towards the gang plank. He eyed her dress and she stiffened.

"I am not taking it off. It's bad enough that I'm participating in this madness." She said nervously and Jack shrugged.

"If we drown it'll be your fault." He said and she hesitated before she stepped out of her dress, leaving only her shift and undergarments on. Jack cleared his throat and turned to Grog who was next to them with the young boy who was looking a bit anxious.

"Don't kill the lad." Jack said before he grasped Isabella's hand and pulled her with him in the water. His hand never left hers as they emerged, sputtering water.

"You could've warned me!" she gasped as he pulled her closer and placed her behind him. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck and his hands found her thighs. Isabella shuddered as his warm fingers coiled around her bare legs and she stiffened.

He brought them around his waist and then with quite reluctance and a small sigh he let them go as Grog came up next to them and quite more awkwardly did the same with Ed. Jack chuckled at the image the two men made and Isabella scowled as she held onto him.

"Why did I even agree?" she asked quietly and he grinned.

"'Cause it's exciting. Plus, you get to mount me like a pony. Ain't that nice?" he joked and she felt her nervousness edging away. Her body relaxed and he felt the change, for his own body became less stiff.

"I guess I have to trust you." She said and he smiled lopsidedly.

"I guess you have to." He agreed and his hands fleetingly brushed over her knees before he pulled them away.

"Ready?" Gibbs called and Jack nodded.

"Aye."

"We're going to make a spectacle of ourselves." Isabella said as she looked at the dock where people were standing staring.

"This is Tortuga, love." Jack snorted and she sighed as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Then hurry up because we're going to turn into raisins." She said and he laughed before he started swimming at Gibbs' whistle.

Minutes later she was drying her hair with an old tattered towel while Jack grinned like a fool.

"Come on, say it. I am good." He laughed as he wrung water from his hair with his hands.

"You do realize that I was there, right?" she asked with a half smile and he grinned widely.

"I'm an exceptional swimmer. Go on, say it." He said as he passed by her to get a dry shirt but not without tugging at her hair while doing so.

"Ow! Fine you are." She laughed, "Is this what pirates do for fun?" she asked and he turned to her with his shirt half on.

"Bets are…I could show you what else pirates do." He said and she shook her head.

"No, thank you." She muttered and she was surprised that he hadn't asked for his reward. She put on her robe and was ready to head to her little cabin when his hand shot out from nowhere and grasped her arm. Her side collided with his solid body and she gasped as he turned her to face him.

"My reward?" he murmured and she looked up at him and then down at his hand that was clutching her arm. Eager to be released from his hold which was stirring confusing emotions in the pit of her stomach, she presented her cheek to him. He smirked but she didn't notice as his lips touched the center of her cheek and then moved up her cheekbone. Isabella held her breath as his lips moved all over her cheek and her eyes flattered closed. A moment later his mouth left her flushed cheek and before she had the chance to open her eyes and push him away she felt his tongue at the corner of her parted mouth. Her breath left her when his mouth followed his tongue and pressed a kiss on the corner of her lips. He pulled back before she could do so first and he released her completely, almost causing her to stumble. She caught her self and looked at him with wide eyes. She was surprised when his expression mirrored her own and he seemed a little bit startled and breathless before he cleared his throat and turned away.

"I'll go ashore and tomorrow we'll probably leave." He said hoarsely and she nodded before she walked away. She shut the door of the side cabin but of course it didn't close completely since the lock was destroyed. She leaned against it and breathed deeply through her nose.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought in horror as her fingers touched the corner of her lips. She could swear that she could still feel his lips and the wetness of his tongue there and she removed her fingers as if burned. She leaned her head back against the door and she was certain that she heard him cursing before he exited the cabin and slammed the door shut on his way out.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So, what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Isabella still hates Jack or perhaps not so much…? And what about Stevenson's son? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! How are you? A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers: TinkerbellxO, legrowl, Makrciana, NamelessSombody, Terriah, deadgummiegirl, Lori, Rose Red Ladybug, Malsie19, Zoek80, BleedinLuva1123, 88dragon06, Edward-Cullen-babe501, funnygirl00, kstar26, Avi and Fiona.**

**Review replies to:**

**Avi: hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am glad you like t so far.**

**Fiona: Hi there! Thank you so much for all your lovely detailed reviews. I love them and they make my day.**

**Lori: Hello, love! How are you? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. So glad you're enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Isabella groaned and sat up from her seat and walked out of the cabin. She shut the door and looked around the ship. Tentatively she leaned against the rail and looked out at the island. The lights from the town shone in the darkness and the quietness of the night calmed Isabella. She didn't want to stay there anymore. Her emotions were confusing her greatly and she couldn't stop thinking. She had tried going to sleep but her eyes wouldn't close and her body wouldn't calm for her to drift off. It was frustrating.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to shriek and she turned to face Gibbs who raised his hands up in surrender.

"Just me, lass. You sure are a jumpy one." He chuckled and she sighed.

"I was thinking. I got carried away, I guess." She shrugged and he smiled.

"That's okay, lass. Just be careful. And I would strongly recommend you to go inside." He said and she frowned.

"I can't sleep."

Gibbs hesitated.

"Why?"

"I don't know. The ship is so quiet." She shivered.

"I'm on watch so, don't be scared. Go and sleep. I assure you no one will bother you tonight." He said as he gazed longingly towards his cabin. Isabella frowned.

"What…?"

"Just go and sleep, lass. I'll do my round and when I'm back I expect you to be back inside." He said and she stared after him as he walked away.

She looked around the deck and she reluctantly made her way towards the cabin. When she was ready to push the door open she heard footsteps and Jack's familiar voice.

"I don't like doing this, love." He stated gruffly and Isabella quickly hid behind some barrels that were nearby.

"There was no room, Jack." A feminine voice said patiently and Isabella narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice.

"This is me ship not a-…"

"You had no problem before. And you didn't want to go back to my house so…Your rules, remember?" The woman cut him off and it was then that Isabella realized who she was. Irene. From Madame Angelique's.

_Oh, God._

"Before…before I didn't have the problem I have now. And yes, I do remember me own rules." He muttered before he spoke loudly again, "Not that way. This way." He caught Irene's arm and Isabella frowned as he dragged the woman towards the direction of Gibbs' cabin.

_What in hell…_ Isabella thought furiously as she watched them.

"But your cabin is there." Irene said.

"Not tonight. In you go and try to be quiet." He said as he slapped her backside playfully and followed her inside with a chuckle. Once he had shut the door Isabella straightened and looked at the closed door of Gibbs' cabin intently. She looked at Jack's cabin and backwards before she decided to let it go. She curled her fists and walked back inside, closing the door as softly as possible behind her. She leaned back against the door and bit her lip hard, wondering why she was so bothered.

Once she was in her bed she allowed herself to think over Jack's actions. So he had decided to keep his night activities away from her eyes. She was thankful but what she feared was the reason behind it. He had no problem before and she wondered what had changed. He could have ordered her to go to Gibbs' cabin but he hadn't. And he was sleeping with Irene? That thought made her shudder for an unknown reason. She had always considered that woman her friend. Irene was the one who had helped her get away from Tortuga and she was quite grateful for that. But now she felt something different that she couldn't place. She didn't want to give it a name because even the thought of it was ridiculous and ludicrous. Jack Sparrow could do whatever the hell he wanted and with anyone he wanted. It was not any of her business and it would never be.

* * *

><p>Isabella slowly opened the door and froze. Irene's eyes were gazing back at her, mirroring the same surprise.<p>

"Oh, my God. You are the girl!" Irene gasped and Isabella blinked.

"I am sorry?" she said before she was enveloped in a hug. Not knowing what to do, she returned it before she let go and stepped back.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you." Irene said as she walked into the cabin and closed the door.

"How do you know…about me?" Isabella asked and Irene's expression turned serious.

"He told me about a girl with the name Bella, but I had no idea it would be you. How did you wind up here? I thought you were in London!"

"I was…They made a mistake and here I am." Isabella said quietly as her eyes took in Irene's appearance. Her clothes were wrinkled and it was obvious that she had put them on in a hurry. Her hair even though in disarray had the beautiful glow it always possessed and her skin was flushed.

"Mistake? Did they kidnap you?" Irene asked horrified and Isabella nodded.

"Jesus, Bella. What did you get yourself into?" Irene said Isabella's posture stiffened.

"I didn't get myself into anything. It's just always my luck to-…" she caught herself before she could go on, "What are you doing here?" she asked instead and Irene chuckled.

"Jack's a frequent customer of mine if not more." She replied and Isabella flinched inwardly.

"Oh." Was all she said before she remembered, "How are the rest of the girls?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear? The tavern is no longer in business. The Madame shut it down and left the island. Only Molly and Rose are here now. They are working at The Bride with me."

"Why did she close it?" Isabella asked and Irene shrugged.

"No idea. So, tell me more about you. Jack was very stressed tonight for some reason. Is he treating you alright?" Irene asked and Isabella scoffed.

"Oh, yes. Just fine. He only kidnapped me in order to get ransom. What question is that, Irene?"

"I am sorry, it was a stupid one. Jack is not a bad man. That's why I am asking." Irene said softly.

"I guess you'd know." Isabella calmly and the words felt like sand in her mouth.

"Believe it or not he actually does speak with me." Irene smiled and Isabella paused.

"He does?" her tone was incredulous but Irene didn't seem to notice.

"Hmm. Just go with him and you'll be fine. I have to go. Give Nellie my regards when you see her." Irene winked before she left the cabin, leaving the door open.

Isabella remained there for a while before she stepped outside, feeling a strange tightness in her chest.

"Lass! Oh there you are! I need a favor." Gibbs called her and she noticed that he was more than a little agitated.

"What is it?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he spoke.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you could wake up our Captain. It seems like his company left him sleeping and we should've already been in our way by now." He said and Isabella cringed.

"Me? Why not you? It's your cabin." She said and he shook his head.

"If I go in there I'll wake him rather inappropriately and I don't want to be swabbing the deck for a year!"

"It's not right for me to go in there while he's-…"

"It's not right to kidnap you either, eh lass?" he smiled and she paused at his words. He said them to convince her but they did their job all the same.

"Fine. Have a bucket ready." She said before she turned and walked towards the first mate's cabin. Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

She opened the door and the smell of rum assaulted her nostrils. She could detect Irene's cheap perfume in the air and she fought back the feeling of sickness. She spotted him sleeping in the bunk, his body tangled between the sheets. He was lying on his stomach with his hands hugging the pillow and with his left cheek pressed against it. The sheets were barely covering his lower back and his clothes were lying in a pile on the floor.

As she approached the bunk she heard the soft snores that were escaping his parted mouth. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited while loudly tapping her foot against the wooden floor. The noise did not bother him in the slightest and she paused. She reached down and touched his bare shoulder just above a dragon tattoo that adorned his skin.

"Jack." She spoke his name as firmly as she could but he only wiggled in the bed and kept sleeping. She pulled her hand back, ignoring the warmth of his skin against her cool hand.

"Jack, wake up. Mr. Gibbs wants his cabin back." She said loudly and he groaned.

"Tell'im to bugger off." He muttered and she gaped at him.

"No, I won't tell him that, you filthy lump!" she gasped as she shook him again. He mumbled something incoherent and kept sleeping like nothing had happened.

"Fine." She muttered as she walked out of the cabin and grabbed the bucket that Cotton was already holding.

"He's not going to flog me, is he?" Isabella hesitated and Gibbs laughed.

"Don't think so, lass." He shook his head and Isabella frowned.

"You are actually enjoying this." She stated and the older man grinned.

"Who has been doing this job for so long you think?" he asked and she sighed.

"Alright. Here we go." She muttered as she walked back into the cabin and approached the bunk with the bucket. She took a look at him before she shrugged.

"You've brought this on yourself. I am not sorry." And with that she emptied the bucket of cold water over his head. In a heartbeat he was up and sputtering like a fish out of water.

"What the fuck!" he cursed loudly as he sat up and rubbed the water from his eyes and face.

Isabella remained quiet and when he looked up his eyes widened.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" he asked hoarsely as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't wake up." She shrugged a little satisfied and then she yelped, "Oh, my God, cover up! I can see everything!" she cried as she closed her eyes and looked away from his lap. Jack looked down and lazily brought the covers over his body, his eyes still furious.

"Oh, calm down, will you? You've had it inside you and it's bothering you to look at it?" he snapped as he rubbed his temples where a headache was forming.

Isabella stared at him at in shock at his crude words before she shook her head.

"You're a pig." She stated before she walked away, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Bugger." Jack hissed into the silence of the cabin before he reached for his discarded clothes.

* * *

><p>Jack entered the cabin quietly, his hair still wet from the water Isabella had poured over him earlier.<p>

"Bella?" he called and he heard some noise coming from the side cabin. He walked towards it and opened the door. She was standing at the corner of the room looking out of the small window.

"You promised to take me back. So, go ahead and do it." She said and he flinched at the cold tone in her voice.

"I thought our little dispute was over." He said as he entered the small room.

"You were wrong."

"Was I?" he asked as he stepped up behind her.

"I can't be friends with someone I hate." She said and he frowned.

"Hate is a strong word, love." He said as he reached forward and fingered one of her locks. When she remained silent he breathed deeply and leaned forward until his chin was resting on her shoulder.

"You don't hate me, darlin'. I guess I overreacted before but that was a rude awakening." He murmured as he turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You deserved it." She shook his head off her shoulder but he stubbornly placed a hand on at the wall and pressed his cheek against hers.

"I don't think I did. You had the cabin all to yourself last night and I didn't bother you once." He said and she turned around to face him.

"I cannot be any more bothered by you anyway."

"Really? Then I'll be sure to invite anyone I want in me cabin the next time." He smirked.

"There is not going to be a next time because you said you're taking me back." She snapped and he grinned.

"Perhaps…" he stepped back while she watched him angrily, "Come outside. It's a lovely day. Who knows when it's going to be sunny in London, aye? _Bella_." He breathed her name as he exited the room, leaving her perplexed and seething at his arrogance.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gibbs, what is that?" Isabella asked as she worked in the galley.<p>

"What is what, lass?" Gibbs asked as she wiped his hands on his breeches and smirked at her.

"Is that…music?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, that. Aye, I believe it is. Surprised?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and se gaped.

"I am. I guess I never expected that here."

"Lass, we love entertaining ourselves and we do have a couple of musicians aboard." He winked and she smiled.

"That's nice. What's the occasion?" she asked as she checked on the fish they were cooking.

"It's the Captain's birthday. Didn't you hear?" Gibbs said and she paused.

"Oh…No, I didn't. No one speaks to me besides you here. But I think Cotton would if he could." She shrugged with a laugh.

"Sorry. I should have told you when you started cooking. Thanks for that by the way. Our cook is sick. Caught a cold or something of the sort I think." Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's alright. I had nothing better to do that sit." Isabella smiled and Gibbs returned it.

"I'm going up. Come when you're done."

"I don't think so." She shook her head and he frowned.

"Why not? You're one of the reasons we'll be rich soon." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"If they give the ransom." She stated and he smirked.

"I bet they will. They'll not want to lose you." Isabella flushed at his words.

"If you say so. But I'm still not coming." She murmured in disbelief.

"Pity. I was hoping you'd dance with me." Gibbs said and she paused. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Alright. Just for you." She relented and Gibbs grinned.

"That's a good lass." He said before he walked out of the galley, leaving her alone.

When she was finished she decided to go upstairs. The quicker she went there the sooner she could leave. She had great difficulty remaining in the same room with Jack after their last argument. Every time she saw him she got angry. Plus she got this funny feeling in the pit of her belly every time he made eye contact with her.

She stepped onto the deck and she immediately bumped with Grog.

"Hey, hey, lassie! We've been wondering where you've been. You almost missed the party." He laughed as he patted her back and descended down the stairs to the galley.

"Really?" she mumbled as she moved past the drinking crewmen and finally spotted Gibbs talking with Jack. She hesitated before she decided to go over.

"Lass! Come, I've saved you a bottle." Gibbs smiled and waved his bottle of rum. Jack turned to look at her, his eyes sweeping over her form before they came to rest on her abdomen. He raised his eyebrows at her and she scowled.

"I was cleaning the galley and I got wet." She said and he smirked at her words.

"You got wet, eh? Perhaps you should be more careful." He said as he offered her his bottle. She shook her head.

"I'm not drinking from your bottle." She made a disgusted face and he laughed.

"I assure you me mouth's cleaner that Gibbs'."

"I doubt it. Who knows where it's been before." She said as she took Gibbs bottle and brought it to her lips for a tentative sip.

Jack stiffened at her words and he glared at Gibbs who was currently looking at Jim who was playing the guitar.

"Thank you." She said as she handed Gibbs back his rum and leaned against the rail, her eyes on the men who were playing music.

"Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" Jack asked suddenly, his lips ghosting next to her ear while his breath fell on her neck. She jumped at his close proximity and turned to him.

"Is that an order, Captain?" she asked and he smirked.

"No, merely wishful thinking." He shrugged as he looked from her eyes then down to her lips and back again.

His words confused her but she found herself speaking.

"Happy birthday then." She said before she turned her eyes away from his penetrating gaze.

"When's your birthday, love?" he asked as he leaned close so she could hear him from over the loud noise.

"Why do care when my birthday is? You're going to pay me a surprise visit?" she asked and he chuckled as he reached forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was merely curious." He said and she sighed.

"Fine. December 20." She said simply before she looked away again.

"How old are you?" he asked again. Didn't he have anyone else to annoy?

"Twenty one. How old are you?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I answered so it's only fair that I get my answer as well."

"How old do you think I am?" he asked instead with a grin and she looked at him carefully.

"Forty?" she asked with a sweet smile and his eyes widened.

"I am not forty!" he growled and she shrugged.

"You asked my opinion." She replied simply.

"I am thirty five, you insolent little tart." He actually pouted before he took a sip from his bottle.

"I was close." She said as she looked away again. She could feel his body brushing hers as he stood next to her and a shiver went up her spine at his warmth. He _shouldn't_ be this warm.

"You cold? There's quite a breeze tonight." He spoke up and she shook her head.

"I'm fine." Gibbs chose that moment to walk away and Isabella watched as he engaged in a conversation with Grog who had returned from the galley with more rum.

"No, you're not." Jack said as he carelessly threw an arm around her shoulders and brought her slightly closer to his body warmth.

Isabella tensed slightly but she didn't refuse the comfort he offered. It'd been so long since she'd been close to another person. She almost snorted out loud at her absurd thought. This was the person who had hurt her and now she was drawing comfort from his warmth. How pathetic was that?

Jack mistook her silence as anger and he quickly spoke next to her ear again.

"Still mad at me for promoting me goods at you the other day?" he asked and she turned to gape at him. He chuckled at her and swayed his head to the rhythm of the music.

"Well, I am a bit traumatized." She said with some humor and he paused.

"Really? Anything I can endeavor to do in order to help you overcome said trauma? Make amends so to speak." he asked and his eyes shone with playfulness.

"I am not sure. And since you don't offer apologies to anyone I think it'd hardly be worth the time and pain to ask for one." She shrugged and he laughed again, the sound vibrating against her side as he shifted closer to her.

"God, that tongue of yours, love. It can really break bones." He said as his fingertips gently rubbed her shoulder through the fabric of her dress.

She blushed for some unknown reason and turned her eyes towards the sea.

"Oi, Cap'n! Who don't you stop cuddlin' with the lass and come over here to woo her with your skill?" Jim called and Isabella looked at Jack who looked like he was ready to kill the man.

"Skill? What skill?" Isabella asked.

"The Cap'n knows how to play the guitar!" Gibbs blurted with a wide grin.

Jack glared at him but said nothing.

"Really?" Isabella turned to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Really. But I ain't playing!" he shook his head and Isabella frowned.

"Why not?" she asked as she tugged on his arm with her fingers. Jack's eyes briefly went to her hand before he shrugged.

"I don't feel like it." He said after clearing his throat.

"Well, if you do then I'll consider forgiving you for…you know." She said as she gestured towards his crotch. Jack once again laughed loudly and it made her feel foolish for some reason.

"Really? That'll do the trick? Then fine." He removed his arm from around her and headed towards Jim, "Hand it over." He motioned to the guitar. Once he had it in his hands he smirked and murmured something inaudible before he sat down. His fingers ghosted over the cords and Isabella was mesmerized by the way he held the guitar. Gibbs joined her as his Captain started playing a slow song that was quite familiar to her. She couldn't place where she had heard it before so she focused on the sight before her instead. The surprising part was the he was actually quite good and his rhythm was smooth and flawless.

"Good, isn't he?" Gibbs asked with a smirk and Isabella nodded.

"It'd be safe to say that I am officially shocked." She said and Jack grinned as if he had heard her without actually looking at her.

When the song was over, Jack handed the guitar back and stood up just as the music resumed.

"I'd ask you to dance but I know you'll say no." Jack said as he looked down at her.

"Um…" Isabella started hesitantly.

"Yes, because I have already obtained the first dance." Gibbs cut her off and then proceeded to take her hand. He pulled her after him while Jack chuckled and leaned against the rail to watch them.

After the awkward and quite painful dance with Gibbs, Isabella was ready to collapse and she quietly excused herself from the celebration. Her eyes met Jack's briefly as she brushed past him to walk towards the cabin. She closed the door behind her and shook her head in amusement before she made her way to her bed. Once she had changed her dress, she laid under the covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was much later when she stirred at the feeling of someone touching her cheek. Said person tucked hair back from her forehead before they leaned down. The familiar scent of rum assaulted her nostrils and she tried to remain still as Jack's nose brushed hers almost playfully. She felt his hot breath fan against her lips and she felt her heartbeat accelerating. A few moments later she heard his soft exhalation of breath and then felt the roughness of his moustache and beard brushing against her mouth as he pressed his lips firmly against her own. She fought hard to remain unresponsive while his lips were on hers.<p>

_What is he doing?_ She thought frantically as his lips parted over hers and pressed another wet kiss on her mouth. Seconds later he pulled back with a low grunt and she felt him press his forehead against hers.

"Damn." He cursed hoarsely before he pulled back completely and left her room abruptly. Only then did she open her eyes to stare incredulously at the space he was previously occupying.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and comment! It's my only payment so give me some love! Oh and Jack and the guitar? I got that idea from a picture of Johnny Depp holding a guitar while being in Jack's costume. XD It was quite cute. Anyway, review please!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, guys. How are you? Christmas is getting closer! Are you excited? Are you going to go away? **

**Okay, beside these silly questions that I sure know bother you because you want to get to the chapter, I need to distribute Christmas cookies to my wonderful reviewers: BleedinLuva1123, Avi, TinkerbellxO, Zoek80, Malsie19, Lori, deadgummiegirl, Makrciana, MarissaOwens, funnygirl00, kstar26, xBelekinax, 88dragon06, Terriah, Fiona, smilin steph and Rose Red Ladybug.**

**Thank you for your support! You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! Never did, never will…:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Isabella leaned sleepily against the rail, her hand cradling her cheek as her eyes wandered aimlessly over the ocean waves. The air was chilly as it hit her exposed arms but she was too tired to move yet. She hadn't slept at all last night. Her mind kept replaying Jack's late night visit in her bed and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She was edgy and very suspicious of every move he made because of that kiss he had given her. Another peculiar thing had happened since that night; he was keeping a distance with her and he didn't bother her at all. It was like she was invisible to him. The problem was that even though she knew that she ought to be glad that he was not focusing his attention on how to get a rile out of her, she felt the complete opposite. She felt kind of uneasy by his behavior and if she knew any better she'd think that he was ashamed of his actions. But of course that couldn't be the case. Something else was going on and she wanted to find out what.

"What the hell are you doing, lass?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to her and looked at her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

"Um…looking at the sea?" she offered while stifling a yawn.

"If you keep leaning over like that I fear you'll become the fish's dinner." He said and she sighed.

"I just didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why don't you go to bed then?"

"The Captain's ordered me to cook tonight." She said sharply and she glared up at Jack who was at the helm, staring right ahead.

"He told you that?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"No. he sent Grog to tell me. I'm going to the galley in a few minutes although I have no idea what to make." She yawned again and Gibbs smiled sympathetically.

"Just some broth would be great, lass. It'll warm us right up."

"I guess…" she muttered just as Jack left Cotton at the helm and made his way down the stairs.

"Gibbs, take the helm from Cotton in an hour. I'll be in me cabin." He said to his first mate as he passed by them on his way to his quarters, completely ignoring Isabella who was trying to make eye contact with him.

"Aye, Captain. Any special desire for dinner? The lass's cooking." Gibbs called despite Isabella's glare but Jack only shrugged.

"Whatever…" and he shut his cabin door closed.

"Now there is _that_." Isabella pointed at the closed door and Gibbs looked at her, "Why is he doing that?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"He's ignoring me. It's like I don't even exist."

"And that bothers you because…?" Gibbs asked perplexed.

"Because since I am taking orders from him I expect to at least be acknowledged by the captain of the ship! He cannot just order me around and then pretend like I don't even exist." She spoke loudly the last sentence, hoping that Jack would hear but if he did he didn't show it.

"Eh…right. Maybe he's just upset. Probably has a lot on his mind." Gibbs tried to find a reason.

"Really? While I don't? Have any of you got any idea of what he's done? He's kidnapped me! He's going to sell me back to the Stevensons like a piece of meat!" she exclaimed and Gibbs looked around the deck for help.

"Um…I am really not sure how to respond to that, lass."

"Don't. I'll get my answers some how." She said as she turned on her heel and headed for the galley, angrily stomping her feet on her way below deck.

* * *

><p>Isabella slammed the tray of broth and water on top of Jack's desk causing him to jump. He looked up and briefly locked eyes with her before he returned to his charts.<p>

"Thanks." He mumbled as he buried his face deep in his maps with his compass in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him and then at the charts.

"Nothing that would interest you." He said without looking up and her anger flared.

"Really? Fine. Then tell me something that would interest me. Like when will I be back in London and off your bloody ship? Or maybe you could tell me your plans with the money you plan to receive from kidnapping me? Or maybe, just maybe you could tell me why you've been acting like I am invisible?" she spat and his back tensed. His eyes focused on a spot on the map but he didn't respond. Isabella patiently waited for an answer but when it didn't come she narrowed her eyes.

"Well?" she pressed but he just looked up and stood up.

"Thanks for dinner." He said instead with a blank expression.

"You've already said that!" she exclaimed as he made to move past her, "Hello? I am talking to you!" she grabbed his coat sleeve and his impossibly dark eyes drifted to her hand clutching his coat. His gaze traveled up her hand to her arm before he finally looked her in the eye.

"Your point?" he asked calmly and she threw his arm away from her.

"You have no right to ignore me!" she croaked and he sighed.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to be left alone. I thought that you didn't like me. _At all_." He said wearily.

"I don't like you! But you can't pretend like I don't exist. And when you want me to do something I'd appreciate it if you told me yourself instead of sending messages with the crew."

"Fine." He stated impassively and his blank expression enraged her even more.

"Am I boring you, Jack? Because you sure as hell didn't give me that impression three nights ago!" she exploded and his eyes went wide, perfectly breaking his impassive façade.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He recovered quickly and she looked at him incredulously.

"I know you came to my room on your birthday night. I know you kissed me when you thought I was asleep." She stated boldly and he stiffened.

"Okay, you were awake. So, what? I have to fuss over you just because I was drunk enough to kiss you? Please, get your head straight, lass." He scoffed as he sat back down and forcibly brought the tray of food close to him, staring at its contents with blazing eyes.

Isabella gaped at him before she straightened and nodded.

"Alright. Glad we cleared that out. I will get my head straight as you instructed and you will keep your bloody hands and mouth away from me! Understood?" her hands were shaking from anger and humiliation but she hid them behind her back to conceal it.

"Dully noted." He said as he dipped his spoon in the broth and looked at it like he wanted to kill it for even existing.

"Fine."

"Fine." She shot back before she stormed to her room and made to close the door, only to remember that it couldn't close properly.

"And fix the bloody door!" she called loudly before she sat on her bed and fiercely hugged her pillow with both of her hands.

Later that night she would finally admit to herself that his comment hurt her once again. She didn't try to figure out the reason why though. She didn't want to know why it bothered her so much because she was terrified of the answer.

* * *

><p>Isabella was idly rolling an apple on top of the table with her hand when a terrible noise caused her to jump and yelp. Cotton who was with her in the galley stood up as well and looked at her with wide eyes. He made a motion with his hand for her to remain where she was but then Grog came running in the galley with his pistol in hand.<p>

"Attack! We're under attack!" he cried and if Isabella wasn't so scared she would have laughed at his extremely high pitched voice.

"What? Who?" she asked instead and he took a huge gulp of air before he responded.

"Pirate ship! No idea who but that was definitely a canon that his us!" he said before he disappeared upstairs. Cotton made to walk away but when Isabella tried to follow him he shook his head.

"But…" she trailed off when he glared at her, "Fine." She relented and he nodded before he walked out of the galley.

Isabella listened carefully at the commotion that started and she bit her lip when she heard Jack's voice barking orders at the crew. She pressed her back against the galley door and cautiously peered outside. No one was down there. She pulled her head back and remained there for a while. Suddenly the voices stopped and she listened for anything that could pose a threat. She heard none and she decided to leave the galley despite her fear. She tiptoed towards the stairs that led to the upper deck and when she arrived she climbed them up slowly.

"I have given you a fair warning, Jack but you still think I am joking. I am not. I want my money back! The money you stole." Isabella was shocked when she realized that the voice was feminine. She stepped onto the deck and her eyes briefly locked with Gibbs who shook his head wildly at her. She ignored his silent warning and stepped forward. An arm landed heavily on her neck and rough fingers threaded into her hair, causing her to gasp.

"Oi! Cap'n! I think they've been hiding treasure down there!" the man holding her laughed and the woman turned towards them. She was beautiful in a wild way and her deep green eyes stared at Isabella with curiosity.

"That's a girl, Lewis. Since when do you keep girls aboard your ship, Jack?" the woman turned to Jack who was frozen and looking at Lewis's hand which was gripping Isabella's hair tightly.

"Since women decided to become Captains. How did you get your title, Joan? Murdered the previous captain?" Jack asked and the woman snapped her fingers towards Lewis's direction. The man tightened his grip on Isabella and quickly put a knife against her neck, pressing the blade hard against her skin. Isabella gasped in fright and looked at Jack whose eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Let her go or you'll never get your money, Joan. She's part of me plan." He said suddenly and Joan raised her eyebrows at his words.

"Really? You intend to sell her?"

"I kidnapped her. I'll have me ransom for her soon." He responded and Isabella cringed at the coolness of his words.

"Really? So she's a prisoner. What is she doing wandering the ship then I wonder…" she trailed off as she looked at Isabella and then back at Jack, "Oh, I see. Friends with benefits perhaps?" Joan asked and Jack shrugged.

"None of your business what she is to me. So, kindly let her go."

"When am I going to get my money, Jack?" she persisted instead.

"Soon." Jack's tone was crisp and low as he looked at the knife in Lewis's hand.

"How soon?"

"Very soon. In a month."

"Very well. Let the girl go." She ordered and Isabella was thrust forward. She caught herself by curling a hand around the rail and Jack made to step forward as if to catch her. Joan chuckled and he paused.

"Always too soft, Jack. That's what always gets you into trouble. That and your lies." She added as she stepped back, "Back to the ship!" she barked and Isabella watched with relief as her men retreated back to their ship.

"Mother's love, Jack! How much money did you take from her?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Oh, shut it already! I'll give her the bloody money in a month like I have already agreed." Jack snapped as he walked towards Isabella.

"Are you alright, love?" he murmured as he brushed his fingertips over the red spot on her neck.

"Fine. He was pressing too hard is all." She replied as she rubbed the spot.

"Captain?" Gibbs spoke up again.

"What?" Jack responded as he pushed Isabella's hair behind her ear gently.

"Your hand's bleeding." Gibbs said and Jack looked down.

"Oh, right. Just a scratch." He waved Gibbs' worry away by wiping his bloody hand on his breeches.

"I can clean it for you." Isabella spoke before she could think and Jack looked at her.

"Fine." He said and then his eyes widened at his own words.

"Come on then." She muttered as she walked towards the cabin with him on her heels.

Once they were inside, she soaked a cloth in water and brought it to him.

"So you owe her money. That's why you kidnapped me." She stated as she sat next to him on his bunk and took his hand in her lap.

"No. I have the money. I just want to have more before I pay her back." He said simply and she gaped at him.

"You have the money? And you risked the lives of your crew for nothing then?" she was shocked.

"We're pirates, Bella. If I gave her the money now what would I get? But if I wait till I got me ransom then I will not even notice the amount missing from me possession." He shrugged and she blinked.

"I see…You are still so certain that they'll give you the money."

"I am. Desire is a great incentive for a man, love. And from what I gather Stevenson's son has got it bad for you, lass. No surprise there." He stated as his eyes moved over her twice.

"That's ridiculous. He's never showed any interest towards me." She shook her head and he laughed.

"That's because you're oblivious to everything and everyone around you." He said smiling and she paused.

"Excuse me?"

"You've no idea, have you?" he murmured as he reached with his callused hand and touched her cheek softly, his eyes staring at her intently.

"Jack…?" she was beyond confused by his words. Did he mean that he himself…liked her?

"I understand him though…" he continued as he caressed her face, "I'd pay for you as well."

"Pardon?" she blinked rapidly and it broke him from his daze.

"Right. Never mind, love. Me hand, please?" he said with a smirk and she gazed at him with confusion for a while longer before she started cleaning his hand.

"I still think you're mistaken…but anyway." She shook her head. She could still feel his eyes on her as she worked on his hand, "So, does this mean that you've decided to stop ignoring me?" she asked and he chuckled.

She felt him shift next to her and before she knew what had hit her, she felt his lips against her forehead. She froze as she felt his warm lips pressing against her cool skin and his injured hand turned in hers so he could wrap his fingers tightly around it.

"I've decided to never ignore you ever again, love." He murmured softly and the corners of her lips turned upwards despite herself.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please, please review! If I don't update till Christmas then I wish a very Merry Christmas to everyone who's celebrating it!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas tomorrow! **

**Okay, I want to thank the following people for their comments and support: Edward-Cullen-babe501, Makrciana, smiling steph, AdaYuki, Daniela , deadgummiegirl, Zoek80, Why Fireflies Flash, TinkerbellxO, kstar26, Leyshla Gisel, funnygirl00, XOMoonlitRoseOX, Fiona, legrowl, Lori, Rachel, 88dragon06, Terriah, Nelle07, UnForGettable323 and BleedinLuva1123.**

**You are the sunshine of my life! Seriously, I smile so much when I read all your comments. Thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I am just playing with them. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Isabella frowned as she looked at the lock of hair between her fingers. She definitely needed to get her hair cut. It had grown to be too long and was getting tiresome to tame it. She sighed and let go of her hair before she crossed her arms over her chest. It was slightly windy but she was okay with it. She crossed her ankles as she sat stretched on the deck, her back against the bulkhead. It was comfortable sitting there just next to the cabin door and under the stairs that led to the helm. No one could really see her and she enjoyed the privacy and the clean air of the sea.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs's voice rang in the air and Isabella looked up as the sound of footsteps made the ceiling creak above her.

"Aye?" Jack's voice replied and she felt a smile forming on her lips at the sound of his voice. Once she had realized that she was smiling she frowned and shook her head. Okay, his voice was familiar now but why in hell did she smile like an idiot at the sound of it?

"I think someone's following us. Whoever it is, is far behind but…"

"Aye, I know. I saw them." She could even hear the smirk in Jack's voice as she scowled.

"Any idea who it might be?" Gibbs asked and she strained her ears to listen.

"It's Joan, Gibbs. She's just trying not to lose us. Saucy wench." Jack muttered and Isabella blinked at his words.

The female pirate captain was following them?

"Ah, of course. What's with you and the ladies, Jack? Seems like no one has you on her good books. No offence." Gibbs rushed to add.

"What are you talking about, Gibbs? The ladies love me! All except one…" he murmured the last words and Isabella wondered who that woman could be.

"Oh, yes that. Why doesn't she like you much?" Gibbs wondered.

"Is it that obvious that she doesn't?" Jack asked hoarsely and Isabella was confused. Who was _she_?

"Aye…I mean not so much now but before…Did you know her from before?"

"Um…not exactly. You could say that." Jack answered after a lot of stuttering.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked and Jack groaned.

"None of your business, mate. Besides I hardly think that Bella would appreciate me revealing our secret." Jack said firmly and Isabella's cheeks flushed. They were talking about her!

"Secret? What secret? Now I am curious." Gibbs said and Isabella gulped.

"Don't you have business below deck?" Jack asked him suddenly and Isabella sighed in relief.

"Aye…" Gibbs muttered petulantly before he stomped away.

"I need…a heading…Cotton! Grab the helm for a while." Jack barked before he climbed down the stairs. He came to a sudden stop when he realized that Isabella was sitting down just under the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused and she shrugged, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks by rubbing her temples.

"Sitting."

"By yourself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded. He stroked the compass in his hand gently before he plopped down next to her, one knee propped up.

"Love, you're like a tomato. Are you alright?" he asked with a frown, totally clueless and she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine. How's your hand?" she asked instead and he paused.

"Fine. Why the sudden desire to know about me well being?" he asked and she glared at him.

"I was just being polite." She said and he chuckled.

"You're so easy. I don't even have to try to rile you up!" he laughed heartily and she scowled.

"I am glad I amuse you, Jack. Didn't you need a heading?" she asked while looking at his compass.

"Heading? Oh, of course. I now have me heading. No worries." He checked his compass and waved at her dismissively. Isabella was beyond confused by that.

"Don't you need your maps for that?" she asked dumbly and he shook his head.

"Nope. So, why are you sitting here?" he asked with a cryptic smirk.

"Um…it's quiet. Besides I am not in anyone's way." She shrugged as she looked at her lap.

"I see." He murmured as he looked at her profile.

"So, what's your history with the pirate lady?" Isabella asked to divert his attention from her.

"Pirate lady? Oh, love, Joan's everything but a lady." He chuckled and Isabella frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question." She crossed her arms over her chest. He licked his bottom lip before he grinned.

"What exactly was your question, Bella?" he asked as he shifted to rest his head against the bulkhead, "This is indeed nice." He murmured once he had gotten comfortable.

"This woman seemed to be really cross with you the other day. I am curious to know why." Isabella said quietly and he looked at her sideways.

"A few years back, Joan had gotten her hands on two merchant ships that were sailing to England from the New World. Let's just say that their cargo was more than just tempting. They were filled with gold and money. At the time Joan and I were….close acquaintances and I heard about her successful pillaging. So I paid her a visit." He grinned and Isabella blinked rapidly.

"Oh…so she…lent you some of the money?" she asked and Jack chuckled.

"Lent? Oh, darlin'…" he shook his head as he looked at her, his eyes dancing with mischief, "Let's just say that she was too busy having her lips on me goods to pay any attention to the fact that me men were robbing her just a few walls away." He chuckled and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed as more heat traveled to her cheeks and neck.

"Which one? The robbing or the fact that she was sucking me off in her cabin?" he asked boldly and she slapped his knee.

"Oh, both are disgusting! Believe me! But I meant you stealing from her while seducing her." She scowled and he grinned.

"I don't remember it being disgusting but yes. After that she's been rather cross with me and I really need to give back her money before she murders me." He said and she shifted nervously next to him.

"Right…God, you do have a dirty mouth." She muttered and he laughed while trying to make eye contact with her.

"One of me best characteristics I assure you. Just out of curiosity while you and I where…you know back then, did I talk dirty?" he asked and she gaped at him.

"What…What kind of a question is that?" she exclaimed, her face totally aflame.

"It's a yes or no question, love." His eyes were intense as they took in her nervous posture.

"That's definitely a no!...I mean I don't really recall what you were saying. I was too busy trying to understand what you were doing." She said in a hiss and he was ready to speak when Grog interrupted him.

"What were you doing to the lass, Cap'n?" he asked and Jack looked up at him while Isabella jumped.

"Nothing." Jack muttered as he stood up and closed his fist tightly around his compass.

"But she just said that-…"

"Don't you have to swab the deck?" Jack cut him off with a sharp glare as Isabella tried to sit up. She stumbled on her way up and Jack coiled a hand around her arm to steady her before he let go of her quickly.

"What? No!" Grog exclaimed and Jack grinned at him coldly.

"Now you do. Away." He walked away from them and Isabella looked after his retreating back.

"Lass?" Grog was confused and extremely curious by then.

"I'll just…yep." Isabella made some hand gestures before she entered the cabin and closed the door behind her, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

* * *

><p>Isabella couldn't sleep. There was a mild storm raging outside that made it even more difficult for her to sleep. She sat up and got out of bed, giving up on trying sleeping. She tiptoed barefoot to the door and peeked outside. The main cabin was empty and she frowned. She pulled on her robe and made her way towards the cabin door. She opened it and looked outside. The deck was empty but a noise to her left alerted her that she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened a friction when she saw Jack sitting where she used to sit in the morning with a bottle between his legs. He was tapping his fingers against his thigh while his eyes were gazing ahead. He looked deep in thought.<p>

"Um…what are you doing in my spot?" she asked and he inhaled sharply before he turned to look at her surprised. A slow smile appeared on his lips as he shrugged.

"I find it rather comfy." He shrugged with a slight slur and he swallowed hard.

"Are you drunk?" she asked cautiously and he chuckled.

"Hmm…so and so. Care to join me?" he asked offering her his bottle but she shook her head. She eyed the wet floor just a few feet away from his legs and looked into his eyes then.

"Aren't you getting wet?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No."

She left the door and stepped closer to him, looking down at his relaxed, almost lazy form.

"What are you doing here alone?" she asked and he breathed deeply before he answered.

"Thinking." He replied shortly while he eyed her.

"About what?" she asked as she fidgeted.

"You're welcome to sit in me lap, you know." He said suddenly and she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Your feet are bare." He pointed out with the same slur as before.

"I…"

"Oh, just sit down already." He groaned as he pulled her down by tugging on her robe. Isabella lost her balance and ended up in his lap. He placed a hand gently on her back while he held his precious drink with the other.

"Ah, that's better." He sighed as he rubbed his fingertips against her back, "You're warm."

"So, what were you thinking about out here in the rain?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was in his lap.

"You." He replied simply and she frowned.

"Why me?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier…And I've come to the conclusion that that night still bothers you. I want to know why you can't just let it go." He said and she squirmed.

"I am trying to but…" she trailed off and he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" he encouraged and she sighed.

"Seeing you reminds me."

"Is it really that bad of a memory, love? Do you really feel like I used you?" he asked huskily and she paused.

"I know you didn't mean to…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She shrugged and she jumped when she felt his hand at the back of her neck just under her hair.

"You were my mystery girl back then. I kept asking about you but I couldn't find you anywhere." He murmured as his fingertips rubbed her neck.

"Jack…" she tried to move away from his touch but he placed a hand on her stomach and stilled her from moving away.

He leaned forward and breathed deeply, "You smell the same." He said quietly as he shifted his feet by bringing up his knees, effectively bringing her closer to his chest.

"You too." She said as she found herself looking into his almost black eyes, "You were drunk as well that night." She said and he licked his lips.

"I'm not drunk, love. Trust me. I am just…relaxed." He grinned as he trailed his hand down her neck to her shoulder.

"So," her voice shook as she spoke and he smirked, "How many bottles must you drink in order to be drunk?' she asked and he pursed his lips, causing her eyes to drift down to them for a moment.

"Why do you plan to seduce me?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd be no good at it." She muttered and Jack chewed on his bottom lip.

"You'd be surprised at how good you could be." He whispered almost inaudibly and she blinked.

"Sorry?"

He breathed deeply through his nose then and his hand returned to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his face.

"What if I wanted you to?" he asked and she froze.

"What if you wanted me to what?"

"Seduce me. What if I wanted you to. Would you do it?" he asked breathily and his hot breath fell on her lips as she tried to form words.

"What are you talking about? This is…" she trailed off and he leaned closer.

"You know I want you." He said and she stiffened, "You know I kissed you. You told me."

"And you denied it." She said shakily.

"At first." He shook his head as his lips brushed against her trembling ones, "Shh…" he murmured as he threaded his fingers in her hair and pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't want you to be scared of me." He murmured and she felt her throat constricting at his words.

"I…I'm not." She denied and it was true to some extent. She wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of what he could do. What he had the potential to make her feel.

"No, you are. And I want to change that. Will you let me?" he asked and as he talked his mouth kept brushing against her lips.

"I don't know what you're asking of me." She said as he as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yes, you do. You're so upset over that night. I want to make amends. I want to make you feel good." He breathed and she pulled her head back, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You what…?"

"Of course I have me own personal reasons as well. Being a greedy bastard being one of them…but I want it all the same. What do you say, hmm?" his hand rubbed up and down her back and she let out a nervous laugh.

"You're insane." She shook her head as she pushed against his chest and stood up.

His hand flew out quicker than lightning and grasped the hem of her nightdress. He tugged forcefully until her legs were pressed up against his chest while he was kneeling on the floor.

"You have three weeks to think over me proposition. Until we reach London." He murmured as his hand went under her clothes and stroked her calf gently, his touch almost burning her skin, "Don't be quick to answer, love. I'll be waiting. Run along to bed now. It's cold out here." He let go of her and sat back down, almost causing her to fall by the force of his release. She stepped back and he looked away from her while taking a sip from his rum. Isabella's entire body was shaking and her belly was twisted into a tight knot. She watched as his lips drank from the bottle and studied how his fingers were tightly wrapped around its neck. He didn't look up at her again and she shook her head to clear it.

She stared at him like a frightened deer for a moment longer before she turned and walked back inside, slamming the door shut.

He was mad and she was even madder for actually already considering his proposal.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: And there you have it! What do you think of Jack's proposition? Do you think she'll agree or not? And what should she ask in return? Please review and I'll try to update before New Year's Eve!**

**Merry Christmas again!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I ate way too much this time…I mean really ate. I'll have to pay for that but who cares, eh? And there's New Year's as well…ahem.**

**Anyway, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers again: Lori, Lorna Roxen, legrowl, Daniela , XOMoonlitRoseOX, NamelessSombody, Bleedinluva1123, greeneyesgirl, AdaYuki, peaches, Edward-Cullen-babe501, funnygirl00, Leyshla Gisel, Why Fireflies Flash, Rachel, MarissaOwens, Rose Red Ladybug, 88dragon06, Zoek80, MissSparrow101, Terriah, Makrciana, smilin steph and Fiona.**

**You are all great! Thank you so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Isabella idly dipped her spoon in the bowl of broth while she stared at it. She was in the galley as well some of the crew. She would have been more at ease if Jack hadn't been there, sitting across from her. He was talking and laughing with the crew like he had no care in the world while she was sitting there uncomfortable, like she was stepping on broken glass barefoot.

Jack's booming laughter made her look up and what she saw made her flush immediately for even noticing it. His cheeks were flushed as he laughed at something Grog was telling him and he had his head thrown back while holding his stomach. He recovered fairly quickly and started talking again animatedly with him while making hand gestures. Not wanting to be caught looking, she averted her eyes and stared at her food again.

"What's wrong, lass?" Gibbs broke her from her safe solitude and then every pair of eyes turned to stare at her.

"Um…nothing." She said quickly, ducking her head as she felt Jack's eyes on her as well.

"Perhaps I can cheer you up, darlin'. Want to pay a visit to me hammock?" a man spoke up and Isabella didn't even know who he was. He was tall and quite young but he was scary with dark but charming features. She stiffened as the man leered at her but he quickly lost his grin when Jack's hand came down hard against the table. The men jumped and turned to look at their Captain whose eyes were narrowed.

"You'll be cheering up no one, Dan. Either you all return to your food or you're excused to tidy up the hold and brig. It's been getting quite dirty down there." Jack's smirk was cold and sharp and the men, including Dan, looked away from Isabella while mumbling to themselves.

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief when the attention was diverted from her and ate quickly in order to leave as soon as possible.

"Want me to walk you up?" Gibbs asked quietly as soon as she pushed back her bowl of half eaten broth.

"No, thank you." She mumbled as she stood up and hurriedly exited the galley.

Jack watched her go and moments later he stood up and followed behind her in silence. He opened the cabin door just a minute after she had entered the cabin and she visibly stiffened at his entrance.

"Are you okay?" he asked simply as he pushed the door shut with his body, leaning against it.

"Fine." She spoke quickly and he gazed at her.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked at last and she laughed humorlessly.

"I will pretend you didn't even ask me that question." She said as she turned her back to him, not wanting to look into his eyes because they were far too bewitching for their own good.

"Is it because of what we talked about five days ago?" he asked and he sounded far closer than she thought he was.

"You've been counting?" she asked surprised as she turned to face him. He shrugged, giving her a cheeky grin as he stepped even closer.

"What can I say? I'm an impatient man." He smiled and she frowned.

"Well, you'll be waiting for a long time so…" she trailed off and he cocked his head to the side.

"So your final answer is no?" he asked curiously and she felt her throat going dry.

"I…haven't even started considering it."

"Yet." He grinned and she scowled.

"I just want to know why you would propose something like that. Do you think it'll be interesting, amusing even?" she asked angrily and he frowned.

"Yes, I think it will be." He said and she gaped at him.

"Why? Because you'll get to do it with the little inexperienced girl? Think you can tell it as a story to your crew in order to amuse them like you did today?" she snapped and he stepped back slightly.

"That's just stupid, love. I'd never tell anyone about you. Us." He shook his head and she snorted.

"And _do it_? I mean really? You can call it sex, you know. It won't hurt you." He said and she felt her body temperature rising.

"I'll call it whatever the hell I want. And stop pressuring me. This whole situation is stupid and ridiculous! And I really don't understand what you'll get from all this." She spat but before she had the chance to walk away he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Don't say it is ridiculous." He murmured as he tugged her closer and leaned down towards her face, "I'd get you. Does that answer your question?"

"For a night. And you could get that any time you'd like it. From others." She snapped and he grinned, his eyes shining.

"Who knows? Perhaps you'd come to like it." He said, ignoring the rest of her words and she pushed him back, causing him to chuckle at her anger.

"You sound so sure of yourself." She said in a steady voice even though her knees felt like they were ready to buckle from his intense stare.

"Always am, love. Always am. So don't be quick to decide." He leaned down suddenly and placed a sloppy kiss on her nose before he stepped back, chuckling at her disgusted expression.

"Ew! You still smell like rum!" she said while rubbing the wetness of his kiss from her nose. He winked and shrugged.

"I'll be having dinner in me cabin with a guest tonight." He said suddenly and she frowned.

"Guest? We're in the middle of the sea." She exclaimed curiously.

"Hmm. Joan's will be coming over. I need to tame her down 'cause she almost blew me hat off me head this morning with her pistol." He frowned while patting his hat tenderly.

"I hadn't realized she was that close by." Isabella muttered and he grinned.

"She's watching out for her money. Can't blame her really." He shrugged as he placed his hat on his head.

"Okay…I'll just lie down for a while and then head down to the galley. I won't be in your way." She muttered as she turned to walk to the side cabin.

"You're welcome to stay if you want. I don't mind." He called and she paused at the door.

"No, thanks." She shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun."

"Thank God or you'd never leave me alone." She sad sarcastically and he smiled at her.

"Hey, love." He called and she waited, "Eat with me. I won't bite. Neither will she." He said softly.

"I doubt that she won't. And I might say something stupid…Anyway, I have a lesson later on." She said smugly and he frowned.

"Eh? What lesson?" he asked before she had the chance to escape again.

"Cotton's going to teach me how to fish." She said simply before she disappeared in her cabin.

Jack stared at the door with his mouth agape as an image of a wet, laughing Isabella trying to grab slimy fishes popped into his head. He licked his lips and glared at his cabin door.

"Bloody lucky mute bastard." He hissed petulantly as he plopped down in his chair and looked solemnly at the maps in front of him.

* * *

><p>Isabella laughed at Cotton's expression as she once again failed to follow his instructions. The old man glared at her and she patted his arm before she smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry. Should I try again?" she asked and he nodded before he handed her the fishing stick.

Jack looked at them through his open cabin door while swirling his goblet of wine in his hand.

"Seems like you find looking at her a quite fascinating thing." Joan spoke up from the other side of the table and he turned his gaze towards her.

"Can you blame me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Isabella again.

"Yes. What do you find in her? Don't get me wrong; she is pretty, maybe too pretty for you but…what about the rest of it?" Joan asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Women need to be women, Joan." He drawled before he took a sip from his wine.

"What does that mean?" her vibrant eyes flashed as she looked between the door and him.

"It means that feistiness and wildness is all good but a woman must have an air of vulnerability around her. It's an instinct, you know? Men need to protect _and_ teach." he grinned widely and Joan scowled.

"So your taste has diverted towards feeble women now? I am surprised because you used to say that their kind is extremely clingy."

"I was wrong." He shrugged and she stared at him.

"So why is she not in the brig again?" Joan asked, changing the subject.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Of course it is. And it's the only one you're getting." He replied with finality.

"Fine. So how does your whole scheme going?" she asked and he frowned.

"Scheme?"

"Aye. The kidnapping and all. Really, Jack I thought you couldn't stoop that low. I mean kidnapping a girl?"

"She's not a girl." He scowled and Joan laughed.

"Oh, yes she is."

"If she is then I must be considered a perverted ol' bugger for the thoughts I've been having." He murmured and Joan shrugged.

"She is too young for you." She said and he huffed.

"You're just jealous because little Jack hasn't visited you for the last couple of years." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Keep saying that and you'll believe it. Not that I'd have a problem getting together with him." She smirked right back at him and he grinned.

"Is that an offer?" his left eyebrow went up and she chuckled.

"Sure." She said simply and he inhaled sharply as his eyes roved her form before he relaxed back in his chair and shook his head.

"Can't do." He said with reluctance.

"Really? Why is that?" she asked surprised that he of all people declined.

"Well…I am experimenting with something here…" he said nonchalantly and she blinked.

"Can I ask with what?" she asked simply.

"Nope. Personal business." He replied and Joan's eyes went to Isabella who was currently clapping her hands excitedly.

"Not so personal." Joan said as Jack's eyes were immediately drawn to Isabella at the sound of her laughter, "I still think she's too young for you."

"Oh, shut it." He snapped as he stood up, filled a goblet with wine and headed for the door.

"Come on! You have to give me credit! I helped you catch those." Isabella laughed as Gibbs took the basket of fish and headed for the galley, Cotton trailing behind him.

"Aye, lass. You did and he says thank you!" Gibbs called with a chuckle and Isabella smiled before she turned.

"Oh!" she collided with Jack and she reached up a hand to rub at her forehead. He rubbed his jaw and smirked at her.

"Collision." He said with a chuckle as he offered her the goblet of wine. She looked at his hand with suspicion and he laughed, "It's just wine, love. Since you didn't accept me invitation and all."

"Oh, thank you." She said in a small voice as she took the wine from him and took a small sip. He looked at her as she drank and he smiled.

"Good?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I have no idea about wines." She said as she looked at the red liquid in her cup.

"Oh, Jack knows a lot about them. You should _teach_ her, Jack." Joan said as she came to stand behind Jack, a smirk on her face.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably while Jack glared at Joan.

"Weren't you leaving?" he asked and Joan smiled.

"Of course. Good night and have a nice journey." She said still smiling as she touched Jack's arm and placed a quick openmouthed kiss on his closed mouth. He tensed and pulled his head back as he narrowed his eyes at her in warning.

Isabella looked away and took another sip of wine as she turned to look at the sea.

"Bye, Isabella." Joan called as she landed on her ship, letting go of the rope she was using as leverage to jump.

Isabella turned and gave a small wave before she turned to Jack, "May I go in now?" she asked quietly and Jack nodded.

"Of course, darling." He said quietly and she passed by him on her way inside.

Jack glared on last time towards Joan's ship before he followed Isabella.

"There's leftover food." He motioned to the table and she shook her head.

"I already ate but thank you." She replied as he shut the door. She placed the goblet on the table and turned towards him.

"So…I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said awkwardly as she turned to leave.

"Bella, wait." He called and she paused.

"Yes?"

"About before, she and me…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jack." She said with a shake of her head, "I don't care what you do." She said coolly and he blinked, uncharacteristically bothered by the words.

"Oh. Alright. Glad to know." He said crisply, "I am still waiting for an answer you know. Remember what you and I talked about?" he asked and she blinked slowly.

"I do. And I already have the answer. The answer is no. Goodnight, Jack." She said quietly, almost too quietly before she turned and walked away, leaving him staring after her vacantly.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! So, what did you think of Isabella's answer? Any thoughts? Opinions? Please feel free to comment! I love hearing from you!**

**Have a very Happy New Year's, everyone!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope this year brings nothing but happiness to you all! I hope you all had a good time.**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: cassie-snape, NamelesssSombody, Rose Red Ladybug, Lori, MissSparrow101, Fiona, Makrciana, UnForGettable323, Daniela S. Black, AdaYuki, 88dragon06, greeneyesgirl123, legrowl, TinkerbellxO, BleedinLuva1123, funnygirl00 and Rachel.**

**Review replies to:**

**Rachel: Hello there! Happy New Year! Thank you so much for your review. Isabelle doesn't really trust him in order to give in to him. Plus he hasn't done anything to deserve it yet. xD**

**Lori: Hi, love! I hope you have a very Happy New Year! Thank you so much for all your reviews and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner! I do read and enjoy all your reviews. By the way why don't you make an account so I can PM you back? It's easy. :)**

**Fiona: Hello and Happy New Year! Thank you so much for all your wonderful and detailed reviews. They make my day. I am glad you're enjoying this story. Jack certainly needs to be less cocky but it's in his nature to be so that will be a bit tricky to achieve. As for Bella she will figure out she wants him and soon. Just trust me. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Mr. Gibbs, that's filthy." Isabella shuddered as she watched the older man's stained shirt.

"Nay. I washed it."

"Really? How?" she asked with a face of disgust.

"With sea water of course!" he exclaimed and Isabella paused.

"Salt makes the dirt worse. It sticks on the clothes and…and has that result." She pointed at his soiled shirt.

"Bugger! Is that why all me shirts are ruined?" Grog exclaimed from behind them and Isabella turned to him.

"The answer to that would be yes." Isabella laughed at their crestfallen expressions.

"Could you do something about that?" Gibbs asked slowly and she shrugged.

"I'd need soap for that." She said and Cotton eagerly poked Gibbs' arm and then pointed towards the stairs.

"Oh, aye! We might have some of that!" Gibbs said enthusiastically as he went in search of the precious soap.

Isabella looked at her own dress and shook her head. Her own clothes needed a good wash. She wondered how Jack kept his clothes clean…well relatively clean. Perhaps he had someone in Tortuga who-….

_Don't even go there._ Her inner voice warned and she shook her head.

"Will you wash mine too?" Grog asked while blinking rapidly.

"Um…sure." Isabella agreed reluctantly.

"Mine too?" Jim asked as he poked his head through the stairs.

"Okay…" Isabella trailed off and the men grinned.

"Thanks, lass." They both said before they hurried to fetch their clothes.

"Oh, God…what have I gotten myself into?" she muttered as she headed for the cabin.

She opened the door and passed by Jack who was at his desk looking at his maps with such a face of extreme puzzlement that it was almost funny. He didn't look up as she passed by him and went to her cabin. She grabbed her second, dirtier dress and made to leave when she paused. Her eyes widened as she looked at the door…well the place where her door previously existed. Where was her bloody door! It had been there a few hours ago.

She pursed her lips and walked out of the small room.

"Jack." She called and the pirate briefly looked up at her before he looked down at his compass.

"Aye? How can I be of help, Bella?" he asked and she pointed towards her room.

"Where is my door?" she asked and when he didn't look up she slammed her hand against his desk. Looking as if he was bored as hell, he gazed up at her expectantly.

"I am talking to you, Jack! Where is my door! My previously _damaged_ door." She seethed and he shrugged.

"It was damaged like you said so, I got rid of it." He said calmly and her eyes widened impossibly.

"You what? Why did you take my door?" she exclaimed and he leaned back in his chair.

"Technically it was my door, darlin', so I did what I thought was best." He stated and she felt her cheeks heating with anger.

"I am sleeping in there! How in hell am I supposed to have some privacy now that you decided to remove the door from my cabin?"

"That door was squeaking and it was bothering me at nights. Besides you don't need a door. I barely come to your cabin so you have no fear of exposing your virtuous assets to me lecherous eyes." He said with grin before he leaned towards his maps again.

"That's not the point! I need the door. It gives a sense of security. I want it back." She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Again, you are in position to demand anything. You're me prisoner or have you forgotten that part?" he asked as he placed one leg on his desk.

"That is not fair! The door was barely squeaking! Your reasoning is absurd!" she looked at him with angry grey eyes and he only smirked.

"Life's not fair, love. Deal with it. Now, I heard that you've taken over laundry. Me clothes are over there." He pointed towards his bunk, "Be a sweetheart and wash them for me."

"I am not doing your laundry!" she cried in indignation and he stood up. He walked to his bunk, picked up his clothes and walked to her. He placed them roughly in her hands and slipped his hand to the back of her head. His fingers threaded through her hair and he used his grip to pull her close to his face.

"Yes, you are if you don't wish to return to the brig where you rightfully belong. Savvy?" his voice was low as he stared into her angry eyes.

"Perhaps you should put me back there then because there's no way in hell that I'm doing anything for you!" She hissed as she pushed him back, threw his clothes at him and exited the cabin with a slam of the door.

Only when she was away did he allow the amused chuckle to escape his lips. He shook his head, picked up his clothes and threw them in a chest, grin still in place.

"Good girl." He murmured as he returned to his desk and propped his feet up on his desk. He reclined back in his chair lazily as more quiet laughter shook his body.

* * *

><p>Isabella fluffed her pillow and angrily lay back down. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned into her side, facing the door. The bed croaked loudly in protest and she winced at the sound <em>and<em> the dangerous sway that came along with it. She listened to Jack's footsteps and saw his shadow as he walked. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

A book landed on her belly all of a sudden and she yelped.

"Did it get you?" he called as he poked his head through the threshold.

"No." she scowled as she picked up the book and then looked at him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him shirtless. If he noticed her stare he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be glad if I gave you one of me books." He shrugged, "And then perhaps you'd stop possessing the extreme desire to kill me?" he offered as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame.

She looked away from his tanned skin and swallowed.

"Thank you, I guess." She murmured and he grinned.

"You're welcome, love." He said amused.

"What happened to your shirt?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Had to give them to Cotton. They needed to be washed and since you didn't oblige me…" he shrugged and she cleared her throat.

"Right. Thank you for the book." She said shortly as she opened said book and started flipping through its pages.

"You're welcome, love. You're welcome." He said quietly as he walked away, "Oh and be careful with that bunk. Doesn't sound well to me." He called and her eyes widened. The last thing she needed was for her bed to collapse.

After that she had to watch him sharpening his sword and cleaning his boots while sitting on the floor just a few feet away from her threshold, shirtless.

_Great_.

* * *

><p>She was gazing at the water when she felt a hand tapping her shoulder. She turned her head and gazed at Jack who waved at her. Her eyes narrowed and he raised his hands up in surrender.<p>

"Just wanted to see if you'd like to accompany me to the helm? It's quite a nice day." He said simply and sighed.

"Do I have to?" she asked and he groaned.

"No, you don't have to. But I'd like you to." He said with his hands on his hips. She pushed back from the railing and brushed past him to go to the cabin.

"Why?" she asked as he followed close behind her.

"Do I need to have a reason to want a pretty girl at me side?" he grinned at her back as they entered the cabin.

"Yes." She said simply as she stopped walking and turned to face him. He staggered slightly at her abrupt turn but then smirked.

"Trust me I do not need a reason. You need to relax, love. I am not around here to get you. No matter what you think." He said as he reached over and fingered a stray lock of her hair. Isabella didn't flinch back and he grinned as he gently tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't think anything. And you need to stop thinking that I am like this because of what happened…before. I am not. I simply don't trust you, Jack. With anything." She said and his hand fell from her hair.

"So, you're telling me that you're not angry with me for bedding you that night and that the only thing that keeps you away is your distrust?" he asked and she simply nodded, "Wow, that's even worse." He muttered and she frowned.

"No, it's not." She shook her head and he cocked his head to the side.

"Explain." He said simply and she smiled gently as she took a step closer to him. Jack's eyes widened slightly at her close proximity and his body tensed with excitement.

"You can earn my trust, Jack. If you tried you'd find out that it's quite easy actually." She said quietly as she fleetingly touched the lapel of his worn coat. He visibly gulped and the fingers of his right hand found her hand and grasped it just as she tried to move it away from his coat.

"Since that is so…perhaps you could give me a clue because I honestly don't know what to do." He said hoarsely and she chuckled softly.

"The infamous Captain Sparrow doesn't know what to do? That's shocking." She smiled as she tried to pull her hand back.

"Perhaps if you'd stop being suspicious of me every move would make it easier to trust me, Bella." He said as he tugged her hand to his mouth and turned it over. He pressed an openmouthed kiss at her palm and she swallowed hard.

"I-…" she was cut off by a loud yelp and a crushing sound that came from the side cabin.

Isabella jumped back from Jack with wide eyes, "What was that?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes before he stomped towards the side cabin.

"Eh, sorry, Cap'n. It was just ol' me." Grog said as he gazed up at Jack from his place on Isabella's bed.

"For fuck's sake, man! What is the meaning of this?" Jack barked as he looked down at his crewman.

"Oh, my God! The bunk!" Isabella exclaimed from behind Jack.

"Sorry, lass. Looks like your bed ain't right." Grog said nervously as he stood up from the collapsed bed.

"What in bloody hell did you do, Grog!" Jack asked while trying to reign in his anger _and_ his laughter.

"I just wanted to open that bloody window! Figured that the lass wasn't tall enough to do so." Grog defended himself as Isabella entered the cabin and walked to her destroyed bed.

"What were you doing in here in the first place? Were you listening to our conversation?" Jack's eyes were narrowed with anger.

"Nay, Cap'n! I was cleaning the cabin. See? Me bucket and mop are over there." Grog said and Jack rubbed his temples.

"What did you do? Jump up and down on my bed?" Isabella asked and Grog smiled sheepishly.

"Just once. I was curious!" he said to his defense when Isabella glared at him, "I've been sleeping in a hammock for too long. But I _am_ sorry, lass. I'll try to fix it. It's just the legs." He said quickly and Isabella sighed in defeat.

"Okay.' She said solemly as she picked up her pillow and held it to her chest.

"Right, back to your work, Grog. But you'll have to replace the bunk." Jack said as he stepped aside to let him pass.

"Aye, Cap'n." the crewman muttered as he picked up his mop and bucket and left them alone.

Jack looked at Isabella's slumped form and cleared his throat.

"Right! So, how about you start getting acquainted with me larger _and_ comfier bunk, love?" he clapped his hands and grinned at her. She stared at him blankly for a few moments before she threw her pillow hard at him and walked out of the room.

"What?" he muttered confused as he looked between her retreating form and the pillow in his hands, "I was just being polite!" he called but the slam of the door was his only answer.

"Bugger." He whispered as he was left alone.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! I hope you liked it! Please, please review and I'll update asap!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome back my dear readers! Got another chapter here for you. Hope you like it!**

**An enormous thank you-hug to all my reviewers: ElleWillBite, Udumuhv, NamelessSombody, AdaYuki, MissSparrow101, Fiona, Amelia V. Sparrow, TinkerbellxO, Frenzy In Delirium, XOMoonlitRoseOX, BleedinLuva1123, Why Fireflies Flash, Lori, funnygirl00, cassie-snape, Kstar26, Rachel, UnForGettable323, MarissaOwens, 88dragon06, Rose Red Ladybug and Terriah. **

**Special thanks to _Rose Red Ladybug_ for assisting me in not making a fool out of myself by finding a very laughable typo and informing me of it. Thanks, love! I did laugh while I was correcting it though! I just had the image of it you know and I couldn't get it out of my head afterwards. xD**

**I also want to thank for all your alerts and favorites! I am always happy to see them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?" Jack spoke against her ear and Isabella gasped for she had not heard him coming in.

"I was thinking." She said shortly and he leaned back.

"Were your thoughts revolving around a particular bed?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes! You have to admit that it was most unfortunate for me!" she exclaimed with a pout and he chuckled.

"For you yes. For me? I think I am rather lucky. Gets cold and lonely in me nice, snuggly bunk, which you have refused to lie in for the past two nights. Isn't your neck stiff already?" he asked and she crossed her arms over her chest with determination.

"It is. But I am not getting into that bunk with you." She pointed a finger at him.

"Don't point your finger at your Captain, madam." He said with mock severity and she scowled, "Come on, love. What do you think I'll do? Take you while you're asleep?" he groaned as he twirled his goblet of rum in his hand even as his lips curled rapaciously at the thought.

"Yes!" she replied as she surpassed his expression.

"Well, you're wrong." He said indifferently, "I'd prefer you to be awake. I am by no means a selfish man." He grinned as her cheeks flushed.

"Really?" she asked with a snort of disbelief.

"Aye. Now how about you and I take a stroll around the ship while we listen to Jim's music?" he offered as he leaned towards her a bit.

"I don't-…"

"Please?" he cut her off with a raised eyebrow, "We need after all to work on our newfound friendship. Earn trust and all that." He sniffed and then smiled at her expectantly.

"Fine. You keep that thing away from me though." She pointed at his rum and he laughed.

"As you wish. Shall we?" he bowed teasingly and she fought the urge to smile as she passed by him and walked out of the door.

Jack shut the door of the cabin behind them and his gaze moved over Isabella's form as she walked ahead of him. His eyes lingered on her bare shoulders and briefly traveled down to her bottom before he quickly averted his eyes with an inaudible groan. He caught up with her just as she leaned against the railing and looked at her profile with curiosity. She had a delicate nose and her cheeks were plump and rosy in the moonlight. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, indicating that she was upset.

"Are you frowning like this because of the sleeping arrangements or are you concerned that I stare too much?" he spoke lowly but loudly enough for her to hear him clearly. Her head turned quickly towards him and her eyes showed her surprise.

"I…was…How did you know that?" she asked after stuttering.

"Your expressions are easy to read. Besides I think I know when you're angry or not. Does that count for our friendship?" he asked with a grin and she huffed.

"I never said we're friends, Jack." She said as she cleared her throat.

"I want us to be." He said quickly as he took a sip of his rum.

"Why?" she asked with curiosity as she gazed at his profile while he drank.

"From me experience women are never good friends. I at least have never been able to have a friendship with a woman." He shrugged and Isabella was intrigued.

"Why is that?"

"Women never trusted me, love." He said quietly and Isabella sighed.

"They never will if you lie and betray them. Like you did with Joan." She murmured.

"I don't think that the problem." He mused as he turned to face her, "They never understood me nature. You see, they expected too much when I was willing to offer only what I could."

"That's a characteristic of our sex. It's in our nature to expect things from men." Isabella said softly and he chuckled.

"It's also in your nature to create problems when there are not. I think your sex, as you said, never really trusts us."

"You're wrong. Not all women are the same. Nor are all men. But please don't tell me that you never met a woman you'd want to be loyal to. No one's perfect least of all you." She said as her voice turned from quiet to angry and he smirked.

"Never said I was. It's just that it's clear to me that women, you not included obviously, connect lust with love." He said as he gulped down more rum.

"Thank you for excluding me." She said crisply and he grinned.

"And by women I do not mean the ladies of Tortuga." He added and she sighed.

"Right, And your point is?"

"Me point is that I haven't met a woman who could tie me to her. And I do not mean by her looks. Looks wither and die." He waved his hand dismissively towards the sea, "I find the sea much more bewitching and I would in no way compromise me freedom and independence for someone who doesn't even understand who I am."

"That sounds…logical." She said and he grinned.

"See? We agree on something." He reached over and pinched her cheek lightly with his index and middle finger.

"That's a first. We should record it down." She murmured as her cheeks flushed from his touch.

"We shall then." He winked as he offered her his goblet.

"No, thank you." She pulled her head back in distaste.

"Oh, come on." He nudged her with his elbow and she sighed.

"Friends don't pressure each other." She stated as she looked at his offering hand.

"You just said we weren't friends." He grinned at her obvious hesitancy.

"No, but you could persuade me." She said suddenly with a grin and he frowned.

"In what way, 'cause you see, me means of persuasion may seem a bit controversial to you." He said as he leaned close to her face and took hold of her hand. He pushed the goblet of amber liquid into it and wrapped his own fingers around hers.

"How about you find me a mattress to sleep on? That would certainly put you in my good graces." She said shakily while he stared deep into her grey eyes.

"There's already a mattress waiting for you in me bunk, love. And it's a quite nice one. Wouldn't you trusting me in this be the first step towards our amiable relations?" he murmured huskily and she blinked before she raised the rum to her lips, his hand letting go of hers on the way.

"I guess." She blurted out quickly and he grinned widely.

"There's a good, lass." He said as he leaned back and looked at her as she drank from his goblet. He watched as her lips touched he spot where his lips had been just moments ago and he felt his belly clenching in an all so familiar way. His eyes refused to leave her until she pulled the cup away from her lips and handed it back to him.

"It's awful." She said as the liquid burned all the way down her throat.

"It takes a while but you'd get used to it. That's if you ever plan on drinking again." He chuckled a she finished the cup and pulled back from the rail.

"Come." He said as he bowed with a flourish, "Your bed awaits you, madam." He walked ahead and she could do nothing else but follow him tentatively back inside with wobbly legs that had nothing to do with rum.

* * *

><p>Isabella groaned as something heavy fell over her waist and legs. She stirred and opened one sleepy eye. She looked down and noticed an arm around her and a leg around both her legs. She groaned inwardly. That was the second time she had woken up like that. He really did have a problem staying at his side of the bed. She grabbed hold of his arm and despite its warmth she tried to remove it but it was a dead weight.<p>

"For the love of God, Jack! Aren't you supposed to be at the helm by now?" she exclaimed and her only response was a moan and something unintelligible.

"You are invading my personal space. Again." She said as she managed to turn onto her back. She then proceeded to poke him anywhere she could.

"Ow…What the fuck…?" he muttered as he took his arm back and opened his sleepy eyes, "What now? Wasn't it enough that you threw me off the bed the first time?" he muttered as he covered his eyes with his arm and rubbed his feet together under the covers.

"Haven't you ever slept with another person? Some people don't like to be pawed at." She said as she scooted further away from him.

"On the contrary, Bella love. I sleep with other people all the time. It's just that they actually like to be pawed at." He uncovered one eye to smirk at her.

"Disgusting." She muttered and he chuckled as he playfully bumped his hip against hers.

"Not really. Anyway, I am sorry for offending your sensitivities. I'll be up now." He groaned as he stood up while Isabella clutched the covers to her chest.

"You kick you know. In your sleep." He said as he put on his vest and leaned down to slip on his boots.

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do." He smirked and she scowled.

"Here talks the human python. Where did you get to be so strong anyway?" she muttered petulantly and he grinned widely.

"Glad to know you appreciate me strength, darlin'." He said as he looked outside the windows, "Looks like there's a storm coming." He said quietly as he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I don't like storms." She said with a cringe and he turned to look at her.

"I do. See you later. Hope that neck ain't bothering you anymore." He called before he shut the door on his way out.

Isabelle scowled at his retreating back and fell back onto the bed. She stretched and smiled at its softness. She had to give him some credit because he had let her go to bed first and he didn't lie down himself until late in the night. He hadn't tried anything funny except his cuddling tendencies which would be welcome if not for his dishonest characteristics and his crude mouth if he were ever to discover that she enjoyed being in his embrace.. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach with her cheek on the pillow. A loud thunder lighted up the entire cabin and she winced.

"It has begun. Damn." She murmured as she grabbed the pillow and placed it over her head as rain started falling from the angry sky.

The wind picked up and the ship swayed roughly, causing her to et out a small yelp.

She looked up from her nestle and she heard Jack yelling loudly. She only got Gibbs' name as the ship lurched dangerously to the right and the hit something violently. Isabella sat up on the bed as Jack's voice cut through the noise of the storm again.

"For fuck's sake, Gibbs! I told you to stay in deep waters!" he barked and Isabella got up from the bed and slipped on her dress. She made her way towards the door and opened so she could see and hear better.

"I thought it wouldn't be so strong!" Gibbs yelled right back as crewmen run about the ship almost in a frenzy.

"You're not here to think! You're here to obey and when I say stay away from shallow waters you do as I command! Now go and see if the ship's damaged or not. Pray that she's not 'cause you'll be paying for it!" Jack's voice was sharp and Isabella had never heard him be so angry.

"Full canvas!" he yelled again as Gibbs walked down the stairs and in a hurry headed below deck.

Ignoring the rain Isabella followed the older man below deck and trailed behind him in silence as he entered the hold.

"Bugger!" he exclaimed as he walked close to the bulkhead and noticed the leak and damaged wood.

"Is it bad?" Isabella asked and Gibbs turned to her.

"You shouldn't be down here. It is not very bad but it needs to be fixed and soon." He said as he hauled some sacks over the hole to stop the leak, "We hit some rocks…It's my fault." He said quietly and Isabella turned on her heel to walk back upstairs.

"Lass? Where are you going?"

"I'm telling, Jack. He won't hurt _me_ much. You on the other hand…" she trailed off and Gibbs sighed heavily.

Once she stepped on deck the rain immediately soaked her hair and clothes but she ignored it for the time being.

"Go back down." Jack said as soon as she stepped onto the top step.

"I will. I am just letting you know that there is a leak down in the hold. Mr. Gibbs said we'll have to fix it soon." She said Jack's eyes closed briefly in anger.

"Since when are you responsible for the repairs, Bella? And where's me first mate?" he asked as he turned the helm to the left.

"He's downstairs." She said and before she had the chance to speak further Jack called loudly for Cotton. Once he was replaced at the helm he passed by her and walked rapidly towards below deck.

"Stay inside." He called firmly without looking at her and she reluctantly walked back inside the cabin. She changed her clothes and sat in a chair, wondering if another argument had already begun down in the hold.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when she realized that they had docked. She emerged from the cabin as soon as the rain stopped and followed the voices that were coming from below deck.<p>

"I'll bring over my quartermaster, Jack. He'll fix it quickly. He's very good at repairs." A feminine voice said and Isabella immediately recognized the voice.

Joan.

"We'll see that I guess. Bring him then." Jack said with a sigh as Isabella entered the hold. Joan smiled widely at him before she reached over to tug on his braids.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby. She's only a ship." She said and Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Isabella noticed that he didn't move back from Joan's touch and it somehow unnerved her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly as she came to stand behind Jack who quickly turned to her.

"Ah, love. Yes. Joan here will help get us back to open waters. We'll just have to stay here until the leakage's fixed." He smiled at her and Joan watched the exchange with curious eyes.

"Hello." Isabella acknowledged her and Joan offered her a small smile in return. Isabella noticed that the smile made her even more beautiful and radiant and something deep inside her ached at the knowledge of it. No wonder Jack kept her around despite their dispute.

"I'll be back." Joan said as she passed by Isabella on her way out.

"She was still following us then?" Isabella asked when they were left alone.

"Aye. More like watching over us." He chuckled as he approached her and looked at her, "Sorry for me temper before. I got really upset." He said as his eyes took in her disgruntled expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a frown as he traced the line between her furrowed brows with his finger.

"No. I…I'll go and help with the cooking." She said quickly as she pulled back from his touch and fled the room, leaving him puzzled.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: So, what do you think of Bella's reaction to Joan's appearance? Why do you think she got upset? Hmm? Review and tell me your thoughts! Pretty please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, my dears! I hope the new year's going well for you. For me so and so…**

**Anyway, I want to thank once more the people who keep encouraging me and make me smile with their wonderful reviews: Malsie19, smiling steph, TinkerbellxO, kstar26, Lori, UnForGettable323, terrier2468, Makrciana, Daniela S. Black, Rose red Ladybug. BleedinLuva1123, funnygirl00, Why Fireflies Flash, peaches, 88dragon06, Amelia V. Sparrow. CountCamille, AdaYuki and MissSparrow101.**

**Thank you, thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own a Jack Sparrow poster and pillow though…Does that count? Hmm? No? I didn't think so. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Isabella stepped aside, tray with cups of rum and water in hand, as two crewmen passed past her on the way to the hold. They were carrying large planks of wood for the repair and they were sweaty despite the cool weather.

She sighed when another collided with her and she glared at his back.

"Sorry, lass!" it was Gibbs walking hurriedly away with more wood and she groaned.

"Don't mention it." She muttered as she looked down at her rum stained dress before she continued walking.

She offered the men the drinks and then stepped back to look around. Gibbs stepped beside her with a cup of water and she narrowed her eyes in confusion before she turned to face him.

"Sorry, sir. Where's Jack?" she asked for she had seen him hovering all day in the hold, watching over the men while they worked.

"Oh, he's in his cabin. I think he wanted to eat something." Gibbs said with a shrug and a quick smile towards her.

"Will it be over soon?" she motioned at the hole and Gibbs shrugged again.

"We hope so. The thing is, Joan's quartermaster has a problem with his bloody back and he's working too slowly." Gibbs said in a hushed voice while looking towards said quartermaster.

"Hmm. I'm going to try and clean this up." She gestured towards the stain on her dress and Gibbs nodded before he went back to help.

The cabin door was half open when Isabella came to stand in front of it and as she pushed it open she was surprised to hear Jack's booming laughter coming from the center of the room. He was seated in his chair as he laughed and Joan was sitting on his desk, on top of the various charts.

Isabella hesitated in the doorway but then Joan looked at her and smiled at her tentatively.

"Seems like we have company." She said to Jack who stopped chuckling and turned to look at Isabella.

"Oh, love. There you are. You're just on time. Joan, tell her about the priest thing." Jack started laughing again and Isabella frowned.

"What priest thing?" she asked as she finally found the courage to approach them.

"Jack's talking about the time when I usurped the station of a member of the clergy." Joan said with a small laugh and Jack snickered.

"You see, there was this monastery that had caught me eye and I had to pretend I was a priest. You can't imagine how much gold was in there, lass. So, I dressed up as one of the priests and entered." Joan shrugged and Isabella looked at Jack.

"And you think that is funny?" she asked and Joan chuckled.

"She is right on that, you know." She said and Jack grinned.

"I can just imagine the scene is all. You," he pointed at Joan, "With the clothes, beard and all and with those breasts protruding from the robes! It's juts hilarious." He laughed again and Isabella scowled at him.

"It's not that funny. If I am not mistaken you have committed the same crime as well." She muttered the last sentence quietly as she walked away and Joan smirked.

"You're stupid." Joan informed him as she stood up and turned towards Isabella.

"I heard about the sleeping arrangements. Good luck." She called just as Isabella disappeared inside the side cabin.

"Thanks…I guess." Isabella called back.

Joan turned to Jack and smirked, "I do have a spare mattress if you want. I could give it to her." She said and Jack groaned.

"Keep your voice down, will you? Don't put such ideas in her head! It's going so well so far." He hissed.

"If everything's going so well, then why did she look like you've killed her pup?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and he frowned.

"I've done nothing…That I know of." He muttered.

"Knowing you, that is impossible." Joan snorted in amusement.

"Don't you have a ship to tend?" he asked sharply and she smiled.

"Sure. If your little plan goes to pot, my offer still stands." She winked as she trailed her hand down his arm, "Just let me know."

"I have no plan, Joan." He caught her wrist in a tight grip as he spoke lowly, "And I'd advise you to keep your nose out of other people's businesses." He snapped annoyed as he pushed her hand away and stood up.

"Fine. Don't get angry. I didn't know she meant this much." She said with a knowing look and he stiffened.

"I never said she does." He said as he gulped.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack." She said quietly as she slipped out of the cabin in silence.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening and the men had just finished with the repair. Isabella had reclined in Jack's bunk while he was below deck and by the time she exited the cabin the men were on deck, talking and resting. She stepped further out and her eyes immediately searched for any signs of Joan. She was nowhere to be seen. Exhaling in relief she walked towards Gibbs, Cotton and Grog who were drinking rum.<p>

"It's done then?" she asked and Grog nodded.

"Aye. The Cap'n is checking the repair now. Want some?" Grog offered her his bottle but she quickly shook her head.

"No, thanks. When are we leaving, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked almost anxiously and the older man looked at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

"Can't really tell. But the sky's not looking good. There's another storm coming." He said before he took a long sip from his drink.

Isabella tried to stifle her sigh of displeasure and turned towards the sea instead. She gazed at the light blue waters and tried to push away the feeling of dread that she felt approaching.

"I'll need to check it from outside as well." Jack's voice reached her ears, followed by his approaching footsteps. She turned and saw him heading towards her direction.

"I'll need to check this side." He said to Jim after he winked and smirked at her. She watched as he pulled his vest and shirt off and her eyes widened when he thrust them in her arms.

"Fancy a swim, love?" he asked and his eyes shone wickedly as he spoke.

"No. These need to be washed." She wrinkled her nose as his tangy scent reached her nostrils.

"Oh? Then perhaps you should wash them." He grinned as he stepped onto one of the canons and then with a flourish dived into the cold waters.

She watched him enthralled for a few moments before she realized that she was staring. She averted her eyes and tightened her arms around his clothes.

"Right then." She didn't wait for him to get out of the sea. She instead turned and headed towards the hold. If he wanted his clothes clean, she'd indulge him just this one time.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, you really washed me clothes." Jack's voice caused her to jump and yelp.<p>

She turned to face him with a scowl, "How can you walk like that? You walk like a cat. I didn't even hear you climbing down the stairs." She said as he came closer and sniffed his washed shirt that was hanging from a rope, drying.

"I have very light feet, love. Smells good." He grinned and she noticed that he had changed into another shirt.

"Of course it does. It's called soap. People use it to clean up and wash their dirty clothes." She said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"You're so prim, Bella. One wouldn't think you've lived in a brothel." He grinned but he immediately regretted his words for her face soured and her eyes turned glassy.

"I guess you would know then, right? Since you were- and I am sure you still are- a frequent visitor there." She said curtly as she turned and wiped her hands on a cloth.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again.

_Idiot_. He mentally slapped himself before he spoke again.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean it that way. I know you're nothing like-…"

"Oh, shut it, Jack!" she snapped and his eyes widened as he took a step back, "Are we going back to London any time soon?" she changed the subject and he let her.

"Tomorrow morning. Actually, as soon as the storm passes." He said nonplussed by her change of subject.

"Fine. I'm going to bed then. And stay away from me." She warned before she walked away from him.

Jack sighed heavily once he was alone.

* * *

><p>Isabella turned onto her back for the tenth time that night. Her hip bumped with Jack's and she stilled. She wondered if he really was asleep or simply faking it. The cabin room once again was illuminated by thunder and she shivered, bringing her the covers up to her chin. She usually wasn't afraid of storms but when she couldn't sleep she found them unnerving.<p>

"Will you stop hopping on the bed like a bloody bunny?" his sleepy voice inquired and she turned her head to look at his profile.

"I am not hopping!" she said quietly and he opened a single eye to look at her.

"Sleep." He muttered as he turned onto his side and sighed.

"I can't. You think I enjoy listening to your snores?"

"Aren't I charming?" he smirked as he opened both his eyes to gaze at her playfully.

"No."

He pouted and then slid closer to her, "What's keeping you up?" he asked and she shrugged.

"The thunders perhaps? Or is it me dashing body that's keeping you awake?" he said and she groaned.

"I was never afraid of thunders but tonight…" she trailed off before she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her and then she felt the rustle of clothing as his hand traveled towards her.

"Don't." she warned but heedless of her warning he laid his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Oddly shocked that his touch felt warm and welcome on her skin, she tried to shrug it off but he persisted and kept his hand firmly pressed onto her shoulder.

"You cold?" he asked and his breath hit the exposed skin of her shoulder and ear. She nodded almost imperceptibly and he slid closer, pressing his warm chest against her back. He locked his knees behind the crook created by her own knees and laid his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He rubbed her arm with his fingers and she shuddered as his warmth slowly but surely transferred onto her body.

They both remained silent and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest along with his breathing right next to her ear. She felt the flutter of his eyelashes as he closed and opened his eyes against her cheek and then she realized their proximity.

"I'm better now. Thanks." She said as she tried to lean forward and out of his embrace. The hand that was on her arm locked suddenly around her waist and she gasped. Her body tensed when she felt his lips against the side of her neck, applying the gentle pressure of a kiss there. Her eyes fluttered close at this but she opened them again once she realized what she had done.

"No." she shook her head but his mouth gently sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and the words died in her mouth.

"Yes." He breathed between kisses and sucks and she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest at the sound of his voice. His hand gently rubbed her stomach before he let his hand brush her clothed breast. He gave a gentle caress at her flesh and then his hand descended lower, past her stomach. His lips trailed up her neck, leaving a flaming wetness behind and they landed on her flushed cheek. Isabella's lips parted in a gasp when his hand found her through her clothes and her own hand flew down to clasp his wandering hand.

"Shh, yield to me, darlin'. Trust me." He breathed as he pressed his palm between her legs, causing her to let out a quiet moan. Her fingers didn't release his hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze before he pulled it away. His hand slid under her clothes and with gentleness but firmness pried her legs open. Her thighs were quivering as they cradled his hand and he chuckled at her reaction. She turned her face to glare at him but he took the opportunity to kiss her. She inhaled sharply as his lips closed around her bottom lip and her fist curled around the covers in response. His fingers found the spot between her legs and rubbed gently and her mouth fell open. His tongue grabbed the opportunity to invade her mouth and she reflexively pressed her lips against his. He moaned his approval and his right foot straddled her leg and pulled it back to keep her open to his caresses. Her breathing got labored and he broke the kiss to let her breathe as he buried his face in her neck while he worked his hand between her legs, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Her breathing came out in short gasps as his lips pressed against her neck and she felt heat gathering in the pit of her stomach, slowly spreading out towards every nerve of her body. She briefly felt the hardness of his body behind hers but she was too consumed by the feelings he evoked in her to fully realize what was going on around her. All too soon the bubble of fire burst and she found herself gasping and whispering his name as she fell over the edge and into his arms. He moaned quietly in her ear and slowly withdrew his hand before he kissed her again. He pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes felt heavy and her chest was rapidly rising and falling with each breath she took. His expression was unreadable but his eyes burned as he fixed her clothing and resumed his place behind her. He closed his eyes but kept his hand on her hip as he let the silence take over.

Isabella stood there with her eyes wide open for quite some time until she realized that he indeed hadn't asked for anything in return. He had just gone back to sleep. Feeling quite disconcerted, she closed her eyes as well and tried to ignore the heavy feeling of his hand on her hip that kept her locked close to him.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Okay, he was a bit naughty but come on! He's Jack. What did you expect? :p **

**Please review before you leave. It takes a minute and makes this penniless writer happy!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Good morning or good evening! Depends on where you are!**

**I want to thank: lovelyxxfreedom, smiling steph, Hoffs2, deadgummiegirl, BleedinLuva1123, 88dragon06, FallenStar92, MissSparrow101, peaches, Lori, TinkerbellxO, Lorna Roxen, AdaYuki, Leyshla Gisel, XOMoonlitRoseOX, Why Fireflies Flash, UnForGettable323, funnygirl00, Sarah Shiloh, kstar26, Frenzy In Delirium, Daemagemma, Rose Red Ladybug, Rachel, Terriah and terrier2468.**

**Oh, and a small author's note in the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Oi! Lass!" Grog snapped his dirty fingers in front of Isabella's face, trying to get her attention.

She blinked and quickly averted her eyes from where they had strayed. She shook her head and smiled at Grog who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Did you even hear what I said?" he asked as he secured another tight knot.

"I'm sorry. I got…distracted." She cleared her throat and tightened her hold around the rope.

"I thought I was going to show you how to tie knots. I didn't know you were more interested in learning the Capn's body art." He snickered and motioned towards Jack's shirtless form and Isabella's cheeks flushed.

"I wasn't looking at him. I was…curious about what he was doing." She finished quite unconvincingly.

"You were interested in watching him mend the sails?" he asked and she quickly nodded.

"Why not? I agreed to tie knots, didn't I? I say, mending sails would be more interesting." She said as she managed to tie a perfect knot. She beamed at Grog who shook his head.

"Daft lass." He mumbled and she chuckled at his words.

From time to time she couldn't help looking at Jack again. His actions confused her to no end. After that…night, he hadn't mentioned anything about it to her at all and he had acted like nothing had happened between them. She hadn't mentioned it to him either because she didn't want to make him think that she expected anything of him because of it. Even though it didn't make him a saint, that night had changed the way she acted when he was around. She would blush and her temperature would rise when he looked at her. She was noticing things that she hadn't noticed before and she _shouldn't_ notice. The way he touched his ship, like it was a living thing, craving for his touches. She would notice how he pouted in his sleep or how his hands would grip the helm while he was manning the ship. She had started noticing the deep timbre of his laughter and the intensity of his eyes when he concentrated on something.

She realized that it was kind of foolish to notice such things about the man and she knew it was dangerous to romanticize anything about him. That didn't stop her from recalling the feeling of his fingers on her and the fact that she _had_ actually liked it unsettled her.

"Right! Weigh anchor! We're ready to set sail! Gibbs! Man the helm. I'll be up in a few minutes." Jack's voice broke her from her train of thoughts and she straightened.

She watched as he walked away into his cabin, leaving the door ajar. She bit her lip and quickly tiptoed towards the door. She knocked softly against the wood and Jack turned towards her.

"Hey." He murmured as he slipped a shirt over his head.

"Um…I heard we're finally leaving?" she asked awkwardly and he nodded.

"Hmm. Aye…Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked as he put on his vest and came to stand in front of her.

"I…What was the meaning of that night, three days before?" she blurted out and he frowned.

"What exactly happened three days before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow but she realized by the wicked glimmer of his eyes that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean the…What about it?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and he smiled.

"Why did you let me?" he shot back and swallowed hard.

"Well, you were quite…forward with it. I had not time-…"

"That's bullocks, love and you know it." He cut her off as he lifted his hand and brought it to the back of her head, "Just admit that you liked it and this conversation will be over. Hmm?" he threaded his fingers in her hair as he tilted her head back and looked at her carefully.

"That's not the point." She argued as she pulled herself from his hold, "The point is why would you just…do that and then pretend like it didn't happen."

"I am not pretending it didn't happen. It happened and I liked it very, very much. But if you were worried I've forgotten about it, rest assured. I haven't." he said as he hooked two fingers in her neckline and pulled her closer by tugging on the fabric.

"But you didn't…I mean…" she couldn't finish the sentence and he chuckled.

"Oh, love. You have no idea how gratifying it was for me to just watch you come undone." He murmured as he leaned and quickly pecked her on the lips. He released her almost immediately and stepped back.

"I'd be happy to continue our chatter later tonight if you want." He said with a wink as he grabbed his compass and bowed slightly to her, "Bella." He walked past her and she could have sworn that his hand touched her bottom before he slipped out of the cabin, leaving her speechless.

She slowly turned and faced the door, watching his retreating form before she brought a hand to her lips. They were tingling. She pressed a hand to her cheek and she felt it burning. Her stomach felt funny and tangled and her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. She pulled her hands away and quickly shook her head.

I_. Do. Not. Find, Him. Attractive._ _No, not all_. She was just confused. Yes, that was it. She was just confused…or was she?

* * *

><p>When she entered the cabin later that evening she found him hunched over the bucket of clean water, washing his face and neck.<p>

"Hand me that cloth, will you, love?" he requested as he pointed at a chair.

Isabella complied and handed it to him. She watched as he wiped the water from his face and neck and when she noticed his smudged eyes she giggled.

"What?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Your eyes are all smudgy." She said and he put the cloth under his eyes and swiped away the kohl.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded, "Good. Come." He said as he guided her towards his desk. His maps and charts were neatly placed on one corner of the surface and a deck of cards awaited them along with two goblets and a bottle.

"What's all this?" she asked as he sat down and waited expectantly for her to do the same.

"You know how to play cards, Bella?" he asked and she frowned as she gingerly sat down.

"Um…I suppose I do. I haven't played in a while." She said and he leaned forward.

"Whom did you play with?" he asked and she looked up at him, surprised by the genuine interest of his gaze.

"With Charlotte…at the Stevensons'. I also used to play with some of the girls in Tortuga." She shifted uncomfortably and he nodded.

"I see. Well, you want to play with me?" he asked with a grin and her eyes darted between the deck of cards in his hand and his face.

"Alright…"

"Oh, good! Wine?" he asked as he uncorked the bottle that was in the centre of the desk and looked at her questionably.

"Fine." She was beyond confused by his behavior.

He poured wine in the two goblets and then slid one towards her. She pulled it to her and took a small sip before she placed it to her right.

"Shall we begin?" he asked as he shuffled the cards and started the game.

* * *

><p>"I won." Isabella announced as she put down her cards for him to see.<p>

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "You're good, I'll give you that." He said as he finished his wine and looked at her.

"Shall we make a bet?" he asked and she paused.

"What kind of bet?" she asked suspiciously.

"We'll play for seven nights in a row. One game each night. Every time I win you will spend the night in me arms, if you win at least once _and_ on the last night we play …" he trailed off as he looked at her intently, "I will not take the ransom." He finished and her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." She said and he shook his head.

"I'm perfectly serious."

"But that's not fair! I know you'll cheat. I'll never win." She scoffed and he reached over and grabbed one of her hands.

"I won't cheat. I didn't cheat just now, did I?" he said huskily and she looked at his hand that was on top of hers.

"I…So, if I win twice, you'll not accept the ransom?" she took a deep breath.

"Aye." He said at once.

"And what will you gain from that?" she asked and he leaned back in his chair.

"I will have gained your trust…and perhaps you. I'll keep me word." He spoke quietly and she could recognize two emotions in his eyes; fervor and …was that want? She wasn't sure.

"So…if I won, you'd not take any money but I'd have to sleep with you?" she asked shakily.

"Only if you wanted to." He replied as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"And you won't step back on your word?"

"No." he grinned and she swallowed hard.

"Okay." She agreed a bit hesitantly and his grin widened.

"We have a deal then." He said as he suddenly stood up and walked around the desk to her. He still held her hand and he tugged her from her seat and pulled her to him.

"Now, since you were so sad that I supposedly ignored you, shall I make it up to you?" he asked as his head immediately found refuge in the crook of her neck and his hands wrapped around her back.

"I wasn't sad!" she yelped as she felt his hands sliding down her hips to the back of her thighs. In one move, and with a strength she didn't know he had, picked her up and settled her in his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist in reflex and her arms slipped around his neck.

"Why were you pouting when you were telling me about it this morning then?" he asked as he backed them up against the nearest bulkhead.

"Lie." She said as she squirmed in his arms but he had already pressed her back against the wall.

"No lie." He smirked as one of his hands found her neck and stroked it gently.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as he brought his lips a breath away from her own and his fingers found the edge of her neckline and slipped underneath.

"Kissing you." He murmured before he pressed his lips to hers and slipped one hand under her skirts to settle it on her thigh. His lips moved over hers slowly and expertly parted her mouth for his deep kiss. His hips were pressed tightly against hers and his hand was gripping her leg tightly, bruising the pale skin. His tongue found the tender skin of her inner lower lip and lapped at it gently, causing her breath to hitch and the grip of her legs around his waist to tighten. He moaned as the movement brought him closer to her and his hand left her collarbone to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her closer to his eager mouth and he twisted his fingers in her hair. Her hands were clutching fistfuls of his shirt but when she felt him hard and eager against her she paused. He felt the change and broke the kiss to regard her with heated eyes.

"What is it?" he said and she was a little bit thrilled at how breathless he sounded. Had she caused that?

"We have a bet. If you win you get to touch me, remember?" she said and he grinned at her.

"Have you ever considered becoming a pirate, love? If you got rid of the dresses, the politeness _and_ the blushing, you could become a fearless pirate. Add a little swordfight in the mix and you could be a professional." He said as he gave her thighs an affectionate squeeze before he slowly set her on her feet, "But alas I will honor our agreement. For tonight. For tomorrow, I'll win. Count on that, darling." He stepped back and she clumsily fixed her dress, her face a deep pink.

"You'll have the bunk all to yourself tonight. I'll be at the helm. Night, love." He winked at her and then left the cabin.

It took her two hours to calm her pounding heart that night.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: So, we have reached one of the most important key points here. Trust me; their bet is important to the story. Now please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**On a different note, I have started writing a new story under the _Sweeney Todd_ category. I will post the summary here and I want you to tell me if you'd be interested in reading it now, as I write it, or if I should finish it first and then post it. Although the latter might take some time. (Or if you would be interested in reading it at all.) So here it is:**

_**Fallen Angel: **_

_**Summary: He had it all; ebony black hair, dark, almost black eyes, and a haunting gaze that chilled you to the bone. The only thing missing was the wings. Oh, but how could she forget. Fallen angels never had wings, only scars that would never heal. **_

**So, please drop me a note on that. I'd appreciate it greatly. Thanks!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! How are things? I hope everything's going well for you. An earlier update this time. But first I want to thank: Daniela S. Black, Kyleeishere, deadgummiegirl, Rose Red Ladybug, smiling steph, Leyshla Gisel, Makrciana, UnForGettable323, lovelyxxfreedom, green-as-elphaba, peaches, AnaBella1969, FallenStar92, BleedinLuva1123, kstar26, AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, Frenzy In Delirium, funnygirl00, Dionne dance, terrier2468, Daemagemma, 88dragon06,bleeding scarlet blood and Rachel.**

**Also, due to popular demand I will publish my _Sweeney Todd_ story now. So, look out for it. I have already written several chapters so I will be able to post both my stories regularly. A huge thank you to those who bothered to answer my little unofficial poll! Kisses to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Isabella's hands were sweating as she looked at the darkening sky. It was getting dark and that meant that night was coming. And that meant that she had to play cards. With Jack.

Could someone just grab her and toss her in the sea? What was she thinking accepting such a bet? She was insane. She was sure of it. She knew that it was more than possible for Jack to cheat. No, correction. He would _definitely_ cheat. He would never give up on the money for her. It was ridiculous. But then again, she did win the first time, didn't she? Perhaps he was not going to trick her.

At that thought she looked up and found Jack with her eyes. Gibbs was at the helm and Jack was next to him, talking to him quietly. She swallowed hard for the mere sight of him caused her fear _and_ excitement. Along with the excitement came the shame and he chose that precise moment to look down at her.

He paused talking and cocked his head to the side at her almost terrified expression. He slowly grinned, his golden teeth shining in the dark and he reminded her of a shark. A quite handsome shark but dangerous all the same. She straightened and scowled at him but he just threw his head back and laughed before he waved at her, completely unfazed by her obvious irritation. She huffed and looked away before she stormed inside the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped towards the only bed available-Jack's bed- and sat down angrily. She placed her hands on her lap and tapped her foot against the floor rhythmically. After a few moments she stopped and ran a hand through her hair. She found it tangled and it felt alarmingly oily. She dropped her hand and sighed. Of course it was oily. She hadn't washed it in days. An idea popped into her head and stood up abruptly. She walked with purpose to the door and flung it open only to collide with someone's chin.

"Ow!" she heard Jack's familiar voice exclaim and she raised her eyes to look at him. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she saw him rubbing his chin.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. What a strong head you have." He muttered and her blush deepened.

"Yes, it's quite hard." She said before she could think twice and he chuckled while she covered her face with her hands.

"You tell me about hard…Anyway, what idea popped into your head and you were walking in such a hurry?" he asked and she straightened her posture.

"Not an idea. Just a need." She said and she almost groaned at the innuendo. Jack's eyebrow rose and she sighed, "I need a bath, Jack. Perhaps you don't find it necessary to bathe but I do."

"Are you saying I'm dirty?" he asked with narrowed eyes and she looked at him.

"Well, your clothes have seen better times." She said when she didn't find anything else to say.

"So have your hair." He shot back and he straightened his coat before he proceeded to brush imaginary dust from his lapels.

"That's why I need to wash it. Can I do it now?" she asked hopefully and he looked at her with suspicion.

"Now? But it's time for our card game." He said as he closed the door and stepped closer, "You're not trying to avoid our game, are you, love?" he asked as he inspected her face.

"Um, no. I certainly am not! I gave you my word, didn't I?" she said even though that was her exact goal.

"Yes, you did. And I gave you mine." He said seriously as he looked her over slowly, "The bath can wait after our game." He said at last and Isabella stifled a groan of dread.

"But-…"

"I said _after_, Bella. Besides it'll take some time for the water to heat, won't it?" he asked with glimmering eyes and she shrugged.

"I can use cold water instead."

"No, you must use hot." He said dismissively as he placed a hand on her back and steered her towards his desk.

"Sit and I'll go inform them for the water." He said as he briefly disappeared out of the cabin.

He returned shortly after and removed his coat and vest in silence. He sat down and placed a bottle of rum on the table between them.

"To warm us up." He winked and she shook her head.

"I'm warm enough." She said crisply.

"I doubt that." He murmured huskily as he took the deck of cards and shuffled them before he set them in front of her, "Cut." He instructed and she did while he uncorked the bottle and took a long sip.

He offered it to her but she shook her head, "Suit yourself." He shrugged as he placed the bottle down and reached for the cards. And so the game began.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at her from behind his cards and smirked, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said and she hesitated before she slowly placed the last card on the desk in front of her.<p>

"Queen. Queen is high." She stated before she proceeded to bite her lip.

Jack grinned and nodded in agreement, "Queen is high indeed , love. Very well done. But I am sure is _not_ as high as King…?" he posed his last sentence as a question before he revealed his own card. Isabella sighed and dropped her head against his desk.

"_Youwon."_ Her voice was muffled by the table and he turned his head.

"What was that, Bella? I didn't quite catch that, love." He said with a wide grin and she looked at him with a glare.

"I said you won." He repeated and he nodded eagerly.

"It appears so." He gathered the cards and she sighed.

"And I lost." She muttered and he looked up at her, "May I?" she asked as she pointed at the rum.

He grinned and pushed the bottle towards her, "Be my guest, darlin'. As long as you have no problem drinking from the same bottle as me. I'm quite dirty after all." He said and she sighed.

"Is that your way of asking for an apology? Fine. I'm sorry I called you dirty. It appears that you are but you aren't. Satisfied?" she asked as she took a small sip and looked away.

"Wow, love, I asked for an apology not a love confession." He grinned widely and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I have my bath now? The water's been there for a while. It'll grow cold." She pointed towards the tub.

"You may." He nodded before he added, "You did play good though."

"Right," she mumbled as she headed for the tub.

As she leaned over to check the water temperature she heard him standing up from his chair. She listened as he walked towards the door but instead of leaving, like she thought he would, she heard him bolting the door. She slowly turned and watched him as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked terrified as he started approaching her.

"I won, didn't I? So, I am going to receive me reward." He said simply as he stopped in front of her and reached for her. He pulled her closer by tugging on her dress.

"Isn't it enough that you won?" she asked as her chest collided with his.

"That wasn't our agreement." He said in her ear as his hands started pulling free the laces of her dress, "So, I will help you wash. Doesn't that sound lovely?" he asked and she shivered as his warm breath hit the exposed skin of her neck.

"No! You can't wash me!" she said as she wiggled in his arms, "We need to have some boundaries! I can't just let you-…Jesus!" she exclaimed as his lips closed over the sensitive skin of her neck and his hands pushed away the heavy dress, leaving her only in her shift.

"Let me what?" he murmured against her neck as his calloused hands slid down her hips. His fingers curled around the fabric and he pulled it upwards so he could remove it.

"Jack, stop." She snapped as she pushed at his chest. He pulled back slightly and watched as her eyes flashed with anger. He let go of her shift and it pulled around her hips again.

"Just…Just turn around, alright? I'll do it myself." She snapped and he looked at her carefully, his breathing slightly uneven as he slowly turned.

Isabella removed the rest of her clothes and lowered herself into the tub.

Jack heard the splash and slowly turned, "What did I do? I thought we were past this." He said quietly as he kneeled next to the tub and looked at her.

"What's _this_?' she asked as she turned to look at him, pulling her knees up against her chest in the process, concealing herself from him.

"I just kissed you, love. Like last time." He said as he leaned over and handed her a bar of soap along with a washing cloth.

"I am just…You have to realize that I am uncomfortable with this. I might have agreed but it's still strange." She said quietly and he cocked his head to the side.

"Does it seem so strange to you to have a man want you?" he deadpanned and she blinked at the admission.

"I…It is just…I never know what you're really thinking." She tried to explain and he took a deep breath.

"What I am thinking right now is that a pretty girl is in me tub and all I want is to help her wash her back. That's all. I ain't thinking anything else." He said as he exhaled slowly before he met her eyes with his own.

Isabella blinked and she couldn't help the blush that darkened her cheeks and neck again.

"Alright." She said softly before she extended the cloth and soap towards him, "You can help." She said albeit a little reluctantly.

Jack took the items from her hand and slowly smiled before he lowered his hand into the water. He lathered the cloth before he proceeded to wash her back. Isabella stood stiffly while he touched her with the washing cloth and when his hand accidentally touched her skin she shivered. Jack smiled slowly to himself when he saw it but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to push his luck.

"We'll make a stop early in the morning. There's an island with sweet waters so we'll stop for some supplies." He said as he finished with her back and dropped the soap and cloth in her lap. Before he pulled back he leaned down and kissed her back, just underneath the base of her neck. Isabella twitched at the openmouthed kiss he placed there and she watched as he pulled back and stood. The skin tingled from his lips but she made no comment. He gave her a last long look before he stepped back and reached down for his shirt. She watched in shock as he pulled it over his head and tucked it in his breeches.

"Since you think me so wicked, I will leave you to your thoughts." He said coolly as he picked up his coat and dropped it loosely around his shoulders; "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you now, would I?" he gave a tight smile before he unbolted the door and exited, closing it with a soft thud.

Isabella stared at the door before she slowly looked at the soap and cloth he had dropped in her lap. She heard his retreating footsteps and sighed.

Could she possibly be wrong about him? Could he really…_fancy_ her? She winced at the word but she thought it all the same. And was she supposed to feel as bad as she did?

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning, she realized that he hadn't come back inside.<p>

At all.

The space next to her was empty and neat and the sheets cold. She sat up and she realized that they were no longer moving. They had docked like he had said. She tried to listen for any sounds and then she heard it. A female voice and laughter. She winced and plopped down on the mattress again.

_Joan. Great._

Well, he certainly had found a way to entertain himself after all. Isabella sighed and pulled the covers over her head. Let him have his fun. She'd take the bed.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Liked it? Hated it? Drop me a review and let me know! Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: My thanks to: XOMoonlitRoseOX, Daniela S. Black, BleedinLuva1123, 88dragon06, Makrciana, tahitiankisses, deadgummiegirl, Malsie19, Leyshla Gisel, Rose Red Ladybug, The Red Crayon, kstar26, terrier2468, Frenzy In Delirium, funnygirl00, AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, Rachel and Zoek80. I adore you all for your great support and wonderful insights!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Jack opened the door to the cabin with a scowl on his face while Joan followed him inside, still laughing.

"It was funny, Jack! Admit it!" she chuckled loudly and Jack's eyes widened as soon as he saw Isabella on the bed, lying under the covers. He turned sharply to Joan and glared at her.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" he hissed as he motioned towards the bed.

Joan stopped laughing immediately and looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized and he glared at her one more time before he turned away and walked further inside the cabin. He pulled off his soaked shirt and threw it on the floor before he leaned over a chest in search of a dry one.

"Did someone take a bath?" she asked in a whisper and he shut the chest quietly before he turned to her.

"I don't see why it's any of your business but yes. Now get out." He murmured firmly as he glanced towards the sleeping form of Isabella.

Once they were out of the cabin, Isabella peeked from under the covers with a small frown before she decided to lie back down.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop laughing already? It's not that funny." Jack scoffed as he leaned against the rail and looked at the water.<p>

"Cotton throwing a bucket of water all over you is not funny?" Joan smirked and he sighed.

"I'm in no mood for your dry humor, Joan." He muttered as he busied his fingers by playing with one of his rings.

"Oh, boy. Now what happened?" Joan asked as she came to lean beside him on the rail, "It's about her, isn't it?" she asked and he stiffened.

"She is…different." He said as he gazed at the calm waters.

"Good different or bad different?" Joan asked as she looked at his profile.

"It depends." He said with a small smirk.

"On what exactly?" she wondered with a sigh.

"She's good different because it's exciting for me to play cat and mouse with her. It's bad different because until the cat manages to catch the mouse, I think I'm going to go daft." He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He suddenly stopped and turned to Joan, "The cat is me by the way." He cleared and she smirked.

"I think I got that. So, you haven't _caught_ her yet." She repeated and he nodded.

"She's hard to catch, if you get me drift." He smiled to himself without looking at Joan.

"Hmm…Is she frigid?" she asked bluntly and Jack's turned sharply towards her.

"No!" he growled and Joan shrugged.

"Just asking."

"Well don't. It's not any of your business anyway." He huffed and she sighed.

"You make it my business when you come back to whine to me."

"I am not bloody whining!" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, you are. Have you considered the possibility that she might be afraid of you?" she asked and Jack paused.

"Eh?" his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Maybe she's afraid of you. I mean, you kidnapped her, didn't you? If that was me, I'd have a hard time trusting you." Joan said and Jack frowned.

_I kidnapped her. Check._

_I took her virginity against her will. Check._

_Great!_

"I hate it when you're right." He mumbled grudgingly and Joan smiled to herself as he walked away.

"I hate it too…" she murmured before she headed for her own ship.

* * *

><p>Isabella emerged from the cabin a few hours after they had weighed anchor again. As soon as she stepped put she looked up and gave a small smile. The sky was crystal clear and the air was surprisingly refreshing.<p>

"Hey, lass." Gibbs greeted with a smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"You'll get cold." He commented when he noticed her bare arms.

"Um…I just want to talk to Jack. Is he up?" she asked and the older man nodded.

"Aye. Brooding by the helm." Gibbs sighed as he looked upwards.

"I'll go see him and then I'll go help in the galley." She said nervously.

"You don't have to do that." He said with a small frown and she shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do." She smiled before she headed for the helm.

Jack was gazing at the horizon when she climbed up the stairs. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice her. At all.

"Jack?" she cleared her throat before speaking and his head turned sharply towards her.

"Aye?" he asked hoarsely before he coughed to clear his voice, "You should be inside. It's cold." He said as he looked at her from head to toe.

"I just…Well, I just wanted to say something." She fidgeted where she stood and that caught his attention.

"Oh? Well, go ahead. You can come closer by the way. I won't knock you over with the spokes." He smirked but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Okay." She whispered before she stepped closer.

He looked briefly away from her to turn the helm slightly to the right and then steadied it with both hands before he turned his attention to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." At her words his eyebrows almost disappeared under his bandana.

"Oh?"

"I guess I was upset that I didn't won." She said and he grinned a little.

"If you'd let me, I would have made it worth your while. But alas you chose to insult me instead." He said teasingly and his words pulled a heavy weight off her chest.

"Uhh…Alright." She mumbled as her cheeks flushed, "I didn't exactly insult you. I just stated that I have a difficulty in trusting you."

"If that ain't an insult, then what is?" he asked as he leaned against the helm in a way that made him more aristocratic than it should. He was a bloody pirate for God's sake!

"Okay, I apologize. I'll try to be more trusting in the future." She took a deep breath before she continued, "And I have yet to thank you for complementing me last night."

"I did?" he asked and the playfulness returned to his gaze quickly, turning his eyes into brown pools of liquid chocolate.

"You called me pretty. I think. So, thank you." She rushed the words out quickly before she turned around to climb down the stairs.

"You're welcome-…Wait! Where are you going?" he called with a small laugh at her eagerness to get away from him.

Isabella paused mid-step and turned her head to look at him, "To the galley." She answered as more heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Just hold on a minute." He said as he reached into his pocket and threw her a key. She caught it just in time and looked at him quizzically.

"Go below deck and open the hold. Get any supplies you need for a good meal. Something warm if you can. It's bloody cold." He explained and she nodded before she walked away with a small smile on her lips.

"Lock behind you!" he called just before she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>The galley was full of hungry men by the time Isabella finished preparing the food. After all her hard work, the pot of steaming stew was ready and the men were helping themselves to a bowl each.<p>

At some point Jack appeared at the doorway and beckoned her over. She went to him and he nodded.

"I need that key back, love." He said and she reached into the front of her dress for it. Jack's eyes widened at that and she blushed. Again.

"My dress has no pockets." She explained as she handed it to him.

Jack took it and he smirked when he felt it warm from her flesh, "Now that'll make our next game interesting."

"Why?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It just gave a nice imaginary is all." He replied as he stepped back, ready to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked as he walked away.

"Later." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared down the corridor.

Isabella watched the way he went before she went back inside the galley to finally eat.

* * *

><p>Isabella twitched when something woke her up from her sleep.<p>

_Sleep?_ She thought before she opened her eyes wide and sat up. She had fallen asleep waiting for Jack to appear but he hadn't. She looked around the semi dark cabin and she realized that it was really dark outside.

The noise that woke her up echoed again and she realized that it was footsteps and…humming. She sat up straighter on the bed and narrowed her eyes towards the doorway. The footsteps got closer and so did the humming until the door was finally opened.

"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter…fair…"

Isabella's eyes widened when she realized that it was Jack. And he was singing. She watched as he stumbled inside and shut the door or tried to. It didn't close with the first shove so he used his foot to get it to closed.

"And…I have left my parents aaand three hundred pounds a year…" he paused at that line and clicked his tongue in irritation, "Or is it six pounds…?" he wondered out loud.

He obviously hadn't noticed Isabella yet.

"Jack?" she spoke up and he blinked before he narrowed his eyes towards her direction.

"Bella? That you?" he asked and his face lit up.

"Yes…What are you doing?" she asked as he stumbled his way towards her, a rum bottle clutched in his hand.

"I'm singing! Now, is it three or six pounds a year?" he asked as he tripped over his on feet but caught himself by grabbing onto the bed.

"What is?" she asked puzzled and he rolled his eyes as he collapsed next to her on the matress.

"The pounds she has left for the sake of the lad! The lyrics of the song, love!" he chuckled drunkenly at her blank expression.

"I think it is three." She answered and his eyes widened.

"Me thoughts exactly! So you do know the song! You wanna sing it with me?" he asked excitedly as he bounced on the bed and took a swing of rum.

"You're drunk." She stated with amusement and he frowned.

"Am not! Now sing!" he exclaimed as he started singing again. Off key.

"I am not singing with you." She chuckled as she reached over and made to grab his bottle. His eyes widened as her cleavage hovered next to his face and he licked his lips.

"Why?" he asked and he almost went cross-eyed while trying to keep his eyes on her breasts. She finally took the bottle from him and he let her.

"Because I won't." she huffed and he sat up trying to look down her dress again.

"If I paid you, would you come back and let me look?" he asked as he blinked up at her.

Isabella sighed and shook her head, "Nope. You'll have to earn it." She said with a laugh before her eyes widened at her own words.

Jack's eyes widened at that and he leaned closer, "How?"

"Forget that." She shook her head and reached over to take his hat off so he could lie down without stomping on it.

"Are we gonna play?" he asked her as she put his hat away and tried to wrestle him out of his coat.

"No."

"Why not?" he actually pouted and she realized that this drunken Jack was far too different from the one who had taken her to bed that night. He was…She couldn't find the word for it. Well, he hadn't groped her yet anyway.

"Because I will sure win if we do and that won't be fair." She frowned and he grinned.

"Who says you'll win? Want a bet?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blinked.

"I wonder what we've been doing so far."

"Are you gonna sing then?" he asked curiously as he blindly reached next to him for his bottle.

"No more rum. And no, I won't sing. Especially that song." She shook her head.

"Why? It's nice!" he exclaimed loudly as he laid down on the bed and started singing again, "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold! There is nothing can console me than my jolly sailor bold-…" he was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Oh, my God. Stop it. It sounds so wrong coming from you." She chuckled and before she had the chance to take her hand away he parted his lips and pressed them against her palm. Isabella stilled as he pressed openmouthed kisses to her hand but when his tongue was added to the mix she tried to pull her hand away. She would have succeeded if his own hand hadn't come up and closed around her wrist tightly, preventing her escape.

_And there goes the no groping_. She thought as she shivered from his attentions. Suddenly she was yanked down and she collided with his chest as his arms snaked around her back to hold her to him. Her legs somehow winded up between his and he wickedly locked her in by closing his legs around her calves.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as she wiggled in his arms.

"You're beautiful." He murmured and she paused in her struggling to look down at him.

"Um…thank you?" she whispered and his gaze focused on her eyes..

"What color are your eyes?" he asked and she hesitated before she placed a hand against his forehead.

"Gray…Do you have a fever?" she asked and he laughed, the sound more loud and hoarse than when he was sober.

"Nope."

"You must have one or you wouldn't be asking me about my eyes." She said as his hands started sliding up and down her back. She shifted above him and even though she was uncomfortable her body gradually relaxed under his touch.

His eyes never left hers even as she tried to avoid his feverish gaze by looking right and left. She almost gasped when she felt one of his hands sliding up her back to the back of her neck. His warm fingers twined into the hair at the base of her neck and he gently but firmly pulled her face down towards him. She knew what was coming when she saw his eyes drop to her lips but she didn't stop it.

His lips brushed hers and his familiar scent and taste made her head spin. Who was she trying to fool anyway? She was attracted to him but she didn't completely trust him. It had always been like this even back in Tortuga.

His mouth pressed firmly against hers and she tried to relax. Her body fell against his and his arm tightened around her in order to hold her up to his chest. His fingers pushed her head closer to his lips just as his mouth parted and his breath mingled with hers. His lips sucked her bottom lip lightly at first and then more firmly as he pressed her closer to his body. The rhythm of his kiss gained momentum at her compliancy and soon his tongue was exploring her lips and the inside of her mouth. Her hands left the mattress and went to his shoulders, clutching them tightly as he widened the stance of his legs and arched towards her. His pelvis pressed hard against hers and he moaned into the kiss before he suckled her top lip between his lips. She groaned into his parted mouth and he pulled back to let her breathe.

"Joan asked if you're frigid.' He said all of a sudden and Isabella gaped at him.

"What?" she exclaimed as his hand left her neck and trailed over her jaw towards her flushed lips.

"Wanna know what I think on that?" he murmured and the touch of his finger on her lip was far too distracting. She really wanted to be mad at their nerve of discussing her behind her back.

"I…I don't know. Do I?" she said shakily as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her bottom lip.

"I think that despite your obvious embarrassment and untrustfulness...distrustness…is that even a word?" he slurred in irritation and she swallowed hard. Rum made him talk. A lot.

"My lack of trust towards you?" she offered helpfully and he grinned.

"Aye. Despite that, I think that you're the most hot-blooded woman I've known for a while." He finished and she flushed.

"Why…why do you say that?" she asked and her voice shook as he stared at her.

He gave an experimental twist of his hips and she gasped and reflexively pressed closer to him, causing him to chuckle.

"There." He murmured as he kissed her again and then buried his face in her neck, placing small kisses there, "So responsive." He breathed and Isabella stiffened at the familiarity of his words.

Jack, despite his state, realized the sudden stiffness of her body and pulled back. He released his tight grip on her and gave her a wide but inebriated grin.

"So, are we going to play, darlin'? I bet you can't win." He said and she relaxed again.

"Fine." She pursed her lips before she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his unsteady feet.

Unfortunately he fell asleep on the desk before he even had the chance to cut.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: See? We had some progress! Hope you liked it! The song Jack's singing is _My Jolly Sailor Bold._ It was featured in POTC 4. **

**Please, please review before you go. Reviews are my only payment and they put a smile on my face! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! Welcome back!**

**I want to express my sincere gratitude to the following people: kstar26, Makrciana, Avi, BleedinLuva1123, Daniela S. Black, tahitiankisses, The Red Crayon, sash queen of the jungle, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, Amber, deadgummiegirl, 88dragon06, XOMoonlitRoseOX, smiling steph, Rachel, funnygirl00, terrier2468, Frenzy In Delirium, Why Fireflies Flash, KamilahKaliope, Zoek80, Rose Red Ladybug and MissSparrow101.**

**And please, those who are not logged in, please do so I can thank you properly and privately. It'd be better trust me! Plus, we could chat! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Jack walked down the stairs and approached Isabella carefully, his face a frown of confusion.

"'Scuse me, love." He cleared his throat and she looked at him, "Please, do remind me again which song I was singing last night." He said to her and she gave a small chuckle.

"My Jolly Sailor Bold." She replied and his eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yes, you were quite off key but it was rather amusing." She said and he looked at her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Look at that!" she laughed and his eyebrows shifted upwards at her laughter, "You're blushing!"

"I do not! It's the sun." he exclaimed and she looked at him incredulously.

"It's overcast." She stated and he sniffed indignantly.

"Trifles." He waved her off and she snorted.

"Do you always sing when drunk?" she asked suddenly and he paused.

"Eh…no. I don't think so. Maybe. Who knows?" he shrugged.

"Would you sing again?" she asked with a smirk and he blinked rapidly in puzzlement.

"You mean now? Right here?"

"Hmm."

"Why would I do that?" he asked while looking at her like she was insane.

"To show what a great singer you are."

"Bella, do you think I'm stupid?" he asked and she laughed again.

"The best part was…" she trailed off as she laughed again.

"Was what?" he asked secretly amused to see her laughing. She never laughed. At least not in his presence. So even if it had to be at his expense he would allow it.

"When you sang: My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair…" she laughed again and he tried to look angry.

"Are you saying that I am not pretty enough to be a Maria?" he growled and that brought more laughter.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a dress." She said and he narrowed his eyes.

"That does not answer my question but anyway. So, since last night we missed our game…" at that Isabella's face lost any trace of smile.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She muttered and then looked up at him accusingly, "It's your fault anyway." She scoffed and he frowned.

"It is?"

"Yes. You fell asleep."

"Oh, that. Well that was not really me fault. 'Cause you see, it was Grog who challenged me into a drinking game. _He_ was the one who corrupted me into drinking last night!" he pointed at the oblivious Grog who was looking as if he was ready to fall asleep on the mast.

"So like you to blame others for your actions. Anyway so what now? I mean, can't we just forget the whole bet?" she asked hopefully and he shook his head with a grin.

"No, no, love. You ain't getting out of it so easily. You could loose your chance at making me keep me word. If you win our bet I won't take the ransom. Besides, I wouldn't want to loose the chance of winning the bet I arranged." He pointed out and she glared at him.

"That is so insulting, you know. Making such a bet with me! As if I'm a piece of property with a price! Is it all I am? A bloody bet?" she exclaimed and he hesitated. When he opened his mouth to speak she pushed her hand against his mouth and pushed him back while preventing his answer. Jack's eyes widened at her action but he didn't try to remove her hand from his lips.

"Never mind! Fine! We'll play that bloody game!" she snapped angrily as she released his mouth and walked away.

Jack stared after her with wide eyes before he composed himself and turned to walk towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Jack placed the deck of cards in the middle of the desk and looked at Isabella who had been silent since the moment he had stepped into the cabin that night.<p>

"This is not about you, you know." He started carefully and she looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The bet. The bet was not meant to insult you. It was meant to give you a chance because I can't always do what I want upon this ship. Me crew is not blind. When I took you, me goal was to get money from you. Back then I didn't know who you were but when I did…" he trailed off and she waited with bated breath.

"Yes?"

"When I did I felt bad. Because the reason I wanted to find you after that night in Tortuga was... to make sure you were fine. And because you intrigued me." He finished as he looked at her.

"So, you expect me to believe that because of a bet, your crew wouldn't mind if you didn't get the money after all?" she asked with shock.

"Love, we're pirates. Our common sense is different." He chuckled and she blinked slowly, trying to understand.

"So, you offered this because you wanted to give me a chance?" at his nodded she frowned, "That's crazy."

"It might be. But you gave me the impression before that you were under the misguided impression that I want to hurt you or…embarrass you or use you. But I don't." he said hoarsely and she locked eyes with him. His gaze penetrated her and she felt bare under his stare.

"You don't." she repeated and she was shocked at the blazing fire in his eyes.

"I don't. I could kill the person who would dare to hurt you." He murmured as his eyes roved her face.

Isabella stared at him at that but he quickly recovered and grinned at her, "Cut, love." He said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled at her calmly, as if he had not just confessed something huge to her.

_Did that mean…that he liked her?_

Shaking that thought from her head she reached over and cut the deck. She watched as his bejeweled hands took hold of the cards and she stared at his fingers as he started handing out the cards. She could not look at his face, afraid that he would notice the hope in them.

"We'll play two games." He said quietly just before they started. If he noticed her blush he didn't comment on it and she was glad.

* * *

><p>"Stop pouting like that, love." Jack laughed as he gathered the cards and put them together, "You did won the first time. One more to go and you will win the bet. You should be proud of yourself. Very few people can play with me and win." He said and she looked up at him.<p>

"How do I know you don't let me win?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. Do you want to check me for any cards I might have up me sleeve? I'd be happy to ease your fears. I am not cheating. That would defeat the whole purpose of our games." He said as he put the deck away and crossed his hands on top of the table.

"Which is?"

"Proving that I can be an honest man." He said and she snorted.

"Fine. Maybe next time I will check you." She said and he grinned suggestively.

"I would gladly let you fondle me if that would ease your mind." He said with a wink and she flushed.

"Now what?" she asked uncomfortably and he paused before he stood up. She thought he would approach her, or she secretly hoped he would, but he walked towards the door.

"I'll bring us some dinner." He called just before he walked out of the cabin.

They ate in silence with Jack looking at her every now and then and she looked back sometimes. When she did, he would smile at her or simply watch her. She squirmed in her seat every time he smiled though.

_Why are you acting like this? He's just smiling, idiot._ She thought every time but she couldn't avoid the color that flushed her cheeks.

When she was finished she left the main cabin and headed for the side cabin to change her clothes. She stepped inside and slid towards the foot of the bed where he could not see her and started removing her dress. She managed to pull it off fairly quickly and she changed into the nightdress.

She didn't hear his footsteps so when she felt a warm body behind hers she shrieked and tried to turn around. Hands on her hips prevented her from doing so and she exhaled loudly.

"Jesus, Jack. I jumped out of my skin." She breathed as he pressed closer to her and leaned his face close to her neck.

"Sorry." He murmured into her ear but by the grin in his voice she knew he was not sorry at all.

"I need my robe. It's cold." She said patiently but he did not release her only nuzzled her neck and ear. As he did so, his facial hair tickled her skin and she shivered.

"I'm warm." He said against her skin as he ran his nose up her neck towards her cheek.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked as she stood there, pressed against him.

"I want a lot of things, love." He murmured as his hands gently rubbed her hips and pulled her back against him, leaving no doubt of what he felt, "Will you kiss me?" he asked as his hands left her hips and encircled her waist instead.

"Will this be your reward for winning?" she asked as she looked down at his hands, folded over her stomach.

He laughed and dropped his head down to kiss her shoulder, "Perhaps."

"And what about me?" she asked and he paused before he continued kissing her skin, "I won too tonight."

"Anything you want. It's yours." He replied huskily and his words send a shiver through her body.

"D-do I have to decide now?" she asked shakily as his tongue licked the skin behind her ear.

"No." he replied between kisses and licks and she nodded.

At her nod he turned her around to face him and pulled her into his chest. His eyes moved over her face until they came to rest on her slightly parted lips.

"You're trembling." He noted and she blinked, forcing her eyes to look away from his lips. She remained silent though because she had nothing to say to that.

Jack tightened his hold around as if that would make the trembling stop before he slowly brought his lips to hers. Isabella closed her eyes as soon as his lips touched hers and leaned heavily against him. Since when had he started affecting her in such away? She had no answer to that either but all of a sudden she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and she was surprised when she noticed that he was looking at her as they kissed.

Feeling self conscious she pulled back from the kiss, disconnecting their lips with an audible popping sound.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked and he frowned.

"It's called a kiss, darlin'. One usually kisses another when they feel a severe attraction towards them." He teased her and she flushed.

"No…you were watching me." She explained and he smirked.

"So?"

"You do that often?" she asked as he leaned closer again.

"Hmm. Perhaps." He murmured before he covered her lips with his own again. Isabella's hands encircled his neck this time and he pulled her closer, smiling into the kiss. His hands rubbed her back as they kissed and he stepped backwards until his back hit the wall by the doorframe. He groaned slightly at the impact but didn't move, enjoying the way her body was pressing him against the wall. His hands grasped fistfuls of her dress but he released the fabric so he could trail his hands down her back towards her bottom. Isabella gasped as his hands touched her there and she yelped when he used his grip to lift her up. Her feet left the ground and she could do nothing else but wrap her legs around him in order to steady herself. His hands gripped under her thighs to support her and he pushed away from the wall without breaking the kiss. Instead he kissed her harder, his tongue plundering her mouth as she gasped and tried to keep up with him.

Only when her back hit the mattress of his bed did she realize that he had moved them to the main cabin. Her legs fell from around his waist as he broke the kiss, and they fell boneless onto the covers. His mouth delved for her neck, not giving her time to recover from the smothering kiss. His hands supported him above her and his lower body was pressed snugly into the space between her parted thighs. She fought for breath as his mouth pressed wet kisses on her neck, his teeth biting the skin gently as he slowly moved his lips down her throat. One of her hands left the mattress and she slid her fingers into his hair, pressing him closer to her skin. His chuckles vibrated against her and she opened her eyes to look down at his amused expression. She tensed as she realized that she had been trying to smother him and she blushed.

"Sorry." She murmured and he shook his head as he kissed her again fleetingly.

"It's alright, love. It'd be a nice death." He grinned before he placed a small kiss at the top of her breast. He pulled her neckline down and kissed the newly revealed skin as he slid down her body. His hands slid down to her thighs and her eyes closed shut as he touched the skin under her knees. He pushed the fabric out of the way and then slid up her body again. His lips found her panting mouth and he kissed her deeply before he pushed his hips slightly back and let his hand fall between her legs. His warm fingers skimmed up inner thigh until they reached the edge of her undergarments. He paused there briefly as he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, watching for any sign of fear before he allowed his fingers to slide under the fabric covering her. Isabella gasped as his fingers touched and explored her down there and she squeezed her eyes shut at the shivers his touch caused her. One of her hands curled around the fabric of his loosened shirt and the other grabbed at the covers.

"So wet." She heard him groan as he buried his face into her neck and pressed his lips against her skin, his tongue flicking out to taste her. Isabella moaned softly in response as ripples of pleasure traveled up and down her body. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and when his finger slid inside her she arched towards him. He pulled back with a gasp from her neck and moaned as he brought his lips to her again, stifling her cries. Her legs parted further, reflexively, to ease his access and he growled into the kiss as he pressed his hips against her, trying to find some friction for his aching body. His free hand searched for the fastenings of his breeches and he tugged on them.

Isabella noticed and broke the kiss to look down at him. Her gaze flickered from the hand buried between her thighs and the one in his breeches. Her breath hitched in both fright and excitement but the fear must have been more prominent on her face because Jack groaned and fell to his side next to her. He kept his hand between her legs and the other stayed inside his breeches. His eyes focused on her face as he touched both himself and her and he groaned before he leaned over to reach her mouth. His breathing was harsh as he smashed his lips to hers and Isabella was overwhelmed with pleasure to be bothered with embarrassment. Her hands found his face and she cupped it, bringing his lips closer and pressing herself against his questing hand. If he was surprised by her response he hid it well for only a low moan escaped his throat as she stroked his face. One of her hands left his cheek and trailed down his neck to his chest. She felt his heartbeat under her hand and she gasped at how fast it was beating against his chest. She took a sharp intake of breath before she let her hand fall lower, towards his stomach.

Jack broke the kiss as her hand closed around his wrist. He looked down as she slipped her hand inside his breeches and covered his hand with her own. He groaned and bit his lip as they moved their hands together over him. He looked up in surprise and she looked back at him. He twisted his wrist and touched her from a different angle with renewed vigor and she closed her eyes.

A few touches later the knot in her stomach loosened and she gasped in pleasure as she fell over the edge. Her hand around Jack's fingers relaxed but it took him a few seconds to join her in bliss. He fell next to her with a satisfied groan and she slowly opened her eyes. She hesitated before she turned to look at him and she found him watching her.

"I made a mess." He stated breathlessly and she blinked at him before she slowly pulled her hand from his clothing and pushed some hair out of his face. They locked eyes and they both burst into laughter. Jack turned towards her and kissed her before he chuckled.

"We're doing _that_ again, love." He murmured and she covered her face with her hand before she buried her face in his chest, muffling her laughter against his sweaty shirt.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Hope you all liked the naughtiness? If you did, then great. If you didn't…Oh, well. :p**

**By the way, no, things won't be going smooth forever. XD**

**Please review and I'll send Jack over with a deck of cards! *wink***

**Xxx Lina :)**


	24. Chapter 24

A**/N: Hello, everyone! How are you?**

**I wish to thank the following people for their comments: thumbelina. rocks, Lori, terrier2468, Bellaroe, Malsie19, BleedinLuva1123, Zoek80, Makrciana, Frenzy In Delirium, tahitiankisses, Leyshla Gisel, deadgummiegirl, kstar26, XxThe MessengerxX, Terriah, UnForGeyable323, KamilahKaliope, smiling steph, Lorna Roxen, Why Fireflies Flash, The Red crayon, Kyleeishere1, AdaYuki, funnygirl00, TinkerbellxO, AnnaBella1969, 88dragon06, Beautiful Angel x3, Rose Red Ladybug, Rachel and sash queen of the jungle.**

**Thank you all so much for your comments and support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Isabella entered the cabin with a small smile on her face while holding a small kitten in her arms.

"Jack, look-…" she paused when she realized that Jack was not there. But Joan was.

"Oh."

"Good morning." Joan said with a small smile as she sat, standing next to Jack's desk, leaning over a chart and looking as beautiful as ever.

"What is that?" she asked curiously and Isabella looked down at the kitten.

"Mr. Gibbs and I found it hiding in the hold while we were looking for ingredients." She said coolly, trying to resist the urge to scowl at the other woman. Why did her presence always made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious?

"Is it a boy or girl?" Joan asked as she looked at the little ball of fur in Isabella's hands.

"A girl. How come you're here and not on your ship?" Isabella asked before she could stop herself. If Joan was surprised by the question, she didn't show it.

"Jack needed one of my charts is all. I think he ruined his. What are you going to do with it?" Joan asked curiously with a hand on her hip.

"I don't know. That's why I came in here-…"

"Oh, love! You're here." Jack cut her off cheerily as he walked inside with his compass in his hand, "Oh. And you saw Joan." His lips formed a small grimace before he turned to smile at Isabella, "Joan's here because I needed some help." He waved towards the other woman who rolled her eyes and looked at the chart again.

"Oi! What in bloody hell is that in your hands, Bella?" he asked as he pointed at the cat.

"I found it in the hold." Isabella answered as Jack approached and leaned down to inspect the kitten. The cat's small green eyes met his dark ones and he smirked.

"It's just a little fur ball, isn't it?" he looked up at her with a grin and she found herself smiling back at him.

"Is it okay that it's here? I mean, Mr. Gibbs was saying some things about black cats and that they cause bad luck." She frowned and Jack snorted.

"Ignore Gibbs. He thinks everything causes bad luck. Besides, cats take care of the bloody rats." He shuddered as he straightened and winked at her, "I'll let you keep the pussy." He said to her in a playful, hushed voice and Joan snorted loudly while Isabella flushed at the innuendo.

"Thank you." Bella said through gritted teeth and Jack grinned before he turned towards his desk.

"So, Bella, is this your first trip on a ship?" Joan asked and Jack glared at her warningly.

"Yes." Bella replied with a small frown as the kitten in her hands purred and stretched.

"Hmm. You're a ship-virgin then." Joan laughed and Jack's eyes widened.

"Joan!" he hissed as Isabella looked at them confused. Was she missing something?

"No worries. Jack here has great experience with your kind." Joan smirked and Isabella's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Joan!" Jack snapped for the second time and Joan looked at him.

"What? I am only saying that-…"

"Shut the hell up!" Jack hissed again as he grabbed the chart and thrust it in her hands, "I saw what I wanted. Thank you." He told her dismissively and Joan turned to look at him.

"I was only joking, Jack. Bloody hell, you are grumpy today." Joan said as she looked at him surprised.

"Only because you keep pushing me today!" he snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at her fiercely.

"I didn't push you-…"

"No, you just keep making stupid remarks about things you don't know!" Isabella's eyes widened at the anger in his voice. Had something happened between them?

"Okay-…" Joan started but Isabella spoke up.

"I'll just be outside." She excused herself and quickly made her escape, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Joan walked out of the cabin, Isabella was sitting down on the deck near the mast. The cat was on her lap and was gazing up at her lazily.<p>

Joan only smiled at her tightly before she grabbed a rope and swung herself over to her ship in silence.

"Come on, love." Jack called over at her as he made his way over towards the stairs that led to the helm.

Isabella stood and the cat mewled at the interruption. She set her down and she took off, running around the deck and scaring the hell out of the crewmen who were doing their work.

As she stepped up the stairs she saw that Jack was much calmer than before and when he saw her his gaze softened.

"Sorry about…before. Joan tends to talk. A lot." He murmured and Isabella shrugged.

"It's alright. No harm done. We both know, you and I, that I am no virgin to take offense." She said and he laughed.

"No, you are not." He said once he stopped laughing, "You definitely aren't." his voice dropped as he leaned towards her, "You're quite the little minx, ain't you?" he murmured and Isabella tried hard to look at him and not blush.

"I have decided what I want as a reward for my victory last night." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh." He frowned but the a slow salacious grin spread onto his lips and made his eyes shine in the morning light, "Is it similar to the reward _I_ wanted?" he asked as he leaned against the helm, looking too smug for his own good.

"No." she shook her head but he kept smiling, the expression on his face obviously giving away his less than innocent thoughts, "Stop picturing it!" she cried as she covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment.

"It's my mind. I can picture anything I want in it. Besides the soreness of me hand keeps reminding me-…"

"Oh God! Will you stop?" she said in mortification and he laughed again.

"Fine. By the way, I can still see the color on your cheeks, love. Even your ears have gone red." He commented and she looked at him with a glare.

"It's not clever to point out the obvious." She snapped and he chuckled before he swiftly reached for her and brought her to his chest while still holding onto the helm with his free hand. His lips were on hers before she could even breathe and she felt her knees quivering as soon as his lips touched hers. He kissed her deeply and then it was over. He pulled his lips and tongue away from her gasping mouth and slowly locked his lips. Isabella had to grasp his shirt to remain upright as he grinned down at her.

"You were saying? What would you like your reward to be?" he asked her huskily and Isabella blinked to clear her vision before she cleared her throat and tried to speak.

"I…" she faltered and his arm tightened around her in response, "I want some answers." She aid at last and Jack stiffened as he held her.

"What kind of answers?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I want to know why you…want to be with me. _That_ way." She said quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with incredulity written all over his face.

"No. And I don't believe that you want to make amends for what happened." She said with a huff.

"No, I assure you that right now my intentions are far more selfish, love." He said darkly and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Selfish?" she asked shakily.

"Aye. I'm a pirate. When I see something that I want I want to make it mine." He said as his eyes roved her face.

"So…So, this is you getting what you want? You said that-…"

"I said that I am giving you a choice, a chance. Of course I am. But that doesn't mean that I am not still a man. So, here's your answer; I touched you and kissed you because I wanted to. Plain and simple." He cut her off and she swallowed hard.

"And if I had said no? If I had refused to let you do so?" she asked and his eyes darkened.

"What are you insinuating?" he asked harshly as he let go of her and glared at her, "Are you implying that I would force you if I hadn't known that you want me?" he asked her and her eyes widened.

"You…you knew that I wanted…?" she trailed off embarrassingly.

"_Me_? I think you have no idea how expressive your face and eyes are." He said and she looked away.

"I am sorry. It's just that we have a…past. You and I. And I'm still uncertain about things." She murmured and he blinked in confusion. She wasn't looking at him so he reached over and grasped her chin. She didn't sop him as he turned her face towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"You didn't deny it." He murmured and she frowned.

"Deny what?" she asked with bewilderment.

"When I said that you wanted me…You didn't deny it."

Isabella bit her lip and then slowly shrugged.

"I guess I didn't." she whispered and he smiled before he released her chin and raised a finger to his lips as if deep in thought.

"Does that mean that you no longer fear me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…And I didn't _really_ fear you." She said quickly and he stared at her, "Okay maybe I did. In the beginning…Maybe a little." At his amused expression she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"A lot! But I had a reason. I was in shock for a long time. Stop looking at me like that!" she cried as she flushed even more under his gaze. Jack laughed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Understandable, darlin'. I mean, I am aware of what I do to the ladies. And not just with my hands." He waved his fingers at her and she huffed.

"Arrogant arse." She muttered before she stormed away with his chuckles ringing in her ears.

"Don't forget our game! I have a surprise if you win!" he called but she was too embarrassed to reply.

* * *

><p>"What kind of surprise do I get?" she asked as it was his turn to choose a card.<p>

"Hmm? It wouldn't be a surprise if I said what it is, now would it?" he said as he looked at her from over his cards.

"It will because it will make me less angry." She said as she kicked his leg under the table.

"Ouch! No fair! I can't kick back 'cause you're a lass." He whined as he reached with a hand to rub his calf.

"Will you tell me?" she asked hopefully and he looked at her for a moment before he grinned.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked and to his surprise she leaned over the table and quickly kissed his lips before she took a peek at his cards.

"Oi!" he exclaimed as he pressed the cards against his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't see anything. I swear." She laughed and he pouted, "Well? Will you tell me the surprise?"

"No." he said nonchalantly.

"But I kissed you!"

"So? I asked you to kiss me. I never said that I was going to tell you if you did." He smirked and she pursed her lips angrily.

"Cheat." She muttered and then, "Will you finally pick a card"" she snapped and he chuckled.

"Temper, temper, Bella." He admonished as he set one of his cards on the table and waited for her move.

"Can I ask something else then?" she asked after a while and he looked at her. At his nod she licked her lips and spoke.

"Have you…I mean…" she trailed off and he frowned.

"Have I what? Spit it out before it chokes you, love." He said with amusement as she stumbled over her own words.

"Nothing." She said at last and he looked at her carefully.

"It's not something naughty is it? 'Cause if it is please ask right away." He grinned and she picked up the closest object and threw it at him. It happened to be his hat and it hit him in the face.

"Hey! Stop attacking me, woman! I was trying to help." He said as he placed his cards down and picked up his hat and smoothed it down, checking for any damages.

"Oh yes? I am not telling you then." She replied stubbornly as she looked at her cards.

"It is something naughty! Please do tell… or ask or whatever." He said with a wave of his hand as he leaned down expectantly.

"I am not asking because you'll start making fun of me and I don't want to cause you laughter for the next decade." She replied through gritted teeth.

"I won't laugh at you." He promised but she still shook her head in refusal.

"Nope. Play." She said and he smirked behind his cards before he did as she bid, deciding not to pressure her more.

* * *

><p>"Good thing you didn't tell me the surprise." She said as she gathered the cards and glared at him, "I'd hated if it were something good and I'd have to live with the thought that I never got it because you <em>won<em>." She snapped and he reclined back in his chair, looking as smug as ever.

"You are so amusing, love, do you know that?" he asked as he looked at her appraisingly.

"Good to know."

"You're so gullible sometimes." He laughed suddenly and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I am not so mean, you know. And when I have something on me mind…" He trailed off as he stood up and headed for the door, "One moment." He winked before he disappeared.

Isabella stood there dumbfounded until he returned with his hands behind his back and three crewmen on his heels. The men were carrying buckets of steaming water.

"How about a bath?" he winked and she continued to stare, "With nicely smelling soap…" he produced an intricate bar of soap from behind his back and waved it at her, "Catch!" he threw it at her and she did catch it, albeit a bit clumsily.

"A bath?" she asked as she raised the soap to her nose and took a sniff. It smelled like roses.

"Hmm. Put the tub there." He instructed and Grog nodded before he grinned at Isabella.

"Hey, lass. You can cause quite the fuss." He chuckled and Isabella flushed while Jack glared at him.

"Shut it, Grog or I'll make you wash yourself with the girlie soap!" Jack snapped and grog snorted.

"Sorry, Cap'n." he snickered as he and the other man placed the tub where he had instructed and left, trying to hide their smirks.

Jack glared at their backs before he turned to the still surprised Bella.

"Oh, before I forget. This is for you too." He said as he walked over to her and produced the last item from behind his back and placed it upon her lap.

"It is…"

"Satin?" she asked as she touched the nightdress he had placed on her knees.

"Silk. But it is a bit thicker than the one you already have. I saw that it was getting a little tattered." He shrugged before he walked over to the buckets of hot water and picked one up. He emptied it in the tub and turned to her, "Well? Some help?" he asked with a small smirk and she rose from the chair. She placed the pale blue nightdress on the chair and walked towards him.

She helped him with the water and then he stepped back, "Be right back." He said as he left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Isabella looked at the inviting water and she decided it was safer to get in while he was gone. With that in mind, she undressed and lowered herself inside.

When he got back inside he chuckled at the sight of her.

"I knew you'd do this. Too bad I am getting in there as well." He said as he bolted the door and walked towards the tub while removing the sash and belt from around his waist.

"Oh and Fluffy was running around in the galley if you're wondering where she was." He said as he took off his vest.

Isabella gaped at him, "Fluffy? You named her Fluffy?"

"Aye. It suits her." He shrugged as he leaned down to remove his boots, shirtless. Isabella tried to ignore how the muscles of his arms flexed as he struggled with his shoes.

"I told you that I named her Rosie." Isabella said and he finally managed to take off the boots.

"_Rosie_? Have you seen how she hisses at me? That cat is possessed I'm telling you." He grimaced and when his hands touched the fastenings of his breeches she looked at the water.

"I don't agree with Fluffy."

"Oh well." He grinned as he tugged off his breeches and stepped closer to the tub. Before he went in he grabbed the soap that lay forgotten on the desk and threw it inside the water.

"Forgot something?" he chuckled as she started looking for it in the bottom of the tub.

"You're rude." She mumbled as her hand closed around the bar.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and then he gave her a small push so he could settle in behind her. His legs went around hers and his chest brushed her back as his arms encircled her from behind.

"Did you like the surprise?" he asked in her ear as he nuzzled her skin.

"But I didn't win." She said as a shiver went through her at the feeling of his skin against hers. One hand moved from her stomach and trailed up until he touched her collarbone.

"Let's just pretend that you did then. I don't know about you, but _I_ have a very wild imagination." He breathed as he kissed the shell of her ear and his hand stroked over the top of her breast.

"What are you going to do after you take me back?" she asked, trying to divert the conversation from uncharted territory.

"Oh, I don't know. Seduce some old but filthy rich noble lady perhaps?" he teased as he trailed his lips down her neck, "Or abduct some wealthy little heiress with pale skin and fair hair? Hmm?"

"I suspect you've already done all those things." She said as she pulled her neck away from his mouth but he followed and latched onto her skin again.

"You're right, I have." He chuckled against her skin as he pulled her back towards him, pressing her against his slick skin.

"What happens when you get the money?" she asked quietly and he paused.

"You don't know if I will get them." He said and she snorted.

"Yeah, right. I only have two more chances to win. Farfetched I think."

"Would it matter?" he asked and his breath made her shudder.

"Probably not. Either way you'll never see me again, and I will never see you again. But if I did win I'd maintain some part of my dignity." She said and his fingers danced up and down her arms while he remained silent. She could tell that he was in deep thought though for his hands moved mechanically over her skin.

"Was it that what you wanted to ask me before? No naughtiness whatsoever?" he asked after some time and she laughed despite herself.

"No, actually that was not what I had in mind at the time. Still, you're never going to convince me to ask it. No way." She said but she gasped when she felt him moving from behind her. He somehow ended up looming over her with her back against the back of the tub. His lower body ended up between her parted legs and his hands settled on each side of the tub to hold himself up.

"I bet I can convince you." He smirked as he leaned down towards her lips, his dark chocolate eyes intense as they stared at her lips. There was something there though, something hiding behind the playfulness that made her wonder.

"You can try…" she trailed off with a small, sad smile before his lips covered hers completely.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Just a few chapters until we finally find out who wins and what happens after arriving in London.**

**Please review before you leave. I'd really appreciate it. Plus, Jack could come over and give you a bath…with or without the cards. That's your choice. :p**

**By the way, wish me luck because two days ago I had an exam and I'm waiting for the results. Keep your fingers crossed!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the delay but I finally finished my exams! Yay!**

**Hope you haven't forgotten about this story.**

**A huge thank you to: Kyleeishere1, deadgummiegirl, EngineOfChaos, AdaYuki, TinerbellxO, Makrciana, tahitiankisses, XxThe MessengerxX, smiling steph, terrier2468, NikkiBee, 88dragon06, BleedinLuva1123, peaches, funnygirl00, Why Fireflies Flash, Udumuhv, Zoek80, Red Rose Ladybug, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, sash queen of the jungle and UnForgettable323.**

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Isabella stood deathly still as the hand around her waist tightened, bringing her closer to the warm body behind her. She kept her eyes closed as she felt Jack's breath on her shoulder. Fingers pushed the hair away from her neck and then she felt his mouth against her skin, his warm breath on the side of her neck. He nuzzled the skin there with his nose and gave a small sigh. She could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and his knees were locked behind hers as he held her. She felt his fingers playing with her hair and she had a hard time remaining still.

As she lay there she started wondering when it had stopped being just a bet for her. When it had started becoming something else? And was it the same for him? She wasn't sure.

His fingers tapped lightly against her stomach and she exhaled slowly through her nose without opening her eyes. She couldn't really tell what he would gain from it all. So, she had started thinking that perhaps he wasn't trying to gain something. Perhaps he was being honest. She hoped he was because she could already feel herself falling into the abyss that was him. And if she was consumed inside him, she wouldn't be able to escape. Ever.

"I can tell you're not asleep." His husky from sleep voice suddenly broke through her thoughts and she gasped.

"Hmm?"

"I said I knew that you weren't asleep." He repeated and his soft chuckle vibrated against her back.

"Oh."

"I have to get up in a few minutes." He sighed and Isabella swallowed.

"Okay." She whispered.

His hand gently rubbed her belly before he chuckled again, "Can you turn?" he asked and she opened her eyes fully.

"Um…alright." She murmured as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes locked with his and he smirked.

"There you are. Aren't you afraid that all that hair's going to throttle you in your sleep?" he asked as he pushed back locks of her hair. She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned when she slapped his chest. Her eyes widened slightly; it was naked. She had forgotten. Her hand tingled as she took it back but he seized it and placed it back against his skin.

"You still haven't told me what was your question." He murmured as he pressed her hand against his warm chest.

"Um…I don't know if I should ask it."

"Why?" he frowned and she grimaced.

"It's not really my business…"

"Well, let me be the judge of that." He said with amusement and she paused.

_Don't ask, stupid_. Her inner voice warned her.

"Since we've…been like this…" she started and he grinned.

"Aye?"

"Um…uh, have you been with Joan?" she finally blurted and he paused, pursing his lips. He looked away and reached up to scratch his jaw. His fingers smoothed his beard nervously before he looked back down at her.

"Aye." He replied at last and even though she knew it that he probably would have, it still made her feel strange. Her stomach twisted into knots and she slowly removed her hand from his chest and placed it on her stomach.

"Okay. At least you're honest." She mumbled as she looked away.

"I don't see why I should lie about that." He murmured and she nodded.

"Okay."

"But nothing has happened lately." He said and she snorted.

"Lately? It's just been a few days, Jack."

"Almost a week." He corrected and she laughed.

"Okay. I get it." She pushed him back so she could slip from under him.

"Does it bother you?" he asked as he too sat up on the bed and looked at her as she moved around, looking for her robe.

"I don't know. Should it?" she asked as she stopped and looked at him, "After all we were just playing a game. We still are." The words sounded fake to her ears.

"A game."

"Well, yes. A game you suggested." She frowned.

"Bella-…"

"Don't Bella me. It was your idea and I was foolishly naïve to go through it. And I will go through with it. I just needed to know where we stand is all." She said cutting him off.

"Yes, but now you feel uncomfortable." He said quietly.

"I do not. What did you think I thought? That you're a saint? Oh, please I know you're not. Besides, I don't think you could be anything else than what you already are." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You asked me a question and I answered it. Should I have lied?" he asked incredulously.

"No. You shouldn't have." She said softly as she looked at him, "I am sorry. I wanted you to tell the truth. So that I…" she stopped before she continued.

"So that you what?" he encouraged as he stood up as well.

"So, that I know what to expect." She replied and he nodded slowly as he looked at her appraisingly.

"And what do you expect?" he asked and she smiled at him with sincerity.

"Nothing. I expect nothing." She shrugged her shoulders and her answer felt like a blow to his gut, "I'm going to get dressed and then I'm going to get something to eat." She said before she turned and walked away, leaving him standing there with a deep frown on his face.

* * *

><p>Bella had been pacing the cabin for over an hour, waiting but he never came. He was never late for a game. Just as she was ready to go and look for him the cabin door opened and he walked in. His hair was a bit wet because of the rain that was pouring down and he was holding a half eaten apple in his hand. Once he had closed the door and looked at her, he frowned.<p>

"Aren't you in bed yet?" he asked and she gaped at him.

"I am waiting for you." She replied and he frowned.

"You are?"

"Yes. Aren't we…" she trailed off and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't we what?"

"I thought we were going to play?" she asked and he took a bite from the fruit, chewed it and then replied.

"Oh, that. I'm tired, love. Not tonight." He gave her a quick- and very fake- smile before he walked around her and towards his desk.

Isabella blinked in confusion before she turned to face him.

"You could've told me so I wouldn't wait like an idiot." She said angrily and he looked at her from his chair.

"Sorry."

It didn't sound like he was and she wondered why he was acting like that. Was he mad at her? For what?

"Are you angry with me for something?" she asked boldly and he paused mid-chew.

"Why would I be, love? I am just not in the mood." He responded and she felt offended by the way he spoke.

"You think I was all those other times?" she snapped.

"I didn't force you to play with me." He cut her off and she fumed.

"Fine. Goodnight then." She muttered as she left him alone.

She could feel his eyes burning holes into her back as she stormed away but she didn't care.

The same thing happened the next night. He didn't want to play and she didn't push it. He didn't touch her at all too. What had she done anyway? She thought about it all the time and she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. The logical part of her scolded her for all the energy that she was wasting while thinking about it. The whole idea was stupid anyway. She should be glad that they were running out of time but deep down she wasn't. She wanted to know what his sudden change of heart meant. But how?

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" she heard him ask as she kneeled in her nightdress- his nightdress- on the floor, looking under his desk. She jumped and bumped her head against the hard wood before she felt a hand wrapping around her arm. He pulled her up and she winced.<p>

"Your desk is hard." She complained as she rubbed the sore spot with her hand.

"Yes, well it tends to be." He half smiled and she could see a warmth in his eyes that hadn't been there before, "What were you doing under there?" he asked as he pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. He patted the sore spot and he smirked.

"I think there's going to be a bump…Oh, there it is." He chuckled and she frowned.

"I am glad my pain amuses you." She muttered as she pulled her head back from his touch.

"Why were you bent so provocatively under me desk?" he asked curiously and she hesitated.

"I was looking for my ribbon…Why are you here? I thought you'd be up there."

"I thought that too." He muttered mostly to himself and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"Excuse me?"

"Want some rum?" he offered all of a sudden as he took a step towards his desk and grabbed for the bottle resting on top of it.

"No."

"Okay." He muttered as he took a long sip and looked at her with determination, "Come here." He murmured as he reached out and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath as his hands settled on her back.

"I don't want to play the stupid game anymore." He murmured into her hair and she blinked.

"What?"

"I call the bet off." He said and she was more than just surprised.

"Why?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Because it's unnecessary."

"But you said-…"

"I'll take you back to London. I ain't going to take the money." He said and she pulled back to look at him.

"You'll what?" her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"You heard me." He murmured as he touched her cheek with his fingers.

"Jack, that's not funny." She warned and he shook his head.

"It's no joke, love."

She stared at him in disbelief and he smiled before he slowly leaned down to her mouth. His lips touched hers and she shuddered. Her hands fisted his shirt as he pressed his lips against hers tightly. His hands got tangled in her loose hair and pulled her head closer. Her mouth fell open under his skillful kiss and he allowed a hand to press against her lower back. He pulled her flush against him and he snaked an arm around her waist, almost pulling her off her feet in an effort to bring her closer.

Isabella's arms went around his neck as they kissed but when his tongue brushed over her lower lip in question she pulled back, shaking her head.

"Is that what you've been thinking these last couple of days?" she asked and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Aye."

"You acted like it was my fault." She murmured.

"Nothing's you fault, Bella. Everything's my fault. Everything but one." He whispered hoarsely.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"I want you." He murmured as he stroked her lips with his finger, "And it's your fault."

"My fault?" she asked and he nodded as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Because looking at you, I know that you're something that I can never have." He said as he reached back and threaded his fingers into her hair, "Because I know who I am and what I can offer and it's…it's not enough. It's nothing. You said it yourself. You expect nothing from me. And you were right." He spoke the words against her lips and she stood frozen.

"I didn't even…" she faltered as he gently kissed her upper lip, "I didn't even know what I was talking about. I was-…"

"Angry that I was with someone else while you were here." He finished for her and she had nothing to say to that. It was true. She was angry and hurt even though she shouldn't be.

"That's why I kept my distance. Because I know that this might mean more to you than it does to me." He continued and her heart clenched at that.

"Does it?" she asked quietly and he swallowed hard as he gripped her tighter to him.

"I don't know. But I fear that it might and it…it unsettles me." He gritted his teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you once and if it is so…I might do it again by taking what I want."

"What do you want?" she whispered and his eyes roved her face hungrily before he kissed her again. She allowed it but her brain told her that she shouldn't.

"You. _All_ of you." He murmured in a barely audible voice, "I want you wrapped around me all the time." He pressed another kiss to her parted mouth but then suddenly stepped back and released her abruptly.

"But for once I won't take what I want." He straightened and raised his hands up as if in surrender, "You won. Bet or not. I should have taken you back the moment I realized who you were. You don't belong here." He said with certainty and Isabella could do nothing more than look at him like he had grown two heads.

"You realize that now?...After everything? You will just let me go and return to your life while you've turned mine upside down?" she asked in a whisper and he looked away from her.

"Aye. Tomorrow evening we'll dock. I'll take you to the Stevensons' meself. No one from me crew will stop you or hurt you. You have me word." He said quietly and he placed his hands behind his back when she took a few steps towards him.

"I have your word? You know what your word means to me right now?" she asked and he stared back at her, his playful face now showing no trace of humor or mischief. It was a blank mask.

"What?" he spoke the word but if she hadn't been standing so close she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Nothing." She said as she looked into his eyes, "Thank God, I didn't get to trust you." She whispered before she turned away from him and hugged herself protectively.

_Much._ Her inner voice corrected her but she ignored it.

"Bella-…" he started but she quickly whipped around to face him.

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that! You have no right. So, this whole thing was a game to you? You wanted to see how easy I would be this time? You found it too hard and you decided to stop? Well, I have news for you, I'd never let you have what you wanted! And you know why? Because I don't trust you and I never will. I know you too well now."

"It was not a game! Didn't you hear what I just said?" he cut her off angrily and she laughed bitterly while shaking her head.

"Enough. It's enough." She muttered as she stepped around him and headed for the door, "I'll see you in the morning." She said before she closed the door behind her.

Jack turned to look at the closed door. He stood still for a few moments before he calmly reached for the bottle of rum on his desk. He looked at it for a few seconds before he snarled and hurled it against the door. It smashed into a million pieces and the brown-red liquid slid down against the door in thin trickles, staining the old wood.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: *hides behind a couch* Ahem, please don't hate me or throw tomatoes at me. I warned you that it won't be going smooth forever. Were you expecting this? If not, then I did well. :p**

**Anyway, review and let me feel your wrath…or your love. Just don't kill me. :)**

**Please?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support, guys! It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this.**

**A special thank you-cookie to: ZabuzzasGirl, Frenzy In Delirium, 88dragon06, Rose Red Ladybug, chinookchick, deadgummiegirl, NikkiBee, Makrciana, AdaYuki, BleedinLuva1123, Terriah, The Red Crayon, UnForGettable323, funnygirl00, TinkerbellxO, Why Fireflies Flash, terrier2468, Zoek80, Rachel, Leyshla Gisel, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, sash queen of the jungle and Rogue's Queen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Jack groaned as he pressed the pillow harder against his head, trying to block out the incessant knocking. He was lying on the bed in his shirt and breeches and his boots were off, lying haphazardly on the floor. He had been thinking about Isabella all night long, trying to figure out what he had said wrong. He thought that she would appreciate his honesty but she had instead accused him of things that were not true. He was not trying to hurt her or use her in any way. That's why he had called the bloody bet off! Yes, he liked women and it was in his nature to show it. Joan was beautiful and well, always there if he needed something. Ha had never meant to do anything with her but his emotions towards Isabella confused him and made him insecure. Besides, he didn't know that they were in an affair anyway. She always seemed so uncertain about him and always kept her distance. He groaned as he recalled her wounded expression after his confession and pressed the pillow harder against his head.

"Captain! Jack!" Gibbs hissed through the door and Jack pulled his head from under the pillow to look at her door. His hair stood up on every direction like a madman from lying like that on the bed for hours. He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. By the time he had stood Gibbs had burst through the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Jack rasped and Gibbs gaped at him.

"I've been knocking for ten minutes. I thought you killed yourself or something." The older man said and Jack huffed.

"What can I do for you, mate?" he asked and his eyes spotted Isabella's dress on a chair by the bunk. He scowled and looked back at his first mare.

"Um…" Gibbs started but then his eyes widened when he noticed his captain's wild hair. He chose not to comment on it and continued, "I found the lass sleeping outside me cabin on me way to the deck…Any idea why she has been there instead of here?" he asked and Jack blinked.

"She's outside your cabin?" he asked quietly and Gibbs nodded.

"Why is she not here? Did…did something happen?" he asked and Jack straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"No. What did you do with her?" he asked and Gibbs hesitated.

"I didn't move her because I didn't want to wake her. I just covered her with a spare blanket."

"Damn it." Jack muttered angrily before he walked around Gibbs and exited the cabin. He arrived in front of Gibbs' cabin and sighed when he looked down at Isabella. Her hair was covering her cheek as she sat there, leaning against the bulkhead. Her face was pale and he could even spot a tear stain on her right cheek. Cursing silently to himself, he bent down and carefully slid an arm around her back and another under her knees. He stood up with a small groan and headed for his own cabin. He passed by Gibbs who was still looking beyond confused by the entire scene and walked back inside his cabin. Thankfully she didn't wake as he laid her gently on the bed and covered her with his blanket. She barely moved to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the covers and sighed shakily. His hand shifted and he raised it to touch her cheek. He paused in midair though and winced as he clenched his hand into a fist and reluctantly took it back. He pulled back from the bed completely and forced himself to look away from her. He leaned down to pull on his boots and shook his head.

"Don't worry, love. I'll leave you alone." He murmured angrily to himself as he grabbed his coat and left the cabin as silently as ever.

* * *

><p>"Ahem." Isabella flinched and slowly turned to face Jack.<p>

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"We'll be docking in an hour, love. I just wanted to let you know that." He spoke hoarsely and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable being there.

"Alright…Won't someone notice you at the port?" she asked mechanically.

"No…We'll dock away from the port. We'll go to the shore with a longboat." He replied stiffly and she nodded before she leaned down to put on her shoes. She could feel his eyes watching her as she did so.

"I am afraid I'll have to take the dress you gave me for I have no other clothes to wear." She said as she straightened and looked at him.

He frowned at her words, "Everything I gave you is yours. Even the nightdress. I don't want them back."

"I took nothing but my own night clothes." She shook her head and the frown between his brows increased.

"They were gifts. You can't return gifts." He said gravely.

"They were not gifts. I needed them and you bought them for me. Or stole them." She added and he inhaled deeply.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. Just take the damn things with you!" he snapped and she sighed.

"I don't want to argue with you again. Especially not over clothes." She said patiently.

"We are not arguing."

"You're yelling." She stated and he closed his mouth.

"I didn't realize that I was."

"Either way I am not taking anything with me. Keep them or give them away. I am sure you'll find someone to give them." She murmured as she brushed her hands over her skirt to smooth it.

Jack stared at her, his nostrils flaring at her calm disposition before he cracked his knuckles and gave her a tight smile.

"Fine. As you wish. What about the cat?" he asked and she paused.

"Um…I don't know. I am not sure if I'll be allowed to have a cat at the Stevenson's." she replied carefully.

"Just take the damn cat!" he snapped and she recoiled, "She doesn't like me anyway." He spat as he scooped the cat from its place under his desk and thrust it in her hands.

Isabella took it and looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at his outburst.

"Okay." She whispered as she held Rosie close to her chest.

Jack closed his eyes at her disgruntled expression and nodded sharply once, "I'll come for you in an hour." He mumbled before he walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Careful, lass." Gibbs said as Isabella stepped into the longboat across from Jack.<p>

"Thank you." She said with a small smile and Gibbs returned it.

Jack remained silent as he took hold of the oars and looked at his first mate, "I'll be back before noon. Keep your eyes open for any redcoats." He said and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye. Be careful." He called as Jack maneuvered the boat away from the ship. The trip to the shore was laced with silence and discomfort. Isabella held the kitten in her hands while it mewled and wriggled in her hold. Jack remained silent and he wasn't looking at her.

"How will we get to the manor?" she asked him at some point as they neared the shore.

"By carriage. It's not that far from the port anyway." He replied laconically and she nodded. She looked at the sea again and bit her lip. She couldn't stand the uncomfortable situation between them. It saddened her that he was not making an effort to ease the tension between them either. She wasn't expecting an apology; that would be quite impossible with Jack but she felt as if they ought to say something to each other.

"Here we are." He murmured as he got off the boat and pulled it towards the shore. He offered her his hand and she reluctantly took it. She stepped onto the shore and picked up the small bag with her belongings.

"You want me to take it?" he asked her as he looked at her.

Isabella shook her head, "It's fine." She replied and he nodded before he started walking towards the busy part of the docks.

It took them quite some time but they found a carriage after Jack paid the driver well.

The ride towards the Stevenson's house was a quiet one and Isabella tried to remain as still as possible beside Jack. She could feel his arm and thigh brushing against her as he sat next to her and his warmth burned her bitterly. She kept her gaze on the window, looking out at the road. She gave a sideways glance at Jack and she noticed that he had his head low, watching as his fingers fumbled with his rings.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know." She heard him murmur as they neared their destination.

"Will they be expecting us?" she asked, ignoring his whispered words.

"It's just who I am." He continued as if he had not heard her question.

"Who are you exactly, Jack?" she asked exasperated.

He paused and a deep frown formed between his brows, "I thought that you knew by now ." He replied and she shook her head.

"I thought, until yesterday that I was starting to know, but I have no idea anymore." She said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Until yesterday? I don't understand exactly how I offended you." He asked angrily and she raised a hand to placate him.

"Just let's just stop talking about that, alright? It leads nowhere." She said and he stared at her intently for a few moments before he looked away.

"As you wish."

"So, will they be expecting us?" she asked again.

"Aye…I had sent them word." He mumbled and Isabella smiled bitterly to herself.

"Of course. They ought to know in order to prepare the money."

"I told you that I am not taking any money!" he snapped and she sighed.

"They don't know that now, do they?" she responded calmly and she heard him curse quietly to himself. They remained quiet until they arrived at the gates of the manor.

Isabella stepped outside and Jack hopped out as well. They hadn't walked a few steps when a man stepped between them and the gate; with a pistol. Isabella gasped and Jack immediately stepped in front of her with his hands up in surrender.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked gruffly and Jack smirked.

"They're expecting us." He said simply and the man regarded them carefully.

"You're Sparrow. Yeah, they're expecting you."

"You know me, mate?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been warned about you. I am to take you to Mr. Stevenson upon your arrival." The man replied as he eyed Isabella critically.

"Ah, that is all nice and well but I ain't going nowhere in there unless I have reassurances that me head will remain on top of me shoulders." Jack smirked as he quickly grabbed his pistol and aimed at the man.

"You're worried about the authorities? No one will harm you if you follow me. Come on." The man stated before he pointed towards the gate.

Jack grabbed Isabella's arm and they slowly followed the man inside. As they entered the gardens, Isabella breathed a sigh of relief at the familiarity of the place.

"Bugger me! Bella?" a male voice exclaimed and Isabella turned to her right. She spotted James by the stables and she felt a small smile forming on her face. He stared at her wide eyed and she gave a small wave.

Jack watched the exchange and looked at the shocked but grinning younger man with narrowed eyes.

"Who is _he_?" he asked her in a gruff voice and she turned to look at her.

"He works here." She mumbled.

"I figured that, love." He said and she glared at him.

"This way." The man called and soon they were passing through the threshold of the front door. The smell of fresh roses and cigars filled Isabella's nostrils and Jack gave a low whistle as he noticed the opulence of the house.

"Bugger, I could get lost in here." He said as his eyes took in the large house greedily.

"Thank God you don't live here then, Mr. Sparrow." Another male voice spoke up and Isabella turned towards it. Christopher Stevenson stood there with his hands behind his back, watching them. His dark eyes were severe as he looked at Jack but they softened as soon as they fell on Isabella.

"For a pirate you keep your word. When it comes to returning something you took anyway. But I guess compensation is incentive enough, right?" his deep, smooth voice said and Jack grinned.

"I guess that would be correct. Now would you please call your monkey away? I feel uncomfortable talking with a gun in me face." Jack drawled and Isabella rolled her eyes as she placed the cat down. Rosie immediately took off and Isabella gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I forgot-…"

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Christopher murmured and she smiled at him gratefully, "Mr. Hunter, step outside. Thank you." He spoke to the man who pulled away and exited the parlor.

"I have what you want." Christopher said after they were alone.

"Really? And what do I want?" Jack asked and Isabella glared at him.

"Money."

"Really?" Jack asked as if surprised before he grinned, "Sadly I changed me mind about that." He said casually as he tucked his pistol away and inspected his fingernails.

"Excuse me?" Christopher asked as she stepped closer to them and carefully reached for Isabella. He pulled her to his side and he watched as Jack's eyes followed the movement. Isabella looked away from Jack's darkening gaze and fumbled with her hands.

"I said that I changed me mind. I no longer want the ransom." Jack said hoarsely as he pulled his eyes off Isabella.

"Then what do you want? Why did you take her? What is the meaning of all this?' Christopher asked puzzled and Isabella briefly wondered how he could remain so calm. Jack's intention was to kidnap his little sister. Wasn't he supposed to be angrier?

_Not all people have Jack's temper._ Her inner voice reminded her.

"Nothing. I just want to be sure that you'll let me walk out of here with me head in place." Jack replied.

"Alright…" Christopher looked between them two of them, "So that's all?"

"Aye."

"Okay then. Um, Bella, you can go to your room. I'll explain some changes in your work later. I am sure you want to get some rest and wash up." He smiled at her and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She said softly before she slowly turned to Jack. She stared at him and he stared back at her. His expression was cool and reserved but his eyes held such intensity that almost made her gasp.

"Um…" Bella started and he grinned.

"Bye, love. Sorry for the mishap." He said as he reached for her cheek. Realizing that they were not alone he stopped in midair and took his hand away. He cleared his throat and looked away from her. At his hesitation to touch her she stiffened and looked away from him.

"Right." She replied hollowly before she brushed past him and exited the parlor quickly, leaving the two men alone.

"So, now that we're alone," Christopher started as he walked towards the large dinner table and picked up a small, engraved chest, "I am sure you have no trouble accepting this." He stated as he offered the chest to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked with confusion as he eyed the chest.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. So, what happened? You took a fancy in her and decided to lie for her sake?" Christopher asked with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"No! I don't want your money-…" Jack shook his head and gritted his teeth but he was cut off.

"But you will take it and stay away from here. Do you understand me?" Christopher snapped angrily and the pirate looked at him, assessing him.

"So, what is this? Reassurance that I'll stay away from the lass? Are you planning to tell her?" Jack asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Will you take it?"

"What happens if I don't?"

"The authorities are just a few blocks away." Christopher simply stated.

"You think some gold will keep me away?"

"That and a map."

Jack's curiosity was heightened, "Map?"

"I take it you've heard about Blackbeard's lost silver?" Christopher asked and Jack paused.

"That's nothing but a myth, mate." Jack stated dubiously.

"Really? From what I know this story is true. And the location of the silver is in this map." Christopher tapped the chest with his finger and Jack's eyes shifted towards it.

"Is that so? That treasure was buried. Into an unknown location in the New World. How do you know where it is?" Jack's eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I don't. The map does."

"How did you get it?" Jack asked and Christopher paused.

"That is not your concern."

"Does you dear ol'dad know that you're doing this?" Jack grinned but he reached for the chest all the same.

"Why you want to know?" Christopher asked and Jack's grin widened.

"You really do fancy the lass, don't you?" he asked but his tone held a dangerous, possessive undertone to it.

"Enough!" the other man hissed and Jack chuckled.

"Alright, mate. Is this some kind of deal?" he asked and Christopher frowned.

"Deal?"

"You want a percentage? If the treasure is not a myth of course." Jack said as he brushed his fingers over the chest.

"No." Christopher said in disgust.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Christopher hissed before he nodded towards the door, "Now please."

"Oh, yes. I'll leave…" Jack started as he took a step back, "I'll visit." He exclaimed cheerily and the other man glared at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I am just kidding…" he trailed off as he turned and walked away, heading towards the exit, "…not." He whispered the last word with a smirk as he exited the manor and headed towards the gate.

He missed the pair of gray eyes that were watching him pensively from above.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Anyone mad at Jack for accepting the money and map? Hmm? Oh, by the way I know that the silver treasure of Blackbeard was rumored in the 1800s but for the story's sake let us pretend that it was a little bit earlier.**

**So, please review if you want more! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, loves! Life got in the middle again.**

**I want to thank: Avi, tahitiankisses, unidad, MarissaOwens, Makrciana, 88dragon06, xBelekinax, Malsie19, Leyshla Gisel, deadgummiegirl, TinkerbellxO, funnygirl00, Frenzy In Delirium, AdaYuki, The Red Crayon, NikkiBee, Rachel, Why Fireflies Flash, Zoek80, Rose Red Ladybug, angelshavetheirwickedschemes, sash queen of the jungle, Terriah and terrier2468.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Isabella finished dressing herself into clean clothes and she picked up her brush. She tidied her hair as best as she could before she took a look around her room. It was exactly like she had left it. All her things and clothes were in order and her bed looked more than just attractive at the moment. But she knew that she could no longer sit around and do nothing. She was back and she had a job to do. And that did not include thinking about Jack and the cold way they had parted ways. She sighed and then walked out of her room. On the hallway she paused and listened for any sounds before she headed for the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped in she saw Nellie at the counter, preparing dinner. The older woman turned towards her as soon as she heard her footsteps.

"Oh, my goodness! Bella!" she exclaimed before she put down the knife and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Nellie." Isabella murmured as she returned the embrace,

"It's so good to have you back. You gave me such a fright! Are you alright?" Nellie released her and looked her over.

"I am fine. How are you?" Isabella asked quietly as she looked around the kitchen.

"I am fine, love. Did anyone hurt you?"

"No. I am just…tired." Isabella murmured and Nellie guided her to a seat.

"Of course you're tired. You've been on that ship for so long!" Nellie exclaimed as she rushed to bring her some tea. Isabella deeply inhaled the aroma and smiled gratefully before she took a long sip.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." she shook her head as she looked around, "Where's James?" she asked.

"He's just finishing his work with the horses. He's been so worried for you as well." Nellie said as she walked back to her counter and continued chopping carrots.

"Where's Charlotte?" Isabella asked and Nellie paused.

"That's a long story…She is not here." Nellie said and Isabella frowned.

"Sorry? Where is she then? When is she coming back?"

"Um…not until she's eighteen." Nellie whispered and Isabella blinked.

"I am sorry, I lost you. Where is Charlotte?"

"Her father sent her away from here because of her …rebellious character." Nellie said quietly as she looked towards the doorway.

"What? Did something happen while I was gone?" Isabella asked and Nellie quickly nodded.

"The night they took you, Charlotte had eloped with some penniless boy she had met. When her father and brother found out they were shocked and enraged by her behavior."

"Oh my God…Did they return? Did Mr. Stevenson found them?" Isabella asked as she stood up and walked closer to Nellie so they could talk in hushed tones.

"Yes. Charlotte returned because she realized that with no money nothing can happen. Her father got so angry with her and so did her brother. She cried all the time when they announced their decision to send her away to her. It was horrible. And everyone was so worried about you. They thought it was their fault because they had allowed Charlotte so much freedom. And Charlotte was so devastated when she found out that you were gone because of her."

"Now I see why they agreed to pay the ransom for me." Isabella murmured before she looked up at Nellie with a frown, "Where did they send her?"

"France. Mr. Stevenson's sister will be responsible for her tutoring."

"So…now what? Are they going to dismiss me?" Isabella's eyes widened and Nellie frowned.

"I don't think so, dear." Nellie shook her head.

Footsteps alerted them to someone's presence and Isabella turned to look at the doorway. James entered and paused when he saw her there. His eyes widened before he walked towards her. She was surprised when she felt his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest for a tight embrace.

"Hey, Bella." He murmured and she was shocked by the emotion in his voice. She hugged him back and smiled.

"You smell like horse." She said against his chest and he pulled back.

"It's good to see you too." He scoffed as he released her and took s step back, "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

He smirked, "How was the pirate life?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're so funny."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It was...alright." she shrugged.

"Hmm, I hope you didn't like that fellow much." He commented and she frowned.

"What fellow?"

"The one who brought you here. Spiral, Spowral-…"

"Sparrow." She cut him off, "What about him?"

"As soon as he was a few feet away from the gates some officers came and hauled him away. He didn't look so happy." James shrugged.

Isabella's face lost all color and breathing became a chore as she tried to digest those words.

"What are you saying?" she whispered and James looked at her, "Are you saying that they arrested him?" she asked and at his nod she felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her.

"For what?" she asked and James chuckled.

"He's the most notorious pirate and you're asking why they arrested him?" he asked her and then his eyes darkened. "Why? Is he your friend with something?" he asked while Nellie watched the whole scene unfold.

Isabella didn't answer. She simply turned away and headed for the door. She needed some fresh air. She leaned against the wall and gazed at the back garden. She took deep breaths and tried to gather her thoughts. Did Christopher organize the arrest? He had promised that no one would get in his way as long as he abided with his rules. The more she thought about it the more sense it made. Jack had tried to kidnap his sister and he had accidentally taken her instead. He had asked for money, he had caused trouble. Of course they wanted to see him behind bars.

"Bella? Mr. Christopher wants to see you in his study." Nellie called and Isabella reluctantly pulled away from the wall and walked back inside. She walked past James who was eating at the table and headed upstairs.

She tiptoed hesitantly towards the study and instead of a closed door she found it open.

"Bella, come in." Christopher invited her in with a small smile and she entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked and he nodded.

"I take it you have already heard of my sister's absence, correct?" he asked and she nodded, "As you understand, your work will change somehow."

"You're not firing me?" she asked hopefully and he chuckled a rich chuckle.

"Why would I do that? Work never stops around here." He shook his head as he gazed upon her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and he smiled again.

"You just have to help in the kitchen more."

"I can do that. And you will have the Sundays off." He added and she blinked.

"Okay." She nodded her head before she bit her lip, "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Of course."

"Did you…did you notified the authorities that Jack was here?" she blurted out and Christopher looked surprised.

"I see you're in first name basis with him." He noted and she flushed, "Yes, I did." He admitted at last.

"But why? I mean, he didn't take any money and he brought me back." She said before she could stop herself.

"You are wrong. He did take money." He corrected her and she paused.

"Excuse me?"

"He did take money and a map he believed to be authentic."

"He took money from you? And a map? So, you tricked him?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"I am sure that he as tricked other countless times. This man broke into my house and with the intention of kidnapping my little sister. He trespassed. Need I remind you that he is also a wanted criminal? Of course I called the authorities." He replied calmly and Isabella knew he was right.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"They have him locked up at the moment. They'll probably hung him." Christopher answered quietly and Isabella panicked.

"Where…where do they have him?" she asked and she saw him hesitating for a brief moment before he sighed.

"Newgate. It's in old Bailey." He answered and she swallowed hard.

"He…he didn't hurt me, you know. Wouldn't that be a positive thing in his defense?" she asked and Christopher looked at her incredulously.

"Bella, your kidnapping is one of his many crimes. I doubt there will even be a trial." He said gravely and she felt her inside clench painfully at that notion.

"I-I see. Did you want to ell me anything more? Something about my duties?" she forced the words out and he seemed like he wanted to say something but he quickly closed his mouth and looked at the papers in front of him.

"No, that'll be all." He said after some moments and she nodded.

"Bella." He called when she was at the door, "It's good to have you back." He said quietly and she nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Silence dominated the kitchen as Nellie, James and Isabella sat around the table eating their dinner. The silence was so thick that you could even cut it with a knife.<p>

James looked up from his plate and looked at Isabella. He studied her for a moment before he sighed loudly and dropped his fork.

"What happened now? You look as if someone killed your puppy, baked it and placed it on your plate." He said and Isabella looked up at him.

"Nothing happened, James." She muttered as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"It's been a week since you've been back and you've been like this the whole time." He continued angrily.

"James." Nellie warned him but he only glared at his aunt.

"Just eat your food, James." Isabella murmured and his nostrils flared before he did just that.

He chewed his food loudly and both women looked at him with frowns.

"James, where are your manners?" Nellie asked him with a sigh and Isabella allowed herself a smirk.

"He doesn't have any, Nell. No offence." She said and James paused enough to glare at them both before he carried on eating unperturbed.

As soon as he was done he stood up and stormed away, leaving them to clean that table.

"Okay, something is bothering you. James is right." Nellie spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Isabella looked up at her, "Nothing's bothering me, Nellie. It was a long day. We're all on edge because Mr. Stevenson is coming back from his business trip." She said but Nellie saw right through her lie.

"I may be old but I am not stupid, Bella. Tell me, is there something going on between you and the pirate?" Nellie asked her and Isabella paused. She blinked rapidly in order to push away unwanted tears before she bit her lip.

"I am not sure." She admitted at last.

"Then why didn't you say so? I am here if you want to talk about it." Nellie said as she placed a hand on her back.

"I know. Thank you." Isabella said as she looked at her with a grateful smile, "But I don't even know what I feel."

"You fear for his life." Nellie stated and Isabella swallowed hard before she nodded, "And you should. I heard that they are giving him a hard time in that prison. I overhead Mr. Christopher talking to one of the officers this morning." She whispered and Isabella's eyes widened.

"You mean they're torturing him?" Nellie nodded.

"They wish to know about the location of his ship."

"They want the Pearl?" Isabella asked and then frowned, "A pirate ship?"

"Hmm. Apparently it's the fastest ship out there." Nellie shrugged.

"Jesus…" Isabella gasped as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Don't let anyone know you know though." Nellie warned, "I don't want us to be in any trouble."

"I won't." Isabella nodded before she stood up. "Do you mind if I go to bed? I can clean this up tomorrow."

"Nah, I'll do it. Go ahead." Nellie waved her away and Isabella kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was late in the night and Isabella was in bed when someone knocked onto her door. Groggily she sat up and when the knocking continued she quickly stood from the bed and hurried to unlock and open the door. Nellie was there in her nightdress.<p>

"Nell? What's wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you, love, but Mr. Stevenson just returned and he brought news."

"Oh?"

"Jack Sparrow's escaped from Newgate. Tonight. He ordered us to keep our doors and windows locked at all times. I had to let you know." Nellie explained and Isabella felt excitement rushing through her.

"Alright. I will. Thank you." She nodded and the other woman nodded.

"Hope that'll lighten your mood." Nellie said with a smirk before she walked away.

Isabella shut the door and looked at her locked window. She tiptoed towards it and unlocked it, leaving it slightly ajar. She looked at the garden and smiled before she went back to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, her window was slightly more open and something shiny drew her attention when she looked towards it. She approached slowly and looked at the object resting on her window sill.

It was a ring. A silver ring with an emerald stone.

Isabella allowed a small smile to form on her face before she picked up the ring and stepped away from the window.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it despite the fact that Jack wasn't in it! He will be back soon though! Please review!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! I've brought the next chapter to you!**

**I want to thank the reviewers who commented on the last chapter: tahitiankisses, rinpup14, Rose Red Ladybug, SnowstormInJuly, Amelia V. Sparrow, XxJellyxX, edevis2212, livingforthememory, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, KarenK, Breanne, Rogue's Queen, Rachel, Bellaroe, Malsie19, Frenzy In Delirium, NikkiBee, Zoek80, AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, funnygirl00, sash queen of the jungle, unidad, The Red Crayon and Leyshla Gisel. **

**You are the sunshine of my life! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Such a shame really…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

_Three weeks later…_

The long dinner table was full of dishes that needed to be cleaned in order for the Stevensons and their guests to have their dessert. Bella and Nellie hurried to take away the expensive cutlery, trying to ignore the raucous laughter coming from the people at the table.

Nellie caught Bella's gaze and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Bella stifled a giggle at the older woman's expression before she proceeded to pick Sir Christopher's plate. She watched as he looked up at her and smiled warmly. She offered a smile in return and moved away from the table, all the while trying to balance the plates in her hands. She could feel his eyes follow her until she was out of sight and she frowned. He had started doing that a lot lately. It was bizarre. He had always been kind but not like that. The staring was one thing; the small talk was another.

Bella shook her head as she placed all the dirty plates on the kitchen counter and leaned against it to take a breath. She noticed James sitting at the table looking as bored as ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as Nellie came rushing in.

"Resting?" he offered lazily with a wink.

"Well, if you have nothing better to do, why don't you come help us?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"But it's so amusing to watch you rushing about." He chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"James, grab one tray and follow me." Nellie snapped and James scowled, "Now." She pressed and he reluctantly stood up from his seat. He picked a tray and on his way out bumped his hip against Bella's, causing her to stumble.

"Hey!" she called as she followed them out of the kitchen, "You're so mean." She whispered and James turned to grin at her.

Bella frowned at him and shook her head as she urged him to walk faster.

* * *

><p>"What is this, Bella?" Nellie asked as she stood, leaning over Bella's nightstand.<p>

Bella turned to look at her and her eyes widened slightly at the silver ring in her hand.

"Um…a ring." She said quickly as she walked over and sat on her bed.

"I can see that." Nellie snorted, "May I ask who gave it to you?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, no one. I found it." She shrugged and she feared that the blush on her cheeks would give her away.

"Huh. It looks pretty." Nellie said as she placed it on Bella's palm. Bella's fingers tightened around the cool ring and she smiled tightly.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for the tea." She cleared her throat and the older woman beamed at her.

"No, problem, dear. I am just going to bed now. See you in the morning, eh?" Nellie said as she walked towards the door. With a last smile, she exited and closed the door behind her.

Bella sighed and scooted back against the headboard of her bed. She slipped her feet under the covers and looked at the ring in her hand. She let her finger brush over the gem stone and she closed her eyes.

She knew that the ring meant something, but she didn't know what. She had seen the exact same ring in Jack's finger. Why on earth would he give it to her? And how had he passed through the gates? But of course she should have known that iron gates wouldn't hold him back from whatever it was that he wanted.

She looked at the ring one last time before she placed it in her drawer. As soon as she had closed it a knock came on her door. She paused and looked at the door with a frown.

"Yes?" she called as she got out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

"Um, it's me, Bella."

It was Christopher. Bella's eyes widened and she looked down at her attire. She quickly slipped on her robe and hurried to open the door. Christopher's smiling face greeted her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Um…I was just…" he faltered with a wince.

"Do you need me to bring you something? Tea perhaps?" she asked.

"No! I mean, that's not why I am here." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "My father bought some new horses." He blurted out and Bella frowned, "I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to see them tomorrow. Maybe go for a ride with me tomorrow morning?" he said and Bella froze in surprise.

"Um…you'd like for me to accompany you for a ride?" she asked and he nodded, "But I do not know how to ride a horse, sir."

"I figured that. I could teach you. Or James could if you were uncomfortable for me to teach you." He smiled and she could see that he was nervous.

"I have work in the mornings, sir." She started slowly, "Besides it wouldn't be proper for you to be seen with me, right? What would Mr. Stevenson say-…"

"My father left earlier this evening for business. He won't be here tomorrow." Christopher said quickly, cutting her off.

"Uh, I don't know what to say, sir." Bella stammered.

"Say yes. If you want to, of course." He added quickly and she hesitated.

"Why should I come, sir?" she asked curiously and he blinked in surprise.

"I thought we could talk…I would like to get to know you. If you'd like that as well." He said softly but he saw the suspicion and reservation in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. I have no hidden motives, I swear. If you feel uncomfortable coming with me just say so." He raised his hands up in surrender. The look of pure earnestness on his face made her falter. It wouldn't hurt to keep him some company, would it?

"I guess if it will not cause any problems…then I'd love to come with you, sir. I have to take Nellie's permission though." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Of course." He nodded as he took a step back, "Eight o' clock tomorrow then? By the stables."

"Alright." She nodded as she too took a step back.

"Great. Goodnight." He flashed a last smile and then walked away.

Bella closed her door and leaned against it. She sighed and bit her lip as Jack's words flashed through her mind.

"_Desire is a great incentive for a man, love. And from what I gather, Stevenson's son has got it bad for you, lass. No surprise there." He stated as his eyes moved over her twice._

"_That's ridiculous. He's never showed any interest towards me." She shook her head and he laughed._

"_That's because you're oblivious to everything and everyone around you."_

She shivered as she remembered the intensity of his gaze and quickly pulled back from the door. She walked back to her bed, wondering if Jack was right. Did Stevenson's son want her? Is that why he was suddenly paying so much attention to her? The idea was absurd but she couldn't deny that she had noticed him look at her. More than he normally did anyway.

She sat on her bed and opened her drawer again. She pulled out Jack's ring and looked at it before she slowly lay down on the bed. She turned onto her side and looked at it as it rested in her hand. She kept her eyes on it until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So you and the brat, huh?" James stated as soon as he entered the kitchen the next evening. He wore a scowl on his face as he glared at her.<p>

"Excuse me? Me and who?" Bella asked as she looked up from the potatoes, knife in hand.

"You and Stevenson's son. I saw you this morning. Riding horses. Well, he rode, you tried and failed miserably." He snorted and Bella's cheeks flushed.

"I did not fail! The horse didn't like me at all." She scowled as she continued peeling the potatoes.

"Yeah, right. So why were you with him?" James persisted as he came closer to the table.

"He asked me to. To tell the truth, I felt awfully nervous and uncomfortable." She mumbled and James' glare disappeared.

"Oh." He murmured as he averted his green eyes, "Why did you agree to go then?" he asked as he came to sit next to her. He reached for a peeled carrot and took a bite.

"I couldn't say no, could I? What if he got mad? I need this position." She told him.

"Hmm. Do you plan on doing it again?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No…I don't know. Not any time soon though. I think he understood my uneasiness."

"That or he realized you're not worth it." He smirked and she grabbed the carrot from between his lips. She threw it away, ignoring his protests.

"You are so mean. So, just because I am a maid I am not worthy?" she asked angrily and he shifted in his seat nervously.

"I didn't mean that." He muttered and his gaze shifted towards the door where his aunt stood watching him. She shook her head at him.

"That's the thing with you, James. You never mean anything you say. Like someone else I know." Bella snapped as she took the peeled potatoes and placed them on the counter for Nellie to cook. She left the kitchen without another word.

James rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as Nellie walked over to him.

"You know just what to say to charm a lady, son. Seriously." She sighed as she slid behind the counter to start dinner.

* * *

><p>A hand on her arm made Bella jump as she stood in the garden, leaning over some roses.<p>

She quickly turned and she sighed, "Oh, it's you. Come to insult me some more?" she asked as she gathered some more roses for the vase that would soon adorn the dinner table.

"No…You need help with those?" James asked and she blinked at him.

"If helping me pick flowers is your way of apologizing…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"Is it working?" he asked as he leaned a bit closer and took the flowers from her.

"Hmm. Let's see how long your politeness will last this time." She muttered as he followed her through the garden.

"So, you never told me about your life upon that ship. Black Diamond…Black Rock…?" he trailed off and she turned around to face him.

"It's the Black Pearl actually." She corrected crisply, "What should I say anyway?" she murmured as she resumed walking.

"Well, where were you sleeping? Did they treat you right?" he asked with a shrug and she sighed.

"I guess it could have been worse…I slept in my own bed if you must know." She told him and he smirked.

"Uh huh."

"James…" she started and he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard anything about that ship? About J-.. Sparrow." She quickly corrected and he paused.

"Eh, no. Nothing since the day he escaped. Why?" he asked her with a frown and she shrugged before turned away.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>The hallway was dark as Bella walked towards her room. She held the candle in front of her as she walked, trying to be as quiet as possible. She had trouble sleeping those last few nights. She didn't own many books so she had decided to use the library of the house. It was next to Mr. Stevenson's study on the first floor and it was always unlocked. It was easy for her to sneak inside and read for a few hours before she returned to her room. She had been overwhelmed by the number of books that library housed. It was remarkable what money could do; even with books. Some of them were very rare and she didn't dare touch those of course.<p>

One floorboard creaked under her foot just in front of her door and she winced. She slowly opened her door and slipped inside her bedroom. She exhaled a sigh of relief as soon as she closed the door and leaned against it.

She frowned when she looked across the room. Why was it so cold? As she looked over, she realized that her window was wide open and the wind was rustling the curtain wildly. The movements created shadows on the walls and the window was creaking with the wind. She shivered as the cool air hit her and rushed towards the window to shut it. She paused just as she passed her bed though. A shadow that looked like the form of a man was sitting in the armchair by her bed. She gasped and drew the candle in front of her, pointing it towards the direction of the chair. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized who was sitting there. Jack was reclining lazily in her chair while he twirled the silver ring he had left her around his finger. When the light form the candle hit him he raised his eyes to hers and smirked slowly.

"'Ello, love." He murmured almost reverently as he sat up and locked eyes with her.

Bella gasped as the light fully revealed his face. On his right cheek, half hidden by his hair, a long thick scar was marring the bronze skin of his face.

"Jack?" she whispered with wide eyes as she stared at him in shock.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Okay, okay, I am waiting patiently for you to release your wrath at me for my decision to end the chapter here. I totally understand you but I had to leave you with this cliffy! So sorry! But, hey! Jack's back. So, please review and I'll try to post the next chapter asap! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Another update for you!**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You know who you are! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Bella stared at him for so long, her eyes roving his face as he stared back at her. He seemed satisfied just to look at her because he didn't make any move to speak or get up from her chair. He still held the ring in his hand while she held the candle so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had turned white. The wind blew again and it seemed to break her from her haze. She blinked and walked hurriedly to the window. She placed the candle on the desk near the window before she closed it. She drew the curtain and then turned to face him again. He was still leaning away from the chair with his elbows on his knees.

She took a deep breath and then she glanced at the door. His eyes followed her as she walked back to the door and turned the key in the lock.

"Nice bedroom you have here, love." He spoke at last and she turned around so she could look at him.

"That's what you have to say after sneaking in here?" she asked quietly as she approached him. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at her. The dim light of the candle danced over his features, almost concealing him from her eyes.

"What should I say?" he asked and her gaze shifted to his marred cheek.

"What happened to your face, Jack?" she asked as she stepped closer, trying to stifle the urge of wanting to touch the scar, to soothe it.

"Just a scratch, Bella." He murmured as he slowly stood up and leaned slightly towards her.

"Just a scratch?" she repeated incredulously as she raised her hand, almost reflexively, to touch the uneven skin. Her fingers had barely brushed his cheek when his hand reached up and coiled around her fingers. He squeezed her fingers and brought her hand down and away from his cheek.

"Is that worry I just saw in those gray eyes, love?" he asked as one corner of his mouth twisted upwards. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes from his, focusing her gaze on the visible skin on his chest, revealed by his shirt.

"I don't understand why you seem so surprised." She said at last before he proceeded to bring her hand to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before he looked down at his shirt.

"What?...Oh." he grimaced when she moved his shirt aside to brush her fingers over another scar that ran across his chest.

"How…" she trailed off as she raised her eyes to meet his dark ones.

"It isn't very easy to get information from me, Bella. Especially when it has to do with the Pearl." He stated defiantly as he pulled her hand away from his chest.

"I see." She whispered, suddenly nervous to be alone with him.

"I see you got me ring." He waved the ring in front of her and she nodded, "Good."

"Why did you leave it to me? How did you know where my room was?" she asked and he raised both his hands for her to see. They were bare. No rings whatsoever.

"That is me secret." He smirked, referring to her last question, "I left it with you because I didn't want to loose it. I didn't know if they would catch me again." He said simply and she was somehow touched that he trusted her enough to leave it with her.

"They…they took your rings?"

"Hmm." He confirmed.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that they were not worthless. My jailors knew that." He shrugged as he looked around her room, his dark eyes lingering on her bed a little more than necessary. He narrowed his eyes and leaned down to brush his finger over her sheets.

"Silk?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a lascivious grin.

"I suppose." She replied and he chuckled.

"Your employers are ever considerate to your needs, love." He said and there was an edge to his voice and a shadow over his expression.

"I never noticed…" she trailed off when she realized that there hadn't been silk sheets on her bed before her kidnapping. Her eyes widened a fraction and she wondered if it was Christopher's doing or a simple mistake from Nellie's part while changing her sheets.

"You don't mind if I try those sheets, do you?" he asked as he plopped down on her bed and slipped the ring on his finger.

"How did you pass the gates?" she asked curiously as she tried to keep her voice low.

"Love, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. No one saw me if that's your worry." He grinned as he made himself comfortable in her sheets. She watched him for a while and even though she should scold him from lying on her bed with his bloody boots on, she resisted and wondered if her covers would smell of him afterwards.

Not liking where her thoughts were leading her she shook her head and spoke again, "How did you manage to escape?' she asked as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Joan helped. Let's just say that the woman can use her charm in very profitable ways." He chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling as if recalling something extremely amusing.

Bella almost scowled at the mention of the other woman but she quickly neutralized her expression.

"Right." She muttered, "What are you doing here then? Other than retrieving your ring?" she asked and the edge in her voice caused him to look up at her.

"If I recall correctly we parted in very… unfriendly terms." He chose his words carefully and she snorted.

"That doesn't explain why you show up in my room in the middle of the night. Aren't afraid of anything?" she asked, shocked by his recklessness.

"Have I no right to come and see you?" he asked her hoarsely and she blinked down at him in surprise.

"You…wanted to see me." She repeated slowly.

"Aye. And no, I am not afraid of your boss, love." He added as an afterthought.

"You took the money he gave you." Her tone was not accusing; just quiet.

"Of course I did! Why did you expect? To my credit I didn't ask for any money." He shook his head quickly.

"The map he gave you. It's-…"

"Fake?" he cut her off and she closed her mouth, "Aye. I know that."

"How…"

"As soon as I saw it I knew. I know what real maps look like." He rolled his eyes as he stretched on the mattress with a low moan.

"Are you going to be standing there for long? It's far more comfy here." He chuckled as he noticed her stiff posture.

"You can't stay here, Jack. Someone might come in my room." She said as she tentatively sat beside him.

"At this hour? Who would visit you so late?" he asked and she shifted next to him. He sat up slightly and appraised her with narrowed eyes.

"So, tell me. Was I right then?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"About what?" she asked with confusion.

"About Stevenson's son." He sneered as he said the name, "He's interested in you, isn't he?" he pressed on and she frowned.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know. Has he come here?" Jack asked and he looked around the room as if trying to find a trace of him there.

"No. Why would he come here?" she exclaimed before she placed a hand over her mouth to shush herself, "Don't be ridiculous." She whispered.

"Am I?" he murmured as he studied her and she found herself faltering under his gaze.

"He has come once. He invited me for a ride." She said at last and he raised his eyebrows.

"_Ride_? What kind of ride?" he asked and she flushed.

"You're crude. It was one time. He invited me to go horseback riding with him. It was awful." She shook her head. She almost jumped when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Why was it awful?" he questioned curiously.

"Because it was tense and uncomfortable. Are you done questioning me?" she asked defensively and he rolled his eyes before he tugged on her hand to pull her down next to him. She yelped and he smirked.

"Is the Pearl here?" she asked as he turned to face her.

"No."

"Then how did you come?" she frowned.

"I was aboard Joan's ship. We'll meet the Pearl in Tortuga." He said as he rubbed the skin of her wrist with his rough thumb.

Bella tensed again and nodded, "Oh. You should leave." She murmured as she tried to slip her hand from under his. He held her fast though and didn't release her.

"Sleepy?" he asked amused and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want your bloody arse back in prison, thank you very much." She snapped and his hand was suddenly in her hair, threading in the locks at the nape of her hair. He brought her head closer to his and Bella could feel his breath on her lips as he leaned into her.

"You worry about me." He stated as he stared into her eyes and she inhaled sharply, as her own hand reached up to fist his shirt between her fingers.

"Admit it." He husked and as he spoke his lips kept brushing against hers, "It doesn't make any sense though…" he trailed off and Bella could feel her self melting against the mattress as he pulled her closer.

"What doesn't?" she managed to ask.

"I haven't done you much good."

His words were true but at the moment she couldn't think of not ever seeing him again.

"I am trying not to think of that at the moment." She gasped against his lips as he pressed a kiss on her top lip.

"Captain Jack does have a way with the ladies, I know." He grinned quite breathlessly before he covered her lips with his.

Bella had barely moved her lips beneath his when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Bella?"

Bella broke the kiss and gasped, "James!" she whispered and Jack frowned.

"Who?"

"He works here." Bella mumbled as she pulled away from him and stood up from the bed.

"Just a moment!" she called before she looked at Jack who rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head lazily.

"Hide!" she hissed and he grinned.

"No."

She groaned and quickly tugged at the covers. She threw them over his form and she heard him chuckling under the cocoon of blankets.

"Shut up!" she hissed before she went to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slightly.

"James, what is it?" she asked and he looked down at her sleepily.

"I thought I heard voices…" he trailed off as he looked at her.

"No. I was in bed." She said calmly.

"You're alright then?" James asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Okay…You look sultry by the way." He laughed as he waved at her attire.

Bella blushed and she could swear that she heard a snort coming from the bed.

"Get out of here!" she called to him as he walked down the hall to his room before she shut the door.

She turned to face the bed after locking the door and Jack poked his head from under the covers. His face was a grimace of dissatisfaction as he wrestled with the covers until he was sitting up on the bed.

"Sultry?" he drawled as soon as he had pushed the offending covers from his body.

"Oh, shut it." She muttered as she pushed away from the door.

"No, seriously, sultry?" he repeated as he reached up and scratched at the scar on his cheek roughly.

Bella clicked her tongue, "Stop it." She told him as she walked over and pulled his hand from his cheek, "You made it bleed." She stated as she reached for her drawer.

"Does he come often to see how you are in the middle of the night?" Jack asked as she pulled out a cotton handkerchief and wiped at his cheek.

"Not really." She shrugged and he scoffed as he pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." He muttered gruffly and she paused.

"Why are you really here?" she asked as placed her hand on her lap.

Jack looked away and blinked, his lips pursed, "Do you not want me here?" he asked instead and Bella faltered.

"I don't know if I should." She said quietly and his head turned sharply towards her.

"Why?"

"Because you can disappear as quickly as you appeared. Where would I stand in such a situation?" she asked him and he bit the inside of his lip.

"Do you like it here?" he asked with a drop of disdain in his voice.

"If I like it here? I work here."

"And do you like it? Obey each and every whim other people have?" he waved around the room and she frowned.

"It's what I do. I don't have another choice."

"There's always a choice." He said and she looked up at him.

"What is my other choice at the moment, Jack?" she asked with a small sigh of weariness.

"You can leave." He said and his voice sounded loud to her ears even if it wasn't.

"And go where?" she asked and he stared at her. She stared back, trying to understand him until she did.

"You mean with you?" she whispered and he didn't reply.

"I can't. I am not like you." She shook her head.

"I never said anything about me. I was only making a suggestion." He said and the words stung.

"Oh."

"I could take you somewhere. Anywhere you wanted."

"I know these people here. They care for me. I can't leave when they did everything to protect me from…" she trailed off and he sneered.

"From me?" he offered and she pursed her lips.

"Yes, from you. Should I remind you what you did?"

"No, my memory is in excellent condition. And if every conversation we're going to have is going to lead back in you reminding me of my deeds then perhaps we shouldn't be talking about anything serious!" he snapped and she gaped at him.

"Okay, let's talk about something not serious. You know Joan's probably waiting for you to appear, right? It's late. I have work to do in the morning. Unlike you." She said bitingly as she stood up and walked over to the window. She threw it open and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack glared at her before he stood up abruptly and stormed towards her. He stopped a breath away from her and licked his lips. He studied her face before he spoke quietly.

"Fine. As you wish. Stay here and rot." He spat the words out and she flinched, not understanding where this sudden disdain stemmed from. She took a step back from him and he threw a look around her room.

"I don't know how can you breathe in here." He muttered before he grabbed onto the window and slipped out of her bedroom. He landed on the garden with a thud and he walked away, without looking back.

Bella quickly shut the window and jerkily fixed the curtain before she came to stand in the middle of the room. Her gaze fell on the bed where he had sat moments ago and she blinked back tears of frustration. She wanted to shout but she bit her lip and stalked towards the bed.

She flopped down onto it and turned onto her side, away from the space he had been sitting on.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: I know! The chapter didn't really answer your questions about why he was there but can't you really guess? You didn't think it would be so easy, would you? Do you think he will be back? Soon? Hmm? Let me know what you think please!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! A huge thank you to: Kyleeishere, Terriah, peaches, EngineOfChaos, Rose Red Ladybug, deadgummiegirl, tahitiankisses, 88dragon06, sash queen of the jungle, Zoek80, Amelia V. Sparrow, Crazylanie93, The Red Crayon, smiling steph, TinkerbellxO, unidad, funnygirl00, NikkiBee, Leyshla Gisel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Jack stomped down the stairs towards his cabin while wringing water out of his hat. He groaned and nodded a greeting at Grog before he opened the door to his quarters. He headed straight for his desk and placed his hat on it before he shrugged out of his coat. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head when a sound made him pause. He turned and looked at his bunk. He tensed as he spotted Joan reclining on it with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here, Joan? No, belay that; how did you get in here?" he asked as he rummaged through a chest for a dry shirt. Her presence didn't manage to improve his sour mood; it only agitated him more for some reason.

"I thought we could talk. Among other things." She added and he turned to face her.

"First of all, you're trespassing and second of all, you're sitting on me bunk." He said slowly and she frowned.

"I let you sleep in mine." She pointed out.

"Yes, but this is _my_ ship. No one sleeps in my bunk." He said and she sat up, genuinely curious.

"Hmm, I see. Does it bother you that I am sitting where _she_ sat?" she asked with a raised eyebrow but Jack frowned.

"You're being ridiculous." He stated with a grimace but he still glared at her for not standing up.

"Am I? She used to sleep on this bed, right? Do the sheets remind you of her? Smell like her perhaps?" Joan's voice was not angry but it was sharp at the same time.

"I knew it was a mistake." He muttered with a brief sigh as he turned and walked to his desk, trying to ignore the fact Joan's scent was going to indeed dominate Bella's scent.

"What was?" she asked from the bunk and he snarled at her.

"Shagging you." He replied bluntly and she narrowed her eyes at him, "It encourages you to meddle with my business when you specifically know that I hate it. And you're still sitting on my bed." He drawled and she stood up.

"I don't meddle. I am just observing." She smirked nonplussed.

"I don't care what you call it. Just stop doing it." He snapped as he collapsed in his chair.

"She threw you out, didn't she?' Joan asked as she came to stand next to his desk.

"No, she didn't. Not that it's any of your business." He added and she sighed.

"If you fancy her why don't you just tell her?" she asked and he looked up at her thoughtfully.

"Since when did you stop being jealous of my affairs? If I recall correctly, you've accused me numerous times for my heinous misdeeds towards you." He commented dryly.

"Well, you're sulking and I detest it when you do it." She said sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"If she didn't throw you out, we're at an advantage then." She continued cheerily and he looked up at her. Her smile made him suspicious and weary.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her suspiciously.

"The map that mutt gave you is a fake, right?" she started and he nodded.

"Aye."

"Then the original must be somewhere in that house." She smirked and he blinked up at her. He stared at her blankly for a while and she chuckled. Finally his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed, already knowing what was on her mind.

"Why not? I am sure she would help you. Let you in when they are not there so we can get the authentic one."

"I am not using her that way." He deadpanned.

"I am not telling you to use her. Just convince her to let you in. She owes you that much." Joan frowned.

"She doesn't owe me anything. I kidnapped her, I-…" he stopped himself before he could say more.

"You still owe me money, Jack." She reminded him and he sighed, "I am sure that if you charm your way around her she will help you."

"I am not doing it. And she'd never do it too. She probably hates my guts right now." He muttered and Joan chuckled.

"No, she doesn't. God, men are idiots." She stated loudly before she headed for the door.

"Oi! What does that mean?" Jack called after her and she paused.

"If you don't know, then I can't tell you. Just think about it." She called without looking back before she walked out of his cabin.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

The kitchen was dark when Bella walked in. There was light coming from the windows but it was not enough for her to make tea. Nellie had gone to bed hours ago so it wasn't surprising that Mr. Stevenson asked her for some late evening tea. She was glad of the diversion though. It made her stop thinking about certain _things_.

She poured water in a pot for the tea and waited until it brewed before she placed a steaming cup on a tray and headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder once to make sure the kitchen door that led to the back garden was closed before she walked away. She never checked to see if it was locked though.

* * *

><p>When she walked towards the door of her bedroom it was after midnight. She could hear the snores coming form James' room and she smiled to herself because he always whined that he did not snore. It was funny how he could be offended by that and not by the fact that everyone called him petulant and selfish. Because he was but he could also be considerate; when he wanted at least.<p>

She opened her door and entered her room, softly closing the door behind her, finally blocking out his snores. She walked blindly to her small closet and started removing her dress. She shivered and quickly put on her nightdress before she tiptoed to her bed. She reached for the matches and quickly lit one of the candles on her nightstand. As she turned to reach her bed she tripped over something and let out a loud yelp.

Her yelp was followed by a male low chuckle. Her head shot up at the sound and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Damn, those boots ruined it for me. I was eagerly waiting for the moment you'd lie on the bed and finally notice me." Jack drawled as he looked up at her from her pillows.

Bella stared at him, not knowing what to say. She closed her mouth and pushed his boots away from her feet angrily.

"How long have you been in here? Why are you here? Were you watching me change?' she exclaimed in a low voice and he grinned.

"Well, I couldn't see much anyway. No need to panic, love."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped but he kept grinning, his eyes sparkling in a familiar way that made her heart ache. How could he come and go so easily was beyond her.

"Why not, love?" he asked like he was really curious.

"How did you get in here? I had locked the window."

"I noticed that." He said with a frown, "I had to use the door instead."

"What door?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Kitchen." He said nonchalantly while inspecting his fingernails.

"You can't do that, Jack! That's trespassing." She said quietly but he simply shrugged, "You can't just come into my room whenever you like." She specified and he looked up at her at that.

"Would you let me in if I knocked on the window then?" he asked not bothering to sit up from his reclined position.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you have no right to insult me like that." She said as she averted his eyes from his increasingly intense stare.

"Insult you? How do I insult you?" he asked angrily.

"By coming here like this! Who do you think I am? I am not like Joan." She said as she balled her hands into fists.

"What does that mean?" he growled and she pursed her lips.

"You know exactly what it means. So I am going to ask again, why are you here?"

"To see you." He said as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed towards her.

"To see me? The last time I saw you, you told me to rot." She said just as he managed to grab the fabric of her dress in his hand.

"Come on, love." He sighed as she yanked her nightdress out of his grip, "I didn't mean it." He murmured as he looked up at her sadly.

"You didn't? Then why did you say it?" she asked and he turned his head slightly to the side. His scar was visible from that angle.

"You know that I usually say things I don't mean. It shouldn't surprise you." He said quietly.

"It doesn't. I am just wondering why you are here."

He looked up at her in shock, "You knew I didn't mean it." He stated and she nodded, "Then why are you so mad that I am here?" he asked perplexed.

"Because I don't want you here." At her words his face hardened and an almost wounded expression took over his face.

"I see."

"No, you don't!" she snapped and she rubbed her temples, trying to find the right words, "You don't understand. I don't like you doing this." She said at last and he seemed lost, too lost for his character.

"Sneaking into the house."

"No!" she snapped again and she briefly wondered if she was being too loud.

"Then what? I am trying to understand you, Bella." He sighed.

"You can't just come back here, make me believe that you care and then leave me with a few cruel words. I haven't done anything to you! I am trying to understand why you come here but I can't."

"Bella, you know why I am here." He spoke quietly but she shook her head.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." He said through gritted teeth as he stood up from her bed and came to stand in front of her.

"You know why I am here. And you know why I'll keep coming back no matter what we say to each other." His voice was hoarse as his hands reached out to grab her arms tightly.

"No, I don't." she shook her head weakly.

"Yes, you do." He shook her slightly as he held her before he quickly reversed their positions and the back of her knees hit the bed. His voice had gained volume and it brought butterflies of both panic and excitement in Bella's stomach. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to know that he was in the house.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed as she tried to get his hands off her arms.

"You want me to keep my voice down?" he snapped behind his teeth as he suddenly pushed her on the bed and quickly let go of her. She landed on her back against the mattress and she gasped loudly when she felt his body covering hers. His legs forced themselves between her knees and he used them to pry her legs open. He settled between them and let his weight fall on her, pressing her hard against the mattress.

"I shall then." He muttered before he placed his hand on her neck and used his grip to keep her face still. Bella's eyes widened at the force of his grip and at the possessiveness she could see reflected in his eyes. Before she had a chance to speak, to tell him to calm down he had pressed his lips against hers. She gasped against his mouth and at the sound, his lips parted and moved over hers, warm and wet, as his free hand fisted the covers next to her shoulder.

Bella's hands grabbed the coat at his sides and held on as he deepened the kiss. The hand on her neck relaxed when she timidly responded to the kiss and reached up to cup her cheek instead. His fingers were warm and calloused against her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch. He moaned low and deep against her lips and he pulled his hand from fisting the covers to fisting her hair instead. His fingers twisted into her locks almost painfully but she didn't mind because his lips were still kissing her and he was there, pressing her hard into the mattress, anchoring her to him.

His lips pulled away and he gasped for air, his breath warm and moist hitting her red, from his kiss, lips. Her hand left his coat and slid up to his cheek before it slipped to the back of his neck. His eyes opened and he stared down at her before he leaned down and dragged his lips from the corner of her mouth to her cheek and then to her ear.

"I want you so much, love. Always have." He murmured hoarsely as his lips found the spot beneath her ear. Bella's chest heaved as she fought for breath and her fingers tightened against the back of his neck. His hand left her cheek and slid down to her hip and then to her thigh. It slipped lower and gripped her knee tightly.

"Jack." She breathed his name and he shuddered when her lips pressed a kiss against his scarred cheek. His mouth parted and he groaned as he pressed it against her neck fleetingly. He found her lips with his own again and kissed her long and deep. He bit down on her lip and then soothed the sore skin with his tongue. Her hands gripped his back tightly and he moaned as the action brought his pelvis closer to hers.

With alarmingly rapid speed he rolled them over until she was resting on top of him, sitting on his thighs. His hands gripped her back and pulled her down against him as he continued kissing her. He pressed up against her, bucking under her in order to get closer and she groaned, breaking the kiss to gasp for air as his hands grabbed her hips, grinding her down onto him. His lips sought her neck again and he released her hip so he could reach for his shirt. He pulled it up and grabbed onto her hand. He laced her fingers with his and brought their joined hands beneath his shirt to his chest. He pressed her palm flat against the center of his chest and moaned when her fingers caressed his warm skin gently. His eyes squeezed shut and his back arched off the bed as he held onto her wrist like a lifeline.

"I burn for you, love." He whispered against the skin of her neck as her fingers explored the long thin scar across his abdomen. She sucked in a sharp breath both at his words and at the feeling of the uneven skin under her fingertips and shook her head while at the same time burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Will you tell me how this happened? Who did it?" she asked ignoring the blush his words brought onto her cheeks.

"No." he murmured as he bit down on her shoulder and tugged at her nightdress, "It does not matter."

"It matters to me." She said as she pressed down against him, willing him to answer her.

"Are you still wondering why I am here?" he asked her instead, stubbornly ignoring the sweet ache her words brought into his belly.

"You…" she trailed off as he buried his face in her neck and gently sucked on her skin, "You wanted to see me." She finished breathlessly and he grinned against her skin, not bothering to reply. He sucked harder and she wriggled in his lap as she gasped for air.

"Y-you can't leave a mark!" she gasped as she grasped onto his arm and twisted her fingers around his loose shirt.

"Of course I can." He murmured as he soothed the red skin with his tongue.

"Everybody will know what I was doing." She gasped as his lips trailed kisses up her jaw.

"Good." He smirked.

"Do you want me to loose my position?" she asked as she grabbed onto his shirt tighter.

"No."

"Then stop biting and sucking!" she laughed as he did just that before he placed his lips on hers again.

"Say sucking again." He murmured huskily and she went as red as a tomato.

"No." she yelped and he let his head fall back onto the pillow as he bit his lip and looked up at her.

"There is indeed a mark appearing." He teased as he brushed his finger over the red spot on her neck, "It will be rather obvious." He said with a mischievous smile and she playfully pinched his stomach.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice as she subconsciously touched her neck. He chuckled and grabbed her hand, stilling her movements, "Come here." He breathed as he pulled her down towards him. Bella hesitated before she leaned into him. The movement of her body sliding against his brought a hiss to his lips and he grabbed her around the waist.

"I can't stay long." He started hoarsely and she swallowed hard before she nodded her in understanding.

"But before I leave…" he pressed a kiss to her parted lips and then traced the lower one with his thumb, "I want one of those…" he traced the mark on her neck softly before he smirked up at her, "On me." He finished and she gulped.

"You want me to…" she trailed off and he nodded eagerly, his eyes ablaze.

"Aye." He exhaled as he placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her forward while he tilted his head invitingly, "Mark me. It's only fair, eh?" he said as he looked at her sideways. Bella tried to control her breathing and as she kissed his lips first she realized that she wanted to touch his skin. He returned the kiss enthusiastically and her mouth left his to trail down his cheek. His breath hitched as her soft lips slid towards his neck. His hands clasped her hips as her mouth fell open over the pulse spot on his neck and sucked gently at first and then harder. His mouth fell open and he moaned as his nails bit into her hips through her clothing. His hips bucked wildly under her as sensation rushed through him from his neck to his belly and down to his toes.

"That's it, sweetheart…" he groaned as her lips feasted onto his neck. When it became too much his hand delved into her hair and he reluctantly pulled her away from his skin. He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth and rolled them over before he broke from her lips to press his forehead against her own. They both breathed raggedly and he chuckled as he noticed her flushed face. He pressed a kiss onto the tip of his nose and then rolled away from her to rest onto his back.

"Mission accomplished?" he asked hoarsely as he turned to look at her with a smirk.

"I think so." She whispered and he grinned widely.

"Got to go!" he exclaimed quickly as he stood up and fixed his shirt. He pulled on his boots while she watched him, cheeks still flushed and breathing still uneven.

"No sword?" she asked but then he winked and kneeled next to the bed. He disappeared from her view for a moment and then reappeared with his pistol and hat in hand.

"Ain't going nowhere without me pistol." He whispered conspiratorially and she smiled.

"Understandable."

He grinned at her and then headed for the door. He paused just as she was ready to call him back.

"Wrong way. Doors are for visitors but I am trespassing, right?" he winked again as he walked to her window and pulled it open.

"Don't lock the window again, savvy?"

He tipped his hat at her and blew her a kiss before he jumped out of the window. Bella hurried out of the bed and she had enough time to see him walking through the garden towards the back entrance of the house.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: You can no longer complain, right? I somehow fixed the mess I created between them, eh? The question is will it last? And will he agree with Joan's plan? Hmm?**

**Reviews encourage me to update faster. Besides, I am writing this while being sick, so please comment and put a smile on my face! I am running out of tissues and cough pastilles here!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! How are you all? I am sory for the delay but I think I will establish weekly updates for both my stories so you can all know when to expect an update.**

**A huge thank you to: deadgummiegirl, My Porcelain Persona, tahitiankisses, Rose Red Ladybug, Zoek80, Makrciana, Tinkerbellxo, The Red Crayon, EngineOfChaos, Rogue's Queen, sash queen of the jungle, pmbs1994, Malsie19, Sup234, sammibelle, terrier2468, kstar26, Rachel, Breanne, Tracickles, the misery chick, AdaYuki, 88dragon06, peaches, funnygirl00, Leyshla Gisel, Unidad and anon.**

**Your comments made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! But I do own a copy of Alice in Wonderland that I bought for only 3.99 Euros! Pretty good deal, huh? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

The wind blew through the window and Bella shivered as she turned onto her side. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders and snuggled deeper into her pillow. She emitted a soft sigh and tried to fall asleep again. She frowned when she heard a soft thud and immediately after she felt the bed dip behind her. Her eyes flew open when an arm snaked around her waist and a warm body pressed against her own.

"You shouldn't leave the windows open, love. Who knows what vile men will try and enter your room." A voice drawled into her ear and she struggled to turn around. The arm around her waist tightened at her attempts and she scoffed.

"Men like you perhaps?" she gasped when she felt his lips against the side of her neck.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" he murmured against her skin and she chuckled when he slightly bit her.

"The ones that grope and…oh…squeeze!" she exclaimed and he chuckled before he turned her around to face him.

"I am rather fond of groping and…squeezing." He grinned as he trailed his hand down her thigh and squeezed it hard.

"I can see that." She smiled just before his lips covered hers in a deep kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and she arched her back, trying to bring herself closer to him. His arm slid around her back and he pulled her up to his chest as he intensified the kiss and hummed contentedly into her mouth. His hair fell around them like a curtain as he pressed her harder into the pillow and tightened his grip around her back.

Bella broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"You shouldn't come here like this." She whispered and his eyes slowly opened. They were dark and intense as he licked his lips and grinned lopsidedly down at her.

"Why?" he asked her as he let his fingers trace her face softly.

"Because someone might see you." She answered with a frown and he leaned down to place a warm openmouthed kiss on her forehead.

"So what? They won't catch me again, love." He said as he let his lips longer on her skin, seemingly reluctant to pull away.

"How can you be so sure? What if James sees you? What if one of the Stevensons see you?" she asked worriedly as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"I think that you're underestimating my ability of inconspicuousness." He told her with a small frown and she laughed softly.

"You think? Why are you here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be…I don't know pirating and pillaging or something? Haven't you found anyone else to kidnap?" she raised her eyebrows at him and he seemed offended.

"Of course I am still pirating and doing all the…thingies pirates do." He huffed before his eyes widened.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he quickly rolled off of her and slipped his hand into his inner coat pocket.

Bella rolled onto her side and looked at him curiously as he groped around his pocket with pursed lips.

"Aha!" he exclaimed once he found out what he was looking for.

"What?" she asked as he took her hand and dropped velvet pouch onto her open palm, "What is this, Jack?" she asked him and he smirked.

"For you. Open it." He ordered and she cautiously opened the ouch and emptied the contents in her hand. Her eyes widened as she stared at the object.

"Touch it. I assure you it is not cursed." He laughed at her hesitation to touch it.

"It's…for my hair?" she asked quietly as she gazed at the silver comb with amazement.

"Aye. I thought that the small… _blue-ish_ gems would suit your eyes." He cleared his throat uncomfortably as her gaze shifted to his face.

"Thank you." She murmured softly as she looked at his gift, "But why?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Because I wanted to. Do I need a reason to get me lass a gift?" he asked nonchalantly and her heartbeat quickened at his words.

"I…" she failed to speak and she quickly shook her head, "Is it stolen?" she asked instead as color flooded her cheeks.

"It is…discovered." He replied and she chuckled at his words.

"So it's stolen." She stated.

"You, lass, are ungrateful." He told her with narrowed eyes that shone with amusement.

"Hmm." She smiled as she reached over and kissed his scarred cheek, "I am not." She pulled back and he grabbed the back of her neck tightly, halting her movement.

"I think I deserve a proper kiss, eh?" he murmured with a smirk before he pulled her lips to his. Bella laughed between kisses and curled her fingers around the small comb securely.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Joan's voice called and Jack paused. He groaned and rolled his eyes before he turned to her.<p>

"Aye?"

"Where have you been?" she asked breathlessly as she came to stand in front of him.

"Out." He replied gruffly, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd leave." He looked over at her ship with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you that I'd stay until you'd get that map." She replied as she scrutinized his face, "You were there, weren't you?" she asked him and he sighed.

"If I have any improvements I'll let you know." He said, ready to walk away.

"Did you tell her?" Joan asked impatiently and Jack's mouth curled in anger.

"No."

"So, will you follow my plan?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Listen, I'll do what I decide. But I am not using her to get to the damn map, which by the way you can have as soon as I get it. I have no wish to get involved with Blackbeard's leftovers." He shuddered at the thought of the other pirate.

"You're scared of Blackbeard?" Joan asked with a chuckle.

"Not scared exactly. Just…wary."

"Then how do you plan on taking the map? "

"I'll…find a way."

"You have to tell her."

"I will." He snapped and Joan looked at him wearily.

"Fine."

"Are you done questioning me?" he asked her with a fake curtsy.

"I am. I suppose you don't want me to join you in bed?" she asked and at his glare she snickered and backed away, "Fine, fine, you lovesick bastard." She murmured to herself as she walked away.

"I heard that!" he snapped behind her before he stormed to his cabin and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" James rushed into the kitchen and Bella looked up from stirring the soup.<p>

"Yes?'

"Will you come help me with the horses?" he asked breathlessly and she frowned.

"Me?"

"Yes. I have no one to help me with the water. Usually Dave does but…his back hurts too much." James shrugged and Bella nodded.

"Okay." She approached him and smiled, "Let's go then."

They walked in silence towards the stables and then proceeded to fill buckets with water for the horses.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked as she pointed to Christopher's horse. It was lying down, looking sleepy.

"Cinnamon?" James asked and Bella frowned at the name, "He's a bit sick. But he is doing better. Don't let his laziness fool you." He chuckled as he leaned down and petted the horse.

"Oh. Who named him?" Bella asked as she placed a bucket down in front of Cinnamon.

"I did. No one could come up with anything good." James grinned and Bella looked at him incredulously.

"And Cinnamon is good?"

"Hey, don't insult his name!" James pointed at her and the horse whined and huffed in response as well.

Bella laughed and leaned down to stroke his neck, "Sorry, boy." She told him softly before she stood up.

"Um…Bella?" James asked her hesitantly and she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"You have this Sunday free, right?" he asked her as he fidgeted nervously.

"Um, yes. We all do. Since the house will be empty we are free to do as we please. Do you know why the Stevensons will be gone?" she asked curiously and James blinked.

"I think they have business in the country." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." She nodded and then looked at him curiously, "Why did you ask me if I have the day free?"

"Oh, yes that. Well I was wondering if you'd like to…" he trailed off and grimaced.

"What?" she seemed amused at his inability to finish his sentence.

"I was thinking that we could go and eat together somewhere…Outside." He finally got out and his cheeks were the slightest bit flushed.

"On Sunday? Um…in the evening?" she asked nervously and he nodded, his eyes wide and hopeful.

She couldn't just refuse because despite his faults he was a good friend to her. What harm would it do to accept, right? She had nothing better to do anyways.

"You won't take me to one of those awful taverns, right?" she joked and he looked relieved.

"Not really. Just a first class pub." He grinned and she chuckled, "Is that a yes then?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I guess it is." She replied and his whole face lit up.

"Good."

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: I know it's shorter than usual but it had to be this or nothing for a few days. So, thank you for reading! What do you think might happen on Sunday? Any guesses? Please review and I'll try to bring the next chapter out asap!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello! I apologize for the delay but Easter break has been pretty hectic.**

**I want to thank: marcogibb1, The Red Crayon, Rose Red Ladybug, Crazylanie93, kstar26, sash queen of the jungle, deadgummiegirl, tahitiankisses, Malsie19, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, Unidad, Jabberwocky92, KamilahKaliope, sammibelle, Makrciana, Sup234, AdaYuki, terrier2468, funnygirl00, Leyshla Gisel and Zoek80.**

**And Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! In my country we celebrate Easter on April 15 this year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! Sadly…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Bella laughed as James once again pushed his cup of ale towards her, willing her to take a sip.

"No." he said a little too brightly. He was getting tipsy.

"Then what?"

"I am betting that you can't drink this in one go." He smirked and she sighed.

"I can but I don't want to." She pursed her lips stubbornly.

"Oh, come on."

"Can we go yet?" she changed the subject but he was having none of it.

"We'll go when you finish this." He said as tapped his fingers against the table.

"It's getting late." She insisted and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you expecting someone back at home?"

"No." she said it a little too quickly and she wanted to smack herself.

"Huh." He voiced, "Will you do it then?" he asked again with a smirk and she was reminded of Jack. She groaned before she reached for the cup. She looked at it apprehensively before she brought it to her lips. She took a small sip before she pulled it away from her mouth.

"There. Satisfied?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side.

"You didn't finish it but fine." He chuckled before he reached with his hand for her face. He brushed his thumb against the corner of her mouth and she pulled back startled.

"I, uh…There was some on your lip." He stammered as he pulled his hand back and looked away.

"James…" Bella started and he immediately looked at her. His eyes were wide and his cheeks a bit pink.

"Hmm?"

"What is this?" she asked softly as she pointed between them.

"What do you mean?" he asked her as he blinked in confusion.

"You asked me to come here. As...what? Friends?" she asked him and he shifted nervously in his seat.

"Um…I guess." He shrugged.

"Because that's what I see you as." She said quietly and he looked away as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck; an obvious sign of discomfort.

"Okay." He murmured as he looked down at his lap.

"_Is_ it okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at it and he covered it with his own.

"If that's what you want." He whispered with a small smile, "I guess I'm okay. I still get to tease you right? As friends." He asked and she laughed.

"Sure. Just don't overdo it." She smiled and he nodded.

"I'll try." He grinned before he stood up, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She nodded as she took his hand and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight." Bella called back at James as she shut her door and leaned against it.<p>

A noise from her bed startled her and she let out a loud gasp when she heard it.

"Back so soon, love?"

Light illuminated Jack's features as he lighted up a match and lit the candle that was on her nightstand.

"Jack." She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

"Where were you?" he deadpanned and she blinked.

"Um, out."

"Out where? I've been waiting for an hour." He stated and she noticed that he still had his coat and hat on. That meant he was on edge.

_Why?_

"For dinner. How did you enter?"

"Through the back door. The house is empty." He shrugged but his gaze was sharp, suspicious.

"You knew that?" she frowned.

"Aye. You told me the last time I was here that it would be. What you did not tell me is that you wouldn't be here." He narrowed his eyes, "Dinner with who?"

"Uh…" she wasn't sure if she should tell him about James, "Alone." She lied and he startled her again when he stood up suddenly and made his way towards her.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his eyes darkened.

"Then who were you saying goodnight to just a minute ago?" he hissed and she swallowed hard. She wasn't good at lying.

"Um…"

"Liar. You're as red as me bandana." He said lowly, "And here I thought that I was the only one with a proclivity to deception." He stepped even closer and she tensed at his furious expression.

"Fine. I was saying goodnight to James. Happy?" she asked and his eyes flashed.

"James? The horse boy?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Me eyesight's as good as ever, you know. Yours on the other hand…" he trailed off as he placed his hands on either side of her head against the door. She was trapped.

"What?" she blinked and he sneered.

"You didn't see me?" he asked her or more like growled at her.

"See you where?"

"Jesus, Bella. I was in that tavern. I saw you with _what's-his-face_."

"James." She corrected and he rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't see you. Did you follow me?" she asked him with a gasp and he grimaced.

"No, not really. I just happened to pass by." He looked at her innocently.

"You did follow me."

"Did not!"

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Why did you ask me if you already knew where I had been?" She asked with a sigh.

"I just wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth. And you didn't." he pointed out and she sighed, "Why? Are you with him or something?" he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No. And would you care if I were?" she asked him and he tensed and relaxed at the same time.

"Do you care if I'm with Joan?" he asked her instead and it was her turn to tense up.

"I…"

"I'll answer you if you do." He said quickly and she bit her lip.

"You know I care." She whispered at last and he inhaled deeply before he closed his eyes. His eyes squeezed shut as he spoke.

"So do I." he opened his eyes and smiled a crooked grin at her, "So, do I have to turn him into a girl any time soon?" he did a scissor-like movement with his fingers and she gasped.

"You're a brute but no." she retorted and he grinned before he let his hand fall onto the shawl covering her.

"Good." He tugged at the fabric until it pooled around their feet. He slipped an arm around her back and he brought her to his chest as he started backing away from the door.

His lips parted as he stared down at her mouth and a minute later they were crushing against her own. Her eyes slid shut as he pressed his mouth against her lips and her arms slipped around his neck reflexively. His fingers found the laces of her dress on her back and he started undoing them with ease. He broke the kiss and she almost whimpered but he brought his mouth to her ear instead.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked her as his hot breath fanned over her ear, making her shiver.

"Why do you always lie to _me_?" she pointed out breathlessly.

"Am not." He shook his head.

"Right." She scoffed as his lips trailed down her neck and his fingers loosened her dress enough for him to tug it down her shoulders.

"Why?" he repeated as he slipped his hand in the empty space between her back and her dress. His touch was warm and she pressed back against it, causing him to moan softly.

"I don't know why." She answered as his tongue lavished attention to the skin of her throat, "I didn't want to make you mad." She gasped as he bit her softly and then pressed a kiss on the tender spot.

He groaned as he pulled his lips away from her neck and kissed her lips. His hands pushed the dress down her sides and off of her before he pushed her towards the bed and crawled in after her.

"Good answer." He murmured hoarsely as he climbed on top of her and settled on his knees above her. He reached for his coat and took it off before he threw it unceremoniously to the ground. His vest was next and then his shirt. Bella's eyes were wide by the time he had reached for the fastenings of his breeches and undid his belt. Her fingers twitched at her sides and without realizing it her hands reached up to touch the skin of his chest. Her fingers touched the long thick line that trailed down his chest and his hands suddenly seized hers. Bella's eyes locked with his dark ones and he smirked down at her. He leaned down so he was within her reach without difficulty and placed her hands on his chest.

"I didn't lock the door." She stuttered suddenly and he shrugged.

"Is it really necessary?" he asked her as he pressed his lips on her forehead tightly.

"Yes." She murmured even as her hands trailed down his chest to his taut stomach. His chest vibrated with his chuckles as he reluctantly pulled away and went to lock the door.

"Satisfied?" he asked with mirth dancing in his eyes and she nodded dazedly as he took his place over her again, this time by parting her legs in order to settle between them. His hands touched her shift and he pulled it up and over her head before he threw it behind his back. It landed on top of his own pile of clothes.

His eyes darkened at the sight of her and his lips covered hers again. Her hands slipped around to his back as his fingers brushed over the skin of her breasts. His lips slid down her chin as she gripped him tightly and arched against him. His parted mouth found her breast and he groaned while she gasped. His hands gripped her sides and he pulled her tighter to him. Bella's eyes squeezed shut and his previously occupied mouth found her lips again as his hands started exploring the contours of her hips and stomach. They dipped lower and pressed against her inner thigh, forcing her leg to move and leave him more room for exploration.

His tongue delved into her mouth just as his fingers dipped between her legs and encountered heated skin. Bella gasped and he smothered her gasp with lips and tongue. Her legs parted wider on their own volition before they clumped around his thighs. He broke the kiss to groan and pant for breath before he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Bloody hell, love." He gasped before he forcefully pulled his hand away from between her legs and reached for his loosened breeches; "I need…" he trailed off just as her hands gripped his back again.

"Yes." She breathed as he pushed the last piece of clothing away and resumed his place between her thighs.

His lips found hers again as he gripped her legs in his hands and pulled them up and around his waist. He let his hands fall on pillow on either side of her head as he adjusted his hips and started pushing inside her. Her breath hitched as he pushed in slowly and her fingers grasped at the flexing muscles on his back. He broke the kiss but kept his lips brushing against hers as he finally pushed fully into her and paused. Bella's eyes opened and she stared up at his face which was a mixture of concentration, pain and pleasure. Her hips shifted as he remained still and he groaned before he suddenly pulled back and thrust forward again. At her gasp his eyes opened in alarm and locked with hers.

"You have to tell me if I'm too rough, you understand me?" he said hoarsely and she nodded as he set up a rhythm and pressed his lips on her sweaty forehead. As his thrusts slowly picked up his hands gradually left the pillow to thread in her loose curls instead.

Bella's breathing quickened and soon her hips were pushing up against his thrusts. Jack moaned loudly at the action and his right hand left her hair to grasp her thigh instead. He let his cheek rest against hers as he pulled her leg higher around his waist. She groaned in surprise as the action pulled him in deeper and he chuckled against her ear; the sound so deep and hoarse that it brought butterflies to her stomach.

"You like that?" he murmured as he kissed her cheek and then her closed eyelids. At her quick nod he chuckled again and brought his mouth to her lips in a deep kiss. His hips grinded harder and quicker against hers and soon the fire burning in her abdomen exploded and sent her tumbling over the edge and into his arms.

She vaguely felt him shaking against her a few moments later and her eyes opened when he collapsed on top of her in a spent heap of limps and sweat.

"Bella…" he murmured as he fought to catch his breath while his hand played with her hair that was still clutched between his fingers.

A small smile formed on her face as she slid her own hand into his hair and fingered his dark mass of locks. She shivered when she felt him press his lips onto her neck in a soft kiss and shifted her body so it rested in a more comfortable position under him.

Their unearthly silence was shuttered minutes later when they heard a door slamming downstairs and a loud shot that echoed in the house.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Yes, I know; I am evil for leaving you with a cliffy but…:p**

**So, if you want more, please review! Hope you liked their…intimate moment. :)**

**Comments…?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello, everyone! How are you?**

**A huge thank you-hug to: Malsie19, tahitiankisses, deadgummiegirl, Zoek80, Crazylanie93, Rogue's Queen, KarenK, TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, smiling steph, kstar26, Rose Red Ladybug, KamilahKaliope, Leyshla Gisel, NikkiBee, Frenzy In Delirium, terrier2468, sash queen of the jungle, Unidad, livingforthememory, The Red Crayon, 88dragon06, Rachel, funnygirl00, greeeyesgirl123, , Terriah and Udumuhv.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Bella pushed Jack away from her and sat up. She looked at him with wide eyes and he grimaced in irritation.

"What was that?" she whispered as she quickly reached for her shift. She pulled it hastily over her head while he started looking for his breeches.

"Wait here. I'll go-…" Jack said as he pulled his legs through his breeches.

"No! You can't! What if someone from the Stevensons is back? I'll go and you stay here." She said as she unlocked the door and bolted out of the room without waiting for him to reply.

She walked down the hall and paused at James' door. It was open and when she looked no one was in the room. She swallowed hard and headed towards the staircase. She ehard a voice coming from upstairs and she suddenly started panicking. What if someone was hurt? What if there were thieves in the house? At that thought she almost snorted. One particular outlaw was already in her room anyway.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she realized that she was defenseless to anyone with a weapon. A familiar feminine voice from down the hall stopped her train of thought though. She frowned and resumed walking until she was standing in front of the open study door. She took a step forward before the image of a gun appeared in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she let out a startled yelp. Her frantic eyes went to the person standing in front of her and then she gasped.

"My God!" she exclaimed as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, it's only you." Joan rolled her eyes before she slowly lowered the gun, "Does no one in this house ever sleep?" she asked and Bella's eyes went to her right.

"Good Christ!" she exclaimed when she saw James lying on the ground in a pool of blood, "What did you do?" she cried and Joan groaned.

"It's just a scratch. He simply fainted." She replied as Bella kneeled next to James and took his hand.

"Oh, God." She whispered before she turned her furious gaze to Joan, "What are you doing in here? How did you get in? Are you alone or there are others?"

"Oi, so many questions. Slow down, Isabella." Joan said as she calmly walked over to the mahogany desk and picked up a roll of paper.

"What are you doing? Where did you get that?" Bella's eyes were wide as she pressed her hand over James' wound to stop the blood.

"Why don't you ask Jack?" Joan said as she pocketed the old looking paper and smirked.

"What?" Bella asked as she blinked.

"What the hell?" Jack's booming voice made Bella jump as he appeared in the doorway.

"Joan?" he frowned and then his eyes went to Bella and James, "Tell me you did nothing stupid." He closed his eyes in irritation.

"What? You knew about this?" Bella asked and his eyes snapped open.

"No-…"

"He told me that the house would be empty." Joan interrupted and Bella tensed.

"What? You told her? What for?" Bella's wounded gaze fell upon him and his eyes widened.

"It slipped."

"So what? You came up to my room to keep me busy while she was up here stealing?" Bella asked as her cheeks flushed in anger but she couldn't move because of James' bleeding arm. Anger and humiliation twisted her stomach into a thousand knots as she gazed up at him.

"No!" Jack exclaimed and Joan rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did."

"No, I did not! And you!" he pointed at Joan, "I told you not to do anything stupid. I told you not to come here." He snarled and Joan chuckled.

"Are you serious? I think your being around… certain _people_ has softened you too much. The Jack I knew wouldn't pass up the opportunity to find one of the most infamous treasures of all time."

"Treasure?" Bella asked with confusion before realization settled onto her face, "The map." She whispered.

"That's right." Joan confirmed.

"Shut up, Joan." Jack hissed as he stepped by Joan to get to Bella. He placed a hand on her back as he leaned down next to her but she shrugged out of his hold.

"Don't touch me." She hissed as she touched James' forehead.

"Love, let me see his arm." Jack said as he pressed his lips into a thin line and pulled her hand away from the other man's arm.

"So what? You just shot him because he heard you? He was unarmed!" Bella cried at Joan who simply sighed.

"No. He almost slapped me."

"And that's why you shot him? Jesus Christ! What am I going to say to him?" Bella stood up and brought her bloodied hand to her face.

"Nothing." Joan shrugged, "Just that you found him like this."

"Are you serious?" Bella gaped at her.

"Its really just a scratch." Jack spoke up from his kneeling position next to James.

"Really? _You_ have no right to speak!" Bella almost screeched and his eyes widened at the tone in her voice.

"Bella-…"

"I got to go!" Joan chirped in as she patted her coat pocket with a smug expression and then walked out of the study.

"It just needs some cleaning and then a bandage. He'll be fine-…"

"You have no right to do this to me." Bella cut him off.

"What? What did I do?" he asked her with an incredulous expression.

"What did you do? You really have some nerve, Jack. You told her that the house would be empty? To Joan? When you knew that she wanted something that was in this house?"

"She heard me talking to Gibbs." Jack said as he stood up as well.

"Really? What right did you have to talk about it?" she demanded and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I told her not to do anything stupid. I didn't know she'd come here."

"Do you really think I will believe you? Is that why you came to my room tonight? Is that why you slept with me? To keep me busy while your friend broke into the house I work?"

"No! And she is not my friend." Jack almost growled as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Alright, your lover then." Bella threw her arms up in the air.

"You're my lover, Bella." He told her behind clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Poor, inexperienced me? Are you certain? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Bella's voice was shaking by then and she tried hard to keep her eyes dry.

"Bella, don't do this. We were fine just a few minutes ago." He pleaded as he took a step closer to her.

"That was before I realized that you were just lying. Is that why you didn't cause a scene in the tavern? So that you could come here sooner and prepare the whole thing?"

"What? You, lass, are delusional. I didn't approach you at the tavern because you looked happy to be there with that mutt-…"

"Don't call him that! You have no right after what happened!"

"It didn't happen because of me! And what would you say to him if I had approached you at the tavern? Hmm? You wouldn't even look at me because he knows who I am and he wouldn't approve." He snapped and she shook her head.

"And he would be right."

Jack visibly flinched at her words, "Is that right? Is that what you think?" he asked her hoarsely and she covered her face with her hands.

"Are you telling me that you believe Joan's words over mine? Really, love? That's great." He spat as she pulled her hands away and looked at him.

"I don't know who do believe." She whispered and his face softened minutely.

"Love, you got to believe me. I didn't-…" he started but she spoke up before he could continue.

"I think you should go now." She murmured as she leaned down to James.

"What?" Jack asked hollowly.

"He could wake up any minute now. It's better for you to go." Bella repeated and Jack's fists flexed.

"Bella, I won't leave like this. Leaving you to believe-…"

"It's what you do best. Escape." She cut him off again bitterly and his facial expression showed his immense shock at her words.

"Really? And you know what you do best?" he asked her and she looked up at him, "Stand back and judge me. You're prejudiced, that's what you are, lass. And I feel sorry for you." He spoke calmly but his words were laced with such bitterness that it brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"I am prejudiced? If I were, I shouldn't even be talking to you!" she cried as she locked eyes with him, "Just get out. I have to clean the mess the lot of you created." She mumbled angrily as she reached for the small settee that was next to her and grabbed a pillow. She raised James' head and placed it upon the pillow without looking at Jack.

When she finally raised her eyes to the place Jack stood she found it empty. He was gone.

* * *

><p>"Bella? What the hell happened?" James asked and Bella looked up from his arm.<p>

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked and he blinked.

"Like someone hit me over the head." He answered in all honesty and she cracked a small smile at his words.

"That's because you fell. Your arm's hurt. Do you remember what happened?" she asked him and he looked around.

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed and she jumped a bit, "Someone bloody shot me! That woman!"

"What woman?" Bella swallowed hard.

"A woman. I found her rummaging through the study. I heard a noise and that's why I came up here to check. Didn't you hear anything?" he asked and her cheeks flushed.

"Um, no. I was…sleeping." She lied, "Anyway, I heard the shot and I came here. I found you on the ground."

"Oh. You didn't see anyone?" James asked her as he winced in pain and looked at his bandaged arm.

"No. I don't think they took anything though." She shrugged and she prayed that no one would search for the map because they would find it missing.

"That's strange, isn't it? Why in hell did she come in here then?" he frowned.

"I don't know." Bella said as she looked away.

"Thank you for my arm."

"You're welcome. It was only superficial." She smiled, "Can you stand up? It'd be better if you lied down."

He nodded and with her help she put him in his bed.

"Hey, Bella? Please check all the doors and make sure they're locked." he croaked just before she walked out of his room.

"Sure." She smiled before she walked away.

She paused in the hallway for a few moments before she proceeded to lock all the doors and windows of the large house with a solemn expression on her already tear stained face.

When she was done, she returned to the study and tidied the room with shaky hands. She cleaned James' blood from the ground before she walked out and closed the door. She took a few minutes to check the other rooms for any signs of disorder and when she was satisfied she walked downstairs again.

When she returned to her room it was already dawn.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Okay, okay, don't hurt me! I am sorry but wouldn't you believe what Bella believes right now about Jack? So please review and tell me your thoughts! Throw anything you want at me, I am armed! :p**

**Oh and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it this week. **

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! How are you all?**

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: kstar26, Crimsonyaokiku, tahitiankisses, edevis2212, sash queen of the jungle, Makrciana, NikkiBee, terrier2468, Rose Rec Ladybug, Unidad, 88dragon06, AdaYuki, Leyshla Gisel, Katara Melody Cullen, Crazylanie93, The Red Crayon, funnygirl00, TinkerbellxO and Frenzy In Delirium.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**On a different note, I'd like to inform you that I have created a LiveJournal account under the name _linalove1988_. If any of you are interested you can visit me there and you can ask me anything you wish; from update news to questions about my stories. If any of you are interested, I might even post small teasers from upcoming chapters, so please let me know. By the way if you do visit please give me the penname you are using on this site so I know to whom I am speaking.**

**Now, enough of that and on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

The kitchen was hot and humid from all the preparations for the small dinner party the Stevensons were hosting. Everyone was running around in panic as Nellie was trying hard to finish the food.

"Oh, for the love of God, lad! Stop and give those tomatoes to Bella!" Nellie cried out in exasperation and James paused with the knife in his hand.

"What? I am doing all I can!" he argue and he begrudgingly handed the knife to Bella who took it and shook her head at him.

"You're too slow!" Nellie said as she pulled the burning pan from the fire and placed it on the counter.

James glared at his aunt and did a funny impersonation of her while flailing his arms around. Bella tried to stifle a laugh and James smiled crookedly at her as he sat down in a chair.

"I did not tell you to sit! Go and wait for the guests to arrive!" Nellie yelped at him and James groaned.

"Why? I have no manners. Isn't that what you always say to me?" he drawled and Nellie looked like she was ready to burst from anger.

"Bella! Tell him!" she exclaimed and this time Bella did laugh.

"For once do as you're told." She said to him and he rolled his eyes as he reluctantly stood up.

"Fine. Save me some salad, will you?" he winked before he walked away and Bella chuckled quietly as she picked up some onions.

"Bella?" Nellie asked as she leaned against the counter to take a breath.

"Hmm?" Bella looked over her shoulder at her.

"Are you feeling better? You've been…glum lately." The older woman asked as she wiped her hands on her surprisingly white apron.

"I am fine, Nell. That lamb is not going to be though unless you take it out of the oven soon." She pointed behind her and Nellie's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" she rushed to get the meat out, "My old brain's getting rusty." She mumbled and Bella was thankful. She had not desire to talk about herself at the moment because no one could understand.

"They're here!" James exclaimed suddenly as he poked his head in the kitchen. He was wearing a big grin.

"What?" Bella asked with a frown when she noticed his smile.

"You have to see the woman that has just arrived." He made some hand motions and Bella scowled.

"Such a gentleman." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're still my girl." He said and Nellie slapped his injured hand as she passed by him to get to the cupboards.

"Stop being crude about the Master's guest. And keep your eyes down." His aunt scolded him as she placed a bottle of oil next to Bella.

"If I had kept my eyes down how I was supposed to escort them inside?" he asked and Bella sighed.

"Get out of here!" Nellie shooed him away and he gave a last smirk before he disappeared.

"Isn't it a bit late for dinner?" Bella asked once she was done and Nellie shrugged.

"The guests have just returned from the Caribbean. They couldn't help it."

"Oh. What are they?"

"Merchants. Surprisingly enough they are very young." Nellie said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yes. They are brother and sister. The woman is about Mr. Christopher's age and very…" Nellie looked around and leaned closer, "…scandalous. She is still unmarried and has been famous for her escapades with all kinds of men."

"Oh, God!" Bella couldn't help but laugh and Nellie smiled at her.

"That's more like it. It's been a while since I've seen you laugh." Bella blinked and shrugged with a soft smile.

"So anyway, their name's Rousseau and they have even sided with outlaws in order to get richer." Nellie said as she started serving the potatoes into a large plate.

"So…why is Mr. Stevenson doing business with them?" Bella asked with confusion.

"Because they are powerful, dear. Power is a vile thing if you ask me." Nellie sighed as she handed four china plates to her and patted her on the back.

"On your way back, go to the cellar and bring some wine. I am sure they'll need it." Nellie called and Bella nodded before she walked away.

* * *

><p>Bella shook her head and snorted as the Ms. Rousseau's voice still rang in her ear. She was beautiful but it was something in her eyes that was suspicious. Even the conservative Christopher was taken with Miss Mirabelle; the curvaceous, voluptuous blonde who was chatting and giggling with the masters of the house.<p>

Bella shook her head and stifled a loud laugh as she stepped onto the last step of the stairs that led to the dim lighted cellar. She raised her hand to unlock the door but she found it already open. She pushed it wide open and brought her candle forth to light the room. She stepped further inside and she took notice of the door that led to the back side of the house. She had never seen it before. She shrugged and headed for the wine bottles that were stored in the far side of the cellar. The air was cooler down there and she took a minute to enjoy it before she headed for the door.

She stepped outside and didn't bother to lock since someone had already been down there before her.

As she turned to head to the stairs she collided with someone. A familiar scent or smoke, salt and rum assaulted her nostrils and her eyes widened.

"Need some help with those, love?" Jack's voice was low and husky as he reached for the three bottles in her hands.

"What…How did you get in here?" she asked and she tried to push away the relief that flooded her at the sight of him.

He smirked and leaned slightly forward while he managed to grab two of the bottles.

"Did you break in through the cellar?" she hissed quietly and he shrugged while he started examining the bottles in the dim light of the hall.

"Will someone notice if I take a sip?" he asked as he licked his lips with a raised eyebrow and she snatched one of the bottles from him.

"Yes. You can't be here now." She said quietly as she grabbed his sleeve and pushed him to the wall, away from the stairs.

"Why not? You've locked your window. It's rare for me to say it but your attitude makes me feel used." He stated as he rolled the bottle he still held in his hands.

"Excuse me? You feel used? What am I supposed to say, Jack?" she asked angrily while managing to keep her voice down.

His eyes bore into hers as he cocked his head to the side and reached out to touch her cheek with his finger.

"I love it when you say my name." he murmured as his finger trailed down her flushed cheek.

"Are you drunk?" she asked with wide eyes when her knees threatened to buckle at the way his gaze set her heart on fire.

"Slightly." He replied as his finger reached her jaw and tapped it lightly.

"That explains it." She choked out as he dropped his hand from her face and used it to trace the skin above her neckline.

"Explains what?" he asked and she pulled slightly back so his hand fell from her skin completely.

"Your words." She replied and he frowned.

"I have to admit that I do turn rather poetic when I drink." He said with glittering eyes and she shook her head to break his spell.

"Either way, you have to leave and I need to get back upstairs." She said as she took a step back.

His hand seized hers before she had the chance to flee and he tugged her close.

"I'll wait." He murmured, "I have to speak to you. Tonight."

"I don't know what time I'll finish. Someone could see you. There are guests." She sputtered and he furrowed his brow.

"Guests?"

"Yes. Rousseau something…"she said and he paused.

"Rousseau, you say?" he asked as he gazed towards the stairs.

"Yes. Brother and sister." Bella replied and from the look on his face it seemed like the name was familiar to him.

"Mirabelle Rousseau?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

"Bugger me!" he exclaimed with amusement and Bella seized the opportunity to pull her hand from his grip.

"You know her." It was a statement not a question.

Jack's head turned towards her and he shrugged, "Can't say that I approve the company your masters keep but she is something." He said as he reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear.

His words and the implication they hid angered her for someone reason and she slapped his hand away roughly. Jack seemed surprised and didn't say anything when she snatched the bottle from his hand and stepped away.

"I can't talk right now." She muttered again.

"When then? I can't stay in London forever." He said with a sigh and her eyes rose to meet his.

"Oh, I see. Of course, I forgot. You need to go treasure hunt." She snorted with bemusement.

"Will you ever believe anything I say?" he sighed heavily as he pushed away from the wall.

"Will you ever talk truthfully?" she shot back.

"I am!"

"Okay." She said softly and he blinked.

"What?"

"I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Bella!" James' voice came from the top of the stairs and she gasped.

"Coming!" she called back before she turned to Jack, "I have to go." She walked away towards the stairs and he followed.

"I won't be here when you come back." He said gruffly and she swallowed hard.

"I know."

"I have to leave. Before dawn." He clarified and she stared at him before she dropped her eyes away.

"Okay." She whispered and in two strides he was in front of her.

"I owe it to Joan. _That_ and a good spanking." He muttered and Bella frowned, "In a non-sexual way." He added and she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"Okay." She whispered as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her close to his parted lips.

"Are you still mad at me?" he murmured and with every word his lips brushed against hers.

"A little." She breathed and he smirked.

"Come with me." He spoke and his breath fanned over her lips, causing her to shiver.

"Bella! Did you slip or something down there?" James called again and Bella closed her eyes in defeat.

"I can't. I need to go or he'll come down here." She whispered and he closed his eyes tightly shut for a few seconds before he crushed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. As soon as it had started it was over and when Bella opened her eyes he was gone.

She took a deep breath before she walked up the stairs to where James stood.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he saw her and she nodded.

"I thought I saw a rat down there and I had to look around." She said as he took the bottles from her.

"Rat? Wait till Nellie hears. She'll have a heart attack!" he laughed and she managed to smile a bit.

"That's true."

"Come on. The vultures are waiting for their precious wine." He motioned towards the hall and she nodded before she followed him in silence.

"Guess what I heard?" he called over his shoulder as they walked.

"Hmm?"

"The Rousseau siblings will be staying here for a while." James whispered and Bella closed her eyes.

"Great." She muttered as she took two bottles from him and headed for the kitchen, her mind still on the man with the rum-scented breath.

**End of chapter 34**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I will be eagerly waiting for your comments! What are your feelings towards this new female character, hmm? I know you haven't really met her yet but…:p**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I am hoping you are well.**

**Here's a huge thank you to: mrs. Sora-sparrow, Rose Red Ladybug, tahitiankisses, smiling steph, Sup234, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06, Frenzy In Delirium, Zoek80, sash queen of the jungle, The Red Crayon, AdaYuki, sammibelle, Crazylanie93, TinkerbellxO, funnygirl00, Tracickles, Udumuhv and Unidad.**

**Oh and please visit my POLL and vote if you haven't. I'd really appreciate it! Thank you. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I wouldn't be a struggling student…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

Bella balanced the tray securely in her hand before she raised her fist to knock on the guestroom door. She waited for a few moments until a melodic voice invited her in. She pushed open the heavy door and entered the bright room which smelled distinctively of jasmine.

"Your tea, miss." Bella said quietly and Mirabelle Rousseau smiled widely at her.

"Thank you…Bella, isn't it?" the blonde woman asked her as she placed her book aside and stood up from the settee.

"Yes, miss." Bella said as she visibly relaxed at the woman's warmth, "How do you take your tea?" she asked as she held up the teapot.

"Two scoops of sugar and milk." Mirabelle answered and Bella complied before she handed her the steaming cup.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Bella asked and the other woman took a sip before she proceeded to study her thoroughly.

"I would like some assistance with my hair, if you are free." Mirabelle answered and Bella inwardly cringed.

"I am afraid that the only thing I can really do is a braid, miss."

"That's perfect. Come. I've been starving for female companion." Mirabelle beckoned her closer with her hand before she sat down in front of her mirror.

Bella picked up the brush from the mahogany dresser and started combing the other woman's hair with slow but firm strokes.

"So…how do you like it here? Are the Stevensons accommodating?" Mirabelle asked her as she looked at Bella through the mirror.

"Very. I respect them very much." Bella said as she divided the hair in three sections and started braiding it slowly.

"Hmm…I've heard you've had an…unfortunate incident a few months ago. Am I right?" Mirabelle asked neutrally and Bella paused.

"I am sorry?" she choked out.

"Someone kidnapped you. Instead of Miss Charlotte, is that right?" Mirabelle frowned up at her.

"Oh, yes. That is correct, miss."

"So, what did you think of Jack Sparrow?" Mirabelle asked with a small smirk as she started twirling a small bottle of perfume in her hand.

Bella stopped and nearly pulled away from the woman but she stopped herself right on time.

"I beg your pardon?" she stammered and Mirabelle laughed.

"Sparrow. How did you find him? Charmer, isn't he?"

Bella forced her hands to finish with the woman's hair before she pulled back, "I am not sure how to answer that, miss. Do…do you know him?" she asked and Mirabelle turned to face her on the stool.

"You could say that. "

The reply was cryptic and Bella didn't like it at all.

"That's not a real answer." Bella murmured.

"You didn't answer me either." Mirabelle pointed out.

"He kidnapped me. What do you think I think of him, miss?" Bella almost snapped but the blonde only smiled.

"I am only asking because Christopher mentioned that he was willing to let you go…for free. Now that is something that the Jack I know wouldn't do. You see, he can charm anything with two feet and deep cleavage but he never misses an opportunity to get richer." Mirabella said as she stood up and approached her.

"I cannot know what he was thinking, madam." Bella forced out because the way she spoke about Jack was making her sick to her stomach. It was like she knew so much, too much. Like she had _lived_ with him, spent time with him. It was disgusting; the implication of her knowledge of him was disgusting.

"Hmm…I'll have to take your word for it then." Mirabelle smiled easily as she walked over to her cup of tea.

The words were out of Bella's mouth before she could censor them, "How do you know him, madam? Has he wronged you in any way?"

Mirabella swallowed her tea before she furrowed her brow slightly, "Wronged me? No, not really. Our relationship…was of a different nature than yours. But I was a long time ago." She said before she smiled again, "He's very good with words but sometimes they are not good enough."

Bella's breath caught in her throat at the words and everything clicked into place. That was why Jack knew her; because they had been together.

"Oh." She voiced as she glanced towards the door, looking for an escape.

"I am sorry if I have upset you. I was merely curious. I apologize." Mirabelle noticed her anxiety and something flashed in her eyes before it was gone completely.

"It's alright, miss, but I really need to get back downstairs." Bella said quietly and at Mirabelle's nod she flew out of the room, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

* * *

><p>Bella placed the cup of coffee on the desk and then stepped back.<p>

"Thank you, Bella." Christopher smiled warmly up at her and his eyes stayed on her a little more than necessary before he reached for his coffee.

"You're welcome, sir…Um, may I ask you a question?" the words were out of her mouth in a rush and he looked up at her with a frown.

"Of course." He nodded and then his eyes narrowed, "Is something the matter?"

"I just…Ms. Rousseau said something to me…She knew what happened to me. With Jack." And then her eyes widened at her little slip, "Sparrow, I mean." She corrected herself and watched as Christopher leaned back in his chair.

"Oh that. Yes, I am afraid that I told her while we were having a conversation." He confirmed and Bella bit her lip.

"Does it bother you?" he asked her quietly and she looked at him surprised.

"No…Not really, sir. I just…It seemed like she knows him. Is that probable?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, yes. It's more than just possible. She didn't say anything to me but rumors have it that he is the one who…um, corrupted her? Her brother has been trying to keep her on a short leash ever since her encounter with Sparrow." He confessed and Bella blinked stupidly.

"Oh…Are you saying that they have dealings with pirates, sir? I mean they are merchants and they should be their…I don't know, enemies?" she asked timidly and Christopher smiled at her kindly.

"I am sorry for saying that. I know it's not my place but-…"

"It's alright, Bella. I like it when you talk to me." He smiled again and she found herself blushing, "And if you asking questions about the Rousseau clan is the only opportunity I have to talk with you then you're welcome to ask anything." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I am sorry." She repeated and he shook his head.

"Don't apologize. And to answer your question, yes. It is true that in the past they had rather…illegal dealings with pirates. And I think it's possible that it was then that Mirabelle met Sparrow. They have assured me that those times are over though."

"And you believe them, sir?" she asked him and then cringed at her words.

"I suppose I'll have to because if I work with them I will increase my family's profits. They seem honest so far." He frowned a bit and then brightened, "Her brother has already left for business as we speak."

"Oh…and she's going to stay here?" she winced at how whiny she sounded and he noticed.

"I am afraid so…Did she say something offensive?" Christopher asked and Bella quickly shook her head.

"No. I am sorry I implied something like that." She said as she started backing out of the room.

Christopher looked at her and when he gave her a nod she smiled and walked out of his study, shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Bella walked down the dark hallway towards the kitchen as quietly as possible. She entered the kitchen but when she realized that someone else was already there she yelped.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed as Mirabelle turned to face her with a frown, "I didn't see you, miss." She said as she forced a smile.

"I can see that." Mirabelle answered and it was then that Bella noticed the envelope in her hand.

"Um…"

"It's a letter." Mirabelle said curtly with pursed lips, "I found it in front of the kitchen door. It has your name on it." She outstretched her hand and Bella saw that it shook slightly.

"My name?" Bella murmured as she reached for it.

"It says Bella. That's your name, isn't it?" Mirabelle asked and Bella's eyes widened at her tone.

"Um, yes." She whispered as she looked down at the envelope with a small frown. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"A secret admirer perhaps?" Mirabelle's voice shook her from her musings and she smiled tentatively.

"I think not…Um, is there anything you need, miss?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"No."

The blonde was gone from the room in the blink of an eye and Bella stared after her with confusion.

With a last look at the kitchen she left and headed back towards her room, the need for water long forgotten at the curiosity that clawed at her insides.

Once she was safely in her room, she sat on the bed and opened the letter.

_Your window was locked. Not me fault if this ends up in the wrong hands._

_There's going to be a ball at the end of this month. The Stevensons are organizing it. Don't ask how I know it. I can't tell you. Find an excuse to be there. I can't keep coming in the house. Too crowded for me taste, if you get me drift. Stay away from the Rousseau lass. She's trouble. _

_Xxx JS_

Bella gasped and she looked around her room until she stared at the window. She walked over to it and noticed that the glass had scratches on it. Probably from rocks. She sighed and then looked down at the paper in her hand.

A ball? What was he going to do in a ball? Who would let him in?

At that her eyes widened. Was it possible that…? No. Would he work with them? With Mirabelle's brother? How did he know about the ball if someone hadn't told him about it? And the most important question, why did he have to be there? What about Joan?

And last but not least how was she going to go to such an elite gathering? Impossible.

She shook her head and went to her bed while holding the letter to her chest. Sleep couldn't come fast enough that night.

* * *

><p>"Ahem."<p>

Nellie and Bella quickly spun around to face Mr. Stevenson. They smiled at him and he nodded at them before he entered the kitchen.

"Can we help you, sir?" Nellie asked and he took a deep breath.

"I need you two to find some proper attire. Take this." He handed Nellie a pouch and Bella frowned.

"What for, sir?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You will be serving at the night of the ball. I will call a few more girls and please tell James that his presence will be needed as well. Find some proper clothing, preferably the same color and please do something about James' clothing as well." John Stevenson said but he looked a bit wary at the whole idea of the ball.

"Certainly, sir. Will I need to cook?" Nellie asked him.

"No. There will only be a few appetizers and drinks. The ball will take place at the new theatre in West End. Be quick. The ball is in four days."

With those last, curt words he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Nellie turned to Bella and grimaced, "Bloody hell." She muttered and Bella could only nod in response.

**End of chapter 35**

**Author's note: I know, no Jack but come on! We can live without him for a bit, ey? **

**No? Well, he'll be back in the next chapter. So, please tell me your thoughts. Did you like it? Why do you think Jack is going to be there? Hmm? Any suggestions? What about Mirabelle? Why did Jack warn Bella about her?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Oh and don't forget to vote for my poll!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! How are you? **

**A huge thank-you ice cream to: 88dragon06, Malsie19, Makrciana, xErikax, The Red Crayon, TinkerbelxO, CrazyLanie93, AdaYuki, Unidad, Sup234, tahitiankisses, Zoek80, lially, Dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, Sammibelle, funnygirl00, Rachel, sash queen of the jungle and Frenzy In Delirium.**

**I also want to let you know that I have a new POTC story coming up. The title's _The Captain's Cabin Boy_. I have posted the summary on my profile if you want to check it out. The prologue's already written and once I have written a few chapters I am going to put it up. OR I could put up the prologue for you to read and if there's a response to it I will continue writing it. What do you think? Please tell me your opinion, I need it.**

**Furthermore, I have decided to continue my From Hell fic so please expect a new chapter in the next few days. The poll is still up but I will close it in a few days.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

Bella fidgeted where she stood as she tried to smooth down her skirt. Loud chatter and music filled the large hall and the heat was starting to bother her enormously. She eyed the glasses on the long buffet next to her but she averted her eyes as soon as Nellie came to stand next to her.

"Oh, hell!" she exclaimed as she fanned herself with her hand, "It's awfully warm in here, isn't it?" she asked over the music.

"Yes. Is there no water? All I've been serving is champagne and wine." Bella said into the other woman's ear.

"I've no idea, dear. I can't understand how they can stand in those clothes." Nellie looked at the expensively dressed women in the hall.

It was true. All women were dressed in either heavy dresses made of silk or satin and their necklines and cuffs were decorated by lace. Their hair was styled in complicated braids or it was pulled neatly on top of their heads and secured by shiny pins.

The men were not dressed lighter either. Expensive coats and vests adorned their bodies and wigs rested on top of their heads.

"They're dressed like bloody peacocks!" Nellie laughed and Bella chuckled.

"I think that describes them perfectly." She said quietly but the smile fell from her face when she saw Mr. Stevenson beckoning her to him. She sighed but picked up the tray of drinks and headed towards his direction. As she got closer she realized that he was accompanied by his son, Mirabelle and two other gentlemen.

She stepped over to them and they took a drink each without really paying attention to her. She was glad but when she looked at Christopher she realized that he was gazing at her. When he caught her eyes he smiled and she returned it timidly.

"Bella." Mirabelle spoke up from next to her and Bella turned to face her, "What a lovely braid. Is it a French one?" the blonde asked as she eyed her hair with curiosity. Christopher frowned at her but Bella only nodded and stepped back.

"Lovely, isn't it, Chris?" Mirabelle asked and Bella was confused. The woman hadn't acknowledged her at all since the incident in the kitchen and all of a sudden she decided to praise her for her hair?

"Of course." Christopher said with a small smile and Bella offered another small one in return before she turned to walk away with the now empty tray in her hand.

When she arrived at the table she noticed that James was already there. He was sulking and tugging at the collar of his shirt angrily while cursing quietly to himself.

"What's the matter?" she asked him and he scowled.

"I hate these clothes." He stated and she slapped his hands away from his shirt.

"They look fine to me." She shrugged and he stared at her.

"Well, they are not. How are you anyway? Aren't you hot?" he asked as he eyed her dress.

"I am." She muttered as she wiped her brow with a handkerchief and then put it away.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the entrance?" she asked him as she started filling another tray with glasses.

"I took a break." He snapped and she chuckled.

"I am just saying it because Mr. Stevenson's giving you the evil eye." She told him and he gulped.

"I'm going." He hurried to walk away and she laughed to herself. Someone brushed by her and she muttered an apology.

"My, my, love. You're sweating. Are you hot or something?" a husky voice said next to her and she almost dropped the tray. She quickly spun around to face the person and she almost had a heart attack. The man standing in front of her looked like Jack but at the same time he didn't. His clothes were new and immaculate and his shiny new boots shone in the light. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he looked surprisingly clean. His eyes were not smudged with kohl but they were nicely accentuated with it and his beard was nicely trimmed. Gone were the braids and tattered clothes but his eyes shone with the same old mischievous glint.

Jack broke her stare with his next words.

"Is that champagne?" he asked with wide eyes and Bella looked at him shocked.

"Is that what you have to say?" she hissed as she looked around wide-eyed, hoping that no one was looking at them.

"Well…" he trailed off with a golden grin.

"And what are you wearing?" she asked him and he looked at himself before he shrugged.

"Oh, this…Stole it from a fop. How do I look?" he asked her as he leaned close to her.

Instinctively she pulled back and the tray swayed dangerously in her hand.

"Ridiculously…fine." She forced out reluctantly and he laughed heartily before he grabbed a glass of champagne from her tray and took a step back. He paused and looked her over slowly.

"I'd love to bloody kiss you right now but alas someone's waiting for me." He smirked.

"I thought you wanted to see me?" she asked him before she could stop herself and he grinned.

"'Course, love. But I have some business to take care of first. Just keep looking pretty." He winked before he disappeared in the crowd of guests.

"Bloody pirate." Bella muttered before she steadied her tray and turned to walk in the other direction. She came face to face with Christopher.

"Oh!" she gasped as soon as she realized who it was.

"Who were you talking to, Bella?" he asked her slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…a gentleman. He wanted some champagne." She stuttered and he nodded.

"I see…Did you get his name?" he asked but she shook her head, "He looked like the man my father had been waiting for…He's a friend of the Rousseau's….French…Jacques…something." Christopher shrugged and Bella's eyes widened minutely.

"Jacques…Oh. Yes, I think he's talking with Mr. Stevenson." She said as she looked towards the centre of the hall where his father stood talking with…Jack.

_Jesus, he sure has some nerve._ She thought amusedly to herself.

"He looks close with Mira." Christopher noted and Bella sharply looked at the blonde who was hanging off Jack's arm like her life depended on it. The three of them were talking animatedly and she could see even from that distance that Jack was completely relaxed and at ease. It was a miracle that Christopher hadn't recognized him yet.

_Yes, yet. That is indeed the magic word._ Her inner voice pointed out and she stifled a sigh.

"I have to get back to the guests." She told Christopher quietly and he nodded at her.

She walked away with her stomach feeling a bit queasy. If Jack was expected to be there then he had agreed to work with the Rousseau's. But why? Wasn't he afraid that someone would recognize him? And what did the Rousseau siblings want?

And most importantly what part was Jack going to play in all this?

* * *

><p>Bella half listened to Nellie's words. Her eyes were trained on Jack's form as he directed himself and Mirabelle behind the heavy curtains of the hall. Her eyes sought the Stevensons and she found them talking with some other people that had just recently arrived. Without pausing to think, she walked away from Nellie and towards the curtains. When she was sure that no one was looking at her she slipped behind them and searched for Jack. She found him at the far corner of the hidden space. He and Mirabella were several feet away and they were facing away from her. The woman had Jack pressed against the wall and she was hissing something at him.<p>

"I told you not to try and do anything stupid, love." She heard Jack whisper and she frowned.

"You agreed to help me."

"I only agreed when I thought that you were only going to steal from him not kill him." Jack snapped and Bella stifled her gasp.

"What is it to you?" Mirabelle asked him angrily.

"Nothing. But do you really think that poisoning him in a public event is sensible?" Jack asked her calmly and Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"I had everything planned out." Mirabelle said with exasperation and Jack chuckled.

"Really? You were quite obvious to me. If I hadn't stopped you you'd have been caught by now. They'd have thrown you into Newgate until you begged for death." He hissed, "Now, give it to me."

Bella frowned.

"Give you what?" Mirabelle asked as she pressed closer to him and leaned towards his mouth. Jack turned his face away and sneered.

"The poison. Give it to me."

"No."

"I won't let you do anything stupid." He said in a low voice.

"Why? Do you care so much about me? And here I thought that you've already found a new plaything. And what about Joan? Is she still running after you like a puppy? You left me for her, remember?" Mirabelle asked him angrily as she pushed against his chest.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. And don't change the subject." Jack evaded her questions and Bella blinked, trying to understand everything that she was hearing.

"For your information, " Mirabelle started in a deadly voice, "If the Stevensons get out of the picture the entire company will be in my hands."

"You mean your brother's." Jack corrected, "George, right?"

"My brother? My brother's just too easily misled. So technically it will be in my hands." Mirabelle laughed.

"Nevertheless, I need that poison. I'll give it to you once you've thought of a more reasonable way of getting them out of the picture." Jack insisted and Bella heard the click of a gun.

"Are you going to shoot me, Jack?"

"Not if you give it to me."

"They'll discover who you are if you do shoot me."

"They'll discover who I am if you try and kill them anyway." Jack pointed out smartly.

"You like that little girl, don't you?" Mirabelle asked suddenly and Bella started walking backwards. It was all too much for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That girl you kidnapped. What is it? Did the abductor fell for the prisoner? A little too cliché for you, don't you think?"

"That's none of your bloody business!" Jack snapped and Bella grabbed the crimson curtains in her hand for support.

"I saw the letter, Jack." Mirabelle continued, "Does she know that you used her to get the map for Blackbeard's treasure?" she taunted and Bella had already heard enough.

Without waiting to listen to his answer she walked out of her hiding place and headed back towards the hall.

"Bella?" James touched her arm and she flinched, "Are you alright?" he asked her and she closed her eyes for a few moments before she looked up at him.

"I need some air." She whispered and he looked around. There were fewer people for it was already getting late.

"Come on." He said quietly as he took her hand and led her outside in silence. He sat her down in one of the chairs that were out in the large balcony and smiled at her.

"I'll get you some water." He promised as he disappeared inside once again.

Bella rubbed her temples and looked out as she played the scene over and over again inside her head. Everything was so confusing and she felt like a complete fool for ever thinking that he was there for her; because he wanted to see her. He never did anything unless he had something to gain. She was an idiot for believing otherwise.

"Here." James broke her from her thoughts and she took the glass of water from him.

"I have to get back to the front. Nellie will cover for you. The idiots are leaving anyway." He told her and she nodded as she took a sip. He patted her head affectionately before he walked away.

She sipped the rest of the water and then started fumbling idly with the end of her braid. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she saw a pair of boots.

"Bella?" Jack's voice was worried and she slowly raised her eyes to look at him, "Are you alright, love?"

**End of chapter 36**

**Author's note: Soooo….? Did you like it? Please tell me with a review! Or a PM.**

**I'll try to update asap! And don't forget to tell me your opinion about the new story I told you about.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! How is May treating you? Anyone excited about the new Depp-Burton movie, Dark Shadows? I know I am. XD**

**Anyway, I want to thank: Crimsonyaokikou, mandymc, Crazylanie93, Malsie19, Sup234, NikkiBee, Terriah, Unidad, sash queen of the jungle, KamilahKaliope, 88draon06, xErikax, Frenzy In Delirium, Leyshla Gisel, AdaYuki, Udumuhv, TinkerbellxO, The Red Crayon and funnygirl00.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

"Bella?" Jack called her name again as he looked around and then took a step closer to her. She blinked and suddenly stood up from her chair. She looked at him with a blank expression before she turned to walk back inside.

"Hey, hey, love!" he said as he gripped her arm when she moved to pass past him, "What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you seem ready to bolt at the sight of me?" he asked her with suspicious, narrowed eyes.

"I have work to do. I am not here for recreation like some." She said bitingly and he chuckled.

"Are you angry with me, love?" he asked her as he cocked his head to the side and leaned closer to her, "I missed you." He breathed against her lips and for a moment she almost leaned in but stopped herself in time.

"Let go of me. I have to get back inside and you back to your companion." She said and he blinked.

"Do you have a problem with me, darlin'? You know, beside the usual." He said as he refused to let go of her.

"You mean beside the fact that you're a liar?" she hissed at him and he frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, there you are!" Mr. Stevenson appeared at the French doors and Jack immediately released her. Bella muttered an apology and excused herself, leaving the two men behind.

She found Nellie and sighed with relief, "What can I do?" she asked and the older woman patted her arm.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked and Bella nodded, "You sure? Alright then. We have to gather all the food and glasses and give them to the other servants. They will clean them."

"What about the people still here?"

"Mr. Stevenson asked me to clean up. It's just them and-…"

"That man." Bella finished for her and Nellie nodded, "Where's James?" she asked as they walked to the buffet and started picking up glasses.

"They sent him to get the carriage. Apparently Ms. Rousseau is tired." Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, apparently." Bella grumbled.

A few moments later said miss appeared at their side.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Nellie spoke up while Bella gazed at Mirabelle with a blank expression.

"Yes, a glass of water please. I'm parched." The woman smiled at them but Bella immediately became suspicious and looked at Nellie with nervousness.

"Of course." Nellie fetched her a glass and Mirabelle took it with a wide smile.

"Thank you. So, Bella," she started as she turned ad gazed at her, "How did you find the party? Did it dazzle you?" Mirabelle's eyes were twinkling.

"It takes more than fancy glasses and clothes to dazzle me, Miss." Bella answered and Mirabelle chuckled.

"Yes, of course. I assume you're one of those women who prefer adventure, am I right?"

"Perhaps." Bella muttered as she looked at the glass in the other woman's hand. Nellie walked away with a tray of glasses while rolling her eyes, leaving them alone.

"Is there something wrong with the water, miss?" Bella asked when the other woman didn't drink it.

"No. I think I'm going to enjoy it in the balcony. It's too hot in here." Mirabelle smiled before she walked away in a swirl of skirts.

Bella looked at her retreating figure and then returned to her work.

* * *

><p>Bella and Nellie were just coming back through the curtains when they heard loud voices coming up from the hall entrance.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Bella heard Mirabelle's enraged voice cry and she looked up. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. James was holding Mirabelle's arms while Jack and Mr. Stevenson had two guns pointed at her.

Nellie gasped next to Bella and grasped her arm.

"What's going on here?" she whispered and Bella shrugged helplessly.

"John! What is the meaning of this? Let go of me at once!" Mirabelle cried as she twisted in James' hold.

Christopher stood staring at the scene just a few feet away, glass of water in hand.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Jack who was smirking and keeping his gun pointed at Mirabelle's chest.

"Mr. Sparrow," Mr. Stevenson started and Bella gasped while Mirabelle's eyes widened, "Can you search the lady for any compromising…liquids?"

Jack lowered his gun and looked at the man with a smirk.

"Sure I can, mate." He approached Mirabelle who was glaring murderously at him and grinned, "May I?" he placed his hands on her neckline and started moving them downwards.

"What in hell?" Nellie exclaimed and Mr. Stevenson turned his eyes to her.

"Can you escort my son outside, Nellie? Please." He added firmly and Nellie hurried to comply while Bella still stared at Jack as he searched Mirabelle.

"Really, Mr. Stevenson? You give your alliances to pirates now?" Mirabelle spoke up and everything clicked in place in Bella's head.

Jack was working with the Stevensons to trap Mirabelle. But why?

"If it meant that I'd save my son and myself then why not? It seems like you didn't see this coming, did you?" John asked as he approached her.

"Found it!" Jack exclaimed in triumph as he held up the vial of poison.

"Hand it over, Mr. Sparrow." John said as he held out his hand. Jack placed it in the other man's palm and stepped back. He looked over his shoulder at Bella but she averted her eyes.

"I take you in my house, I help you to get over your financial problems by doing business with you and you try to poison my son?"

"All's fair when one has to deal with money. Don't you agree, Jack?" Mirabelle turned to look at Jack who kept her eye but didn't speak.

"Did you really think that you could succeed?" John asked and James who had been silent spoke up.

"Did she really try to poison, Mr. Christopher?" he asked with wide shocked filled eyes and everyone turned to glare at him.

"Take her away, James." John ordered.

"Where?"

"We shall escort the lady to the authorities. With our proof of course." John motioned towards the entrance before he turned to Bella.

"Once James is back he'll take you to the house." He told her but Jack spoke up.

"I'll keep an eye on her." He said as he raised a bejeweled hand and grinned.

"Fine. We'll talk later." He looked at Jack who inclined his head in agreement.

When they were alone Jack turned to her and walked towards her with a smile.

"Surprised you, did I, love?" he asked as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She let him but when he proceeded to actually touch her skin she pulled back.

"When did you decide to go to their side? After or before you reunited with her?" Bella asked and he chuckled.

"Love, I was never with her." He stated with a grin and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? You could have fooled me." She snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled and she looked him in the eye.

"I saw you with her behind the curtains." She told him and he paused before he barked a laugh.

"And here I was wondering why you were so angry." He chuckled.

"You think it's funny? I actually believed that you were with her in all this." She scolded him and he stopped laughing.

"Well, I was not. Do you really think that I could ever be with the person who tried to kill me? Twice?" he asked her as he walked closer and reached around her to grasp at her braid. He brought it over her shoulder and twirled it around his fingers as he looked at her with intense eyes.

"She tried to kill you?"

"Aye."

"For what?" Bella asked as he dragged his nose up her cheek to her temple, inhaling her scent.

"For leaving her…and stealing from her." He answered simply as he pulled her to him and kissed the side of her head.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." He chuckled lightly, "I don't like it that you always doubt me, you know." He commented as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Trusting you isn't easy." She whispered against his chest and he lightly tugged on her braid.

"It should be…I haven't lied to you." He said with his lips brushing her ear as he talked.

"Really?" she asked quietly and he paused.

"Well…recently at least." He said and she let out a small chuckle.

"Okay."

"Let's get out of here." He murmured as he snaked both arms around her and pulled her to him tightly.

"And go where? I have to be here." She said as she pulled back to look at him.

"I have a carriage." He wiggled his eyebrows and she chuckled.

"You do?"

"Aye! How do you think I got here from the docks? On foot?" he grimaced and she bit her lip.

"What if they come looking for me?"

"They won't. They just left." He said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

After a moment's hesitation she nodded, "Okay."

Jack grinned and took her hand to lead her outside.

"Did you drive this here?" she asked as they stepped inside the empty carriage.

"Aye. I couldn't afford to have a driver. That's why it's here in the back." He said as he sat beside her and drew the curtains.

Bella gazed at him suspiciously, "Jack did you steal this?" she asked and he looked hurt.

"Stole? I borrowed it.' He said as he shrugged off his fancy coat.

"Is there a difference?" she asked with amusement as he turned to face her.

"'Course. I won't take it with me on me ship, will I?" he said and she blinked.

"Right…" she muttered and he frowned.

"What?" he asked with a grimace, "What did I say now?" his hand touched her knee and squeezed.

"Nothing." She shook her head with a small smile and he grinned.

"So…" he trailed off as he hooked a finger on her neckline and pulled her forward, "Did you miss me?" he asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth and snaked his free arm around her waist tightly. Bella's eyelashes flattered and she nodded as he placed another kiss to her upper lip.

"Good." He smirked as he tightened his hold on her and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. She gasped and grasped his shoulders for support as his hands gripped her thighs. His mouth parted and he crashed his lips to hers hungrily as a low groan escaped the back of his throat. Bella's arms went around his neck and she responded eagerly before she grasped the collar of his shirt and held on for dear life. His hands squeezed her legs in response before they slipped up her back. He pushed against her lower back and her chest collided with his, causing him to moan and her to gasp.

"You fill me arms just perfectly, love." He murmured against her lips and she let her mouth turn up into a smile at his words.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked breathlessly and he chuckled huskily.

"It's very good." He said as he took her mouth in a kiss again and quickly reversed their position by pressing her against the seat of the carriage. Her legs parted to accommodate him and he pressed himself against her with a low hiss.

"I can't stand being away from you." He whispered hotly against her neck as he pressed kisses along her skin. Bella nodded and grasped fistfuls of his shirt to bring him closer.

"Come with me." He murmured against her mouth as he kissed her again and hitched her leg around his hip, "Come with me, love." He breathed and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yes." The word was out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop herself and Jack paused on top of her. His dark eyes looked at her with shock and he pulled back slightly and frowned.

"Yes?" he asked dubiously and she licked her lips before she replied.

"Yes." She said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Alright." He grinned before he leaned down to seal their deal with a kiss.

**End of chapter 37**

**Author's note: Still here? Thank you for reading! As you might have realized after this, this story is slowly coming to an end…Sad but it's true.**

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I've been caught up with my studying…**

**I want to thank: NikkiBee, Sparrow95, applebombz, Zoek80, KamilahKaliope, Crimsonyaokiku, sup234, tahitiankisses, terrier2468, 88dragon06, Crazylanie93, The Red Crayon, Udumuhv, Unidad, TinkerbellxO, lially, sash queen of the jungle, CharlieCats, AdaYuki, funnygirl00, Terriah and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Thank you all for your support, guys! You're amazing.**

**Oh and please go and vote on my new POLL. I need your opinion about a new story. So, vote please. I have another poll but I will put it up as soon as I have some results from the first one. It's about the same subject. Thank you in advance!**

**On with the LAST chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

Bella looked at Jack as they walked down the darkened street with a small frown on her face. She squeezed his hand to get his attention and he turned his face to her.

"Aye?" he smirked and she looked around.

"Where are we going?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked as he pulled her closer and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"I do." She said tentatively and he grinned.

"I was thinking of spending some time alone with you." he said quietly before he pointed towards a building down the street.

"Inn?" she asked before she swallowed thickly.

"Why yes! I am a bit hungry too. All that bloody champagne messed with my stomach." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Jack, you're a drinker." She pointed out as she burrowed deeper in the warmth of his arms.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." He said as he pecked the top of her head.

"Do you have any idea how much that champagne cost?" she chuckled and he snorted.

"What a useless way to spend your money." He commented before he pulled his arm away and grasped her hand instead. He pulled her inside the inn and Bella was immediately thankful for the warmth of the place.

He headed straight for the counter and the man behind it smiled at him, clearly impressed by Jack's fine clothing. Bella had the urge to laugh but she resisted the urge when Jack gazed down at the man haughtily.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the inn keeper asked as he gazed at Bella briefly.

"A room, please. For two." Jack said as he reached into his pocket and produced some coins. He placed them on the counter and the man took them with another smile.

"Of course, sir. I'll have it ready for you immediately. We can also prepare some food for you if you're interested." The innkeeper suggested and Jack nodded.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it, dear?" Jack turned to look at Bella and winked.

"Yes." She nodded with a tight smile.

"Can I have a name please?" the inn keeper asked as he opened his book to write down their names.

"John Rothington and wife." Jack lied easily and Bella's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"Very good and how long will you stay?"

"Just tonight." Jack answered shortly.

"Alright then. Please go through there and be seated. My wife will be there with some stew soon." The keeper said and Bella followed Jack towards a table. As soon as they had sat down Bella leaned towards Jack.

"How can you lie so easily? He might understand we're not…together." She said quietly and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We are together, love. We're just not a married couple." He leaned over and kissed her right on the lips, "But we are together, aren't we?" he breathed against her lips and Bella blinked dazedly.

"Yes." She murmured and he kissed her one more time before he pulled back.

"But we need to establish some rules." She told him in a firmer voice.

"What kind of rules?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes but she could see that there was also amusement in his gaze.

"First of all, you need to stop lying to me. In everything." She told him and he sniffed in indignation.

"I can do that. I can minimize my dishonest ways." He said and Bella stared at him.

"Really?" she asked with disbelief.

"Aye! Anything else, your highness?" he asked with mock annoyance.

"No more dealings with old friends, if you know what I mean?" she asked and Jack straightened in his chair.

"I guess you're talking about Joan and tonight's grievous events." He commented and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Fine. I know what you think." He said while pointing a finger at her.

"What?" she voiced in confusion and he opened his mouth to reply but the inn keeper's wife entered with a tray of steaming food. She set the bowls in front of them along with a bottle of water and two glasses.

Jack shrugged out of his expensive coat and smiled at the middle-aged woman.

"Excuse me, is there any ale? Or gin perhaps? You see, I want to celebrate a very profitable business deal tonight." He said and the woman paused before her eyes lit up.

"We do have some wine, sir. Would you like some?" she suggested and Jack grinned at her charmingly.

"Perfect." He nodded and the woman hurried away to fetch the wine.

"Do you have enough money or are we going to leave without paying?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have. I thought you said you trusted me." He pouted and Bella's lips twitched.

The woman returned with the wine and poured it for them before she disappeared in the back.

"So, like I was saying, I know what you think." He said as he took a sip of wine.

"What do I think, do tell." She said as she picked up her spoon and started eating her stew. It was nice, warm and tasty. Like Nellie's. _Nellie_. She would miss her; terribly.

"I think that you think that I cannot be a one-woman man." He said as he swallowed and Bella paused.

"Alright. Do you blame me for thinking that?" she asked softly and Jack took a deep breath through his nose before he answered quietly.

"No. But that doesn't mean that I cannot change me mind about things."

Bella looked at the food before she raised her eyes to his.

"I believe you. I want to." She said and he leaned forward to touch her cheek with his hand.

"I'll show you, if you'll let me. Later. Upstairs." He grinned and she blushed before she slapped his hand away.

"Jack!"

"Wha'?" he blinked innocently and she couldn't help but smile at his expression. He'd be the death of her, she was certain.

"Fine. Will you let me eat now?" she asked and he cocked his head to the side before he brought his chair over to her side, placing it next to her. He threw an arm around her chair and picked up his glass. He took a sip while watching her eat before he copied her and started eating as well.

Bella smiled inwardly at his good behavior after that.

* * *

><p>Bella's back hit the door hard and she gasped out loud as Jack's lips fell onto hers. Her hands grabbed his sides tightly as his hands delved into her hair and grasped it roughly. His body pressed against hers tightly as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and explored it greedily as her hands slid around his hips to pull him in tighter. He groaned and he slapped his hands against the hard wood above her head as he pressed his pelvis firmly against hers. Bella's hands went to his vest and she quickly unbuttoned it before she pushed it off his shoulders. Jack pushed the fabric away with his foot and placed his hands on her back, pulling her to his chest as his fingers went to untie the laces of her dress. He broke the kiss in order to concentrate on the act at hand and Bella's face went into the crook of his neck. She nuzzled the skin she found there and Jack released a small groan against her own neck as he finally managed to pull the laces from their slits. He tugged until he could push the fabric off her shoulders and when he did he pulled her in for a kiss again.<p>

Bella slid her hands up to his neck and cupped his face as his hands gripped her hips tightly. His mouth left her parted lips and travelled down her jaw to her throat as his hands fisted her shift. Her fingers travelled down to his waistband and pulled at his shirt as her lips pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He broke away from her to grab the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He threw it somewhere behind him and grinned at her before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door.

Bella followed him in silence and he released her as he sat down on the bed to pull off his boots. As soon as he was done he pulled her closer and placed her between his legs as his hands touched her waist. He leaned his head against her stomach and pressed a kiss just below her breasts through her shift before he slipped his hands beneath the fabric. His fingers came in contact with her calves first before he trailed them upwards towards her thighs.

Bella looked down at him and her breathing got heavier as his hands slid further upwards. He pushed down her stockings and then let his hands travel upwards again. He hooked his fingers around her undergarments and he pulled them down in one vicious tug. Bella stepped out of them and kicked off her shoes just before he pulled her down to the bed. He quickly rolled them over and pressed a quick but deep kiss on her lips before he pulled back.

"You taste like wine." She told him with a chuckle and he grinned down at her, "It's better than rum." She commented and he pouted.

"Do not insult my rum." He growled as he leaned down and bit the exposed skin of her breast. He went back to her mouth and kissed her again as if he couldn't get enough of her before he chuckled.

"You taste the same." He laughed as he pulled back and slid down her body. Bella looked at him in confusion until he pushed her legs apart and settled between them. Her breath hitched when he pushed up her shift and looked down at her. He smirked and his hand traveled the length of her leg before he grasped her thigh tightly. He turned his head and placed a warm openmouthed kiss on her inner thigh before he repeated the motion to her other leg as well. Bella's legs tensed on either side of him and she gasped when he pressed his mouth against her flesh.

"Jack!" she moaned and he pulled back from her.

"Hush." He murmured as he licked his lower lip and slid up her body again, taking her shift with him. She sat up and he pulled it from her body before she rested her head against the pillows again. He nestled his body between her thighs and leaned down to catch her lips with his while he started removing his black breeches. He kicked them away with his feet and resumed his place between her legs. His hands slipped under her back and he pulled her up against him as his mouth delved for her neck. His tongue lapped at the skin hungrily before he fastened his lips at the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He sucked gently and then harder as he felt her body arching up towards him. His fingers pressed hard against her back and he left her shoulder to kiss his way down her collarbone to her chest. Bella's mouth fell open when the warm wetness of his mouth engulfed the tip of her breast. Her hand left the mattress and went to cradle his head and he groaned softly around her flesh before he pulled back and covered her lips with his own again.

Her hands trailed up and down his tattooed back as they kissed and she wrapped a leg around his waist in an effort to pull him closer to her. He moaned loudly as their hips pressed tightly together and reached between them with a hand to align himself with her body. He pressed his forehead against hers and took a deep, ragged breath before he thrust his hips forward and buried himself inside of her. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped as she locked her legs around him and grasped at his back. Her nails bit into the skin of his back as he settled a strong, deep pace and her eyes slipped closed as she tried to cherish their connection.

Jack's breathing was heavy and uneven by her ear and every once in a while he quietly gasped her name. His voice was hoarse but it caused wonderful shivers up and down her spine every time he uttered her name.

When it was over and Jack collapsed next to her with a groan in an effort not to crush her and pulled her close to him. He tucked her head under his chin and pulled the covers around them as they tried to catch their breath.

"Bella, I…" he started but grimaced, "I…" he tried again but she placed her hand over his mouth to shush him.

"I know. Me too." She murmured and he breathed a deep sigh of relief before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this with a letter?" Jack asked her as they stood behind some bushes just by the Stevensons' house.<p>

Bella looked at the letter in her hand and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." She whispered

"Alright…" he frowned, "What about your things?" he asked and she turned to him with a small smile.

"I have everything I want." She told him quietly and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead fiercely.

"Go ahead then." He motioned towards the gates.

Bella nodded and headed towards the entrance. She looked at the envelope in her hand and took a deep breath. Once she was at the gates she placed the letter in the letterbox and stepped back. Her eyes shifted towards the gardens but she didn't see anyone. She looked up at the manor and muttered a quiet goodbye before she turned and walked back to Jack. Back to the life she chose.

* * *

><p>Extract from Bella's letter to the Stevenson household:<p>

_I am sorry if I let you down and if you feel like I betrayed you by leaving like this. I will miss you; all of you, but I had to do this. I owe you my existence because by accepting me into your home you saved me and you brought me a new life. I owe you everything I am and more but I owe him my soul because he was the only one who was confident enough to capture it. And it's not a golden cage he has it in but one without bars. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bella._

**The End.**

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading and following this story! I would love to hear your thoughts on this last chapter. I will see most of you on my other stories! :D**

**And don't forget to vote!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
